Vita
by LuFer Gosh
Summary: Bella y sus hermanos han perdido a sus padres tras esto Aro decide llevarlos consigo y cuidarlos como sus hijos, para no separase nunca se convierten a la vida eterna y no conecen mas que la familia pero tal vez puedan conocer otras cosas
1. Prefacio: antes de renacer

Prefacio: antes de renacer

Bella pov

No podía creer lo que pasaba, ¿Por qué el pueblo hacia esto? ¿Qué hicimos que los molesto? Acaso fue porque apreciábamos al señor Aro, porque no les quisimos decir nada sobre ellos, ¡por eso mataron a nuestros padres! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Ellos eran buenos! ¡Aro es bueno nuca ha dañado a nadie del pueblo! Acaso lo odian porque es un vampiro

Solo puedo encontrar esa razón por la que ahora mis hermanos y yo estamos corriendo por el bosque para poder escapar y que no nos maten, aunque en realidad ninguno de nosotros piensa en su propia vida si no en la de los otros sobre todo en Anna, mi pequeña hermanita solo tiene 6 años y está pasando por esto, sin duda ella es nuestra mayor prioridad

-¿Quién está ahí?- escucho que dice mi hermano Leonardo

-Calma vine por ustedes, es lo menos que puedo hacer- Aro es quien le responde, en realidad m sorprende que este aquí pensé que nunca salía de Volterra aunque San Gimignano no está muy lejos me sigue sorprendiendo

-¡Que está pasando Aro! Por favor dinos ¿Por qué hicieron esto?- esa fue Vittoria no la culpo está alterada, seguro pensando en que haremos si nos llegan a encontrar

-Calma mi niña- Aro siempre nos ha dicho de esa forma- recuerda que no todos los humanos tienen una mente tan noble como la suya y la de sus padre, ellos son ignorantes y no entienden la existencia de algo que no sea humano

-Lo sé, pero no es para que llegaran a esto, tú nunca has hecho nada aquí y nuestros padres ayudaban a la gente, en todo caso aquí las bestias son ellos-

-y ahora que va a pasar Aro- dice Leo poniendo se al lado de Vittoria poniéndole una mano en el hombro sin soltar a Anna que aun solloza en sus brazos

- Ahora mis niños van a venir conmigo, lo único que puedo hacer en memoria a sus padres es cuidarlos-

-¿Nos vas a llevar a Volterra? Y ¿si a tus hermanos no les parece?- esta vez soy yo quien lo cuestiona

- No importa se tendrán que resignar- Aro siempre disfrutando el hacer enojar a sus hermanos sobre todo a Cayo

Así que sin más razones seguimos a Aro para ver qué es lo que nos espera, si es que algo en realidad nos espera


	2. Capitulo 1: tragedia y decisión

ahhh la vocesita de mi cabeza y yo estamos muy felices de que hasta ahora los pocos reviews sean positivos asi que sigueremos dando vueltas a la ruedita de nuestra imaginacion y seguir con la historia, tambien quiero hacer una aclaracion a uno de los reviews Vittoria y Victoria son diferentes personas, si se que los nombres se parecen pero la verdad no encontre un nombre que me gustara mas lo siento (esque igual me guiaba por los significados), pero estoy pensando en poner a Victoria con los otros nomadas igual de sadica y vengativa de como la conocemos en los libros

bueno sin nd mas q decir les dejo el primer capitulo para que disfruten

* * *

Capitulo 1: tragedia y decisión

Bella pov

Han pasado ya 5 años desde que vivimos el Volterra con los Vulturius, a pesar de lo que esperaba todo ha ido bien, Sulpicia la esposa de Aro nos ha tratado bien prácticamente vemos en ellos a nuestros segundos padres, Marco no es tan abierto pero no lo culpo después de perder a su querida Dydime aun así nos entretiene enseñándonos cosas muy interesantes, y bueno Cayo creo que ya se resigno, lo supongo porque ya no nos ve con cara de que nos va a mata , Athenodora su esposa no es mala y también se ha acercado más a nosotros

No quiero imaginar lo que nos hubiera podido pasar si Aro no hubiera llegado con nosotros aun no entiendo bien cual era el aprecio que tenia hacia mis padres, pero gracias a eso ahora estamos vivos, juntos y felices, espero que nada pueda arruinar esto

Vittoria pov

Demonios, ¿donde esta Bella? Se le tenía que ocurrir pasear ahora, debe de estar en el único jardín que hay en el castillo, ahh por que no se me ocurrió antes, y como dije aquí esta menos mal que Leo esta con Anna ahora así me ahorre el buscarlo después de todo alguien tiene que cuidarla sobre todo ahora...

-¡Bella!-

-¿Qué pasa Vittoria? ¿Por qué estas tan agitada?-

-Anna, está mal, amaneció grave Leo esta con ella pero nos está preocupando mucho-

Que no fue suficiente con haber perdido a nuestros padres hace 5 años, ahora Anna esta grave ¡por Dios solo tiene 11 años! No lo merece

-¡por fin llegan!- Leo tiene una cara que no veía desde ese día

-Aro ¿qué está pasando?- vaya no había visto a nuestro padre, después de todo Aro es como un padre para todos, si Bella no lo llama no lo hubiera notado

-Aro ¿sabes que tiene Anna?- no me gusta su cara esta tan…. Triste

- mis niños- no esto no me gusta- Anna, nuestra princesa, está muy enferma seguramente ya se había sentido mal pero no había dicho nada- que Anna enferma, no, no puede ser, porque ella es la más pequeña, es pura, no tiene berrinches como cualquier niño de 11 años, que acaso ella es quien tiene que sufrir, creo, que al igual que mis hermanos daría mi vida por ella, si por la cara de todos cambiaríamos nuestros lugares

-NO, no es posible ¡por qué!-vaya Leo perdió el control algo raro-esto no puede ser!!

-calma Leo vas a despertar a Anna- puedo ver la angustia de Bella mientras intenta calmar a nuestro hermano, pero es verdad si nuestra princesa está enferma lo menos que necesita es que hagamos un escándalo, necesita descansar, aun no lo puedo creer, no lo quiero creer…

-No lloren- Dios la voz de Anna me asusto no había notado que había despertado

-princesa nadie está llorando-

-claro que si Vitto- hmp no me gusta que me diga Vitto porque entonces Leo empieza a llamarme así, pero por Anna lo soporto- incluso papá está llorando-

-eso es imposible nuestro padre no llora-

-claro que si Leo, mira que no vez como llora- es verdad que la cara de Aro es de una tristeza que mataría a cualquier humano, pero es una vampiro ellos no lloran

-Ohh mi princesa- le dice Aro- sin duda tienes una sabiduría inmensa para tu edad, si es verdad que no puedo mostrar mis lagrimas, pero eso no quiere decir que no llore, después de todo es lo que están haciendo ustedes ahora verdad hijos míos

Es verdad Leo y yo ya nos acostumbramos, escondemos nuestro dolor para dedicarnos a cuidar a nuestras hermanas, bueno Bella tiene la misma edad que yo, pero, el poco tiempo que soy mayor, aunque sean solo unos minutos me hacen querer protegerla, Bella, me alegra que ella muestre sus sentimientos, aunque a veces también finge, hmp sin duda creo que Anna es más madura que todos, no tiene miedo de llorar, sus sonrisas son sinceras, nunca finge, si ella es la más madura

-mi princesa- Aro a comenzado a hablar de nuevo- mi Anna dime ¿te gusta jugar conmigo, con tu madre y tus tíos?- a que viene esa pregunta es muy raro

-si papá- es lógica esa respuesta no se pueden ignorar sus carcajadas cuando juega con Aro o lo entretenida que esta con las historias de Marco

- Bien mi princesa, entonces dime ¿te gustaría jugar con nosotros para siempre?- ¡que! Le está ofreciendo la inmortalidad a nuestra hermana, es verdad, es lo mejor así se podrá salvar pero…

-padre- esta vez soy yo si es verdad lo que esta insinuando tengo que pedirle- padre, por favor, si lo que dices es lo que yo pienso te pido que me dejes estar con mi hermana… para siempre- espero que no me niegue esto

-yo también padre- Bella está pidiendo lo mismo que yo- nuestro deseo desde que recuerdo es estar juntos y también es nuestro juramento a nuestros padre- es verdad- y entre nosotros

-por favor padre déjanos estar siempre juntos- Leo… no esperaba que esto pasara, pero que estoy pensando, esto es lógico, no solo nos une la sangre, no esto es mucho más grande que el hecho de haber tenido al mismo padre y a la misma madre, no!!

-entonces podremos estar juntos siempre, pero…- que extraño Anna lo está dudando, será que no quiere "condenarse" a una vida inmortal-no quiero…-oh oh-no quiero tomar sangre humana… me parece algo asqueroso

-pero princesa una vez seas vampiro ya no lo veras de esa forma veras que te va a gustar-le dice Aro supongo para convencerla

-no- vaya de verdad no quiere, esto me recuerda sus pocos berrinches cuando no quiere comer algo que no quiere, aunque pensándolo a mí tampoco me agrada la idea de matar humanos y supongo que por la cara de Bella y Leo tampoco les gustaría- no quiero, no quiero, no quiero- sigue diciendo Anna mientras mueve su cabeza de un lado para otro

-padre es verdad no me gustaría, bueno creo que no nos gustaría beber sangre humana ¿no hay alguna otra opción?- le digo mientras recuerdo la vez que no explico cómo se convierte un mortal en inmortal, la mordida, el dolor de la ponzoña mientras crea ese fuego dentro del cuerpo hasta que el corazón no late, el despertar, los cambios que sufren tus sentidos y tu cuerpo para lograr la perfección clásica de los vampiros y el hecho de algunos desarrollan dones

También recuerdo cuando nos explico el primer año como vampiro, cuando son neófitos, los instintos de supervivencia a flor de piel todo el tiempo, la falta de control en las acciones, el ser más fuerte que los demás vampiros porque están llenos de sangre humana y la sed que parece nunca parar nunca quemando la garganta como hierro al rojo vivo saboreando la increíble cantidad de veneno que tienen en la boca, una descripción lo bastante buena como para que cualquiera se retractase de querer ser vampiro, pero para ser sincera solo me inquieta la parte de seguir tomando la sangre de humanos, se cómo se alimentan todos los Vulturius pero solo toman la sangre necesaria que sepa no se la pasan matando humanos por las calles de Volterra, sobre todo porque eso los podría descubrir y eso va en contra de las leyes vampíricas

-bueno en realidad si hay otra opción aparte de la sangre humana- vaya creo que ahora si todos tenemos una cara llena de sorpresa y esperanza- recuerdan cuando les hable de un amigo nuestro que se llamaba Carlisle- todos asentimos, recuerdo que nos dijo que le parecía una gran persona, pero nada mas eso nos lo conto cuando aun vivíamos en San Gimignano hace como 7 años, aunque lo menciona muchas veces y dice que le gustaría que lo conociéramos – bueno pues el al principio de su vida inmortal se negaba a beber la sangre de los humanos, después de un tiempo de abstinencia, aun siendo neófito, no lo soporto y ataco a unos animales tomando toda su sangre, en ese momento se dio cuenta que no era necesario tomar la sangre humana para sobrevivir en nuestra condición, sino que también se podía tomando sangre de animales, a eso lo consideramos como una dieta "vegetariana" de los vampiros, tal vez podrían intentar con ella, si lo desean convertirse en vampiros y seguir esta dieta me encargare de conseguir animales para que beban a si despertar ¿Qué opinan hijos?-vaya con razón le parecía una gran persona a nuestro padre y ahora también a mi ya que creó un camino que podemos seguir

-Yo acepto, pero creo que sería mejor que no nos convirtiéramos todos al mismo tiempo, si los neófitos son como nos has contado creo que sería peligroso tener a 4 vampiros recién nacidos y sedientos, si es a tiempos diferente ya no estaremos tan mal cuando el otro despierte- me parece una buena sugerencia la que acaba de hacer Leo

-en esa caso quiero ser quien sea convertida primero- aunque sea la segunda mayor, quiero ser quien se transforme primero para esperar a mis hermanos en nuestra nueva vida

-entonces yo seguiré a mi hermana, después de todo desde que nacimos me lleva una pequeña ventaja – mientras dice esto Bella tiene una sonrisa en su rostro, me recuerda a cuando éramos pequeñas y Bella me tranquilizaba cuando me daban una medicina, ahh no puedo creer lo infantil que podía llegar a ser, bueno puedo llegar a ser

-vaya ahora si me ganaron mis queridas hermanas, resulta que nacerán primero que yo, hmp, que pena, entonces quiero ser antes de Anna

-ahh porque sigo siendo la más pequeña- jaja vaya esto sí es gracioso, aun con su cara de dolor ese puchero es divertido-pero ya que me tendré que conformar

- bien en ese caso hijos míos voy a preparar todo para su conversión, Vittoria, será dentro de 3 días, Bella y Leo 2 días después y Anna 5 días después- nos dice Aro mientras nos observa a todos y sonríe- sin duda, no me equivoque al escoger sus nombres y menos en tomarlos como mis hijos, mis mas grandes tesoros

* * *

bueno hasta aqui dejo el capitulo uno por favor como antes dejen su comentario para saber si voy por buen camino jeje bueno gracias por leer lo que escrib esta mente un poco torcidita XD


	3. Capitulo 2: Vita nuova

Capitulo 2: Vita nuova

Leo pov

Este dolor es inmenso, el fuego, quiero gritar, que pare, que alguien lo detenga, por favor ¡Qué alguien me mate!, no que estoy diciendo recuerda, recuerda que tu pediste esto sabiendo del dolor, recuerda porque lo hiciste, recuerda que ellas te están esperando una ya debe de estar despierta y aunque ella puede protegerlas ¿quién la va a proteger? Es tan necia que se sacrificaría, noo tengo que protegerlas a todas

El fuego se está concentrando en mi pecho atacando a mi corazón, puedo sentir más cosas a mi alrededor: un cuerpo en el mismo estado en la misma habitación, otro más agitado supongo que no lleva mucho en el fuego, dos cuerpo sin ningún signo de vida pero en movimiento en la habitación y otros tantos más lejos

¿Quiénes serán?

Mientras el dolor llega a su punto más alto no puedo evitarlo y emito un grito desde lo más hondo de mi ser, el otro cuerpo intenta contener sus lamentos pero igual que yo es vencido por el dolor y grita… esa voz aunque más parecida a campanas me es familiar, empiezan a llegarme más recuerdos a mi mente

Anna…

…Bella…-resiste-

…Vittoria…-ya casi termina todo-

…el día en que murieron nuestros padres…- solo un poco mas-

…como llegamos a nuestra nueva familia…- un poco-

…todas las razones por la que estoy viviendo esto sobre todo la más importante…- casi-

… estar juntos…para siempre-ahhhhhhh- no puedo evitar gritar cuando el fuego llega a su meta y pone fin a todo, el dolor va disminuyendo, puedo enfocarme más en mis sentidos

Ahora puedo notar mas los sonidos, escucho voces, si no me equivoco son Aro esta calmando a alguien, esta calmando a ¿Vittoria?

-ya todo acabó, no puedes preocuparte tanto sabias que ellos también sentirían este dolor- ese es Aro no puedo equivocarme

-lo sé, pero no me gusta que sufran los seres a los que quiero- Vittoria… su voz es más suave, como si estuviera cantando

Aun no abro los ojos puedo percibir sin problema el aroma de mi padre ahora con más claridad que antes, el de Vittoria nunca lo había podido describir pero ahora me parece como si fuera el aroma de un bosque no encuentro una mejor descripción, puedo notar la esencia de otra persona… Bella si no puedo confundir su aroma y fresias y lilas

Abro los ojos lentamente, es sorprendente la claridad con la que veo, a pesar de que no hay mucha luz puedo ver perfectamente como si estuviera completamente iluminado, giro la cabeza lentamente hacia mi derecha y veo que Bella está sentada en su cama, también me está mirando y me sonríe

Vaya si ha cambiado sus facciones se han hecho más finas, su rostro ovalado ahora más refinado, su cabello castaño ligeramente ondulado llegándole hasta su cintura, su piel más pálida de lo que solía hacer, su figura es más fluida aun estando sentada, pero sin duda el mayor cambio, es que sus ojos perdieron ese color café chocolate y ahora son de un carmesí brillante pero aun conserva su mirada dulce

-hermanos- giro la cabeza y veo a Vittoria, físicamente siempre ha sido casi idéntica a Bella por ser gemelas acepción del color y textura del cabello, sus ojos antes chocolate ahora era carmesí aun con la mirada un poco más fría que la de nuestra hermana, su cabello negro y lacio, como el mío, le cae hasta un poco más arriba de la cintura -Vittoria- vaya la voz de Bella también es más dulce- Leo, padre que alegría volver a verlos, el dolor parecía que nunca terminaría, solo podía esperar despertar para estar con ustedes

En un momento Vittoria estaba en medio de las camas y tanto como Bella como yo nos habíamos parado para abrazarnos, unos segundos después nuestro padre estaba abrazándonos a todos, esto parecía tan irreal ahora teníamos la inmortalidad para nosotros, tantas posibilidades a nuestro alcance y podíamos tomar todas, era increíble que hubiéramos decidido esto después de saber que seguramente perderíamos a nuestra Anna

Un momento Anna, aun puedo escuchar su corazón, esta agitado seguramente por la transformación que está sufriendo, quiero verla, deseo estar en el momento en que despierte a esta vida que nos espera

-padre, por favor llévame con Anna quiero ver como se encuentra-mi voz también ha cambiado, como mis hermanas tal parece que estoy cantando

-si padre yo también deseo ver a nuestra hermanita, quiero estar con ella, que sepa que no está sola y que la estamos esperando- cuando Bella termina de hablar veo como Vittoria y Aro intercambian miradas, parecen preocupados

-hijos lo mejor será que no la vean aun, porque no mejor los llevo a comer, deben de estar sedientos-

-no Aro queremos ver a nuestra hermana-

-cálmate Leo, háganle caso a nuestro padre y acompáñenos-

-no Vittoria, quiero ver a Anna o a caso hay algo que me impida verla-

-Leo cálmate si nuestra hermana y nuestro padre nos dicen esto debe haber un razón deja que hablen-

-no Bella dime qué buena razón puede haber para que no nos de…-

-el cuerpo de Anna aun tiene sangre-Vittoria me interrumpe antes de que siga con reclamos de no sé donde- son neófitos y es peligroso que estén cerca por eso y porque se pueden llegar a sentir amenazados, además lo primero es darles de beber acaso ¿no sienten el ardor en la garganta?-ahora que lo pienso si siento algo en la garganta pero es soportable

-si siento un ligero ardor pero nada que no se pueda soportar, es más si no lo hubieras mencionado no m habría puesto a pensar en eso-

-yo también me siento de esa forma hermana, creo que no habrá ningún problema si la vamos a ver- mientras Bella dice esto Vittoria la mira y después voltea a ver a nuestro padre que tiene una cara de sorprendido me pregunto ¿Por qué será?

-vaya así que mi querida Vittoria no es la única que se controla de tal forma que pareciese que lleva más de un año como vampiro, también mi querida Bella y mi querido Leo, es sorprendente- la cara de Aro no quita su asombro pero ahora hay…¿fascinación?¿qué está pasando?-me sorprendí cuando Vittoria al despertar soporto estar con ustedes y con Anna aunque después haya tenido sed, pero no imagine que todos mis adorados hijos serian vampiros prodigios, ya quiero ver el despertar de nuestra princesa e investigar si son aun mas especiales –

-discúlpenme- dice Vittoria- como mi padre me dijo que el hecho de no sentir mucha sed era completamente extraño para los de nuestra clase no creí que ustedes se comportarían al igual que yo, pero me alegra mucho que sea así, de verdad perdón-sonríe mientras dice esto- pero aun así preferiría que los 3 tomáramos algo antes de ir con Anna-

Esta vez solo asentimos y seguimos a nuestra hermana y nuestro padre atreves de los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a una serie de cuartos al parecer bastante de las habitaciones, estos estaban llenos de animales, lo sé por la gran cantidad de aromas que proviene de cada tipo de sangre que tiene cada uno, haciendo que el ligero ardor de la garganta ahora ha aumentado de gran manera

Aro camina hacia una puerta y la abre indicándole a Bella que entre, después abre la siguiente puerta y en esta entra Vittoria, mientras pasa esto giro a una puerta que es encuentra tras de mí, ahí se encuentra un aroma delicioso, de repente alguien m toma el hombro y al girar la cabeza observo a mi padre que ha abierto la puerta mostrando que en el interior se encuentra un puma, sin pensarlo entro y observo al animal que sin duda será mi alimento

Como si el animal supiera lo que soy se pone a la defensiva en al pequeño espacio que posee para moverse, yo simplemente lo observo y cuando menos lo espera ya me encuentro sobre el inmovilizándolo para poder posar mi boca sobre la piel de su cuello y atravesarla con mis dientes logrando que el preciado liquido caliente de su cuerpo pase al mío y calmando el dolor de mi garganta

Cuando he bebido toda la sangre siento más en paz mi garganta pero no del todo, cuando salgo de la habitación Vittoria, que ya se encuentra afuera, me observa y como adivinando mi estado me guía hacia otra puerta la cual abre y me permite entrar, esta vez lo encuentro son 2 ciervos que terminan corriendo la misma suerte que el puma

Al fin, con la sed saciada, salgo y veo como Bella sale de una habitación diferente a la que la vi entrar, supongo que se sintió de la misma forma que yo, observo a Vittoria ella también me observa y contesta a mis pensamientos- no tuve la necesidad de alimentarme otra vez porque ya llevo 2 días despierta y ayer me alimente bastante bien- esto lo dice mientras me sonríe y me observa a mí y a Bella-de verdad los cambios que causa la ponzoña son interesantes- al ver nuestra cara de confusión lo único que hace es indicarnos con la cabeza que la sigamos, pronto paramos frente a una habitación en la cual entramos, esta era simple una cama (aunque nadie las use), un ropero, un escritorio y gran espejo, frente al cual nos hizo parar Vittoria

No podía creer como era el aspecto que ahora poseía, y por la cara de Bella ella tampoco creía que la imagen que le devolvía el espejo era la suya, mi cabello negro, igual que el Vittoria, un poco mas arriba del cuello, la piel mucho más blanca de lo que era antes, los músculos de mi cuerpo mas marcados, con la figura más fina de mis hermanas me veo más fuerte y aun soy por lo menos 1 cabeza más alto que mis hermanas y al igual que ellas ahora poseo un ojos carmesí brillante que antes tenían un color café claro

-así que aquí estaban los estaba buscando- dice nuestro padre mientras entra a la habitación- veo que ya conocen su nuevo aspecto, pero aun van a tener un cambio mas, conforme pase el tiempo y si siguen consumiendo solo sangre animal sus ojos se aclararan y se tornaran de un color dorado, además cada vez que tengan hambre estos serán negros así que intenten que nunca se vuelvan negros, bien ahora vayamos a ver a su hermana

Salimos nuevamente hacia los pasillos y comenzamos a caminar hacia la habitación de Anna, durante el camino no pude evitar como seria nuestra existencia ahora como inmortales, que podríamos y que no podríamos hacer, como viviríamos, creo que en realidad ahora solo debería preocuparme por acostumbrarme a esta nueva forma y recibir lo que venga con ella

Una vez llegamos al cuarto de nuestra hermana Aro abrió la puerta y fuimos entrando uno a uno para después acomodarnos alrededor de la cama y observarla, ahora solo podemos esperar que pasen los 2 días restantes

-ya tardo no lo creen-

-no Leo, escucha con atención el corazón ya esta latiendo rápido, pronto dejara de hacerlo-

-lo se Vittoria pero me pongo nervioso- mientras tenemos nuestra pequeña conversación la puerta se abre dando paso a nuestra hermana y a nuestro padre

-ya está todo listo para cuando despierte chicos-

-bien gracias Bella, padre ¿crees que ella sea especial?-no se porque pregunte eso, seguro por hecho de que nosotros aun no sabíamos nada de nosotros aparte de que a nuestro padre le costaba "escuchar" nuestra mente y que en Bella no escuchaba nada, esto lo emocionaba tanto que parecía iba a dar saltos por todas partes

-ya casi- mientras dice esto Aro todos volteamos a ver a Anna para observar cómo se retuerce por última vez y escuchar el ultimo latido de su corazón, ahora por fin todo a acabado o mejor dicho a comenzado

Bella pov

Por fin había terminado la conversión de nuestra hermana, su corazón ya había dado su ultimo latido, aun no había abierto los ojos seguramente buscando captar todo lo que su olfato y oído ahora captaban, cuando empezó lentamente a abrir sus ojos todos se quedaron quietos para no asustarla

Mientras se iba incorporando pudo observar los cambios que tuvo su hermana, si bien sus facciones eran más refinadas seguían teniendo el aire característico de la infancia, su cabello café y ondulado como el suyo cayéndole hasta mas debajo de sus hombros, la piel blanca como el mármol con las ojeras que todos poseían y cuando por fin levanto sus parpados observo las esperadas pupilas carmesí que antes habían sido de un café claro, como las que antes tenía Leo

Lentamente se levanto de la cama mientras no dejaba de observarnos, cuando de repente esbozo una gran sonrisa saltando a los brazos de nuestro padre

-los había extrañado tanto- decía Anna mientras seguía abrazando a nuestro padre con su cabeza oculta en su pecho - tenía miedo, sentía que el dolor y el fuego nunca iba a terminar, pero seguía siendo fuerte y esperando porque sabía que ustedes me esperaban- cuando por fin levanto la cabeza nos dejo sorprendidos a todos ya que tenia lagrimas en sus ojitos carmesí

-increíble mi niña está llorando-creo q Aro comprendió que el comentario era algo inapropiado por nuestras caras- no es que me guste que mi niña llore chicos, lo digo porque es algo imposible para los de nuestra clase-

-¿de verdad papá? Entonces ¿Por qué ellas también lloran?-

Ni siquiera había notado las ligeras lágrimas que teníamos Vittoria y yo, y que tanto nuestro padre como nuestro hermano tenían los ojos vidriosos como si fueran a llorar en cualquier momento

-esto es sorprendente, sin duda este es tu don princesa y es un don hermoso a mi parecer hacer que logremos a volver a ser "humanos" por un momento- nuestro padre simplemente abrazo mas fuerte a Anna para que dejara de llorar- me pregunto ¿que podrán hacer ustedes hijos?

Sin duda será algo muy interesante el averiguar de qué somos capaces de hacer, pero eso es algo que solo descubriremos con el tiempo

* * *

bueno este es capitulo 2 espero que les haya gustado y por favor hagan felices a la vocesita de mi cabeza y a mi dejando un review para ver que piensan de la historia y si sigo escribiendo o mejor sigo estudiando( como si en vdd estudiara) bueno ya m voy

me despido con una mordida para todos :3 LuFer Gosh ;3


	4. Capitulo 3: decisiones

ya se que no es necesario decir pero todos los personajes no me pertenecen solo 3 y lo podemos agradecer a las sobredosis de cafeina que circulan en mi sistema XD

mejor dejo de poner demencias para que lean tranquilos el capitulo disfruten!!! :3

* * *

Capitulo 3: decisiones

Bella pov

Ya han pasado 40 años desde nuestra conversión, ahora todos sabemos que tenemos dones después de algunos pequeños incidentes gracias a la antigua costumbre de nuestro padre de asustarnos, cosa que ya dejo de hacer luego de recibir algunas demostraciones de nuestros dones

Leo posee telequinesia, puede mover objetos con la mente, también puede controlar los movimientos del cuerpo de humanos, vampiros y animales, cuando descubrimos esto fue una vez que nuestro padre lo asusto mientras estaba concentrado tocando el chelo, en el momento en que Aro lo asusto todos los objetos del cuarto se movieron de lugar y nuestro padre simplemente no se pudo mover de su lugar porque Leo lo había paralizado

Cuando Vittoria y yo descubrimos nuestros fue una vez que estábamos juntas leyendo en el jardín, aun es interesante ver como brillamos a la luz del sol, Aro aprovecho para asuntarnos y de la impresión yo extendí mi escudo físico lanzando a mi padre y Vittoria logro hacerle una cortada en el brazo por el aire que lanzo al mover el libro que tenía en las manos, mas tarde después de unas prácticas más seguras y usando a vampiros que estaban condenados descubrimos que Vittoria puede robar dones a otros vampiros mordiéndolos, aunque no le gusta mucho ya que dice sentir una presión en el pecho y si usa los dones pierde mucha energía, a pesar de eso ha robado algunos

Los míos son simplemente mi escudo mental y el físico, los cuales puedo extender y proteger a otros, el escudo físico puedo manipularlo de tal forma que también causa un daño al impactarse algún enemigo contra este, pero prefiero evitar hacerlo, otro que definitivamente evito es causar daño usando mi mente en verdad es algo que me desagrada pero por seguridad se utilizarlo no me gustaría dañar a alguien por accidente

Los dones de Anna son totalmente diferentes, ya que ninguno la protege o ataca, ella puede cambiar su forma física, le encanta tener el aspecto de cuando tenía 5 años aunque no sepamos bien porque, también puedo "humanizarse" a ella o a otros, hace que puedas ingerir comida humana, llorar, que tengas la necesidad de respirar entre otras cosas pero no afecta el tiempo en el cuerpo, su ultimo don es el de la curación, puede curarse más rápidamente que otros vampiros y también puede curar a otros; la verdad nos da gusto que sus dones sean estos, ya que así nunca tendrá que ver en ninguna pelea

Nunca hemos salido de Volterra y nuestros padres y tíos han cuidado que tengamos una gran educación en todos los sentidos, arte, ciencias, deportes, lenguas, bueno todo lo que podemos aprender, aunque siento que hay algunas cosas que no nos pueden enseñar dentro de las murallas de nuestro hogar

-¿en qué piensas Bella?- Vittoria ha dejado de tocar el violín, le pedí que me acompañara a tocar pero no he puesto ni una mano sobre las teclas del piano

- en nada no te preocupes Vi-

-a mi no me puedes engañar, estabas muy distraída-

-no es nada de verdad-

-ya te dije no me engañas, después de todo llevamos toda la vida juntas, literalmente, bueno solo 5 minutos no-dice mientras sonríe

-bueno estaba pensando en que nunca hemos salido de Volterra y la verdad me gustaría conocer más lugares, ¿a ti no?-

-sí, sería interesante-

- y ¿si se lo comentamos a nuestro padre?-

- mm no creo que nos dejara ir solas tal vez si van nuestros hermanos, pero ¿crees que a ellos les gustaría?-

-a mi no me molestaría- no me esperaba que apareciera Leo, gracias a Leo ya controlamos nuestros dones o hubiera salido volando- ¿tu qué opinas hermanita?- dice volteando hacia Anna que está un poco más atrás

-a mi me gustaría mucho viajar por muchas partes y conocer cosas bonitas- siempre tan inocente Anna

-bien pues vayamos a hablar con nuestros padres- dicho esto seguimos a Vittoria por los pasillos para llegar a la habitación donde se encuentran

Mientras caminábamos no pude evitar pensar en la reacción de nuestro padre y como se lo diríamos, pero no tuve más tiempo para pensar ya que cuando menos sentí Leo tocaba la puerta para pedir permiso para entrar

-pasen hijos- escuchamos avisar a Aro y entramos de uno a uno para formarnos delante de él y de nuestros tíos, Cayo y Marco- ¿en qué les puedo ayudar niños?

-padre hemos tomado una decisión y queremos que nos apoyes- Aro me indica con la mirada que continúe- queremos vivir fuera de Volterra, deseamos conocer el mundo

-pero que dicen, es peligroso, además no han visto la destrucción que ellos pueden causar- Cayo como siempre ve el lado negativo

- lo sabemos pero las guerras por ahora han terminado y si eso les preocupa dejaremos que escojan los primeros lugares, para que comprueben que podemos vivir como humanos

-no lo sé hijos me preocupa, nunca han vivido en otro lugar que no sea Volterra o en San Gimignano- no nos agrada mucho recordar nuestra estadía ahí, es el lugar donde nacimos y vivimos con nuestros padres pero también donde murieron- lo siento, no quería que recordaran cosas desagradables

-déjalos ir Aro- ante el asombro de todos Marco nos estaba apoyando- hay cosas que no pueden aprender estando encerrados en las murallas del castillo, lo más lejano que conocen son los bosques y el lugar donde nacieron, merecen conocer, incluso nosotros que prácticamente no salimos conocemos más que ellos, además han dicho que permitirán que escojas los lugares donde vivirán-

Bien esto sí es todo una sorpresa no esperaba tal apoyo de Marco, pero estoy feliz de que nos lo de, aunque es bastante serio es muy bueno y siempre nos está enseñando cosas, solo yo se que él es que cuida que los elementos de la guardia que nos enseñan estén bien preparados argumentando que si nuestro padre de verdad quiere lo mejor para sus "joyas más preciadas" debe cuidar que lo que aprendemos sea los mejor

-no estoy de acuerdo en esta decisión suya, pero sé que mi hermano tiene razón, así que les permitiré ir, pero primero déjenme conseguirles 4 lugares donde estar y después ustedes escogerán donde vivirán, pero vengan a visitarnos algunas veces hijos míos-

-gracias padre, gracias tío Marco- ninguno de nosotros dejaba de sonreír estábamos muy emocionados de vivir fuera de Volterra- tío Cayo veras que estaremos bien y que no causaremos ningún daño ni permitiéremos que se sepa nuestro secreto

Un mes después de que le pidiéramos a nuestro padre que nos dejara vivir lejos de ellos, ya había escogido 5 lugares para vivir, todos tenían las mismas características de poseer un clima frio y con cielo nublado la mayoría del tiempo, habíamos pensado en vivir en lugares más soleados pero teniendo una vida nocturna por así decirlo

También les habían comprado coches y su madre les aseguraba que en cada casa ya había todo lo necesario para que estuvieran cómodos incluso ropa

Ahora que estoy tocando el piano, por última vez aquí, solo puedo pensar que dentro de una semana partiremos y que haremos después de pasar máximo de 2 a 5 años en un lugar para que no descubran nuestra verdadera identidad, teníamos planeado vivir por ahora solo en Europa pero después queremos ir a América, tanto al norte como al sur de este hay lugares con clima propicio y también podríamos vivir aislados en bosques para borrar rastros de estancias anteriores, me pregunto si podremos ingresar a una escuela, tal vez después , lo primero será acostumbrarnos a estar entre humanos poco a poco

-Bella, Bella-me llama Anna mientras entra corriendo y sonriendo a la habitación donde están nuestros instrumentos-te estaba buscando

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me buscabas hermanita?-

-ven, ven, nuestro padre nos está llamando- se nota que está emocionada por algo ya que mientras habla de pequeños saltitos- vamos, date prisa

-está bien voy-

Salgo con Anna de la habitación y veo que por el pasillo vienen mis hermanos, ya todos juntos nos dirigimos a donde se encuentra nuestro padre esperándonos, cuando llegamos como siempre abrimos la puerta y entramos uno a uno poniéndonos frente a ello y para nuestra sorpresa también estaban nuestra madre y nuestra tía

-hijos- nos llamo nuestra madre- se que todavía falta una semana para su partida pero quiero darles algunos regalos-

-madre, con lo que nos has dado y con lo que dices que tendremos en las casas donde viviremos es suficiente- le contesto Leo

-no mis niños, nunca será suficiente, ustedes me dieron la oportunidad de ser madre, así que nunca será suficiente-no dice mientas nos muestra una tierna sonrisa como cuando recién llegamos y estábamos asustados a causa de lo que paso aquel día

-Anna querida, ven tu primero- nuestra hermana se acerco a ella prácticamente dando a brinquitos, cuando ya estuvieron frente a frente Sulpicia tomo a Anna en sus brazos aprovechando que ahora parecía una niña de 6 años- princesa toma esto es para ti

Nuestra madre le coloco en el cuello una cadena de plata de la cual colgaba el símbolo de los Vulturius, en realidad este es poco conocido entre los nuestros, después beso su cabeza y la bajo al suelo para poder voltearse y tomar una caja de madera clara decorada con detalles dorado, Anna simplemente la abrió al tenerla en sus manos descubriendo que era una caja musical, lo que nos sorprendió a todos es que era la nana que nos cantaba nuestra madre biológica cuando éramos niños, sinceramente solo recordábamos la tonada, ya habíamos olvidado si llevaba letra

-ahora ustedes chicas- nos llamo nuestro padre nos acercamos y al igual que a Anna nos coloco una cadena con el símbolo de la familia y nos entrego una caja, la mía era de color caoba, algo grande y con unas flores pintadas en la tapa, la de Vittoria era un poco más delgada y de color verde con una sencilla decoración en dorado

Al final nuestros dos padres llamaron a Leo, Aro le coloco su cadena con su colgante, luego nuestra madre de entrego una sencilla caja de madera color negro y lo abrazo, el es un poco reservado pero no por eso serio, las tres cajas al igual que la de Anna tenían la misma melodía que apenas recordábamos

La semana que nos faltaba la pasamos prácticamente todo el tiempo con nuestra familia, platicando con nuestros padres, tocando música para ellos, escuchando las historias que les contaban y paseando por el castillo y el bosque donde vamos a cazar; cuando por fin llego el día en que saldríamos esperamos hasta la noche para dirigirnos a una puerta del castillo donde nos esperaban nuestros padres, tíos y algunos miembros de la guardia

-oh mis niños los extrañare, por favor cuídense y regresen pronto para visitarnos-

-gracias madre, vendremos de vez en cuando a verlos- Le responde Vittoria mientras la abraza

-si además no se preocupen yo las cuidare, de todos modos no pueden vivir sin mi-

-un poco de ego no mata a nadie verdad hermanito-todos rieron a causa de nuestro comentario hacia Leo que solo atino a hacer un puchero bastante infantil

-basta niñas no molesten a su hermano- mamá comportándose como tal-a veces siento que les falto crecer un poco-

-vamos no les hagas caso sabes que en verdad no pueden sin ti- le dice mi padre tratando de reconfortar a mi hermano, pero aun así esta sonriendo con algo de burla, incluso mis tíos lo hacen aunque igual lo disimulan

-ya es hora señor-nos llamo un guardia vistiendo al igual que todos su capa, nosotros a diferencia de todos que usaban capas de tonalidades grises y negras las nuestras eran de tonos azules la más oscura era la de Leo y la más clara la de Anna

Para salir nos pusimos las capuchas y seguimos a los guardias que nos iban a cuidar hasta su destino, a partir del momento en que los guardias se fueran nos tendríamos que cuidar nosotros mismo y aunque todos sintiéramos miedo, disfrutaremos de esta oportunidad todo lo que nos sea posible

* * *

bien esto es lo que pasa cuando vez demasiados videos acerca de twiligth, tomas mucho cafe y tienes acceso a una computadora a internet XD, bueno pues ya tomaron la decision y en el proximo capitulo veremos su llegada a Forks jeje los Cullen se acercan un poco mas y las 2 familias se conoceran

por favor hagan feliz a la vocesita de mi cabeza y a mi dando click al botoncito de abajo para dejar su review

antes de irme hare una pregunta ya que se q esperamos a Luna Nueva ¿a quien pondrias en el soundtrack? jeje comenten a ver que sale, bueno m largo

mordida para todos LuFer Gosh own


	5. Capitulo 4: nuevo lugar

hola!!! de verdad que agradezco que la vocesita de mi cabeza este en mi cabeza si no daria miedo jajaja no ya enserio estoy muy feliz por los nuevo reviews y por que ya varios añadieron la historia a sus favoritos asi que prometo poner a girar la ruedita de la imaginacion para tener capitulos para ustedes

mm si alguna vez quieren imaginarse la nana de las cajas musicales del cap pasado busquen la nana de El Laberinto del Fauno esta muy bonita y ademas asi puedo poner sin problemas el nana de Bella que hace Edward XD

bueno sigo con mi pregunta que puse la vez pasada ¿a quien pondrian en el soundtrack de Luna nueva? y ¿con que cancion? en mi perfil voy a poner las que serian mis opciones

bien ya mejor dejo de poner cosas aqui para que puedan disfrutar del cuerto capitulo si!!! por fin llegan a Forks, bien m largo un rato para que lean en paz nwn

Capitulo 4: nuevo lugar

Anna pov

Estoy muy emocionada por fin convencí a mis hermanos de vivir en un lugar más tiempo del acostumbrado, nunca nos quedamos más de un año y casi nunca nos enlistamos en una escuela, pero esta vez los convencí

_-Como demonios logras convencernos, y no solo de quedarnos en un lugar, sino también de ir a la escuela y hacer otra carrera ¡dios!- la cara de Vittoria era un poema_

_-vamos hermana la experiencia de Francia no estuvo tan mal-_

_-lo dices tú porque eres pequeña y no tuviste que soportar que un mar de hormonas que te siguiera-_

_-claro que si, no recuerdas que cambie mi forma-_

_-si pero te podías escapar cambiando otra vez-_

_-hermanita no exageres- le respondió Leo sonriendo_

_-si era incomodo hermano- esta vez fue Bella quien hablo- que a ti te gustar tener admiradoras es otra historia además siendo mujer es peor, pero creo que si exageras Vi_

_-ok, me calmo, bueno tan siquiera es otro continente y un lugar más pequeño_

-bien y ahora porque ríe el pequeño mounstrito que tenemos como hermana- pregunto Vi mientras me observa por el espejo retrovisor de la camioneta de Bella, aunque no se me muy bien las marcas de los carros si mal no recuerdo es una camioneta… ah sí una volvo xc 90… creo

-por nada Vi, por nada- le digo mientras sonrió, pero sé que no me creyó nada mejor desvío el tema-Bella por quintoagesima vez me recuerdas que camioneta es esta-

- es una volvo xc 90, extraña duda la tuya hermanita-

-jeje si, por cierto a ¿qué escuela voy a asistir?-

-en Forks solo hay una escuela a la que puedes asistir por tu apariencia enana- me contesta Leo, agg odio que me diga enana me vengare después

-¿y ustedes?- contesto mirándolo con mirada asesina, jaja lo mejor es que esta a mi lado, creo que podría…

-Anna si piensas vengarte de Leo por decirte enana espera por lo menos a estar en casa- me dice Vi que está en el asiento del copiloto- también solo hay un bachillerato y ahí es donde vamos a estudiar

El resto del camino a Forks me la pase planeando mi venganza contra mi hermano, Bella y Vittoria solo se estaban riendo seguro imaginando como lo haría sufrir ahora esta vez, cuando entramos al pueblo me asombre, sabía que era verde pero ¡en verdad era verde! ¡Por todas partes! Vaya sería divertido correr por el bosque y conocerlo, observar a los animales (bueno aves porque no las como, me parecen muy bonitas como para desangrarlas) y pasar tiempo ahí las pocas (prácticamente inexistentes según sé) veces que saliera el sol

-¿te gusta Anna?- solo asenti con la cabeza por la pregunta de Bella- que les parece si después de ver la casa vamos al bosque, al fin no vamos a la escuela hasta el lunes

- por mi está bien, según se todo en la casa ya debe estar listo, lo que te toco igual y la parte de Leo ya casi, ¿verdad hermano?- le pregunto Vittoria a Leo

-si, según se solo tenemos por ahora la camioneta de Bella y ya llego un carro, espero que sea el mío-

-por alguna razón presiento que frente a la casa veremos un audi RS6 azul en lugar de un opel insignia negro-

-claro que no Vittoria, va a estar mi carro no el tuyo-

-bien sabemos que el seat de Bella no porque lo están modificando aun, pero sé que será el mío, ¿apuestas?-

-bien que apuestas-

-si esta mi carro mmm…-Vittoria me observa y sonríe, creo que las 2 lo disfrutaremos-te someterás a cualquier tortura que te de nuestra adorable hermanita, sin importar que sea- si esto será genial

-bien, pero si yo gano la que tendrá que sufrir a manos de nuestra tierna princesita serás tú, mismas condiciones-

-hermano has hecho un trato- Vittoria le extiende la mano para sellar el pacto y Leo se la toma, bien si Leo pierde sin tregua, si Vittoria pierde bueno me mediré un poco mas

-Vittoria ¿no crees que eso es un poco infantil? De Leo no me sorprende tanto pero de ti si-

-vamos Bella ver sufrir un poco a Leo no es infantil y menos si es así de fácil-

Cuando entramos al pueblo fue como si lleváramos un camión de guerra en lugar de una simple camioneta plateada, está bien que es del año pero es una camioneta ¡solo una camioneta! Nunca entenderé la manía por los carros y la costumbre de mis hermanos por modificarles el motor para que sean más rápidos si nunca llegan a ser más rápidos que nosotros, eso es raro

Ya alejados, Bella tomo una desviación y entro en un camino que se adentraba al bosque, un poco más adelante estaba nuestra casa, era de un diseño moderno y de color blanco, las parte inferior frontal era una gran ventanal y la superior tenía una gran ventana que recorría casi todo el segundo piso pero por lo visto tenían un poco de tinte los vidrios, el exterior superior tenía un recubrimiento de madera oscura que combinaba bien con todos los marcos de las ventanas y ventanales, en verdad era muy bonita

La rodeamos y puede observar que en la parte posterior estaba la cochera y frente a esta un auto azul ¡si Leo sufrirá! Abrasé a Vi por atrás todo lo que me permitía el asiento y ella coloco una mano en mi cabeza si las dos lo disfrutaríamos

-¡no! ¡No puede ser ahora tendré que sufrir a manos de una pequeña psicópata!-bien todavía no le hago nada y Leo ya está sufriendo- bien ¿Qué me vas a hacer?

Mm a Leo no le gusta que le ganemos así que…-estarás como humano todo este fin de semana-

-¡¿Qué?! Pero así tendré que depender de ustedes prácticamente-

-hermano dijiste lo que fuera, así que cumple el trato ¿no es verdad Bells?-

-lo siento Leo ellas tienen razón, pero Anna primero cazamos y ya después le haces lo que desees a Leo-

-está bien Bella-

Cuando bajamos y entramos a la casa de verdad me gusto, sin duda los gustos de mis hermanas para decorar es muy bueno, a pesar del color blanco de las paredes interiores los muebles en colores naturales y las alfombras y cojines de un café claro de las sala le daban un sentimiento cálido en la sala había una pantalla plana enorme con un equipo de sonido muy bien equipado y también estaban las múltiples consolas de videojuegos que tenemos, la cocina también era de madera al natural y las paneles de las alacenas eran de cristal esmerilado, también había una biblioteca algo grande que tenía prácticamente cubiertas de libros 3 de las 4 paredes y había 2 libreros mas de pie al fondo había un escritorio con unas sillas y recargado en un espacio un lindo sillón como los de la sala

Cuando termine de ver el primer piso me dirigí al segundo junto con mis hermano, primero fuimos a ver mi habitación, ¡guau! Era genial las paredes estaban pintadas de rosa y anaranjado, las cortinas de la ventana eran rosas y frente a esta había un lindo escritorio que está muy cerca de mi cama que tenía un lindo cobertor en colores rosa, naranja y amarillo también hay unos cojines que combinaban a la perfección, en la pared frente a la ventana vi unos estantes que tenían algunas de mis cosas pintados de amarillo como el del cobertor y también había un sillón, ya me imaginaba quienes terminarían usando ese sillón, de color naranja, al fondo había 2 puertas una es para mí armario en el que había ropa de varias tallas porque me gusta cambiar mi apariencia, y la otra puerta lleva al baño que tenia accesorios que combinaban con mi habitación, cuando termine de procesar como era mi habitación lo único que pude hacer fue saltar sobre mis hermanos

-gracias de verdad me gusto, me gusto muchísimo-

-no fue nada hermanita- me contesta Bella mientras me abraza

-es verdad lo único que queremos es que estés feliz, aunque prácticamente chantajeaste para que nos quedáramos aquí- me dice Vittoria mientras pone una mano en mi cabeza

-si, si mucho amor pero ¿no te has dado cuenta que te falta algo hermanita?-veo a Leo sin comprender muy bien pero cuando veo sus manos lo comprendo, lo que falta, lo único que trajimos con nosotros y no mandamos por paquetería, las cajas de música, tomo mi cajita de las manos de mi hermano no puedo evitar abrirla y cuando lo hago la música empieza a llenar mi cuarto adentro esta una brazalete con unas flores azules y el símbolo de nuestra familia, habíamos mandado modificar los colgantes que nos dieron nuestros padres para que ahora estuvieran incrustados en unos brazaletes

-es hermoso, gracias hermanos- les sonrió pero antes de poder tomar mi brazalete Vittoria toma la caja de mis manos y entra a mi habitación para colocarla en un mueble junto a la cama, yo solo sigo a mi hermana con la mirada cuando de repente siente el tacto suave de Bella subirme la manga izquierda de mi suéter y al voltearme veo como Leo me coloca el brazalete, cuando Vittoria regrese junto a nosotros ellos 3 se suben la manga izquierda de sus suéteres para que pueda observar sus brazaletes, los de Bella y Vittoria se parecen mucho el de Bella son 2 tiras de metal y al centro está el símbolo de la familia, el de Vittoria es igual pero en lugar de 2 son 3 cintas, el de Leo son dos tiras de cuero que sujetan el que antes era su colgante, como si fuera un reloj

Luego de un rato de conocer bien toda la casa, como si de verdad tardáramos mucho en hacerlo, decidimos salir a cazar, corrimos algunos kilómetros para conocer también el bosque y cuando encontramos algunos ciervos saltamos sobre ellos para beber su sangre, ya con nuestra sed saciada caminamos por el bosque para disfrutar de las vistas, en realidad no regresamos a casa hasta a la mañana siguiente los bosques aquí son muy lindos como para no disfrutar el paisaje

Al día siguiente, con Leo cumpliendo su castigo, decidimos ir a Port Angeles para comprar cosas como comida, Leo la necesitaría y además algunas veces nos gusta comer de verdad, también pasamos a diversas tiendas para comprar ropa, libros, mas cd's de música como si no hubiera suficientes en casa (lo mismo que con los libros), y algunas cosas más, como quería comer pastel les active (por así decirlo) el sistema digestivo a todos y fuimos a un café

-Anna date prisa que tenemos que llevarte a la escuela y luego tenemos que irnos a la nuestra-

-ya voy Bella-

-como tardas enana, no creo que te tardes tanto en vestir tu pequeña persona-

-Leo si no quieres pasar otro fin de semana como humano mejor cállate, que como humanos tú y Bells eran bastante pastosos- le dice Vittoria, que ya se encuentra en su carro, a Leo es verdad mis hermanos se tropezaban mucho por eso me gusta ponerle este castigo a Leo

Una vez que llegue a la escuela mis hermanos me acompañaron a la dirección donde la secretaria me dijo que esperara a mi maestra y que luego iría con ella al salón, cuando mis hermanos se iban me desearon suerte cada quien a su manera, Bella con un beso en la mejilla, Vittoria con uno en mi cabeza y Leo molestándome con todo el amor que puede profesarme, espero que mis hermanos se diviertan tanto como yo espero hacerlo, es la ventaja de ser un niño no te tomas las cosas tan a pecho por eso quiero que disfruten esto, espero no sean tan cabezotas como para no hacerlo

* * *

se acabo!!.... por ahora acaso Anna no es un amor sobretodo con Leo jajaja me encanta esta niña

bien pues la aparicion con los Cullen es en el proximo capitulo see ya se acerca se acerca

en mi perfil voy a poner un link donde pueden ver imagenes de los carros y las otras cosas que aparescan para que vean de donde saco las cosas, que puedo decir asi luego m inspiro jeje

bueno pues como siempre les pido que le den click al botoncito que esta mas abajo para dejar un review para ver que tal voy

bien ya m despido una mordida para todos atte LuFer Gosh

* * *


	6. Capitulo 5: sopresas inesperadas

se que es inutil e inecesario pero debo recordar que ninguno de los personajes son mios son de Stephanie Mayer, bueno solo son mios 3 y fueron creados gracias al consumo de la cafeina XD

por alguna extraña razon se me ocurrio subir el capitulo a 6 minutos para las 12 de la noche cuando deberia estar dormida para ir a la escuela mañana pero ya que mejor subo el capitulo para que disfruten jejeje bueno los Cullen por fin hacen su primera apricion asi que veamos como les va

bueno pues lo dejo un rato en paz para que disfruten de la lectura

Capitulo 5: sorpresas inesperadas

Bella pov

Cuando dejamos a Anna en su escuela regresamos al carro de Vi para partir hacia nuestra escuela, no tardamos mucho en llegar sobre todo por la velocidad con la solemos manejar, al llegar el estacionamiento de la escuela ya estaba casi lleno, todos volteaban a ver el carro que por lo que veo es muy llamativo todos los carros que hay son pasados y el único que sobresalía era un volvo C3 plateado, nos estacionamos lo más cerca de la dirección que podíamos para ir a recoger nuestros horarios

Si al llegar en el carro me sentí incomoda ahora el bajar era peor todos nos observan y yo odio la atención, rápidamente Vittoria se coloco a mi lado- no te preocupes no estás sola- me alera saber tanto que siempre contare con mis hermanos, Leo camina detrás de nosotros lanzando miradas de advertencias a los chicos que nos observaban, a pesar de que le encanta hacernos bromas es muy sobre protector y celoso con nosotros incluso con Anna por eso no le gusta que tome la imagen de alguien mayor

En la cálida oficina de principal había algunas sillas plegables, una alfombra con matas anaranjadas, anuncios en papeles de muchos colores pegados sin ningún orden en las paredes y varias macetas plásticas donde crecían plantas, la habitación estaba dividida en 2 por un mostrador con cestas metálicas llenas de papeles y mas letreros pegados, detrás de este se encontraban 3 escritorios en uno se encontraba un señora pelirroja de levanto la mirada y nos observo través de sus lentes

-¿se les ofrece algo chicos?

- si por favor, somos los hermanos Swan

-oh claro, esperen un momento- dijo mientras buscaba entre los papeles que tenía en su escritorio- si aquí están sus horarios y un plano de la escuela- nos indico cuales eran los mejores caminos para llegar a cada clase y también nos entrego un comprobante de asistencia, yo tenía todas mis clases junto con mi hermana y como Leo se suponía era un año mayor estaba en otras clases

-me parece muy curioso-

-¿qué te parece curioso Vittoria?-le pregunto mientras caminamos por los pasillos hacia el edifico 3

-que nadie se haya acercado aun, después de todo, estudiantes nuevos, al parecer ricos e italianos no es una buena forma de no llamar la atención-

-y ¿Cómo sabrían que somos italianos?-

-mira nuestras hojas- el verlas me doy cuenta que esta todo mi nombre _Isabella Marie Swan__ Vulture_ y en el de mi hermana se leía muy bien _Vittoria Swan __Vulture_ –demonios

-exacto parece que a nuestro a hermanito no le importa llamar la atención y conociéndolo si puso ambos apellidos no negara ser italiano-

Cuando Vi termino de hablar su celular y el mío empezaron a sonar y cuando revisamos ambas teníamos en mismo mensaje-_como se que ya vieron sus papeles y como debemos coincidir si somos italianos, los quiere su hermano-_

-voy a terminar matando a nuestro hermano Bella-

-ya mejor nos resignamos-

Aun recuerdo cuando conocimos el que serie nuestro segundo apellido

_Hijos- nos llamo Aro cuando ya nos íbamos- con los humanos necesitaran identificaciones así que tomen-nos extendió un sobre a cada uno_

_-Leonardo Swan Vulture- dijo Leo leyendo su identificación- ¿Por qué Vulture y no Vulturius?-_

_-Vulture es muy parecido a Vulturius y lo hice porque no quiero que sean fácilmente identificados por vampiros, de esta forma estaré más calmado_

_Ninguno se atrevió a negar que fuera una buena idea, queríamos vivir tranquilamente entre humanos y entre vampiros aunque dudo que nos atacaran llamaríamos la atención si alguno decidiera seguirnos_

Las clases en realidad pasaron rápido, a pesar que todo ya lo sabíamos, ya era hora del almuerzo y nos dirigíamos a la cafetería con nuestro hermano y 2 chicos que en realidad nos caían muy bien

Leo venia platicando con Ben Cheney sobre cosas de "chicos", Vittoria y yo veníamos platicando con una chica muy simpática llamada Ángela Weber que se encontraba entre nosotros, es muy tímida pero por lo mismo es agradable estar con ella no nos ha hecho miles de preguntas sobre nosotros como los que nos estaban siguiendo ahora aparentando venir con nosotros igual para mi mala suerte recuerdo el nombre de todos: Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, Lauren Mallory, Eric Yorkie, los hombre venían persiguiéndonos a nosotras desde la primera hora… creo… Jessica no había parado de hablar desde que nos la encontramos diciéndonos que seguro Italia era genial y no sé cuantas cosas más, Laurent bueno en realidad no se qué pasa con ella pero si las miradas mataran, y hubiera alguna posibilidad que ella lo lograra, ya nos habría matado, pero el peor era Mike Newton o como Vittoria lo bautizo, con toda mi aceptación, como golden retriever pobres perritos son tan lindos como para compararlos con el

En cuento entramos a la cafetería los 3 distinguimos las esencias de 5 diferentes vampiros, esto no lo esperaba vampiros aquí y sobre todo en un grupo tan grande, sin poder evitarlo voltee hacia donde provenía el aroma de la misma forma que mis hermanos

-ellos son los Cullen-nos dijo Jessica con una cara de ansia que no pudo ocultar- se mudaron aquí hace 2 años vienen de Alaska

Edward pov

Otro día en la escuela actuando como si fuéramos humanos, estaba sentado junto a mis hermanos en la cafetería intentado no escuchar nada de las mentes de los demás todos los estudiante estaban más concentrados en los nuevos alumnos que llegaron que en sus propios asuntos, y bueno mis hermanos cada quien en su mundo Rosalie pensando en ella, Emmett en la revancha contra Jasper con su videojuego, Jasper disfrutando de la frustración que emanaba Emmett y Alice por alguna extraña razón encontraba muy interesante la inútil clase de literatura, en un momento la puerta de la cafetería se abrió y con ello puso la atención de todos los pensamientos en esa dirección incluyendo los nuestros pero por una razón diferente, su aroma son como nosotros

-ellos son los Cullen-les dijo Jessica, en su tono de vez se notaba el ansia que no se molesta en ocultar, por sus pensamientos vi que los nuevos prácticamente la habían ignorado- se mudaron aquí hace 2 años vienen de Alaska

Cuando voltee la mirada hacia ellos pude observarlos, los ojos de todos eran dorados

_-se sobresaltaron, pero ya están más calmados-_ me dijo Jasper por sus pensamientos-_seguramente se dieron cuenta de nuestros ojos, son iguales a nosotros_

Según había escuchado eran Leo, Vittoria e Isabella Swan Vulture, las chicas eran muy parecidas y a la vez tan diferentes, el chico se parece más Vittoria, los reconozco por los pensamientos alrededor de ellos aunque las mentes menos incomodas para estar son las de Ben Cheney y Ángela Weber, el tiene el cabello negro un poco largo, la piel pálida y las ojeras características de nuestra especie, tal vez un poco más alto que yo vestía un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro, un suéter gris con cuello v debajo de la cual traia una camisa azul, chamarra de un azul oscuro, casi negro, y zapatos negros

Las chicas iban casi a juego y sus facciones también muy parecidas, la piel pálida incluso entre los vampiros, ligeras ojeras debajo de sus ojos, ambas con la misma estatura, Vittoria, al igual que su hermano, tiene el cabello negro hasta un poco más debajo de media espalda, su mirada un tanto afilada pero sin llegar a ser fría, las facciones finas ella llevaba unos jeans oscuros entubados, un suéter largo con cuello alto de un azul oscuro, chamarra negra y zapatos deportivos en 2 tonos de azul

Pero sin duda quien más llamo mi atención fue su hermana Isabella, si bien se parecían tanto a mi parecer eran muy diferentes, su cabello castaño en suaves ondas hasta su cintura, las delicadas facciones, los grandes y llamativos ojos dorados, sus labios mas rojos que los de su hermana, todo su ser en perfecto balance, su andar tan delicado que tiene, ella vestía unos jeans entubados menos oscuros que los de Vittoria, una blusa larga azul rey con botones a presión blancos, botas negras sin taco por fuera de los pantalones y un abrigo negro un poco más largo que su blusa que hacia resaltar de una manera maravillosa la palidez de su piel

Todos con los ojos como nosotros de un dorado claro, se alimentaron hace poco y sin duda de animales

-_¿Qué están pensando Edward?-_me pregunta Emmett por quedarme observándoles no he intentado leer sus pensamientos esto será interesante primero intentare con el hermano

-_…raro………… inesperado………no………..vegetarianos- _ok esto es raro no puedo escuchar todos sus pensamientos es como si hubiera alguna interferencia o como si oyera a alguien hablar través de un muro, que raro probemos con su hermana Vittoria

-_vegetarianos………..no….peligrosos……………….pero………….precaución-_ lo mismo que clase de hermanos son estos, bueno por lo menos no creo que causen problemas, bien ahora probemos con Isabella

-_………………………………..-_ que nada no puede ser posible, intentare concentrarme más-_……….-_el mismo resultado no escuchaba nada, ni un susurro esto es bastante frustrante

-_¿Qué pasa hermano? ¿Por qué es cara?-_ me pregunta Emmett por la segura cara de frustración que he de tener

-¡Alice espera!- la voz de Jasper nos hace voltear a ver a Alice que se dirige hacia las hermanas Swan que están formadas en la fila de la comida, al parecer su hermano se quedo en la mesa charlando con Ben e ignorando lo más posible a los otros chicos-_ si ninguno de ustedes se presenta yo lo hare con mucho gusto-_ me dice mi pequeña hermana por la mente al tiempo que llega a su meta que eran esas dos vampiresas que la observan con algo de asombro

-hola soy Alice Cullen- se presenta mientras extiende su mano hacia ellas en modo de saludo- ustedes deben ser Isabella y Vittoria Swan ¿verdad?

-ahh si mucho gusto en conocerle Alice, soy Vittoria y ella es mi hermana _Isabella_- le contesta la chica de pelo negro extendiéndole la mano y sonriéndole a su hermana de un forma un tanto extraña mientras Isabella pone cara de fastidio

-también es un gusto conocerte y por favor sin tanta propiedad, hola Isabella- ahora saluda a su otro blanco ¿qué tramara ahora Alice?

-por favor solo llámame Bella no me gusta mi nombre completo, también me da gusto conocerte Alice- le responde mientras extiende una mano ya que en la otra lleva una charola con comida, bueno solo unas manzanas y 3 ensaladas, y le dedica una sonrisa a Alice

- y bien ¿Cómo les ha parecido Forks?-

-bastante bien, es muy lindo- contesta Vittoria mientras toma 3 botellas de agua

-chicas ¿Qué le van a llevar a Leo?- pregunta Ángela que al parecer las había acompañado

- pues una de las ensaladas Ang- dice Bella sonriendo

-no crees que es muy poco, digo nosotros somos chicas pero a los hombres no les gusta mucho comer solo ensalada- esta vez Jessica hablo en una plática a la que ni siquiera fue invitada

-es verdad además ¿ustedes solo van a comer eso?- Ángela Weber es una persona muy especial con una mente muy limpia sin envidias ni celos de verdad le preocupaba el hecho de que ellas no comieran mas

- no te preocupes Ang, estaremos bien y Leo también aunque no lo parezca no devora lo que encuentra- le contesta Vittoria volteando a verla y sonriéndoles

-si pero ¿ensalada?-

-es que somos vegetarianos-eso que dijo Bella me suena como una broma personal- nuestra hermana se tuvo que hace vegetariana y para que no se sintiera mal nosotros igual lo hicimos- después de decirle esto a Ángela voltea hacia Alice- oh disculpa Alice te ignoramos completamente

-no se preocupen, ¿no les gustaría sentarse con nosotros?-

-no, esta vez no disculpa Alice, quedamos con Ang y Ben y nuestro hermano nos espera en la mesa- Vittoria le señala hacia le mesa donde espera su hermano- en otra ocasión será

-claro, porque no me dan sus números de teléfono para hacer algún plan después-

-está bien mm mira te damos nuestros teléfonos y anotas tu numero y nosotras ponemos los nuestros en el tuyo

En un momento Alice le extendió a Bella su LG kp 500 cookie touchscreen rosa y a su vez Bella le entregaba un i-phone azul, cuando terminaron Alice le regreso el celular a Bella y ella le entrego el celular de mi hermana a Vittoria quien le dio un celular Nokia 5800 a Alice haciendo lo mismo que antes, al final se devolvieron los celulares y se sonrieron

-bien chicas un día de estos debemos de salir, las llamare pronto ¡adiós!- y sin más Alice regreso con nosotros

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Alice?-

-no te preocupes tanto Edward, no va a pasar nada malo ya lo he visto-

- y bien Edward ¿Qué hay en sus mentes?- dijo Rosalie que solo tenía pensamientos de enojo hacia los nuevos por quitarle la atención a ella y más a las chicas ya que las veía como competencia

-por lo poco que escucho no nos consideran peligrosos-

-y ¿Qué más?-

-solo puedo decir eso Emmett-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir Edward?-

-que por alguna razón no puedo leer con libertad su mente, solo escucho algunos susurros de Leo y Vittoria pero de Bella…-

-vamos dilo hermano tu incertidumbre me pone nervioso-

-lo siento Jasper, de Bella no escucho nada, es como si no estuviera ahí es simplemente un espacio en blanco, un vacio-

-seguramente tratan de ocultar algo-

-y Rosalie ¿Cómo sabrían ellos que tienen que ocultar sus pensamientos?- dice Alice mientras sonríe

-bien Alice tu sabes porque no puedo escuchar nada así que habla-

-nop, no voy a decirte nada Edward, mas tarde te vas a enterar- me dice mientras sigue sonriendo y ahora bloquea su mente pensando en toda una colección de ropa nueva

De un momento a otro el celular de Alice empezó a sonar a lo que ella sonrió aun mas, no serán ellas verdad, volteo a ver hacia la mesa donde se supone deberían estar pero no se encuentra ahí, entonces…

-hola chicas no pensé que la llamada sería tan pronto-

-_pensamos que lo mejor sería comenzar esto rápido ya sabes no dar tantas vueltas-_esa es Vittoria

-_si, además si vamos a estar en el mismo lugar lo mejor es conocernos-_ahora es Bella quien habla por el teléfono

-no podría estar más de acuerdo, ¿Qué les parece si después de clase vamos a nuestra casa?- ante la invitación de Alice todos volteamos a verla con una mirada de sorpresa y Rosalie con algo de enojo

-_no se van a molestar sus hermanos-_

-mm no lo creo, vamos acepten por favor-

-_está bien aceptamos-_escucho a Bella contestar

-genial, entonces a la hora de la salida sígannos en su auto-

-_pero antes ¿nos podrían acompañar a un lugar?-_

-claro ¿a dónde?-

_-necesitamos pasar por nuestra hermana a su escuela-_ esta vez es Vittoria quien responde pero ¿Por qué su hermana estará en otra escuela?

-claro, claro entonces primero las seguimos hasta la escuela de su hermana y después ustedes nos siguen a nosotros-

-_bien entonces hasta luego-_ después de esto las hermanas colgaron terminando la llamada

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Alice? No podemos confiar en ellos, no sabemos nada de ellos-

-cálmate Rose además si no nos conocemos presentamos como es debido nunca vamos a saber sobre ellos-

- Alice tiene razón amor cálmate, además si llegara a ser peligrosos nosotros tenemos ventaja en número- Emmett siempre esperando una buena competencia

-es eso lo que me preocupa no quiero que nadie de la familia este en peligro, además que tal si alguno de ellos cede a beber de humanos-

-entonces ellos serian los descubiertos y no nosotros- espero que mis palabras y las ondas de paz de Jasper sirvan de algo con Rosalie

-está bien me voy a calmar chicos, pero no voy a confiar tan fácilmente en esos hermanos-

-muy bien ya todo decidido vamos todos a clases _veras que todo va a estar bien Edward quita esa cara ni Jasper que siente nuestras emociones esta así-_ la siempre positiva mente de Alice

Una vez terminada la pequeña discusión nos levantamos y tomamos las bandejas con la comida intacta para dirigirnos hacia el bote de basura y tirarla y después dirigirnos hacia nuestras clases, me tocaba biología así que me dirigí hacia mi aula tratando de ignorar los pensamientos de los demás alumnos cuando llegue me senté en la mesa que me correspondía, aparte de mi la mía solo había una mesa mas con un solo integrante pero el profesor pensó que era mejor así por el momento

La campana sonó anunciando el inicio de la clase los alumno que faltaban entraron y tras ellos entro el profesor, lo que no esperaba que sucediera era que también entraran las 2 personas que venían detrás de él en compañía de Ángela Weber

* * *

see se acabo el capitulo y bueno ustedes ya saben a quienes acompañan a Angela

en el proximo vamos a ver como se empiezan a conocer Edward y Bella y bueno despues las presentaciones van a ser un poco accientadas

pero no el que sigue, ese va a estar en calma

jeje bueno m voy por que creo mañana tengo practica y yo siguo aqui

mordida para todos atte. LuFer Gosh

* * *


	7. Capitulo 6: biología y presentaciones

hola ya se q no necesito decirlo pero ya saben ninguno d los personajes son mios y los q si son sugieron bajo la influencia de la cafeina XD

ahora si estoy algo depre, se que la historia gusta xq todos los reviews son afirmativos (no esq quiera criticas bueno solo constructivas) pero ahora si fueron poquitos los q m llegaron TwT aun asi los agradezco muxo muxo al igual q agradezco a todos los q han puesto la historia en sus favoritos o alertas nwn asi q seguire como lok para ver q escribo

bueno pues vamos a ver la primera platica entre Edward y Bella, las capacidades de Vittoria y no exactamente son sus dones y una invitacion a ksa

bien pues como siempre los dejo en paz en lo q leen y los veo mas abajo bye bye

Capitulo 6: biología y presentaciones

Bella pov

A la hora del almuerzo Alice una de los Cullen se acerco a nosotros y se presento, la verdad me pareció muy agradable y se nota que es muy alegre y tiene mucha energía, después de la pequeña conversación con Alice regresamos con nuestro hermano a la mesa no nos comento nada acerca de lo que sucedió, después de un rato Vittoria me pidió que la acompañara al baño (cosa que no necesitamos) en los baños llamo a Alice quien nos invito a su casa después de la escuela, esto será interesante nunca habíamos conocido a una familia tan grande aparte de la que venimos así que ya veremos qué pasa

Al salir de baño Ángela nos encontró y nos diremos juntas al salón de biología, pensé que sería una clase normal pero oh no estaba equivocada, en una mesa al centro sentado solo se encontraba unos de los Cullen y no cualquier Cullen no, era el chico de cabello bronce que me había llamado mi atención sobre sus hermanos, inmediatamente entramos el volteo a vernos con igual sorpresa en su mirada que nosotros, recuerda aparenta, ¡aparenta!

-bien ustedes deben ser mis nuevas estudiantes verdad- nos llamo el profesor- bien pues… señorita Weber parece que por fin le hare el cambio de compañero que pidió así que lleve con usted a la señorita Vittoria- dijo señalando a mi hermana- bien estas son sus cosas y le firmare su comprobante, ya todo listo vayan- ahora el señor Banner voltio hacia mi- bien señorita Isabella

-Bella por favor-

-Bien Bella siéntate junto al señor Cullen por favor- dijo señalando el lugar vacio junto a él- aquí está tu libro y permíteme tu comprobante-

Una vez que firmo mi comprobante me dirigí hacia el asiento que me correspondía, pude observar con Vittoria y Ángela platicaban en su mesa, el chico antes estaba en el lugar de mi hermana ahora estaba sentado con otro chico, cuando llegue a mi lugar coloque mis cosas en la mesa y me senté observando ligeramente a mi compañero

-hola mi nombre es Edward Cullen-me dice mientras extiende su mano en forma de saludo y esboza una sonrisa que deja ver sus perfectos dientes blancos- hace un rato conociste a mi hermana Alice-

-ah claro- dios Bella concéntrate en responder coherentemente- bueno yo soy Bella Swan

-si creo que ya todos aquí saben tu nombre completo- su sonrisa aumenta- _Isabella Ma…_

-por favor no vayas a decir completo-

-está bien como tu gustes- voltea hacia el frente y puedo pensar con un poco de lógica- y dime ¿Dónde Vivian antes?

-bueno el año pasado estábamos en América del sur pero no asistimos a la escuela-

-interesante y ¿Por qué?-

-la verdad casi no nos gusta hacer matricula preferimos viajar, no pasamos más de 1 año en un lugar-

- y esta vez que les hizo cambiar de opinión-

-mi hermana- Edward voltea a ver a Vittoria- no ella no mi otra hermana, se llama Anna y es la más joven-

-vaya-

Ya no pudimos seguir con nuestra conversación ya que el profesor llamo a la clase, hay que admitir que el señor Banner es un buen profesor pero no creo que pueda decir algo que no sepa ya, una cosa es que no nos matriculemos en las escuela y otra es que no nos informemos o estudiemos

Cuando sonó la campana anunciando la siguiente clase recogí mis cosas para meterlas en mi mochila y dirigirme hacia el gimnasio

-¿Qué clase tienes ahora?- escucho la voz de Edward y volteo a observarlo, mala idea él me mira directamente a los ojos y tiene esa sonrisa, oh dios

-eh tengo deportes- no puedo creerlo si así estoy siendo vampiro no quiero saber qué pasaría si fuera humana, seguro me hubiera desmayado

-¿puedo acompañarte?-

-no es necesario voy a ir con mi hermana-

-insisto, no creo que quieras que Newton se abalance sobre ustedes verdad-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Edward me señala hacia la puerta y ahí parado se encuentra Mike Newton que ahora vigila a mi hermana, ahora entiendo a que se refiere Edward

-tienes razón no quiero eso, porque si lo hace terminara con una mano marcada en la cara y no va a ser la mía-

-hermana ya me estas difamando, que van a pensar los Cullen de mi-Vittoria se encuentra algunos pasos detrás mío

-no te preocupes Vittoria no pienso nada malo, pero ¿Cómo le harás para no quitarle la cabeza del cuerpo con un golpe tuyo?-

-puedo medir muy bien mi fuerza créeme-

- bien en eso caso insisto en acompañarlas para evitar de Newton sufra daños- tras decir esto esboza una sonrisa más grande y nos hace una señal para salir primero que el

Cuando salimos pude ver la cara de odio que Mike le dedicaba a Edward, cuando gire la vista hacia el tenia una sonrisa burlona aun más grande

-Newton me odia-

-no te creo Edward- le dice Vittoria con un evidente sarcasmo- si pudiera ya te hubiera matado, así que serias tan amable de decirnos el ¿por qué?-

-solo escuchen todo sus murmuros y verán el porqué-

Pusimos más atención a lo que se suponía que decía Mike y pudimos saber a lo que se refería Edward

-maldito Cullen- entredecía Mike- no le basta con que todas las chicas de la escuela están como locas tras el- no me sorprende que sea tan popular

-tenía que ir tras la hermanas y ni siquiera una, las 2 ¡las 2!- Mike puso un cara de completo pervertido después de decir esto

-por el bien de ese tipo espero que no diga lo que va decir- volteamos a ver a Edward con duda por lo que dijo- supongo que después lo entenderán, pero en serio es mejor que "ese" se calle

-bueno- empezó otra vez Mike- si así se comportan las hermanas no creo que sean santas tal vez…-

Aunque dejo la frase a medias se entendió muy bien la frase, que se creía ese idiota, aun así no podía dejar que mi hermana se le echara encima y le volara la cabeza, no creo que tomara su sangre pero que un alumno decapite a otro con sus manos no es muy normal, inmediatamente tome a Vittoria del brazo que mostraba intenciones de voltear hacia Newton mínimo para gritarle mil y un formas diferentes de matarlo

Jale a mi hermana y empecé a caminar rápidamente con Edward tras nosotros

-¿Qué pasa Bella?-

- y lo preguntas, si no quieres ver todo un atentado en contra de Newton camina, no mires atrás y sujeta a Vittoria del otro brazo para que no pueda regresar-

-Bella déjame regresar se merece por lo menos 10 amenazas ese maldito mal pensado-

-no Vittoria a veces no te controlas del todo aunque no llegues al aspecto físico recuerda al último chico que le hiciste eso-

-oh vamos solo término un poco paranoico-

Edward volteo a verme con cara de qué demonios están hablando por lo que decidí contestarle

- una de las pocas veces que entramos a la escuela un chico dijo que lograría llegar a algo teniendo o no una relación formal creo que era el galán de le escuela - todavía recuerdo la reacción de Vittoria

- y bueno mi hermana le dijo algunas cosas y pues el pobre creo que hasta revisaba su mochila para asegurarse que no hubiera un animal venenoso-la cara de Edward era de una completa diversión

-di que fui yo y no Leo, que ganas no le faltaban-

-si así fue contigo Vittoria ¿Cómo habría sido con su hermano?- Edward sigue teniendo una cara de diversión

-mínimo hace que se vaya del país- contestamos las 2 al mismo tiempo

Ante nuestra respuesta Edward estallo en una gran carcajada por lo que no pudimos contenernos y nos unimos a su carcajada

-bien supongo que ustedes se quedan aquí-

-si pues nos vemos más tarde en el estacionamiento- le contesto mirándolo a los ojos y sonriéndole a lo que él me sonrió de vuelta, nos quedamos en de esa forma por unos momentos hasta que mi hermana hablo

-bien no quiero sor grosera y arruinar el momento- dijo esto ocultando su risa- pero tenemos que entrar es la primera clase, después si quieres no entras pero vamos hermana vamos, vamos-dice mientras me jala hacia el gimnasio- nos vemos después Edward

El profesor Clapp nos dio unos uniformes pero no nos integro a la clase simplemente nos quedamos sentadas viendo los partidos de voleibol, en estas ocasiones realmente agradecía la agilidad vampírica porque si no sería bastante vergonzoso caerme a cada momento lastimándome yo sola y de paso a otros, por esta razón Vittoria tenía varias marcas cuando éramos niñas como siempre está conmigo pues pagaba las consecuencia de mi torpeza

Al terminar la clase salimos de nuestro trance, lo más cercano a dormir a no ser que Anna nos hiciera dormir, saque rápido a mi hermana del gimnasio ya que Newton estaba demasiado cerca para su propio bien, que acaso no tenia instinto de supervivencia o de verdad quería morir, para su suerte al salir nos encontramos con Edward nuevamente que me ayudo a sacar prácticamente jalando a Vittoria

Una vez en el estacionamiento nos dirigimos hacia el carro de Vittoria donde ya estaba Leo esperándonos, vimos como los Cullen subían a su carro, era el Volvo plateado que vimos al llegar, una vez que vimos estaban listos Vittoria arranco y tomo dirección hacia la escuela de Anna con los Cullen tras nosotros

Al llegar observe que Anna estaba frente a la escuela esperándonos, estacionamos y bajamos para poder presentar a nuestra hermana

-Bells Vi – dice Anna mientras va hacia nosotras abrazándonos como puede- Leo- saluda a nuestro hermano fingiendo seriedad

-mira Anna te queremos presentar a la familia Cullen- dice Bella mientras los señala, pude ver la sorpresa de nuestra hermana al verlos al igual que la de ellos

-son iguales que nosotros hermanita y nos han invitado a su casa para que conozcamos a sus padres- le señala Vittoria al adivinar el motivo de la sorpresa – vamos salúdalos

-mucho gusto mi nombre es Anna Swan es un placer conocerlos- se presenta nuestra hermana mientras hace una pequeña reverencia como se hacía antes

-el gusto es nuestro- dice Edward respondiendo al gesto de mi hermana tomando su mano y dándole un pequeño beso- mi nombre es Edward Cullen y ellos son mis hermanos Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie- dice mientras señala a cada uno con un gesto de su mano

-bien que les parece si guardamos las presentaciones formales para cuando lleguemos a casa- dice Alice tan entusiasta como siempre por lo que solo asentimos con la cabeza para volver a subir a los coches pero esta vez nosotros somos los que seguimos su carro

Tomamos toda la carretera principal de Forks hasta salir del pueblo ya bastante alejados de este tomamos un camino casi imperceptible entre los árboles que se adentraba en el bosque, me recordaba la entrada a nuestra casa pero este estaba un poco más alejado y serpenteaba menos, ya algo dentro del bosque observe una magnifica casa de 3 pisos color blanco con grandes ventanales, era realmente hermosa y de alguna manera armonizaba perfectamente con el bosque alrededor

Al llegar bajamos del auto y seguimos a los chicos hacia dentro de casa, si por fuera era hermosa el interior no se quedaba atrás estaba adornada de una forma muy linda y los tonos dorados predominaban, las paredes eran blancas y la parte posterior parecía ser una gran ventana que llevaba hacia un patio trasero

-Esme, Carlisle vengan queremos presentarles a algunas personas- apenas Edward nos anuncio vi que por la escalera bajaba una pareja, una hermosa mujer con cabello como caramelo en suaves ondas enmarcando su rostro de corazón y un hombre rubio ambos sumamente pálidos y con los ojos dorados pero de igual manera por alguna razón ambos me recordaban a mis padres, tal vez por lo felices que se veían juntos y porque con solo verlos sabias que eran padres

-ellos son nuestros padres- un momento Carlisle…. Dios es el vampiro que creó la dieta vegetariana estábamos frente a uno de los vampiros que mas admirábamos aun si conocerlo y por la cara de los otros se que también han reconocido el nombre me pregunto si será buena idea decirles quienes somos de verdad

* * *

bien aqui acabaron mis deliros de capitulo ¿que las parecio? ¿bueno, malo, para llorar, mejor estudio y no finjo?

jeje espero que les haya gustado y xfa denle al botoncito verde de aqui abajito para dejar su opinio acerca de fic, amenazas d muert favor d reservarlas XD, y asi m animo y la ruedita da vueltas y escribo

bueno mejor m voy antes de seguir delirando aqui, bye bye

mordida para todos

Atte. LuFer Gosh

* * *


	8. capitulo 7: presentaciones accidentadas

se que no necesito decir que ninguno de los personajes son mios son de Stephanie Meyer y los q si m pertenecen fueron creados en un momento de delirio inducido por la cafeina XD

por alguna extraña razon tengo la costumbre de subir los capitulos entre las 11:30 pm y la 1:10 am, pero bueno eso no importa lo importante es subirlo para que lo puedan leer

antes quiero dar las gracias a los reviews q m llegaron q esta vez fueron mas, sobre todo agradecer a los q m han leido desd el primer cap q si mal no recuerdo son carmen cullen 116, eikichi9 y addiction studio (son los que se xq m dejaron review desd el primer cap y siguen no xq sea mala onda en serio los quiero a todos aunq no m dejen comentario)

haber esta vez veremos un pequeña discucion pero nadie pierde la cabeza.... literalmente hablando, bueno bueno mejor los dejo pra que pudena leer a gusto nos vemos mas abajo nwn

* * *

Capitulo 7: presentaciones accidentadas

Edward pov

En cuanto salimos de la escuela seguimos a los Swan hacia la escuela de su hermana, la verdad me sorprendí cuando llegamos a la escuela elemental de Forks pero me sorprendí un poco más cuando vi a su hermana no parecía tener más de 12 años

Bells Vi – dice la niña mientras va hacia sus hermanas y las abraza lo más que puede- Leo- saluda a su hermano fingiendo seriedad pero riéndose

-mira Anna te queremos presentar a la familia Cullen- dice Bella mientras nos señala, aun sin un confirmación de parte de Jasper me di cuenta que la niña se sorprendió en cuanto nos vio

-son iguales que nosotros hermanita y nos han invitado a su casa para que conozcamos a sus padres- le señala Vittoria al adivinar el motivo de la sorpresa – vamos salúdalos

-mucho gusto mi nombre es Anna Swan es un placer conocerlos- mientras nos saluda hace una pequeña reverencia que me recordó épocas pasadas

-el gusto es nuestro- le respondiendo su gesto tomando su mano y dándole un pequeño beso- mi nombre es Edward Cullen y ellos son mis hermanos Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie- digo mientras señalo a cada uno de mis hermanos con un gesto de la mano

-bien que les parece si guardamos las presentaciones formales para cuando lleguemos a casa- dice Alice así que solo asentimos y subimos a los autos para dirigirnos hacia nuestra casa

Al escuchar las mentes de mis hermanos pude darme cuenta de que en verdad estaban sorprendidos de que la hermana menor de los Swan fuera una niña de no más de 12 años, incluso Alice estaba así, supongo que esperaban que fuera más grande de por lo menos 14 o 15 años

Cuando llegamos a casa bajamos del auto y entramos a la casa seguidos de nuestros invitados, me di cuenta de que mis padres estaban en el despacho así que decidí llamarlos

-Esme, Carlisle vengan queremos presentarles a algunas personas- un instante después de que les llame los pude ver bajar las escaleras tomados de las manos de inmediato pusieron su atención en las personas que nos acompañaban

-_¿Quiénes son hijo?- _me pregunto Carlisle con curiosidad por ver a 4 vampiros vegetarianos en nuestra casa ya que no los conocía y eso era raro

_-Edward, hijo porque no me avisaste que tendríamos visitas para estar preparada-_Esme siempre buscando que todo estuviera bien

-ellos son nuestros padres-les anuncio a los chicos, extrañamente noto a Bella sorprendida

_-hermano por alguna razón todos se sorprendieron de un momento a otro ahora están emocionados-_me dice Jasper atreves de sus pensamientos

-hijo ¿no nos vas a presentar a tus visitas?- me pregunta mi madre emocionada por las visitas que tenemos

-perdona mama déjame presentarte a la familia Swan ellos son Leonardo, Vittoria, Isabella y Anna-les señalo a cada uno con la mano

-es un placer conocerlos chicos-

-muchas gracias señora Cullen- le responde Bella

-por favor llámame Esme, Isabella –

- en ese caso usted llámeme Bella-

- está bien si así lo prefieres-

-mucho gusto en conocerla soy Vittoria y ella es mi hermana Anna, vamos presentante- dice Vittoria a Anna que se encuentra un poco oculta tras ella

-buenas tardes señora Esme- respondió algo tímida Anna a nuestra madre, se veía bastante tierna

-hola querida, por favor solo dime Esme- respondió mi madre mientras se agachaba un poco para quedar a la altura de la niña y sonreírle maternalmente mientras le acariciaba su cabello

_-es tan linda me hubiera gustado conocer a cualquiera de mis hijos a esta edad-_Esme simplemente no podía evitar sus pensamientos maternos

-oh lo siento Leonardo te he ignorado- le dice Esme a Leo mientras abraza a la niña que ahora se ve muy cómoda cerca de ella

-no se preocupe y solo dígame Leo- mi madre solo le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza

-espero que mis hijos se hayan portado como se debe con ustedes chicos-esta vez es mi padre quien habla para presentarse- es un placer soy Carlisle Cullen

-si no se preocupe han sido muy amables- le dijo Vittoria mientras le extendía la mano a mi padre como saludo- es un placer conocerlo Carlisle disculpe le puedo hacer una pregunta

-claro, adelante- le respondió Carlisle con una sonrisa y algo de curiosidad

-¿usted es originario de Europa?-

-si ¿Por qué lo preguntan?-

-bueno su nombre es originario de Europa-

-además escuchamos de usted haya y de su dieta vegetariana- le dijo Leo

-de verdad y díganme ¿son originarios de haya o se mudaron?-

-nacimos en Italia- responde Vittoria nuevamente

-de verdad ¿de dónde específicamente?- mi padre estaba recordando su estadía en Italia con los Vulturius y preguntándose cómo habían sabido de el

- de San Gimignano- esta vez quien respondió fue Bella

-vaya cerca de Volterra- solo asintieron ante la respuesta y mi padre se hizo a la idea de que por rumores se habían enterado de la dieta que creo- bueno pero vengan chicos siéntanse como en su casa

Mi padre camino hacia la sala con mi madre de la mano y todos siguiéndonos, nos acomodamos en los sillones para que todos estuviéramos cómodos

-y bien díganme ¿Qué les ha parecido Forks?- comenzó mi padre para entablar una platica

-es muy bonito y los bosques son muy extensos- contesto Anna desde la piernas de su hermano donde estaba sentada

_-de verdad es una niña hermosa, lástima que no haya vivido más como humana, pero qué bueno que vino aquí-_ los pensamientos de Esme se enfocaban mucho en la pequeña Anna

-y ¿Qué edad tienen?-pregunto Emmett como si fuera un niño pequeño

-eso no se pregunta tan directamente Emmett- lo reprendió nuestra madre- discúlpenlo chicos Emmett es muy directo

-no se preocupe señora Cullen no tenemos problema en contestar- dijo Vittoria mientras seguramente hacia los cálculos- pues Bella y yo tenemos 107 años pronto cumpliremos 108

-¿nacieron en el mismo año?- no puedo evitar hacer la pregunta, esto es muy extraño

-si, en septiembre, Leo tiene 110 casi recién cumplidos al igual que Anna que tiene 102-quien responde ahora es Bella quien parece curiosa por la sorpresa de mi pregunta anterior

- y ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan con la dieta vegetariana?- esta vez fue Jasper quien pregunto ya que quería saber si tenían la suficiente experiencia para controlarse

-el mismo que llevamos como vampiros- respondió Leo

-que son…- Anna hacia como que contaba con dedos en un gesto sumamente infantil- 91 años

- ¿Qué edades tenían?- pregunto Rosalie con una extraña hostilidad en su voz, en sus pensamientos empezaba un cierto enfado hacia ellos que no llegaba a comprender

_-Edward problemas Rosalie se esta enojando y no tengo idea de por qué-_ Jasper solo confirmo lo que venía de la mente de mi hermana

-17- respondieron Bella y Vittoria al mismo tiempo

-19- fue la respuesta de Leo

-11- señalo alegremente Anna levantando sus manos-

-¿Quién es mayor de todos ustedes en cuanto a su tiempo como vampiros?- esto no está bien Rosalie está más tensa qué demonios le pasa

-yo aunque la diferencia es de solo unos días, Anna es la más pequeña- Vittoria se dio cuenta del estado de Rosalie y aunque de una forma muy sutil estaba en posición de defensa adelantando su cuerpo un poco frente al de sus hermanos

-¡como se atrevieron!- grito mi hermana poniendo se pie- ¡mas bien como te atreviste tu!- dijo señalando a Vittoria

-Rose tranquilízate- decía Emmett en un inútil intento de contener a su esposa

-no Emmett, que no vez lo que paso seguramente por su culpa, seguro a su despertar no soporto la sed y los ataco a ellos-

-tu no sabes nada Rosalie no hables-

-claro que se, recuerdo la sed a mi despertar Vittoria-

Esto se estaba poniendo muy feo Rosalie estaba furiosa y a consecuencia afectaba a Jasper que intentaba controlarse y no ponerse en contra de los chicos, Vittoria ya estaba de pie lo más calmada que podía, ahora era Bella quien había adelantado un poco su cuerpo al de sus hermanos aun sentados en el sofá

-¡yo nunca atacaría a mis hermanos!-

-¡pero antes no lo eran así que no creo que te haya importado arrastrarlos contigo!-

-¡escucha esto siempre hemos sido hermanos, aun cuando humanos lo éramos, somos la misma sangre!-ok esto es la sorpresa del día eran hermanos biológicos, eso explicaba el parecido entre ellos

-¡peor aun condenaste a tu propia familia!-espero que Rosalie no vaya a hablar de mas Vittoria no es muy tranquila y no creo que aguante mucho mas- ¡pero claro en ese momento solo fue ganado para saciar tu….!-

La frase de Rosalie murió antes de que pudiera terminarla gracias a la bofetada que le había dado Vittoria que aun tenia la mano en la misma posición temblando un poco seguro intentado calmarse

-lo siento señores Cullen creo que lo mejor es que nos retiremos por el momento- dijo Vittoria mientras volteaba hacia mis padres para despedirse- adiós chicos- se despidió de nosotros sin mirarnos

-gracias por recibirnos, nos retiramos- dijo Leo mientras veía fríamente a mi hermana

-adiós- fue todo lo que pudo decir Anna ya en el suelo tomando la mano de Bella, tal parecía que iba a llorar

-muchas gracias por todo, fue muy agradable- dijo Bella viéndonos a todos para después centrarse en Rosalie- bueno hasta cierto punto, con permiso

Fueron saliendo como si fueran en formación Leo al frente seguido de Bella que tomaba la mano de Anna y al final Vittoria que tenia la mirada un poco baja y respiraba profundo, sin necesitarlo, seguramente para calmarse

Por alguna extraña razón Rosalie salió tras ellos y para evitar algún incidente la seguimos

-¡que pasa Vittoria no te gusta que digan la verdad ante ti!-

-¡ya basta Rosalie!- mi padre estaba realmente enojado ante el comportamiento de Rosalie- por favor disculpen a mi hija chicos no se qué ha pasado de verdad lo siento mucho

-no se preocupe Carlisle, ninguno tiene la culpa de nada- hablo tranquilamente Bella

Yo estaba totalmente conmocionado con lo que había pasado por qué demonios Rosalie había empezado esa estúpida pelea, lo que me trajo de regreso a la realidad fueron 3 cosas

Los sentimientos llenos de ira de Rosalie que afectaban a Jasper

La tención que sentía este y tal parecía que no soportaría mucho más debido a la cantidad de hostilidad en el ambiente, sobre todo por parte de nuestra hermana

Y algo así como un llamado proveniente de Alice que estaba teniendo un visión, todo era muy rápido pero lo que pude ver fue como Jasper se lanzaba contra los chicos y como lo interceptaba Vittoria lo demás no tenía mucho sentido, las decisiones cambiaban

Lamentablemente lo que nos trajo a ambos de vuelta a la realidad fueron unos gritos

-¡Jasper no!- grito Emmett después de que no pudo sostener a nuestro hermano y evitar que se lanzara contra los hermanos, y tal como en la visión Vittoria lo intercepto por lo que dieron unas vueltas en el suelo para después ponerse de pie en posición defensiva

Después todo fue algo confuso Rosalie que había corrido hacia Vittoria quedo paralizada frente Leo que apareció frente a ella, Vittoria en un rápido movimiento había derribado a Jasper e intentaba sostenerlo y tranquilizarlo pero este logro morder uno de sus brazos

-lo siento- pronuncio Vittoria antes de morder a mi hermano en el cuello

Después de unos momentos el estaba completamente tranquilo y al notarlo Vittoria quito su boca de su cuello a la vez que Jasper quitaba la suya de su brazo izquierdo, Vittoria se paro y ayudo a Jasper a levantarse para después tomarse el brazo con un poco de molestia

-discúlpame Vittoria las emociones que llegaban a mi fueron muy intensas y no lo pude soportar- por la cara de completa duda Jasper le dio una explicación- siento las emociones de las personas y las suyas fueron intensas, ¿te lastime mucho?

-don interesante el tuyo- decía Vittoria mientras seguía tomando su brazo- mas que lastimarme fue la cantidad de ponzoña que tenias en la boca

-lo siento mucho- dijo pronto Alice mientras iba hacia Jasper estaba preocupada por el- no lo vi a tiempo, luego lo explicare- contesto a la pregunta nunca hecha- Jasper ¿estas bien?

-si Alice extrañamente no siento nada, como si hubiera sido una simple mordida-

-es porque fue una simple mordida- contesto Leo que seguía frente a una Rosalie inmóvil- nosotros podemos controlar la ponzoña, solo te mordió para que reaccionaras

-Vi ¿estas bien?- pregunto Anna cerca de ella

-si Anni no es nada mejor ve a Jasper y después a mí-

Anna se dirigió hacia mi hermano y le hizo una señal para que se agachara cuando estuvo a su altura puso una de su mano en el lugar donde su hermana lo mordió para quitarla poco después mostrando el cuello en perfecto estado, una curación muy rápida incluso para un vampiro

-perdón Vitto- dijo Anna mientras tomaba el brazo de su hermana- fue mi culpa, por mi tomamos esta vida

-no fue tu culpa, nunca lo vuelvas a decir- respondió Vittoria mientras observaba las manos de Anna sobre la mordida en su brazo, al igual que con Jasper Anna retiro sus manos para dejar ver la piel de su brazo sin una marca

-es verdad niña tu no debes culparte de nada, la culpa es de ella por haberte condenado- Rosalie no iba a dejar de decir eso

-¡no!- grito Anna acercando se un poco hacia mi hermana con su cabeza gacha-¡no es su culpa, es mía! ¡Por mi mis hermanos tomaron esta vida!

-¡no Anna nunca lo vuelvas a decir!- Vittoria se acerco rápidamente hacia Anna para abrazarla

-es verdad enana tu nos unes, si no Vittoria y yo ya nos hubiéramos aventado de un acantilado- Leo intentaba animar a su hermanita- aunque eso no nos hiciera nada

-princesa- hablo dulcemente Bella- tu eres lo más preciado que tenemos

-pero es mi culpa- Anna levanto su cara del pecho de Vittoria asombrándonos ya que en sus ojos había lagrimas- si no me hubiera enfermado no hubiéramos tomado la inmortalidad

- aun sin tu enfermedad hubiéramos tomado la inmortalidad para seguir juntos- Bella tomo ahora a Anna en sus brazos-claro si hubieras querido

Anna solo miro a sus hermanos y asintió con la cabeza para después ocultarla en el pecho de su hermana y sollozar muy suavemente

-bien lo mejor es retirarnos con su permiso- dijo Leo para después dar la vuelta hacia el carro y subir en la parte trasera junto con Bella y Anna, Vittoria antes de subir al asiento del piloto volteo a mirar una vez más a Rosalie

-Rosalie no quisiera hacerlo, pero escucha si vuelves a decir algo que lastime a mi familia- mientras hablaba levantaba su mano derecha para dejarla a lo que sería la altura del cuello de Rosalie-no me voy a controlar como hasta ahora

Cuando termino de hablar movió su mano como si fuera una cuchilla que cortaba algo para después subir al carro y acelerar, eso fue una clara advertencia aunque un poco extraña, lo último que escuche por parte de ellos fue el arranque del carro y de fondo tres voces tarareando una nana desconocida para mi

-que rayos- dijo Rosalie haciendo que volteamos a verla

¿Qué clase de hermanos eran ellos? A la altura del cuello de Rosalie se veía una fina cortada, nada grave, se oyó un sonido seco tras ella y al voltear para ver que fue nos llevamos la sorpresa que fueron unas ramas que habían sido cortadas siguiendo el transcurso del corte en el cuello de mi hermana

-Rose ¿estas bien amor?- pregunto Emmett bastante preocupado al ver, lo que al parecer, había hecho Vittoria

-si- Rosalie puso un mano en su cuello- creo que me lo merecía hable de mas- después de esto Rosalie giro sobre sí misma y se dirigió hacia la casa

Sin duda los hermanos Swan no eran vampiros normales, Anna puede llorar y también curar, Vittoria le hizo una herida a mi hermana a por lo menos 6 m. de distancia, Bella tiene totalmente oculta su mente y Leo logro detener a Rosalie sin siquiera tocarla

-no te preocupes Edward- hablo Alice- la verdad no me esperaba lo que acaba de suceder pero sigo viendo que todos vamos a estar en paz, así que no te preocupes

- no es por eso Alice-

-lo sé ellos nos lo explicaran después-

-¿por qué no me lo dices ahora?-

-seria una falta de educación a ellos- dijo mientras sonreía- bien vamos a la casa que hoy fue algo ajetreado

Alice tiene razón lo mejor será esperar un poco para que todo se calme, ya veremos después como siguen las cosas, después de todo el duende lo vio

* * *

espero nunca tener una presentacion tan accidentada como esa pero no se preocupen en el proximo cap todo va a quedar bonito entre las familias

ahh si nd mejor q una buena relacion con lo vecinos... o mejor no hablar para no meterse en problemas vdd

bueno dejenme su comentario para q la vocesita d mi cabeza y yo seamos felices y la ruedita de nuestra imaginacion de muchas vueltas y no m trabe tanto xq estoy teniendo algunos problemas de creatividad que espero superar facilmente y no tardarm tanto en escribir TwT

ya saben ¿les gusto, no les gusto, tomates, estudio, me lanzo de un acantilado? (lo ultimo no lo hare aunq todos lo pidan en serio)

bien pues me voy... por ahora pero regresare jajajajaja

bye bye mordida para uestdes

Atte. LuFer Gosh


	9. Capitulo 8: intentémoslo otra vez, mi no

se que todos lo saben pero lo dire ningun personaje es mi y los q si nacieron en momentos de delirio

ok ok si prometo no escribir otro cao tan accidentado como el pasado me dejan mas reviews, mi bloqueo creativo no ha mejorado mucho asi q m tardare un poquito en actualizar xq aparte la historia se la escribo a una mis amigas y pues ella siempre tiene las primicias XD, pero ahora si me tarde una semana para teminar el cap asi q no se la vdd si m quedo muy bien

ehh bueno les dejo el cap para que vean como m salio

* * *

Capitulo 8: intentémoslo otra vez, mi nombre es…

Vittoria pov

En cuanto subimos al carro para irnos de la casa de los Cullen arranque y acelere lo más que podía por dos razones la primera quería alejar a mis hermanos de ahí sobre todo a Anna que seguía sollozando mientras tarareábamos nuestra nana y la segunda necesitaba alejarme, alimentarme y relajarme

En cuanto llegamos a la casa tome a mi hermanita en mis brazo y me acosté en un sillón de la sala con ella sobre mí, ella ya no sollozaba y yo no decía nada solo la mantenía junto a mi pude ver como Leo y Bella se sentaban en el sillón frente a nosotros y que Bella recostaba su cabeza en las piernas de nuestro hermano

No sé cuánto tiempo duramos así, no tenía ni idea a qué hora llegamos pero ya era tarde

-Vi- me llamo Anna por lo que levante un poco la cabeza para verla- me quiero bañar y quiero comer algo

-¿humano o animal?- le pregunte bajando mi cabeza otra vez

-humano-

-bien- me senté acomodando a Anna- Bella baña a Anna por favor, Leo prepárale lo que quiero necesito salir rápido

-¿Qué vas a hacer Vitto?-me pregunto mi hermanita mientras se la entregaba a Bella

-necesito encontrar algún animal, tengo algo de sed seguro mis ojos están negros- le dije mientras le sonreía- bueno regreso lo más rápido que pueda

Salí por el jardín y corrí para internarme en el bosque lo mas que pude antes de que llegara a mí el olor de unos ciervos que sirvieron para saciar la sed que me había causado la discusión con Rosalie

Cuando ya estuve bien corrí hacia mi casa pero para en poco antes para caminar tranquilamente unos 15 minutos, levante la mirada hacia el cielo había algunos espacios libres entre las nubes que siempre cubrían el cielo por lo que pude observar el cielo de un azul hermoso era perfecto, no pude evitar recordar cuando me sentaba con mi papá para ver las estrellas enseñándome los nombres de las constelaciones mientras Bella y mamá tocaban adentro y Leo intentaba que Anna recordara todo lo que le leía

En lo que me pareció poco tiempo llegue a casa y entre encontrándome un cuadro algo modificado con el que estaba recordando, en el piano ahora esteban mis dos hermanas y Leo estaba observándolas sosteniendo su chelo pero este no emitía ninguna nota, cerré los ojos para concentrarme en la canción, Claro de Luna, una de las favoritas de Bella, antes de que acabara la canción me senté en el banco junto a ellas

-Je T'aime- dijo Anna mientras nos sonreía, nos estaba pidiendo que interpretáramos esa canción, sin que casi se notara Bella toco las primeras notas para crear la introducción seguido de las primeras notas del chelo de mi hermano ahora solo faltaba que yo empezara a cantar

_-Je T'Aime _

_Je T'Aime tu ju _

_I am forever yours _

Si bien la canción no es nuestra nos encanto en cuanto la escuchamos de cierta manera hablaba de la manera en cómo nos sentíamos entre nosotros

_Sweet dreams _

_Sweet dreams mocuer _

_Your' always in my prayers _

_Softly _

_Sweetly _

_Wrapped up in heaven's arms _

_Sailing _

_Soaring _

_Over the moon _

_Gathering star dust _

_Be still _

_Be safe _

_Be sure _

_Je T'Aime _

_Je T'Aime tu ju _

_Wishing _

_Praying _

_All of your dreams come true _

_Please remember _

_Where you are _

_My heart is with you _

_Sweet dreams _

_Sweet dreams mocuer _

_Always in my prayers _

_I am forever yours _

_Je T'Aime _

_Je T'Aime tu ju _

Cuando la música termino de cierta forma volvimos en sí, la verdad la canción nos gustaba mucho, todo lo que decía lo sentíamos nuestro, era especial cuando escribíamos o escuchábamos algo así lo hacíamos nuestro y aunque no lo necesitábamos nos recordaba lo que éramos los unos para los otros

-quiero dormir- dijo Anna que se encontraba entre nosotros

-buena forma de quitarle lo lindo al momento Anna- dice Leo que esta recargado en su chelo mostrando una sonrisa-pero si la nena quiere dormir vamos

Anna se levanto y fue con nuestro hermano para que la cargara

-las veo haya arriba voy a preparar al pequeño mounstro-

Leo subió las escaleras con nuestra hermana en brazos, Bella y yo nos quedamos sentadas en el banco en silencio, ella paseaba los dedos por las teclas del piano y yo simplemente la observaba

-¿quieres hablar hermana?- hablo de repente mi hermana, voltee a verla pero ella mantenía la vista en las teclas, volví a girar la vista

-creo que exagere con mi reacción-

-siempre te pasa cuando de familia se trata- volteo a verme- pero no creo que haya querido herir a nadie

-lo sé- la miro un momento- de cierta forma lo sé, siento que solo lo hace por su familia, no sé nada de su pasado tal vez ahí este la razón de sus palabras

-ellos tampoco saben de nosotros- parece que mi hermana está pensando algo- y ¿les vamos a decir?

Se a lo que se refiere Bella así que niego con la cabeza pero aun así le daré una razón- no, por el momento nos les diremos que somos Vulturius, tal vez después no hay que decidir nada creo que alguno de ellos ve el futuro

-lo dices por lo que dijo Alice-

-si-

-bien si es tu decisión te apoyo- mi hermana se levanta de su asiento sin dejar de verme y sonreír

-muchas gracias Bells-

-bien vamos, vamos nos esperan-

Nos dirigimos al piso superior y entramos al cuarto de Anna, ella ya esta arropada en su cama y Leo está sentado en la silla del escritorio

-caja musical y después todos a dormir- nos dice nuestro hermano con los ojos cerrados- fueron las condiciones de la señorita aquí presente

Sabiendo a lo que se refiere Bella se sienta en el sillón junto a la cama y yo en el colchón con las piernas cruzadas, Bella toma la caja de música de buro y abre las caja dejando que nuestra nana llene la habitación

Después de un rato empecé a sentir sueño a causa del don de Anna que ya se había dormido, mis hermanos se encontraban en las mismas condiciones

-hay que ir a nuestros cuartos-les digo mientras bajo de la cama y me estiro un poco

-pero la quiero dejar sola- responde Bella

-vamos a mi cuarto- volteamos a ver a Leo- mi cama es la más grande cabemos todos, vayan a prepararse y yo me la llevo

Bella y yo salimos al pasillo para dirigirnos a nuestras habitaciones, ya a dentro busque un piyama que rara vez usábamos pero por si las dudas teníamos me lo puse y salí de la habitación para dirigirme a la de Leo

El ya estaba en la cama con nuestra hermanita así que me dirigí hacia ellos, antes de que me acomodara entro Bella a la habitación y ambas nos acostamos, de cierta manera esto se perece a cuando éramos pequeños a veces dormíamos así, ya fuera porque se nos ocurrió contar historias de miedo o porque por jugar terminábamos dormidos todos juntos

Anna pov

La verdad me sentí mal después de nuestra visita a la casa Cullen, me dolió escuchar todo lo que le decía Rosalie a mi hermana, Vitto no tenía la culpa si bien fue la primera en convertirse fue porque nos quería esperar, siempre nos quiere cuidar es medio necia en ese aspecto

Cuando llegamos a casa Vittoria salió a cazar, así que me quede con mis hermanos que trataron tranquilizarme pero no me pude tranquilizar totalmente hasta que mi hermana regreso con sus ojos dorados otra vez para sentarse con Bella y conmigo para disfrutar de una canción que nos gusta mucho

Lo último que recuerdo de ayer es que Leo me llevo a mi cuarto y un poco después llegaron mi hermanas abrieron la caja musical y me quede dormida, pero ahora que despierto me encuentro sobre mi hermano en su cuarto y con nuestras hermanas al lado como cuando éramos humanos, se siente muy bien estar de esta forma

-se que estas despierta Anna- me llama Leo- ahora ayúdame a despertarlas para que nos se nos haga tarde

Solo hay una manera infalible para despertar a cualquiera en esta casa, así que mejor me coloco en una buena posición para huir

1…

2…

3…-¡DESPIERTEN!!!!!- gritamos Leo y yo al mismo tiempo haciendo que nuestras hermanas den un pequeño salto en la cama al tiempo que se despiertan

-bien tienen 5 segundos para huir antes de que los persiga y los mate-

-¿corremos?- digo volteando a ver a mi hermano

-corremos- y un segundo después estábamos en el piso de bajo escuchando a nuestras hermanas

-¡vengan acá! ¡Porque demonios nos despertaron así!- ok es malo despertar a Vittoria de esa forma

-Vi cálmate solo es un juego-

-Bella no me gusta que me despierten y menos si me gritan en el proceso-

-primero nos preparamos y después haces lo que quieras-

-está bien, ¡escucharon esto no se queda así par de demonios, sobre todo tu Leo!-

-¿Por qué solo yo ella también grito?-dice Leo señalándome

-porque ella sabe que no debe hacer eso Leonardo- le responde Vittoria que ya está en las escaleras

-bueno ya todos calma- dice Bella tras de Vittoria-mejor vamos a prepararnos

Subimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones y nos cambiamos de ropa, cuando baje nuevamente mis hermanos ya me esperaban así que nos dirigimos al auto para que me llevaran a la escuela y después ellos fueran a la suya, le verdad estaba preocupada por cómo iban a reaccionar mis hermanos con los Cullen en cuanto se vieran no quería que esto terminara de esta forma pero ni modo tengo que esperar hasta que vengan por mí para ver cómo les fue

Leo pov

Estaba preocupado por como estarían las cosas con los Cullen en cuanto llegáramos a la escuela, sobre todo con Rosalie ya que Jasper por lo visto no tenía intención de atacar, después de dejar a Anna en su escuela nos dirigimos a la nuestra, al llegar al estacionamiento aparcamos lejos del volvo y nos dirigimos a nuestras clases que para mi desgracia, siento yo, duraron poco

Al salir a los pasillos fui directamente por mis hermana para dirigirnos hacia la cafetería, al entrar logre ver fácilmente a todos los Cullen en la misma mesa que ayer, eso no me preocupo hasta que vi que Vittoria caminaba hacia ellos camine un poco para alcanzarla y tomarla del brazo pero se soltó de mi agarre

-no te preocupes no tomare ninguna cabeza, solo quiero hablar-

-confía en ella Leo- dijo Bella mientras tomaba mi mano para hacerme caminar tras nuestra hermana

Pude observar como los Cullen volteaban a vernos y de cierta forma se tensaban, Rosalie extrañamente camino hasta quedar frente a todos con una expresión de ¿arrepentimiento? Eso es raro

-tranquilos no tomare la vida de nadie- dijo Vittoria mientras levantaba las manos- solo quería disculparme por mi reacción ayer

-Vittoria tu no tienes que disculparte- respondió Rosalie- en todo caso debería ser yo quien lo haga, yo empezó la discusión sin saber siquiera su pasado pero no puedo evitarlo yo...

-no importa por ahora- interrumpió mi hermana- la razón debe formar parte de tu pasado y no soy quien para pedirte una explicación, solo quiero estar en paz

-¡¡¡si!!!!!!-escuchamos de pronto a Alice que daba pequeños aplausos a la vez que se colocaba junto a su hermana- lo sabia todos seremos grandes amigos, así que se me ocurre que lo celebremos yendo de compras

-Alice tu si sabes arruinar los bueno momentos, esto empezaba a recordarme una telenovela-

-cállate Emmett, tu no entiendes nada-

-oh claro y tu si con tu manía por las compras-

-ya paren-hablo Edward- Emmett cállate y Alice contrólate

-no es justo- dijo Alice mientras iba junto con Jasper quien la abrazaba riendo por su infantil puchero

-Yo también me quisiera disculpar- anuncio Jasper- por haberte mordido Vittoria

-no importa Jasper- contesto mi hermana sonriendo

-si además mira no tiene marca- dijo Bella mientras señalaba el cuello de Vittoria

-eso es raro- dijo Emmett mientras tocaba su barbilla como pensando-¿eso lo hizo la pequeña?

-que les parece si mejor nos sentamos y platicamos tranquilamente sobre esto-

-me parece bien Leo- me apoyo Edward- pero solo breves explicaciones, mejor vayamos otra vez a nuestra casa y ahí platicaremos mas… amenamente-

Bien pues ahora veremos de que son capaces los Cullen y diremos lo que hacemos nosotros pero no debo olvidar no mencionar a los Vulturius

* * *

ven les dije no m gusto mucho haber dejado toda la cancion asi nada mas pero eso medio me inspiro para terminarlo

ehh bueno pues diganme como me quedo bien, mal o mejor entro a depresion XD jeje lo ultimo no lo hare

dejenme un review aunq sea para bajar mi autoestima por favor xq si no m siento mal y

la vocesita d mi cabeza no hace tarugadas y no escribe

bueno ya me voy bye bye

mordida para todos

Atte. LuFer Gosh

* * *


	10. Capitulo 9: dones

ok vuelvo a decirlo ninguno de los personajes es mio y los que si fueron creados en momentos de delirio inducido por la cafeina

bueno sigo con mi maña de subir cap entre las 11 pm y las 2:30 am, ahora son 1:35 am y yo subo cap, mmm por alguna razon m dio por checar cuantos me habian puesto la historia en alerta y son 18 (eso es bueno y nos hace felices) lo curiosos esq solo m dejaron 4 reviews, los cuales agradesco muxo muxo que fueron **Nessa,Mia de Malfoy-Tsukiyomi,Carmen Cullen 116 y Aridenere** a ustedes en especial gracias por leer y dejar comentario, en serio odiara q m entrara ataq de "quiero reviews o no actualizo" odio cuando pasa eso y no quiero hacerlo y si lo llego a hacer seguire escribiendo xq la historia s la dedico a una amiga y bueno ella siempre lo lee primero pero m tardare mas en actualizar, en serio no quiero hacerlo

bien pues x primera vez (espero no ultima) veremos las cosas desde el punto d ver d Alice m costo un poco xq Alice es muy diferente a mi pero me inspire en mi amiga (x quien escribo) q siempre anda brincando x la vida

en los pocos reviews q l dejan siempre m dicen de los dones (lo cual es en este cap) y d Vulturius sobre eso mejor tranquilos y respiren xq segun mis planes eso sera casi al final y no tengo ni idea d cuantos capitulos tendra el fic antes de ellos sucedera la relacion entre Edward y Bella (tambien muy solicitada), la aparicion de lo nomadas, muerte d James y otras cosas

en serio dejenm reviews para q m inspire puede poner a Emmett viendo telenovelas (Mia de Malfoy-Tsukiyomi m dio la idea es demasiado graciosa como para ignorarla),bueno les dejo en paz para q puedan leer los veo mas abajo

Capitulo 9: dones

Alice pov

Ahh estaba muy emocionada la verdad lo que acaba de pasar no me lo esperaba de seguro fue algo de lo que Vittoria no estaba muy convencida, pero ahora ya todo se arreglo, ahh ya no puedo esperar para que todas vayamos de compras y tengamos un día de chicas puedo ver perfectamente como tendremos una buena amistad, aunque hay algo que sigo sin poder ver sobre los Swan algo que discuten entre decirnos y no pero la decisión cambia tanto que no se forma una imagen clara en mi cabeza debe ser algo muy doloroso de su pasado en ese caso, y aunque sinceramente me muera por saberlo, esperare a que decidan contarlo

Pero eso no lo era lo importante hoy por fin sabríamos de todo lo que eran capaces de hacer, no es que yo no tuviera una ligera idea pero quería ver las reacciones de los demás cuando lo supieran, sobre todo la de Edward

-y bien ¿sobre quién quieren saber primero?-pregunto Vittoria sentada en medio de sus hermanos

-yo, yo- dijo Emmett mientras levantaba la mano en un gesto algo infantil-¿Cómo lograste herir a mi Rose desde tan lejos?

-ohh sobre eso lo siento otra vez- respondió Vittoria mirando a Rose- y la razón es porque puedo controlar la presión del aire de tal forma que puede contar- Vittoria empezó a girar la vista- miren

Todos giramos la vista hacia donde señalo Vittoria era una pancarta sujeta por unos cables al otro lado de la cafetería justo sobre una mesa donde estaban unos chicos molestando a otros pobres muchachos, volvimos a ver a Vittoria que tenía su mano un poco levantada su mano para no llamar la atención y al igual que en nuestra casa la movió haciendo que la pancarta callera sobre la mesa dando la oportunidad de que a los que molestaban pudieran irse sin problemas

-mejor aplastados que muertos, solo les dolerá un poco el cuello- Vittoria tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

-eso fue genial- Emmett prácticamente grito esto- ¿es lo único que puedes hacer?

-no-

-¿Qué mas haces?- pregunto Rose

-mmm- parecía que estaba meditando la respuesta- robo dones-finalizo con una sonrisa

-¿Cómo lo puedes hacer?-

-fácil los muerdo Jasper- algo práctico…creo- no te preocupes igual que la ponzoña controlo cuando tomo un don

-cierto acerca de eso ¿Cómo es que controlas la ponzoña?- presunto otra vez mi Jasper

-no tenemos ni idea-

-¿tenemos?-

-eso es algo que todos podemos hacer- respondió Bella- eso y un escudo mental aunque el mío es más fuerte que el de mis hermanos

La cara de Edward era un poema ahora sabia el porqué no podía leer la mente de Bella, y yo me encargaría de que no leyera la mía o mis planes para ellos se arruinarían con sus discursos de "eso no te importa Alice" pero no permitiré que esto no sea totalmente perfecto

-así que era por eso- Edward empezó a reírse haciendo que las chicas lo miraran raro- perdón es que ahora me explico el porqué no puedo leer sus mentes

-¿lees mentes?-pregunto Leo

-así es y tu qué haces Leo-

-bueno yo muevo cosas con la mente- dijo mientras movía una botella en la mesa levantándola un poco de esta- y también puedo controlar los movimientos de prácticamente cualquier ser viviente

Leo también giro a buscar algún blanco en la cafetería, y cuando nos los señalo vimos a Mike Newton que por alguna extraña razón camino deprisa hacia la puerta de la salida al tiempo que unas chicas la abrían y por consiguiente teníamos a un adolorido Newton en el suelo

-no creyeron que no sabría sobre ese mal pensado ¿verdad chicas?- dijo mientras miraba a sus hermanas- ni del chico de la otra escuela- ante eso ultimo sus hermanas abrieron la boca

-¡entonces fuiste tu!-dijeron al mismo tiempo

-yo pensé que fue porque no se fijaba en lo que hacía al quedar medio paranoico- dijo Vittoria

-yo pensé que Vi le preparaba trampas- dijo Bella

-tu pensabas que fui yo, gracias hermana-

-perdón Vi, pero acéptalo eres capaz y termino más que un poco paranoico-

-¿de qué hablan?-

-de cosas del pasado Emmett, un chico que pago el pensar cosas que nunca iban a pasar con mis hermanas-

-no pareces de los que son celosos, más bien pareces de los que los gusta bromear Leo-

-no creas en su apariencia Jasper- dijo Vittoria

-es verdad es algo celo típico-

-no es verdad Vittoria-

-claro que si-hablaron a la vez las chicas

-ustedes son extrañas- dijo Rose- no se molesten pero es raro que hablen tantas veces al mismo tiempo

-no es verdad Rose- esta vez fui yo quien hablo- en gemelas es normal

-¿Cómo lo sabes si no lo habíamos dicho?-otra vez al mismo tiempo

-eso es fácil yo puedo ver el futuro según las decisiones de la gente- respondí sonriendo- si cambia el parecer cambia el futuro fácil, pero bueno puedes hacer algo más Bella

-pues es mi escudo mental y un escudo físico- Bella se quedo como pensando- bueno y también otra cosa pero prefiero dejarla al margen

-¿Qué es Bella?-pregunto muy interesado Edward

-puede causar daño con la mente y como se darán cuanta no le gusta hacerlo- respondió Leo mirando a su hermana- bueno ustedes ya saben todo de nosotros y ustedes aparte de Alice y Edward tienen dones

-solo mi Jasper- dije mientras tomaba el brazo de mi novio- como ya habíamos mencionado controla las emociones a su alrededor

-pero aun tengo una duda- dijo Rose- como es que se curaron tan rápido las heridas que ustedes tenia- dijo mientras señalaba a Vittoria y a mi Jasper

-fue nuestra hermanita-

-¿fue Anna Vittoria?-

-así es ese es su don y a nosotros nos parece perfecto-

-y ¿las lagrimas?-pregunto Jasper

-su otro don, puede humanizarse a sí misma y a otros- respondió Leo

-vaya eso es muy interesante- Emmett dijo algo coherente y serio o fue mi imaginación

-bien tenemos que irnos ya van a empezar las clases- Edward tenía razón- vamos

Todos nos levantamos y tomamos caminos diferentes para llegar a nuestras clases

Al salir invitaría a los Swan nuevamente a nuestra casa para empezar las cosas otra vez y ya con las cosas claras espero que nadie le vaya a saltar encima a nadie por lo mientras a esperar

Durante las clases estuve cuidando el futuro de Edward y Bella, estoy muy interesada en estos dos juntos, no necesito mi don para darme cuenta que se fijan mas el uno en el otro que en los demás, es más que lógico viendo las platicas que van a tener en la clase que comparten y eso me emociona muchísimo, Edward es mi hermano favorito y no es que no quiero a los otros pero con el tengo una conexión especial y la verdad me duele verlo solo por eso me alegra tanto que Bella haya llamado la atención y creo que con un poco de tiempo puedo decir felizmente que la familia se hará más grande

Cuando terminaron las clases me dirigí hacia el estacionamiento y tuve la supresa de encontrarme con todos, a excepción de Jasper y Leo, junto al Volvo de Edward platicando animadamente

-no es justo si iban a platicar me hubieran esperado- dije a modo de broma

-lo sentimos Alice la próxima vez te esperaremos-me contesto Bella

-no le hagan caso al duende-

-no seas malo Edward, como sea quería proponer que intentáramos nuevamente ir a nuestra casa a platicar tranquilamente-

-por mi está bien ya aclaramos todo o la mayoría no tengo razón para atacar a nadie-

-eso es un alivio Rosalie de esa manera no tendré que volarte la cabeza- dijo Vittoria con una sonrisa burlona

-eh chicas ¿creen que podamos ver una pequeña demostración de sus dones otra vez?- Emmett siempre tan… Emmett

-claro es mas ahora mismo será-

-pero que dices Vittoria-

-tranquila Bella tu solo ayúdame que Leo se haya divertido no quiere decir que nosotras no podamos hacerlo- respondí Vittoria mientras señalaba a Newton, creo que sufrirá a manos de esta familia

De pronto tuve la pequeña visión de Mike Newton tropezando con algo invisible y cayendo sobre una rama que misteriosamente había caído de un árbol cercano

-mencionamos que los cortes que hago pueden ser irregulares-

-y que puedo manipular mis escudos para darles cualquier forma o incluso ir fuera de mí-

-no creo que se les olvido ese pequeño detalle- dije sonriendo al ver la cara de Newton

-ustedes son geniales chicas-dijo un entusiasmado Emmett

-ahora ¿Qué han hecho?- pregunto Leo que venía caminando junto con Jasper

-nada que tú no hicieras hermano-

-¿Qué hicieron Vittoria?-

-mira a Newton- respondió Bella

Cuando Leo volteo a ver a Mike no puedo evitar reírse pero intentaba controlarse para no llamar la atención

-ustedes a veces son peores que yo-

-claro que no tu eres peor- creo que si hablan a la par muchas veces

-lo que digan Bells Vitto-

-tú no me digas así Leo-

-¿Vitto? Jajajajajaja sonó como Edward cuando le digo Eddie-dijo riéndose Emmett

-cállate Emmett o yo te voy a callar-

-¿también tienes ese problema Edward?-

-si, pero no lo entiendo Vittoria ayer Anna te llamo así-

-si pero ella es una niña y el-mientras señalaba a su hermano- a veces es un completo idiota-

-te entiendo-

-bien ya podemos ir a casa-interrumpí un poco desesperada ya me quería ir de ahí

-está bien Alice, pero antes tenemos que ir por Anna-

-oh claro no hay problema Bella-

-¿me perdí de algo?

-siempre Leo-

-no le hagas caso a Vittoria hermano, lo que pasa es que los Cullen nos invitaron otra vez a su casa-

-está bien en ese caso vamos por la enana-

Los chicos se dirigieron a si carro y nosotros subimos al volvo para emprender camino hacia la escuela elemental de Forks

Cuando llegamos su hermanita estaba esperándolos otra vez, se veía feliz de ver a sus hermanos pero cuando se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia se puso algo nerviosa

-no te preocupes enana-dijo Leo poniendo una mano en su cabeza-ya todo está aclarado y en paz

-es verdad Anna- dijo Rose avanzando un poco y agachándose para quedar a su altura- ayer yo no di la oportunidad de que se explicara y dije cosas malas por eso quería pedir perdón ¿me perdonas?

Anna se había oculto un poco tras sus hermanos después de que escucho a Rose levanto la mirada para verlos, a lo que ellos solo respondieron con una sonrisa tranquila haciendo que Anna saliera de tras ellos avanzando hacia mi hermana

-está bien, pero no vuelvas a hacer yo quiero a mi hermanos y ellos nunca me lastimaría-dijo mientras ponía una mano en la mejilla de Rose

-claro ya no va a pasar nada malo-respondió Rose muy sonriente y extrañamente amable- es mas ¿Por qué no somos amigas?

-me gustaría mucho y no creo que a mis hermanos les moleste ¿verdad?-

-por mi está bien- dijo Vittoria

- a mí también me parece bien que todos seamos amigos-dijo Bella

-por fin ya no estaré solo con ellas- dijo Leo mientras señalaba a sus 3 hermanas ganándose miradas de amenazas

Tuve una pequeña visión donde Leo sufría un poco a manos de sus hermanas por lo que solo me reía discretamente por lo que todos voltearon a verme, Edward quien estaba leyendo mi mente sonrió algo burlón después de ver lo que yo había visto

-eso será divertido- me dijo para que solo escuchara yo a lo que solo moví la cabeza afirmativamente

-bien vamos, vamos ya quiero estar en casa para poder platicar mejor y para que Carlisle y Esme vean que ya todo está bien y ya no se deben de preocupar-dije mientras caminaba hacia el frente

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto la pequeña Anna

-vamos a nuestra casa-le conteste mientras caminaba hacia ella- no te molesta verdad

-nop me gustaría ver a sus papás otra vez me parecieron buenas personas-

-ya verás que si- no pude evitar abrazarla es tan linda, me muero por comprarle ropa para que se vea muy linda

-Alice no pienses en torturarla es solo una niña- me regaño Edward que sabia mis planes

-no andes de chismoso en mi mente y que tiene de malo querer ir de compras con ella ¿verdad que no te molestas?-

-no me gustaría ir contigo-

-no sabes lo que dices Anna-

-créeme que sabe Edward- dijo Vittoria, tal parece que tenía miedo al igual que Leo

-a ella le gustan mucho las compras- dijo Bella ella también tenía cara de espanto

-ahh que bien- no puede evitar abrazar a la niña-¿te gustaría ser mi compañera oficial de compras?-Anna solo asintió con la cabeza mostrando una gran sonrisa- ya verás que será muy divertido y podremos comprar muchas cosas

-no dios- ese era Emmett- fin del mundo el duende encontró a alguien de su talla para ir de compras

-cállate Emmett o tus videojuegos pagaran las consecuencias-

Bueno no importa mucho, ahora lo importante es que debemos ir a casa, que ya tengo una compañera oficial de compras y que seguramente ella me ayudara para lograr que mi plan sea perfecto y eso me emociona mucho, no lo puedo evitar

* * *

bueno eso fue lo q escribi esta vez, siento q m tard muxo x falta d inspiracion y ahora s m ocurrio pintar mi cuarto -_-u con solo una semana d vacaciones, no es mu grande pero sinceramente no tengo ni idea d q tanto tengo ahi jeje bueno sufrire

en serio x favor dejenme review voluntariamente, para q no llegue a tener sindrome "sin review no hay cap" solo hagan feliz a la voz d mi cabeza q la mayoria d la veces si ella es feliz yo soy feliz y ambas felices escribimos inspiradas en lugar d planear bombas en clases d quimica (estoy segura el profesor no m dejara ahcer experimentos otra vez aunq era inofensiva) bueno son las 2:00 am asi q m voy s supone q como humano debo dormir bye bye

mordida para ustedes

Atte. LuFer Gosh

* * *


	11. Capitulo 10: casa de los Cullen

bueno ustedes ya saben pero lo dire ninguno de los personajes es mio y los q si los cree en delirios x el consumo de cafeina

x alguna razon s m paso mis inicios de ataq "sin review no hay cap" ni idea xq si fueron practicamente los mismos reviews (les agradesco x dejarm review las voz d la cabeza grita, canta y practicamente baila x ustedes) me sugierieron q buscara pareja para Vittoria y para Leo mmm no tenia pensado y la vdd no los veo con una pareja al final d la historia pero si felices pero bueno ya veremos q pasa despues haber q s m ocurre

mm bueno los dejo para q puedan leer mas abajo tengo una pregunta para ustedes

* * *

Capitulo 10: 

Edward pov

Estábamos camino a casa con los chicos nuevamente tras nosotros, no podía creer que Alice haya tomado a una pequeña niña para que sea quien la acompañe a sus torturantes sesiones de compras y lo que más me sorprendió fue la cara de susto de sus hermanos será que la pequeña Anna es igual de maniaca en las compras que Alice, si es así mejor no acercarse

En cuanto llegamos a casa pude ver que Carlisle y Esme se encontraban esperándonos en la puerta de casa

_-escuchamos otro auto así que salimos a ver quienes era hijo-_ me dijo Carlisle por sus pensamientos

-_que bien parece que arreglaron las cosas, me da gusto se nota que los otros chicos son buenos- _siempre me sorprendían los pensamientos de mi madre

-bienvenidos hijos-dijo Esme dirigiéndose hacia nosotros al bajarnos del carro y nos abrazo uno por uno-ustedes también chicos sean bienvenidos otra vez-también los abrazo uno a uno sorprendiéndolos un poco- lo siento ¿los incomode?

-para nada es solo que no estamos acostumbrados a tener un trato así con alguien que no seamos nosotros-dijo un poco apenada Vittoria

-pero bueno pasen a la casa para que estén más cómodos-

Cuando entramos a la casa nos sentamos en los sillones, los chicos se sentaron de la misma forma que ayer, Bella en medio de Leo que tenia a Anna en sus piernas y de Vittoria que estaba a su derecha, nosotros nos sentamos en el resto de los sillones

-me alegra que hayan regresado- dijo mi padre- espero que mis hijos se hayan disculpado por sus acciones ayer sobre todo contigo Vittoria

-no se preocupe- respondió con una sonrisa-ya aclaramos todo y no hay nada que perdonar

-bien ustedes me dijeron que eran de San Gimignano, es un lindo lugar pude visitarlo unas veces- podía ver las imágenes del lugar en la mente de mi padre una ciudad parecida a Volterra

-si nuestra casa estaba casi a las afueras cerca del bosque-la expresión de Bella al recordar el lugar donde vivió estaba lleno de alegría pero cambio un poco seguramente al recordar algo doloroso

-si era muy lindo en invierno aunque a Bella casi no le gustaba salir por el frio- dijo Vittoria

-lo deben extrañar chicos- dijo Rosalie

-algo, pero lo más importante es que estamos juntos-le respondió Leo

-¿y sus papás?-por sus caras supe que es algo que Emmett no debió haber preguntado

-Emmett no seas tonto no lo preguntes- lo reprendió Jasper al sentir la tristeza proveniente de los hermanos- discúlpenlo a veces dice cosas que no

-no importa Jasper-respondió Bella cabizbaja- ellos murieron y un amigo suyo nos cuido un tiempo antes de convertirnos pero la verdad es algo que preferimos no recordar

-no se preocupen chicos no deben contarnos todo, pero si alguna vez quieren hablar saben que estamos aquí-dijo Carlisle mostrando una mirada fija pero amable

-si mejor porque no les cuentas a nuestros padres de sus dones-dijo Alice para cambiar el tema

-¿tienen dones?- el tono de Carlisle mostraba fascinación y curiosidad

-si yo puedo mover cosas e inmovilizar a seres vivos- mientras Leo hablaba unas cosas de la habitación empezaron a moverse para después volver a su sitio

-yo puedo cortar cosas con el aire- tras decir esto Vittoria movió su mano y una pequeña rama de una flor cayó al suelo-lo siento no quiero dañar nada aquí y eso me pareció lo mejor-

-no importa querida- le respondió Esme

-oh oh no olvides lo otro-señalo Emmett

-bueno también cuando muerdo a un vampiro puedo robar su don, pero solo si quiero-

-yo tengo dos escudos uno mental y uno físico, y pues puedo dañar usando mi mente- al decir lo ultimo Bella puso la misma cara de desagrado que en la cafetería

-¿es un daño real o solo una ilusión?-pregunto mi padre muy curioso

-es real, el daño se muestra físicamente-

-es muy interesante ¿y tu pequeña? Pude ver cosas muy interesantes ayer-dijo dirigiéndose a Anna

-bueno pues yo… ¿como se dice Leo?-

-humanizas-

-ah si yo humanizo a otros vampiros y a mí misma, también puedo curar pero lo que más me gusta es cambiar mi aspecto-

-¿Cómo haces eso?-Carlisle es un padre excelente pero su curiosidad es grande

-bueno pues… en realidad no se pero si vamos a casa le enseño-

-bien entonces iremos más tarde-respondió con una sonrisa por la forma infantil de ser tan natural en Anna

-mira Bella un piano- dice Anna señalando el piano

-¿tocas?-le pregunto a Bella

-si y ¿de quién es el piano?-

-mío-

-lo vez Bells tienen cosas en común-le dice Vittoria mirando hacia otro lado evitando reírse

-calla- responde Bella

-hijo por qué no tocas algo- me dice Esme

-claro- respondo parándome para dirigirme hacia mi piano, empecé a deslizar mis dedos por las teclas para empezar a tocar la canción favorita de Esme

Despeje todas la voces de mi familia que venían a mi cabeza para solo concentrarme en el movimiento de mis dedos sobre las teclas, en ese momento solo existía la muisca dentro de mí, cuando termine de tocar escuche aplausos de mi familia y de los chicos

-hijo me encanta esa canción- me dijo Esme que me abrazaba en ese momento-gracias por tocarla-

-no me tienes que dar las gracias después de todo la escribí para ti-

-vaya y escribe, Leo vas a tener que cuidar a Bella- dijo Vittoria logrando que Bella se avergonzara y que Leo la matara con la mirada- vez y dices que no eres celo típico, solo era broma aunque a mí no me molestaría

-a mi tampoco- dijo Anna- Edward me cae bien-

-¡bravo!-dijo Emmett mientras aplaudía- vez Eddie ya tienes la aprobación de las 2 hermanas ahora esmérate para conseguir la aprobación del último-

-cállate Emmett-

-ohh vamos no seas así disfruta un poco- Emmett empezó a imaginarse cómo sería una relación entre Bella y yo la verdad no me molestaba hasta que llego a cosas que preferí ignorar

-tocas muy bien Edward- me dijo Anna que se había acercado al banco donde estaba sentado

-gracias, ¿te gusta la música?-le respondí volteando hacia ella para indicarle que se sentara en el banco

-si me gusta mucho-respondió sonriéndome ya sentada a mi lado-me gusta mucho cuando los 4 tocamos

-de verdad y que tocas-

-mm yo toco el arpa, Bells el piano igual que tu, Vi el violín y Leo el chelo-mientras mencionaba cada instrumento hacia movimientos con las manos-¿podemos tocar para ellos alguna vez?-pregunto volteando a sus hermanos

-cuando vayamos a casa-dijo Bella sonriéndole de una manera muy tierna, por alguna razón no pude evitar mirarla

_-hermano finge un poco la vas a asustar-_me dijo Jasper-_que bueno que soy yo quien siente las emociones y no Emmett porque si no, no te dejaría en paz-_

La verdad tenía curiosidad por saber qué es lo que sentía cuando veía a Bella según Jasper, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que me sentía tranquilo al verla

La tarde paso mientras todos platicábamos de cosas triviales, los lugares donde hemos vivido lo que hemos estudiado, entre otras cosas

-solo han hecho una carrera-

-si fue en la que Anna estudio con nosotros-

-¿y que estudiaron Vittoria?-

-bueno yo fotografía-

-yo arte- dijo Leo

-yo estudie música- hasta ahora he descubierto que Bella y yo tenemos varios gustos en común

-y yo gastronomía-

-eso es raro-

-claro que no Emmett-

-si Anna para que estudiar gastronomía si no puedes comer-

-recuerda que si quiero puedo comer-

-cierto-Emmett puso hizo un gesto como si estuviera pensando-y ¿después de comer es igual a cuando eras humano?-

-a que te refieres Emmett-

-tú sabes-

-es igual Emmett- respondió Leo

-ohh raro-

-ya es algo tarde-dijo Esme viendo por la ventana

-es verdad deberíamos ir a casa-dijo Vittoria

-pero quiero seguir platicando-

-bueno Anna que te parece si los invitas a cenar-

-de verdad Bella-

-oh enana que si-

-cállate Leo-dijo para después voltear a vernos-¿les gustaría ir a nuestra casa?-

-¿podremos ver si sirvieron tus estudios de gastronomía?

-claro que si Emmett-

-entonces yo si voy-

-bien en esa caso será un placer ir a cenar con ustedes-dijo mi padre

-cenar… eso es raro-

-no es tan malo si te acostumbras Jasper-le respondió Leo-además el mounstrito no cocina tan mal-

-ya te dije que no llames así-

-es verdad Leo- dijo Bella

-eso me recuerda que tenemos una pequeña venganza contigo-le recordó Vittoria, por lo que Leo puso cara de espanto- si quieres vivir corre

Y ni bien su hermana pronuncio esto Leo corrió hacia fuera seguido por sus hermanas y por nosotros para ver que iba a pasar

Leo corría por el frente de la casa esquivando a sus hermanas a velocidad vampírica, en un momento Vittoria cargo a Anna en su espalda y en el momento en que Leo la esquivo empezó a moverse como si fuera un humano y al no tener su agilidad tropezó para al levantar la mirada encontrase rodeado por sus hermanas

-no es justo-

-claro que si tu nos arrojaste cosas, así que aguántate-le respondió Vittoria-bien Bella ayúdame

-lo siento Leo pero te lo ganaste-le respondió su hermana a mientras tomaba sus manos a la vez que Vittoria le tomaba los pies

-me dolerá-

-un poco Leo- respondió Anna- bien chicas comencemos

Sus hermanas comenzaron a balancearlo para después lanzarlo al rio que estaba cerca

-demonios-dijo Leo mientras se levantaba totalmente empapado

-que bueno que son impermeables los asientos del carro- dijo Bella viendo a su hermano de arriba abajo

-si es verdad-dijo Vittoria para después voltear hacia nosotros-lamento eso, que les parece si nos siguen hacia nuestras casa-

-claro-respondimos dirigiéndonos hacia los coches

Yo iría en el Volvo con mi hermanos y mis padres irían en el Mercedes, pude ver como Leo les decía a sus hermanas que no rieran de el ya que Anna no se conformo y le lanzo tierra y hojas dándole una imagen muy graciosa y sus hermanas sinceramente no podían dejar de reírse mientras subían al coche y arrancaban con nosotros tras ellos

Al salir del camino que llevaba a nuestra casa tomamos la carretera acercándonos un poco a Forks pero no demasiado para después tomar una camino similar al nuestro pero este un poco mas serpenteante para al final ver una linda casa de 2 plantas, sería interesante tener una cena con esta familia

* * *

yee termino el cap

bueno lo q queria pedirles es una opnion suya sobre los nombre d los padre d los chicos a mi s m ocurrieron unos nombres (italiano para la mama e ingles para el papa) pero despues m parecio gandalla ignorar monumental mente a Renne y a Charli asi q diganm q seria mejor a su parecer

mm bueno ya saben denle al bonton de abajo para dejarm un review y decirm q tal (acepto review estilo "m gusto actualiza pronto") va la historia si los gusto o no (abtebganse si van a poner "tirate d un acantilado" no lo voy a hacer aprecio mi vida jeje)

bien pues m voy milagrosamente subi el cap tempra y supongo q los demas tambien seran mas temprano xq ya regreso a clase (noooo!!!!)

bye bye los quiero, una mordida para todos mis queridos y aprecidos lectores

Atte, LuFer Gosh

* * *


	12. Capitulo 11: cenando

se q no e necesario pero lo dire los personajes no son mio, los lugares exiten las marca obvio q igual y los unico 3 personajes q son mios nacieron a mi alto consumo de cafeina

hola!!!!!! dios!! xq existe la escuela... ya mejor no quejo yo escogi estudiar asi q mejor m aguanto...bueno pues aqui les traigo el cap y de paso les quiero jurar q si m tardo no es xq quiera (x mi m la pasaria en la compu escribiendo y leyendo pero tengo limite d internet) si no xq no voy a poder, apenas llevo 2 dias y ya m dejan muxa tarea lo malo dq algunos profesores no neceiten presentarse

mmm pues no tengo nd mas q anunciar... bueno solo q ya decidi lo nombres de lo padre (despues lo descubriran jojo) y nd mas ....creo?? bueno si hay algo mas m acordare, bien ya los dejo en paz para q puedan leer

* * *

Capitulo 11: cenando

Bella pov

-que te parece Anna ya tenemos cuñado-

-no es verdad Vittoria-

-pero por qué no Bells, Edward es bueno-

-no digan nada Bella no tiene novio-

-ya no seas celoso hermano relájate-decía Vittoria mientras maneja camino a casa, daba gracias que los demás no podían escucharnos o sería muy vergonzoso

En cuanto llegamos los hice una señal a mis hermanos para que no dijeran nada, bajamos del coche para ver que los Cullen también estaban bajando entramos a la casa seguidos de ellos

-su casa es hermosa chicos-elogio Esme-¿Quién la decoro?

-fue entre Vittoria y yo-

-las felicito-

-eh tu no te sientes vete a bañar-dijo Vittoria señalando a Leo que estaba a punto de sentarse en un sillón todo sucio de tierra

-no me puedes mandar Vittoria-

-escoge te bañas solo o te baño yo-

-está bien yo solo-respondió ya sabiendo como lo bañaría nuestra hermana

-yo voy a cambiarme-dijo Anna subiendo las escaleras con nuestro hermano tras ella

-oigan ¿Qué símbolo es el que esta tallado en la pared de afuera?-pregunto Rosalie-no me parece conocido

-es el símbolo familiar- respondió Vittoria

-en serio nosotros también tenemos uno-dijo Alice acercándose a mi hermana para mostrarle su collar-vez

-es muy bonito y es más elaborado que el nuestro-dijo Vittoria viendo es símbolo en el collar-¿ustedes también lo tienen?

-si, mira-dijo Rosalie mostrándonos su collar más grande que el de su hermana, también pude ver como los chicos tenían los suyos parecidos, el de Esme era un brazalete y Carlisle lo tenía en un anillo

-nosotros también los tenemos así-dijo Anna que bajaba las escaleras con Leo ya bañado y cambiado tras ella-miren-Anna enseño su brazalete-y ellos también-nosotros también mostramos nuestros brazaletes hasta ahora cubiertos por las mangas de la ropa

-vaya, así eras de más pequeña-dijo Esme mirando fijamente a nuestra hermana

-si-

-no sé que le paso a los 5 era tan bonita-dijo Leo con cara de lamentación-auch eso dolió-

-eso te pasa por tonto-reclamo Anna después de haberle golpeado el estomago

-mira Rose no es linda-dijo Alice yendo hacia mi hermanita para abrazarla

-si es muy linda-dijo Rose haciendo lo mismo que su hermana

-chicas esto no me molesta pero si me abrazan así no puedo cocinar-

-está bien espero que este delicioso, vaya hace mucho que no cenaba-dijo Alice mostrando una sonrisa ilusionada

-¿puedo ayudarte?- dijo Esme agachándose a la altura de Anna

-si-respondió tomando la mano de Esme-acá este la cocina

-vaya de verdad le agrada-

-¿Por qué lo dicen?-pregunto Edward

-nunca invita a nadie a cocinar a SU cocina-dijo Vittoria sentándose en la sala

-que nosotros entremos es otra cosa-dije sentándome con ella

-¿quieren ver la casa? Nosotros somos rápidos pero la comida tarda-propuso mi hermana

-a mi me gustaría- dijo Alice parándose y tomando mi mano y la de Vittoria-quiero conocer sus habitaciones

Subimos las escaleras y nos dirigimos primero a la habitación de Leo que era la que estaba más al fondo, Leo se adelanto y abrió la puerta

-esta es mi habitación-

-vaya es muy serio-dijo Emmett

-si no tengo idea del porque pero me gusto-

-¿esas fotos?-

-ni idea solo me gustaron-los chicos voltearon a vernos

-es su cuarto no nuestro-respondimos entrando a sentarnos en su cuarto

-vaya tienes muchas cosas de arte-dijo Jasper viendo los materiales de mi hermano

-si me gusta pintar de vez en cuando-

-si no pinta tal mal verdad Bella-

-sí, hay algunas en el estudio y otras la vendió o regalo-

-¿a quienes las regalo?-pregunto Alice

-ni idea, a veces solo llegaba y decía que había regalado las pinturas-

-eran para buenas causas Vittoria, además no importa-

-es verdad-

-¿algún videojuego?-pregunto Emmett viendo el mueble donde está la televisión y el sistema de música de Leo

-si pero están en la sala-

-bien veamos la siguiente recamara-dijo Alice saliendo al pasillo y dirigirse a la puerta de Anna

-no vayan a tocar nada, acabo de acomodar-dijo nuestra hermana desde el pasillo

-está bien-

-vaya es linda-dijo Rosalie entrando-no tiene mucho juguetes-

-no le gusta tener muchos y la mayoría están en otro cuarto-le respondí

-que linda caja-dijo tomando la cajita musical y abriéndola-no conozco la nana

-la tocaba mamá en el piano-respondí

-pero no sabemos de donde es-dijo Vittoria junto a Alice que veía la ropa de Anna-nunca le preguntamos

-ahh esta niña es un genio-dijo Alice de repente-todo está bien seleccionado, sin duda nos llevaremos bien

-bien siguiente parada la habitación de nuestra querida Vittoria-anuncio Leo saliendo de la habitación

-es genial-otra vez Alice entro prácticamente brincando

-no es algo loca Vittoria no te vayas a molestar-dijo Edward viendo a mi hermana

-que esperabas si está loca-

-cállate Leo mira que no estás mejor que yo, y no te preocupes Edward no me molesta, no se me gusto así-

El cuarto de Vittoria al contrario del de Leo era más llamativo predominaban los colores morado, plata y negro, y en el de Leo son colores más naturales también el tiene unas fotos que le gustaron en blanco y negro pero ni idea de quién es la modelo y en el de Vittoria esta una imagen que hizo en computadora

-¿todos tienen equipo de entretenimiento y computadora en su cuarto?-dijo Jasper señalando las cosas de Vittoria

-si ¿Por qué Jasper?-

-me parece un poco extraño, pensé que siempre estaban juntos Vittoria

-la mayoría del tiempo, pero a veces queremos estar un rato solos y cada quien usa la computadora para cosas diferentes y no nos gusta revolverlas

-vaya-

-bien supongo que falta mi habitación-

-así es Bella no pienses en escapar-me dijo Alice tomando mi mano para salir del cuarto y dirigirnos al mío

-bien pues es este-dije abriendo la puerta

Mi habitación es como un punto medio entre los de mis hermanos, más tranquilo que el de Vittoria y más llamativo que el de Leo, las paredes son de un verde claro, con los muebles blancos, mi cama estaba entre 2 muros falsos y en el que estaba frente a esta está mi televisión

-bueno chicas respecto a sus guardarropas- dijo Alice viendo mi ropa como lo había hecho con la de los demás-debo decir que no está mal pero Anna les gana, así que necesitamos ir a una sesión de compras

-les recomiendo que huyan-dijo Edward-si no quieren comprar hasta el momento en que un vampiro se cansa no accedan-

-no exageres Edward-

-el no exagera-dijo Emmett-dios si comprar contigo es un tortura-

-no es cierto ¿verdad Rose?-dijo volteando hacia su hermana

-lo siento Alice-

-¿Jasper?-dijo volteando hacia su novio

-lo siento cariño pero a veces exageras en las compras-tras esto Alice hizo un puchero

-bien solo falta el estudio, la biblioteca…-dijo Vittoria

-la sala y el comedor-complete

-les mostraríamos el garaje pero aun no tenemos todos los carros, y no creo que quieran ver los juguetes de Anna-dijo Leo

Salimos de mi cuarto para ir al estudio en el piso superior

-vaya es lindo-dijo Rosalie

-parece un buen lugar para pensar-dijo Carlisle

-si de hecho para eso venimos aquí, es el lugar más tranquilo-en el estudio hay un escritorio y 3 sillones sin respaldo en los q fácilmente podemos acostarnos si lo deseamos

-¿Quiénes son las personas de la pintura?-dijo Edward viendo el cuadro más grande que hay en la habitación

-nuestros padres-dijo Vittoria sentada tras el escritorio

-vaya es una linda pintura-

-gracias la hice yo-dijo Leo viendo el cuadro

-¿Quién se parece más a sus padres?-pregunto Emmett

-Anna era igual a mamá-dijo Vittoria un poco ausente-antes ella y Leo tenía los ojos café claro

-y tu eres igual a papá-señalo Leo-me gustaba que tus ojos y los Bella eran chocolate

-bien las memorias se tienen que quedar en la memoria algunas veces-dijo Carlisle

-pero no podemos escapar del pasado-completo mi hermana

-pero si seguir un futuro-dije por lo que Vittoria volteo a verme

-tienes toda la razón hermana-

-bueno ahora a la biblioteca-dijo Leo para que saliéramos de ahí

-bien vamos-Emmett empezó a salir de la habitación cuando mi hermano lo detuvo

-por acá es más rápido-dijo señalando una pequeña escalera que lleva al piso inferior justo en la biblioteca

-vaya tienen muchos libros-dijo Emmett-se parece a la biblioteca de la casa pero un poco mas chica

-tienen muchos libros interesantes-dijo Jasper mientras veía las repisas de libros al igual que los demás

-vaya-dijo de repente Carlisle-

-¿Qué pasa Carlisle?-

-es que siempre había querido este libro pero hay pocas ediciones o están maltratados ¿Dónde lo consiguieron Bella?-

-herencia, era el favorito de papá-

-¿creen que lo podría leer algún día?-

-mm mejor espere un momento-dijo Vittoria para subir rápidamente las escaleras hacia su cuarto

-¿Dónde está?-solo escuchábamos como mi hermana movía cosas-¿Cómo demonios tengo desorden y llevo poco tiempo aquí?-mas cosas moviéndose-esto no es-¿eso fue algo volando? Porque no me sorprende-¡aquí esta!-

Vittoria bajo al fin a la biblioteca con un libro entre sus manos que le tendió a Carlisle

-es el mismo libro, pero una publicación posterior si gusta puede quedárselo-

-muchas gracias-

-ya está la cena-dijo Anna entrando a la biblioteca seguida de Esme-vengan no quiero que se enfrié

Caminamos hacia el comedor y nos sentamos frente a los platos ya servidos Anna y Esme habían preparado espagueti y carne con verduras, las cena paso "tranquila" todos comiendo y Emmett haciendo bromas acerca de lo que pasaría después de comer que solo paraban cuando Jasper o Edward le daban un golpe en la cabeza que era seguido por las risas de todos y que Esme los regañara

Después de cenar platicamos un rato más e incluso aprovechamos para tocar un poco para ellos, la verdad se sintió como si todos fuéramos una familia y eso se sentía muy bien

-bueno chicos ya nos retiramos-dijo Carlisle parado con Esme de su mano

-fue un gusto que vinieran-dijo Vittoria

-vengan cuando quieran, serán bienvenidos-dijo Leo

-muchas gracias-dijo Esme sonriendo-es igual para ustedes en nuestra casa-

-bien Anna lo acepto si sirvieron tus estudios-

-te lo dije Emmett-

-y fue interesante volver…auch Rose-dijo sobándose la cabeza

-ignoren a Emmett-dijo Rosalie sonriendo-gracias por la cena-

-espero volver platicar contigo Leo-

-será un placer Jasper-al parecer mi hermano tenía varios temas en común con Jasper

-Edward-llamo Anna-que bueno que viniste, espero que algún día tu y Bella-

-Anna deja eso en paz-

-pero si no es nada malo Bells-

-que no vez que Bella no quiere Vittoria-

-corrección Leo, no quiere hablar de eso-

-es igual-

-no-

-wii- empezó Emmett yendo hacia Edward-lo vez tienes muchas posibilidades solo insiste un poco mas-tras esto todos trataban de ocultar las risa a excepción de mi hermano que estaba, para novedad, celoso

-cállate Emmett-

-pero porque, no seas amargado-y lo siguiente en el panorama era Edward sostenido por Jasper y Emmett arrastrado esta vez al Mercedes por Rosalie

-siento que vean eso-

-no te preocupes Alice no es nada-le respondí- bueno pues nos vemos mañana

-si adiós Bella, Vittoria, Leo-nos dio un abrazo a cada uno- adiós Anna espero que pronto vayamos de compras-dijo mientras abrazaba y brincaba junto con mi hermana

Nos despedimos de los chicos con la mano, antes de que Edward subiera a su auto volteo a verme y sonrió de tal forma que estoy segura si fuera humana estaría hiperventilando

* * *

se nota q m gusta poner al pobre de Leo celoso vdd, esq estan divertido verlos celosos jejejejeje o intentando matart jejejeje ahh la convivencia familiar

jeje bueno ya saben x favor denle al botoncito verd d abajo para saber q opinan (ya saben lo q sea menos tentativas contra mi vida) y asi saber q debo seguir escribiendo

bueno ya m voy...dios s m hace raro subir el cap antes d la 12 am

jejejeje adios mordida para todos

Atte. LuFer Gosh

* * *


	13. Capitulo 12: planes

se que no necesito decirlo pero lo pondre ninguno de los personajes es mio, menos los lugares o lo q aparece, solo 3 son mios y se crearon desspues de ingerir cafeina

hola...bueno pues una disulpa si me tarde pero fue xq en martes no habia terminado el fic y el miercoles tuve q leer todo lo q no lei en una semana para literatura y pues ya no me dio tiempo de subir el cap, de vdd lo siento no tenia la minima intencion d no subirles el cap antes lo juro

ehh pues a mi parecer el cap no tiene mucho en especial...creo, pero es lindo jeje en el sig cap si hace la invitacion y los sig 2 se m hacen chistosos (tengo la idea hora m falta pasarla a la compu) los dejo para q puedan leer

* * *

Capitulo 12: planes

Alice pov

Ya había pasado una semana desde que fuimos a casa de los Swan a cenar y todo marchaba muy bien, si bien no había logrado empezar concretamente mi plan para Edward y Bella pero sabía que contaba con la ayuda de Vittoria, Anna y sorprendentemente de Emmett que veía todos los chicos como parte de familia

Jasper estaba feliz de tener alguien más con quien platicar seriamente y jugar ajedrez, Rose se la pasaba platicando con las chicas acerca de cosas nada serias, a Esme y Carlisle les agradaban los chicos y les gustaba que fuéramos amigos, Emmett se divertía con Leo (quien no tenía problemas para relacionarse ni con Jasper ni con Emmett) molestándonos excepto cuando empezaba a decir sobre algún noviazgo, Edward pues platicaba con todos (lo había sorprendido preguntando de los gustos de Bella a Vittoria y Anna que felices daban información) y yo pues que mas puedo decir estaba más que feliz con que estuvieran aquí

-chicos por acá-dije mientras me acercaba a ellos que venían con Ángela y Ben y tras ellos todos los demás

-hola Alice buenos días-

-hola Bella ¿hoy se sientan con nosotros?-

-lo siento Alice pero quedamos con sentarnos con los chicos-

-pero si eso no es un problema, porque no vienen con nosotros y ya-tome a Ángela de un brazo-veras que no pasa nada nadie muerde

-Alice no es necesario-me contesto Ángela un poco nerviosa-de verdad nos podemos sentar en otro lugar

-nop los amigos de mis amigos son mis amigos-voltee a ver al sequito de mentirosos-excepto que no son amigos y solo fingen

-hola, se tardaron-dijo Emmett levantándose para abrazar a Vittoria y a Bella-

-Emmett suelta-dijo Vittoria

-Emmett empieza a doler- dijo Bella

-ups lo siento-dijo soltándolas y viendo a Ángela y a Ben-hola un abrazo

-no te atrevas-dijeron las hermanas a la vez

-Emmett ven y siéntate los vas a asustar-dijo Rose

-disculpen a mi hermano-dijo Edward levantándose-mejor tomen asiento

-oigan-empezó a decir Jessica después de que nos sentamos ocupando todas las sillas de la mesa-oigan necesitamos más sillas-completo cuando al fin volteamos a verla

-no es necesario ya todos tenemos silla-respondió Leo

-y nosotros que, no podemos comer de pie-dijo Lauren

-pero ustedes no fueron invitados, solo invitamos a Ángela y a Ben-

-¿pero qué? ¡Que se creen!-ups estallaron y lo peor Vittoria también

-¡que nos creemos ¡!que se creen ustedes para seguirnos solo para que las vean con nosotros! ¡Y ustedes!-dijo señalando a los hombres-¡que se creen para pasársela vigilándonos¡

Como Vittoria grito todo lo que dijo toda, cuando digo toda es toda incluyendo a las personas de la concina, la cafetería volteo a ver hacia nuestra mesa más que nada creando una enorme humillación para ellos, por lo que para salvar la poca dignidad que les quedaba se fueron todos a la mesa más lejana de nosotros que encontraron

-Vi ya puedes relájate-

-no Bella si me relajo salto hacia ellos-

-Vittoria-la llamo Emmett en tono serio-eso fue genial chica-dijo mientras volvía a darle un abrazo de oso

-Emmett mi espalda-

-jeje lo siento-dijo al soltarla para que se sentara

Nos habíamos sentado casi casi estratégicamente, Rose junto a Emmett después Jasper y yo seguía Edward que estaba junto a Bella, después Vittoria esta vez seguida por Ángela y Ben y finalmente Leo cerrando el círculo al quedar junto a Rose

-¿y cómo les ha ido?-empezó finalmente Edward

-pésimo-respondieron sorprendentemente los 3 hermanos

-¿Por qué?-

-el por celoso, nosotras por ellos-dijeron mientras señalaba las mesa donde se fueron el sequito de metiches

-¿es por el baile de primavera?-pregunto un poco cohibida Ángela

-si los chicos han estado más insoportables que antes-

-si pero creo que quedo muy claro lo que les pasara a las notas que dejen en nuestros casilleros Vittoria-

-¿Qué hizo?-pregunte porque no recuerdo haber visto nada

-pues al llegar abrieron sus casilleros encontrándose no sé cuantas cartas las guardaron en sus mochilas y al terminar la clase Vittoria las tomo todas, salió al patio, busco un bote de basura, las vacio ahí y las quemo-explico tranquilamente Leo

-y a ti mal por qué Leo-

-ya dijimos por celoso-respondieron fieles a la costumbre al mismo tiempo

-es que en el camino 2 chicos de se atrevieron a acercase a sus hermanas-explico Ben

-si esos se atrevieron a acercarse y al verlos otros querían hacerlo y eso no lo iba a permitir-

-los querías matar-dijeron sus hermanas al mismo tiempo…otra vez

-pues claro, son molestos-

-no me molesta que los alejes, pero nos quitas la diversión-

-te la quitan a ti Vittoria, a mi lo único que me importa es no tener tanta atención-

-vamos chicas no puede ser tan malo-las intento animar Ángela

-camina a solas con nosotras por el pasillo y veras- la animo Vittoria

Pasamos el resto del almuerzo hablando de cosas comunes y cuando este término nos pusimos de pie y salimos de la cafetería, Ángela iba con Bella y Vittoria y ahora entendía lo de demasiada atención, en cuanto pasaban intentaban ir con ellas pero se detenían porque tras ellas íbamos Jasper y yo sosteniendo disimuladamente a Edward y tras nosotros venían Rose y Emmett haciendo lo mismo con Leo, pobres de las chicas

Pero antes de llegar al salón de mi hermano me llego una visión, por alguna increíble razón a Mike Newton se le había ocurrido la genial idea de plantarse (o mejor dicho arrodillarse) frente a Bella en cuanto llegara al salón para pedirle que fuera con él, como siempre Edward estaba viendo en mi mente cuando tuve mi visión emitió en ligero gruñido, ok sería interesante ver como Edward se comporta con esto

Edward pov

Durante el camino de la cafetería al salón varios chicos se intentaban acercar a las chicas pero se detenían al vernos tras ellas pero lo que sin duda prácticamente me hizo explotar fue la visión del ridículo intento de Newton para pedirle a Bella que fuera con él al baile ¡que no entendía que no tenía nada que ver aquí!

En cuanto los demás se fueron a sus salones entramos al nuestro y Vittoria se dirigió con Ángela a su mesa y yo me fui con Bella a la mía no habían pasado ni 5 minutos cuando llego Newton y se paro al lado de Bella

-Bella –lo llamo completamente nervioso-ehh…_dios porque tiene que ser tan bonita me pongo nervioso…_pues veras estoy seguro que tu ya sabes pero…_madre que le digo ¡que le digo!..._bueno pues yo quería ver si tu quisieras ir al baile conmigo-esto último lo dijo tan bajo que si no tuviéramos el oído tan desarrollado estoy seguro no lo hubiéramos escuchado, me di cuenta que se arrepintio de arrodillarse

-Mike no tengo intención de aceptar la invitación de nadie-respondió Bella con un tono un tanto cansado-

-pero ¿Por qué?-

-no vamos a asistir al baile-respondió Bella incluyendo notablemente a su hermana

-por…-

-porque van a ir con mi familia fuera de la ciudad ese día-le interrumpí para que de una vez se fuera y dejara en paz a Bella

-oh vaya está bien, bueno será otra ocasión Bella-dijo Newton por fin yéndose a su lugar no sin dejar de insultarme en su mente

-novedad, me odia-dije sin evitar reírme

-gracias por quitármelo de encima, bueno por quitárnoslo-contesto Bella riendo y señalando a su hermana que se reía y se justificaba con Ángela de haber recordado algo gracioso

-fue un placer-la verdad no mentía con eso disfrute destruir las ilusiones de Newton

-te creo- me respondió con una sonrisa, no pude evitar mantener la mirada fija en ella y corresponder a su sonrisa

Hubiera seguido observándola si no hubiera sido porque el profesor entro llamando nuestra atención para explicarnos la actividad que teníamos que hacer con el microscopio y las células de cebolla que teníamos en los portaobjetos frente a nosotros, para nosotros fue bastante simple solo observamos unos cuantos segundos y escribimos en la hojas para poder terminar, Vittoria y Ángela terminaron un poco después que nosotros (Ángela era buena pero se confundía un poco) el resto de los alumnos miraban las muestras una y otra vez e incluso algunos abrían sus libros intentando que el profesor no se diera cuenta

Cuando termino la clase, al igual que siempre, deje que las chicas salieran primero y como siempre Newton (aun con lo que le había dicho) caminaba tras nosotros, me había dado cuenta que si bien las 2 chicas le interesaban le atraía más Bella (intuyo que le intimidaba el hecho que Vittoria lo viera como si lo fuera a matar) así que para molestarlo un poco mas pase un brazo por los hombros de Bella

No pude evitar girar un poco la vista, lo suficiente para poder verlo, su cara era merecedora a un premio tenia la boca abierta al igual que los ojos, las chicas que igual habían girado un poco para verlo se reían tratando de que no se notara

-bien llegamos-les dije

-si voy a cambiarme adiós Edward-dijo Bella para después entrar al gimnasio

-muy bien supongo que estaremos con tu familia el día del baile Edward-dijo Vittoria parada junto a mi

-fue lo único que se me ocurrió para que se fuera-

-si no sabes cuánto te agradezco-dijo sonriendo-pero ¿Por qué no invitas a Bella a salir?-

-no sé por qué lo dices-

-aja y yo soy monja-dijo riéndose-vamos Ed anímate ¿te puedo llamar Ed?

-¿te puedo llamar Vi?-asintió con la cabeza-si puedes, pero si ella no acepta-

-aceptara-dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta-no te preocupes yo me encargo del celoso-refiriéndose claramente a su hermano

Me dirigí a mi siguiente clase con la idea de invitar a salir a Bella, de verdad es algo que me gustaría hacer pero no sabía bien a donde podría llevarla, tal vez Port Angeles al cine o incluso podría mostrarle el prado donde suelo ir

Me pase toda la clase pensando en eso sin prestarle un poco de atención a la maestra que en realidad no le importaba mucho después de todo mi español es mejor que el de ella, cuando sonó el timbre me dirigí a la puerta y al salir fue prácticamente asaltado por Alice

-¡tienes que invitarla a salir!-

-tranquila Alice-

-¡como me voy a tranquilizar si tú falta de decisión hace que me duela la cabeza!-

-lo siento Alice ¿es buena idea que lo haga?-

-claro que si hermanito, te recomiendo que vayan al cine y después regresen a casa habrá cielo despejado y desde ahí habrá una linda vista-dijo completamente decidida-y dentro de 2 semanas la llevas a tu prado habrá sol y se verá aun mejor

-está bien, gracias hermana-

-no hay de que, te acompaño por las chicas no necesitan que a otro chico se le ocurra invitarlas, aun no se esparce por completo el chisme de que no estarán disponibles-

-vámonos Vi-

-vamos Bells, solo 10-

-no-

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte intrigado al ver a Bella jalar de la mano a Vittoria

-los murmullos de Newton-respondieron a la ves

-¿Qué dijo esta vez?-

-que en realidad las 2 estamos sumamente decepcionadas de no estar disponibles la noche de baile-respondió Bella

-jeje pobre de él si se entera Leo-dijo Alice caminando hacia Vittoria, tomarla del otro brazo y jalarla-¿y si se entera?-

-encontrara un masa de metal en lugar de su carro-Vittoria sonreía seguramente imaginándose aquello

-vamos al estacionamiento que nos esperan-dijo Alice jalando otra vez a Vittoria por el pasillo

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento ya todos estaban ahí platicando como todos los días, Alice inmediatamente fue junto con Jasper y Vittoria fue con su hermano mostrando una sonrisa burlona por la cara de su hermano que sinceramente no entendí hasta que me fije que en algún momento del transcurso del gimnasio al estacionamiento había vuelto a poner mi brazo sobre los hombros de Bella

Vittoria metió a su hermano en el asiento trasero del carro aun riéndose de el

-nos vemos después Edward-me dijo Bella para después dirigirse a la puerta del copiloto y antes de entrar al auto me observo una última vez

-¡por fin!-dijo Emmett levantando los brazos

-cállate Emmett-dije ya sabiendo que iba a decir

-oh vamos Edward disfruta de este momento, estoy seguro que Bella te va a quitar lo frustrado

Y aquí vamos otra vez perseguir a Emmett para intentar matarlo antes de que Esme intentara detenernos, aunque no me molestaba todo lo que decía Emmett me molestaba como lo decía, pero al fin es mi hermano

* * *

jeje esto fue lo q escribi esta vez

diganme q les parecio dando clic en el botoncito verde de abajo

ya saben d todo amenazas de muerte jejeje

bueno m voy.....pero regresare jajajajajaja

bye bye

mordida para todos Gosh

* * *


	14. Capitulo 13: ¿te gustaría salir?

se que todos lo saben pero lo escribire ninguno de los personajes,lugares o cosas me pertenecen solo 3 y nacieron gracias a mi absurdo consumo de cafeina -w-

la verda ni bien ni mal, solo me dejaron 3 reviews del cap anterior (eso es muuuyy feo) pero aun asi les traido su cap semanal, en serio creo q prefiero q pongan muerete a que no dejen nd..... bueno mejor solo pongan no me gusto y ya jeje

ehhh lo se lo se tal vez esperen d este cap algo muuuy especial por ser en el q Edward l pide la cita a Bella pero d una vez lo preparo no es algo grande, xq, sencillo no soy muy buena escribiendo eso lo unico q escribia antes eran cosas dond habia un muerto o se moria alguien, pero les prometo q m voy a esmerar en el de la cita para compensarles este, bien los dejo para q vean q tal me salio

....cierto aqui x primera vez s mencionan los nombres de los padres d los chicos Swan

* * *

Capitulo 13: ¿te gustaría salir?

Edward pov

Ya solo faltaba una semana para al baile y también ya se había extendido todo un rumor sobre el porqué los Swan estarían con nosotros ese día, el más extravagante que escuche fue que supuestamente ese día íbamos a celebrar una boda secreta entre Bella y yo supongo que empezaron con eso ya que algunas veces pasaba el brazo sobre sus hombros, el chisme de la boda fue cortesía de Jessica y Lauren le aumento que nos casaríamos debido a un embarazo

Alice también se había puesto un poco fastidiosa porque, a pesar de haber decidido que lo haría, aun no había invitado a Bella a salir, así que mi querida hermana me presionaba para que lo hiciera cuando antes

-hoy no deben entrar a clase chicos-nos dijo

-¿Por qué Alice?

-se va a realizar una prueba de sangre para ver el grupo sanguíneo-

-vaya tienen razón mejor no entramos, no quiero caer en la tentación y matar a un inocente-dijo Vittoria-o en último de los casos infectarme con la sangre de Newton

-¿y qué haremos?-

-no lo sé Bella ya veremos-

Cuando sonó el timbre todos se levantaron de la mesa y fueron a tirar la comida a excepción de Vittoria, Bella y de mí

-bien ¿Qué quieren hacer chicas?-

-no se no se me ocurre nada-

-¿A dónde vas Vittoria?-le pregunte al ver que se levantaba

-mm quiero dar un paseo tranquilo por el bosque-

-¿quieres que te acompañemos?-

-no gracias Edward, mejor quédate aquí con Bella-

-pero Vi si quieres…-Vittoria sostuvo a Bella en su lugar

-en serio no es necesario, además me gustaría ir sola, mejor quédense aquí y conversen de…bueno no se de lo que quieran tal vez de lo falso del tinte de Lauren o las reformas políticas lo que sea, bueno adiós-

En cuanto nos quedamos solos permanecimos en silencio que me sirvió para decidirme que era hora de hablar con Bella

-¿Qué pasa Edward?-me pregunto en cuanto me puse de pie

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi auto?-le conteste sonriéndole- ahí podemos hablar mejor

Bella simplemente asintió y me siguió hacia el aparcamiento, cuando subimos al auto encendí el sistema de sonido para que fuera menos tenso el ambiente

-_será verdad que ellos andan-_me llegaron esos pensamientos del único estudiante que había en el aparcamiento por lo que no pude evitar reír

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué escuchaste?-

-lo que hemos venido escuchando últimamente-

-sobre "nuestra relación"-

-exacto, mm aunque en realidad solo me molesta la versión de Lauren-creo que dije lo que pensaba

-¿no te molesta lo de la boda?-

-¿la verdad?-ella asintió con la cabeza-pues no, me agradas mucho

-a mí también me agradas y ¿Por qué te molesta la de Lauren?-

-porque te da una mala imagen-

-gracias por ser así-

-no hay porque-

-Bella-le dije después de unos 5 segundos de silencio-¿te puedo preguntar algo?-

-claro Edward-

-bueno pues me gustaría saber ¿si quisieras ir conmigo al cine el día del baile?-

-claro porque no-Bella permaneció observándome un momento

-¿Qué pasa?-

-me preguntaba algo-

-si puedo te puedo ayudar-

-bueno pues te he contado un poco sobre mis padres pero yo no sé nada sobre los tuyos, me gustaría saber-

-bueno la verdad no recuerdo mucho de ellos, lo que recuerdo es que se llamaban Edward Masen y Elizabeth Masen, según Carlisle cuando humano tenia los ojo verdes como mi madre y bueno lo demás ya te lo he contado-

-si sobre tu deseo de ser soldado y que tu madre fue quien le pidió que te salvara ¿crees que ella lo sabía?-

-según Carlisle ella intuía, pero no sabía nada-

-las madres son personas especiales-

-ahora que recuerdo no has mencionado los nombres de tus padres-

-jeje cierto bueno pues se llamaban Robert y Catalina Swan, el era profesor de filosofía y mama enseñaba música, creo que de ahí el amor al arte-

-nunca te has preguntado por qué los recuerdas tanto-

-algunas veces, supongo que es porque siempre estábamos con ellos, eran lo único para nosotros…literalmente-

-literalmente-

-¿puedo preguntarte otra cosa?

-claro que pasa Bella-

Bella pov

La verdad lo último que esperaba cuando vine con Edward es que el me invitara a salir o incluso que no le molestara el rumor de una boda que para ser sincera a mí tampoco me molestaba pero una así quería preguntarle algo

-¿Por qué me invitaste a salir?-por su cara supongo que no esperaba eso

-pues es que nunca he tenido la oportunidad de platicar a solas contigo-soy yo o sonó algo nervioso

-pero si hemos hablado-

-bueno si pero quería estar solo contigo, sobre todo sin Emmett cerca-claro es difícil ignorar las bromas que nos hace Emmett

-ok tienes razón-guarde un momento silencio y comencé a reírme

-¿Por qué te ríes Bella?-

-de que ahora se porque mi hermana se fue jaja jaja, seguro planea algo para entretener a Leo-

-jajajaja creo que tienes razón-Edward miro el reloj del tablero-creo que ya debemos entrar

Cuando llegamos a la puerta del gimnasio Vittoria ya se encontraba en la puerta con una sonrisa un tanto burlona, si ella esperaba que pasara algo, simplemente le dije un hasta luego a Edward para ser arrastrada por mi hermana al aun vacio vestidor

-¿Qué paso?-

-¿Qué tendría que pasar?-

-vamos Bella ¿le preguntaste?-

-no-

-¡que!, pero porque no le preguntaste-

-porque no fue necesario el me invito a salir-

-en serio-mi hermana solo sonreía-vaya creía que nunca lo haría-dijo mas para ella pero alcance a escucharla

-¿de qué hablas Vittoria?-

-ehh de nada Bella, mejor nos cambiamos antes de que lleguen más personas, aunque si te ven descartaran el embarazo...-le arroje mi chaqueta-oye

-eso te pasa por molestar-respondí mientras me cambiaba sin tener que hacerlo a velocidad humana ya que no había nadie

Para el inicio de la clase el profesor nos puso a correr un poco por la cancha y después nos indico que nos sentáramos ya que iba a dar la teoría del deporte que ahora íbamos a practicar, bagninton, para que lo practicáramos la siguiente clase

Durante el camino a el estacionamiento a mi hermana le dio su raro ataque de molestarme, quería que le dijera como me sentí cuando Edward me pidió salir con él y me volvió a preguntar si estaba enamorada de el

-ya te dije que no lo sé-

-por lo menos te gusta-afirmo más que pregunto

-bueno si me gusta Vittoria-

-¿mucho o poco?-

-mucho-

-¿Qué tanto?-

-vamos hermana no me hagas esto-

-con Anna será peor y Leo te pondría en cuarentena así que responde-

-demasiado-

-bien vamos por buen camino-dijo con cara serena- así que… ¿Qué vez en él?-

-¿Cómo que, que veo en él?-

-sí qué vez en el-

-pues un chico muy agradable, inteligente, alguien con quien puedes estar, en quien puedes confiar…-

-ok ya entendí, quita esos ojos de ovejita o Emmett empezara a molestarte y Leo… bueno también comenzara a molestar-

Me pregunto qué cara habré puesto, como siempre pude ver a todos los chicos junto a nuestros carros en cuanto Edward me vio sonrió haciendo que yo respondiera a su sonrisa

-y luego dices que no-dijo mi hermana para que solo yo oyera

-cállate Vittoria no te burles-

-no me burlo, solo te pongo en evidencia-

-hola chicas-dijo Emmett yendo hacia nosotras y abrazarnos como siempre

-Emmett duele-dijo Vittoria

-Emmett por favor ya bájanos-

-oh no me dejan demostrarles cuanto las quiero-

-ya bájalas Emmett-dijo Edward

-pero por qué a Leo no le molesta ¿verdad?-

-no claro que no, por mi sigue-contesto nuestro hermano riéndose-

-Leo cuando baje de aquí-amenazo Vittoria-auch Emmett no es necesaria más fuerza-

-lo siento fue sin querer-

-ya nos puedes bajar-

-ok Bella, son libres chicas-

-gracias Emmett-

-que bueno que no necesitamos aire, lo malo es que si necesitamos lo huesos-dijo Vittoria tocándose las costillas

-lo siento Vi no quería apretarte tanto, pero a veces olvido que son un poco más delicadas que los chicos- dijo Emmett dándole otro abrazo pero este normal a mi hermana

-no hay problema-dijo Vittoria correspondiendo-Em me puedes soltar para que torture a mi hermano

-claro chica, disfruta-dijo soltándola

-gracias, Leo corre-

-ok-dijo Leo corriendo hacia el bosque a velocidad humana y por el ritmo que después escuche que tomaron empezó la caza 100% vampiro

-¿Cuánto van a tardar Alice?-

-mm no mucho Bella, Vittoria sabe muy bien cómo tratar a tu hermano serán como 10 minutos-

-muy bien pues vamos a esperarlos-

-no puedo creer que los humanos sigan con esos chismes-

-no puedes culparlo Rose no tiene nada mejor que hacer que inventar cosas-

-en eso tienes razón Jasper-

-y bien ya saben que quieren hacer en nuestra casa el día del baile Bella-

-no-conteste a la pregunta de Jasper

-no mientas Bella tu ya tienes planes con Edward-

-no molestes Emmett-

-no molesto digo la verdad, ¿cierto chicos?-

-cierto-respondieran todos en coro

-vamos chicos no sean tímidos-me sorprende Jasper casi nunca no dice nada-de todos modos Leo no está aquí pueden hablar en confianza

-ya no pueden ahí vienen-anuncio Alice señalando a mis hermanos, Vittoria muy feliz y Leo al parecer le dolía una rondilla

-me duele el brazo pero valió la pena, Bells manejas tu por favor-me dijo Vi entregándome la llaves del coche

-está bien, bueno es hora de irnos, adiós chicos-dije despidiéndome de los Cullen

Subimos en el carro y nos dirigimos a la escuela de Anna, que ahora que lo pensaba tampoco me dejaría en paz, lo que pensaba se confirmo cuando al llegar a su escuela Vittoria le sonrió de una forma algo extraña o lo que Anna respondió mirándome de tal forma que me recordaba a Alice, ok esto me está dando miedo

-hermanita-me llamo Anna-tenemos que hablar seriamente

-¿de qué tienen que hablar?-pregunto Leo

-de nada-respondimos las 3, ella sonriendo cada una a su manera y yo pues sinceramente temía por mí, si bien Vittoria no me haría nada grave ayudaría a Anna y eso me asustaba

* * *

se los dije no es algo muy romantico pero creo q no esta tan mal el cap

en serio x favor dejenm review q si no m siento abandonada ..... bueno mis queridas lokas m apoyan

(les digo lokas a mis amigas d cariño.....ellas m dicen sadica o demente o loka segun el punto d vista o mi humor)

jejeje ok....mmm yo queria preguntarles si alguien sabe donde puedo ver la peli d little ashes

al principio admito q la buscaba xq actua robert pattison pero cuando m di cuenta q era d la vida d dali m aloq

si bien estaba loko y tenia un ego muuuuyy grande era un gran artista, si alguien sabe xfa digam

bueno m voy

mordida para todos mi queridos lectores (xq supongo q aun tengo)

Atte. LuFer Gosh

* * *


	15. Capitulo 14: cómo prepararse para una ci

se que todos lo saben que no es necesario pero lo pondre los personajes, lugares y objetos no me pertenecen y los que si son x mi extraño consumo d cafeina

bien hoy descubri algo q m ayuda a escribir kf+chocolate+azucar+buena peli+haber leido como loka para literatura (aunq el tema nd q ver)

sii l tengo q dar las gracias a el cumple d mi amiga (dond consumi los 3 primeros) al youtube (dond xfin encontre little ashes) y a edgar allan poe con todo y su gato negro

jeje m da risa q x mis gustos mi hermano m llama emo pero l digo "no soy emo, solo tengo gustos algo oscuros pero soy muy feliz con mi vida" jeje siento si estoy algo lok hoy -w- pero admito q ando algo imperactiva por el kf y todo eso, pero para evitar ponerme a hacer tarugadas mejor me puse a escribir y termine lo q no pude en una semana...bueno no era este cap era el d la cita pero x alguna razon creo q m quedo decente (jeje ni modo eso lo veran hasta dentro d 2 semanas XD), bueno mejor los dejo en paz para que lean

* * *

Capitulo 14: cómo prepararse para una cita estilo Alice Cullen

Edward pov

Sinceramente nunca me arrepentiría de haberle pedido una cita a Bella pero de lo único que me arrepiento es haberle pedido a Alice que me ayudara, aun ni siquiera le había pedido nada cuando prácticamente me salto en cima en cuanto llegamos a casa

-¡acepto! ¡Acepto!-comenzó a decir brincando

-aun no te he pedido nada Alice-

-pero ya se lo que me vas a pedir así que acepto-

-¿de qué demonios habla el duende Edward?-me pregunto Emmett

-lo que pasa es que quiere ayuda para su cita con Bella-dijo Alice dando vueltas, prácticamente estaba saltando

-hermano te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer-dijo Emmett con cara de espanto-le acabas de vender tu alma al diablo ¡dios hemos perdido a Eddy!

-lo sé hermano y si me vuelves a llamar Eddy despídete de tus cosas-

-está bien-

-Edward-me llamo Rosalie-si me hubieras pedido ayuda te la hubiera dado no era necesario entregarte a Alice-

-lo sé Rose pero esta vez de verdad necesitaba que fuera Alice-

Rosalie simplemente se alejo de mi murmurando cosas sobre lo que le hace el amor a los hombre, será que ya me enamore de Bella

-¿Por qué sientes confusión hermano?-me pregunto Jasper poniendo una mano en mi hombro

-Jasper ¿Cómo me siento cuando estoy con Bella?-

-¿no sabes lo que sientes?-solo negué con la cabeza-bueno en realidad es una gran felicidad ante el solo hecho de verla y bueno pues al estar con ella incluso me da miedo la fuerza del amor que emanas

-¿así me pongo?-pregunte un tanto incrédulo pero de ante mano convencido de sus palabras

-sí, y de ella ni hablar-

-¿Qué dices Jasper?-

-bueno te diré que tienes muchas posibilidades pero nada más porque si no sería una falta de respeto hacia ella-y sin más Jasper fue junto con Emmett para jugar con sus videojuegos

-bien hermanito ven tenemos que hacer planes esto va a ser perfecto-dijo mi pequeña hermana jalándome de la mano

Y así había empezado mi calvario que espero termine en éxito

Según Alice en el cine no habría una película que valiera la pena, pero que en un pequeño cine donde presentaban cintas pocos conocidas o de jóvenes que querían ser actores o directores y que ahí habría una película que valdría la pena, incluso estaba tan emocionada con esa película que ya estaba pensando en apoyarla

-te aseguro que no arrepentirás, si bien el chico que dirigió cometió algunos errores es bastante respetable para ser una tarea de escuela-

-te creo Alice no te preocupes-

-eso espero hermanito, además no te preocupes es un lugar decente y también tienen buena música podrán estar ahí como mínimo 2 horas eso ya depende de ustedes-

-después te recomiendo vayan a la orilla del mar, ya cuando caiga el sol, el cielo se va a despejar y se verá un cielo precioso-

-gracias Alice-le dije mientras me levantaba y me dirigía hacia la puerta para poder ir hacia mi cuarto

-espera a dónde vas-

-a mi cuarto ¿Por qué?-

-como que por qué, te dije que cuidaría que todo fuera perfecto y así será- me respondió con una sonrisa que se me antojo un tanto diabólica

Bien ahora si estaba convencido que prácticamente le había vendido mi alma, si es que la tenia, al mismísimo diablo encarnado en un pequeño cuerpo que parecía totalmente inocente

Así me tuvo hasta el día que era mi cita me hizo buscar la ropa que según ella era perfecta, no me hizo llevar el Aston Martin porque según ella aun no era un ocasión lo suficientemente perfecta o importante para llevarlo (con lo que estaba en desacuerdo ya que para mi cualquier salida con Bella es una ocasión de suma importancia) que el Volvo estaría bien

-bien Edward ya estás listo-dijo Alice al terminar según ella los últimos detalles

-ya era hora Alice-

-oh vamos ni que fueras a llegar tarde-

-contigo nunca se sabe-

-momento crees que sabotearía el día que tanto he planeado-dijo con un poco de reclamo en la voz-¡es lo que insinúas Edward Cullen!-

-¿Qué pasa chicos?-pregunto Esme entrando a la habitación-oh Edward te vez tan bien

-gracias mamá, y lo que pasa es que aquí el duende se está exasperando solo porque ya quiero irme-

-Alice ya deja que tu hermano se vaya en paz-

-pero Esme quiero que todo sea perfecto-

-y lo será, algo así no es necesario planificar debe ser natural-dijo Esme para después voltear hacia mi-tranquilo hijo, vamos vete y disfruta-

-gracias mamá, en un rato vienen los chicos-

-si no te preocupes aquí los esperaremos-

Me despedí de mi madre y de Alice para salir de mi habitación e ir hacia la cochera, tomar mi Volvo y dirigirme a casa de Bella

-_que te vaya bien hermano-_me deseo Jasper sentado en la sala junto con Emmett

_-si vamos tu puedes, no te rindas-_ los pensamiento de Emmett parecían de porrista

-tranquilízate Emmett

-pero yo no…- no termino porque Rose le puso una mano en la boca

-diviértete Edward-me dijo Rosalie-

-pero no hagas nada malo-complementó Emmett-auch- se quejo al recibir golpes de Jasper y Rosalie

Subí a mi coche y arranque para dirigirme a la casa de los Swan, el camino se me hacia largo a pesar de ya haberlo recorrido muchas veces pero estaba algo ansioso

En cuanto llegue al camino entre el bosque que me llevaría a mi meta acelere mas para poder ver en menos de 5 minutos la casa blanca alumbrada, podía escuchar algunos ruidos adentro, baje del auto y me dirigí hacia la puerta, antes de que la tocara me abrió Anna con su acostumbrada imagen de 5 años

-Bella baja en un momento-me dijo con una sonrisa para después indicarme que entrara-siéntate y ponte cómodo no serán más de 5 minutos

Me dirigí hacia los sillones y senté, poco después Leo se sentó frente a mi mirándome fijamente, nunca me había sentido nervioso ante la mirada de nadie pero la que me dedicaba Leo en estos momentos hacían que me removiera inquieto en mi asiento

-ya baja-anuncio Anna regresando a la sala-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes?-pregunto mirándonos

-no pasa nada Anna lo que pasa es que nuestro hermano esta celoso…que novedad-dijo Vittoria bajando las escaleras-no te preocupes Edward ya viene Bella no le hagas caso a Leo es que no soporta ver que su hermana ya creció-

-Vittoria nosotros nunca crecemos-

-Leo-respondió Vi tranquilamente-aun así tenemos 17 años en apariencia y 107 en realidad-

-no importa-

-exagerado-

-liberalista-

-celo típico-

-ya basta me ponen nerviosa-dijo Anna poniendo sus manos en su cara-Bella por fin bajas-dijo viendo hacia las escaleras

No podía creer lo que veía era sin duda lo más bello que había visto, Bella llevaba un lindo vestido de color azul oscuro que parecía como una segunda piel (lo podía apreciar a pesar de que llevara su abrigo gris) se veía simplemente hermosa

Alice pov

Estaba simplemente emocionada desde que Edward me pidió ayuda, aunque en realidad no me la pidió pero lo iba a hacer solo le ahorre el decirlo, había planeado todo le indique el lugar donde la llevara (seguía con mi idea de apoyar al chico que haya hecho la película) cuanto tiempo podrían estar, que hacer después e incluso me asegure que la ropa que él llevaba fuera acorde con la de ella (Vittoria me ayudo porque Bella cambiaba de opinión sumamente rápido así que me solo aseguro que seria azul)

Yo solo quería que todo fuera perfecto pero Edward no me dejo planear todo lo que yo quería ya que decía que era una cita que no se iba a casar, aunque eso no era mala idea pero me tengo que concentrar si quiero llegar a planear algo así tenía que tener cuidado con lo pasaría en el futuro

-te aseguro que no arrepentirás, si bien el chico que dirigió cometió algunos errores es bastante respetable para ser una tarea de escuela-le afirme mi decisión sobre la cinta

-te creo Alice no te preocupes-

-eso espero hermanito, además no te preocupes es un lugar decente y también tienen buena música podrán estar ahí como mínimo 2 horas eso ya depende de ustedes-seguí diciendo emocionada

-después te recomiendo vayan a la orilla del mar, ya cuando caiga el sol, el cielo se va a despejar y se verá un cielo precioso-

-gracias Alice-después de esto se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta

-espera a dónde vas-

-a mi cuarto ¿Por qué?-

-como que por qué, te dije que cuidaría que todo fuera perfecto y así será- respondí sonriéndole por lo que él puso cara de susto ¡que exagerado! Si no lo iba a matar

Seguí así dándole consejos para su cita con Bella, le dije que llevara el Volvo ya que Aston Martin es algo exagerado para una ocasión como esta, pero si todo sale como espero lo usara alguna vez

-bien Edward ya estás listo-dije al terminar con los últimos detalles

-ya era hora Alice-contesto Edward

-oh vamos ni que fueras a llegar tarde-

-contigo nunca se sabe-

-momento crees que sabotearía el día que tanto –dije reclamándole es como si me digiera charlatana -¡es lo que insinúas Edward Cullen!-

-¿Qué pasa chicos?-pregunto Esme entrando a la habitación-oh Edward te vez tan bien

-gracias mamá, y lo que pasa es que aquí el duende se está exasperando solo porque ya quiero irme-ante esto le lance una mirada envenenada

-Alice ya deja que tu hermano se vaya en paz-

-pero Esme quiero que todo sea perfecto-respondí haciendo un ligero puchero esperando que me apoyara pero no fue así

-y lo será, algo así no es necesario planificar debe ser natural-me dijo Esme para después voltear hacia mi hermano-tranquilo hijo, vamos vete y disfruta-

-gracias mamá, en un rato vienen los chicos-

-si no te preocupes aquí los esperaremos-

Se despidió de nosotras y salió de la habitación, pude escuchar las tonterías de Emmett y como Rose y mi Jasper lo golpeaban para que se callara

Cuando Edward se fue no pude hacer nada más que ir a la sala con los demás

-tranquila Alice veras que todo estará bien-me decía Jasper tratando de calmarme

-pero quiero que todo sea perfecto-

-Alice ellos se quieren y además es una cita-

-lo se Jasper pero…-

-ya cálmate enana mejor trata de hacer algo para distraerte-me dijo Emmett

-que no incluya ver su futuro-

-¿Por qué no Rose?-

-porque solo te pondrías mas ansiosa así que cálmate-

-Rose tiene razón amor cálmate y confía en Edward veras que todo estará bien-

-si Alice que Edward haya sido un reprimido-amargado tanto tiempo no quiere decir que no sepa tratar a una mujer-me dijo Emmett con una sonrisa burlona

-ya lo veras querida todo saldrá muy bien-dijo Esme mirando por la ventana hacia el patio esperando a Carlisle que venía en el camino

Si todo termina con una relación como la de nuestros padre es lo mejor que podría pasarnos a todos, a nosotros por ellos y a ellos por encontrarse

* * *

bueno eso fue todo en esta ocasion

jeje ehh pues el prox es este pero como fue en casa d los Swan

tal vez lo vean un tanto repetitivo xq es el punto de vista d cd quien pero me parecio divertido

ehh ya m voy xq mañana tengo clases y x fin regreso al deporte...mmm tambien m gustaria preguntar si les gustaria leer otro tipo d cosas

xq x alguna extraña razon a la vocesita d mi cabeza le dio x dar vueltas a varias rueditas y s m ocurren muchas cosas q ni al caso con esto

jeje tambien se me estan ocurriendo otros fics d Twilight pero aun no decido si escribirlos y piblicarlos despues

bueno ya m voy

bye bye mordida para todos

Atte. LuFer Gosh

* * *


	16. Capitulo 15: diferentes formas de decir

se que no necesito decirlo y q todos ustedes lo saben ni los personajes, cosas y lugares ya existian solo 3 personajes nacieron x mi raro consumo de cafeina

hola bueno les traigo su cap semanal espero q les guste de una vez les digo q talvez lo vean algo repetitivo, pero es xq son los puntos de vista de Vittoria, Leo y Anna, ademas recuerden paciencia el prox es la cita

jejejeje bueno los dejo en paz un rato para que lean en paz

* * *

Capitulo 15: diferentes formas de decir "cita" con los Swan

Leo pov

-¿Cómo que vas a tener una cita con Edward?-le dije a Bella que estaba sentada con nuestras hermanas en el sillón viendo la televisión-al menos finjan escucharme

-oh no seas pesado Leo-dijo Vittoria volteando a verme-además Bella ya está bastante grande tiene 107 años

-no me importa siempre serán menores que yo-

-por 2 años-

-si además Leo tu conoces a Edward-dijo Anna del otro lado de Bella-sabes que él es un caballero y que nunca haría nada indebido-

-eso ya lo sé-

Sabía muy bien que Edward era sin duda el mejor partido que hasta ahora, y tal vez el mejor de todos, había tenido Bella (sin importar si eran humanos o vampiros) pero ella nunca le había hecho caso a ninguno

Cuando humanos no conocíamos a muchas personas pero cada vez que se encontraba con un chico le decía "no te conozco bien, seamos amigos" y ya muchas veces ni lo volvía a ver, al mudarnos con los Vulturius varios vampiros se le declararon y le pidieron se transformara pero ella les daba negativa y ello ya no insistían (tener a los jefes Vulturius mirándote feo por insistirle a su hija o sobrina no ayuda en nada), lo mismo cuando nos transformamos y empeoro cuando salimos de Volterra porque eran o humanos o vampiros, aunque tampoco ayuda mucho que sea el único hombre, que sea el mayor y que tenga 2 hermanas que llaman la atención (para mi suerte Anna prefiere la apariencia de alguien pequeño aunque hay cada gente)

-ya tranquilo Leo-me decía Anna junto a mi-solo va a salir, además tuviste tiempo para procesarlo-

-no fue suficiente-

-no te íbamos a dar un siglo-dijo Vittoria desde la habitación de Bella al parecer le estaba ayudando-hermana ya te dije que eso es perfecto

-¿en serio Vi?-oí a Bella

-que no sea nada muy escotado o corto-

-cállate Leo-dijo Vittoria-celoso

-¡no lo soy!-

-aja claro-tal pareció que las tres se pusieron de acuerdo

-ya calmado-dijo Anna empezando a saltar y aplaudir-ya se acerca

Puse más atención en los sonidos y pude escuchar el sonido de un carro sobre el camino que conducía hacia la casa, Edward ya se acercaba, en cuanto llego al frente bajo de su auto y se encamino hacia la puerta

-Bella baja en un momento- dijo Anna sonriendo para después indicarle a Edward que entrara-siéntate y ponte cómodo no serán más de 5 minutos

Edward paso y se sentó en uno de los sillones para poco después sentarme frente a él mirándolo fijamente, no era que me cayera mal pero no podía comportarme así sabiendo que estaría solo con mi hermana, ante mi mirada Edward parecía un poco nervioso y eso me hacía sentir algo raro (me sentía mal por él y luego se me pasaba y volvía a ser como con cualquier chico)

-ya baja-anuncio Anna regresando a la sala-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes?-pregunto mirándonos

-no pasa nada Anna lo que pasa es que nuestro hermano esta celoso…que novedad-dijo Vittoria bajando las escaleras-no te preocupes Edward ya viene Bella no le hagas caso a Leo es que no soporta ver que su hermana ya creció-

-Vittoria nosotros nunca crecemos-

-Leo-respondió Vi tranquilamente-aun así tenemos 17 años en apariencia y 107 en realidad-

-no importa-

-exagerado-aquí íbamos con nuestros intercambios de palabras

-liberalista-ok tal vez eso fue exagerado

-celo típico-

-ya basta me ponen nerviosa-dijo Anna poniendo sus manos en su cara-Bella por fin bajas-dijo viendo hacia las escaleras

Y así era Bella bajaba por las escaleras usando un vestido de color azul oscuro que se le veía muy bien y que, sinceramente, lo aprobaba y no tenía problemas con él, mire a Edward por el rabillo de mis ojos él veía a mi hermana como si no creyera lo que veía pero de alguna forma no me molestaba esa mirada, no la veía como a un trofeo o un pedazo de carne o como si un adolescente viera a su amor platónico, la miraba con un gran amor y felicidad justo lo que me había dicho Vittoria

Muy bien tal vez ya no tenga de otra que resignarme que muy probablemente Bella había encontrado la parte que le faltaba y que esa persona le correspondía

Anna pov

Estaba tan emocionada no podía creer que por fin Bells fuera a tener una cita con Edward, y que simplemente él era la mejor opción que mi querida hermana podría tener incluso en otros 2 siglos de eso estaba segura, por eso cuando estaba solo con él le decía cosas sobre Bella cuidando de no decir nada por lo que me mataría Bella

Vittoria y yo habíamos estado ayudando al Bella y dándole terapia a Leo para que pudiera sobre llevarlo, incluso habíamos ido de compras, sorprendente mente ninguna se quejo de que entramos como a 10 tiendas y que compramos en todas y milagrosamente Bella había dicho sí a prácticamente todo lo que le mostraba (siempre con la opinión de Vittoria), cuidamos que todo fuera de color azul rey que sin duda era el color que mejor le quedaba a Bella

Mis hermanas había negado educadamente todos los ofrecimientos de otros ya fueran humanos o vampiros (excepto cuando ya las habían hartado, pero eso sucedía mas con Vi que no tiene mucha paciencia) que era un larga lista para lamentación de nuestro hermano, por eso prefería ser pequeña aunque alguna veces pasaban cosas muy pero muy raras (hay cada mente en este mundo)

-ya tranquilo Leo-dije tratando de calmar a mi hermano que esta junto a mí, parecía león enjaulado-solo va a salir, además tuviste tiempo para procesarlo-

-no fue suficiente-

-no te íbamos a dar un siglo-dijo Vittoria desde la habitación de Bella al parecer le estaba ayudando-hermana ya te dije que eso es perfecto

-¿en serio Vi?-escuche a Bella que se había cambiado…otra vez

-que no sea nada muy escotado o corto-dijo Leo junto a mí, si fuera humano ya tendría la cara o muy roja o muy pálida mmm yo creo que roja

-cállate Leo-dijo Vittoria-celoso

-¡no lo soy!-

-aja claro-contestamos las 3 al mismo tiempo por lo que Leo puso cara rara

-ya calmado-pronto escuche el sonido de un auto y comencé a aplaudir-ya se acerca

Ante lo que dije pude ver como mi hermano ponía atención a los sonidos y escucho lo mismo que yo así que se puso en las escaleras mientras que yo abría la puerta a un Edward que ni siquiera había tocado

-Bella baja en un momento- dije sonriendo para después indicarle a Edward que entrara-siéntate y ponte cómodo no serán más de 5 minutos

Una vez que lo vi sentado en uno de los sillones me dirigí al cuarto de mi hermana para encontrarla debatiendo ahora que abrigo ponerse si el gris o el negro

-Bella ya decídete, no vez que Edward ya llego- decía Vi con un poco de frustración- Anna no me digas que dejaste a Edward solo con Leo

-bien no lo diré porque sé que lo sabes-respondí sonriendo para salir de la habitación-Bella usa el gris-

De verdad que Bella me sorprende parece una simple adolescente (técnicamente lo es) a pesar de tener 107 años y que nos preparamos con 1 semana de anticipo, cuando llegue el cuadro que vi era algo raro, mi hermano debatiendo internamente si atacar o no a Edward que estaba sentado frente a él y este estaba algo nervioso por la mirada de mi hermano así que decidí llamar su atención

-ya baja-anuncie entrando a la sala y sentarme en la mesita-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes?-pregunto mirándonos

-no pasa nada Anna lo que pasa es que nuestro hermano esta celoso…que novedad-dijo Vittoria bajando las escaleras-no te preocupes Edward ya viene Bella no le hagas caso a Leo es que no soporta ver que su hermana ya creció-

-Vittoria nosotros nunca crecemos-

-Leo-respondió Vi tranquilamente-aun así tenemos 17 años en apariencia y 107 en realidad-

-no importa-

-exagerado-y empiezan los debates de una sola palabra de mi hermanos, aunque a veces llegan a frases algo raras pero muy divertidas

-liberalista-eso fue mucho Vi no es liberalista, es mas es raro que ella muestre lo que siente (que no sea en confianza o enojada, aunque eso más bien es venganza)

-celo típico-el adjetivo calificativo favorita de mi hermana

-ya basta me ponen nerviosa-dije cubriendo mi cara con mis manos para después ver hacia las escaleras-Bella por fin bajas-si por fin mi adorada hermana bajaba para terminar con esto, ya era hora

Vittoria pov

Muy bien de todo esto la mitad lo esperaba, Leo estaba celoso, Anna ansiosa dando saltos, Bella nerviosa y yo pues ya no sé ni cómo estoy, feliz por Bella, apunto de la demencia por mi hermano y extrañamente de acuerdo con Anna, no es que nunca estemos de acuerdo pero siempre es un punto medio pero ahora prácticamente le digo que si a todo (casi a todo) incluso en ir de compras a no me fije cuantas tiendas y comprar creo que otro guardarropa para Bella

-no te íbamos a dar un siglo-dije entrando a la plática que tenían mis hermanos en el otro piso-hermana ya te dije que eso es perfecto

-¿en serio Vi?-me pregunto Bella otra vez

-que no sea nada muy escotado o corto-escuche a Leo a veces me preguntaba si así son todos los hermanos

-cállate Leo-le respondí-celoso

-¡no lo soy!-

-aja claro-contestamos las 3 al mismo, lo cual me resulto muy divertido

-Bella en serio esa blusa es linda-le decía a mi hermana que se había cambiado otra vez

-no me convence-

-bueno que tal si pruebas con este-dije entregándole un vestido azul con negro

Ahora me encontraba prácticamente en transe sobre la cama de Bella mientras ella se cambiaba de ropa otra vez y es que no se decidía por nada, ok es malo nunca salir con nadie, yo había llegado a tener citas (cosas que hacían que Leo terminara en el techo, literalmente) pero nunca había nada solo salía por amistad o para aclararle a algún vampiro que si seguía como iba me iba a ver en la necesidad de volarle la cabeza, cortarlo en pedacitos, quemarlo y bailar en las cenizas (ok nunca baile en las cenizas, pero si los queme), por alguna razón estos vampiros casi siempre eran neófitos o tenían un don razón por la cual aparte de los míos tengo otros 3 que había tomado cuando aún estaba en Volterra (es molesto tener que tomarlos aun que raro eso me hacía sentir dolor) y 2 más cuando ya no vivíamos ahí

-¿Qué opinas?-dijo Bella saliendo del baño

-perfecta, déjame acomodarte el cabello-

-¿está muy mal?-me pregunto nerviosa mientras se sentaba frente a su espejo

-no pero se desacomodo un poco- dije parada tras ellas acomodando su cabello para que se vieran bien las ondas de este

Cuando mi hermana fue a revisar que abrigo se pondría puse escuchar el sonido del carro de Edward y como poco después iba a abrirle la puerta

-¿Cuál crees que es mejor?-me pregunto Bella mostrándome un abrigo gris y una negro

-el gris, Bells te das cuenta que ya llego tu cita-

-si lo sé pero esperaba que tardara un poco más-

-bueno eso muestra que es muy puntual-

-¿segura que el gris?

-Bella ya decídete, no vez que Edward ya llego- dije ya frustrándome por la indecisión de mi hermana- Anna no me digas que dejaste a Edward solo con Leo-dije cuando vi a mi hermanita en la puerta

-bien no lo diré porque sé que lo sabes-respondió sonriendo para salir de la habitación-Bella usa el gris-

-te lo dije, bueno apúrate no más de 5 minutos voy a ver que Leo no mate a tu cita-

-está bien ya voy-me dijo Bella antes de que saliera de su habitación

-ya baja-escuche decir a Anna ya en la sala -¿Qué les pasa a ustedes?-pregunto

¿Cómo estarían para que les preguntara eso?, cuando llegue a la sala y vi lo que pasaba entendí la pregunta, Anna estaba observando a Leo que estaba que en debate de matar o no a Edgard que estaba nervioso por la mirada de mi hermano, no los culpo

-no pasa nada Anna lo que pasa es que nuestro hermano esta celoso…que novedad-dije llegando al final de las escaleras-no te preocupes Edward ya viene Bella no le hagas caso a Leo es que no soporta ver que su hermana ya creció-

-Vittoria nosotros nunca crecemos-me debatió

-Leo-respondió conteste tranquilamente ya que técnicamente eso es cierto-aun así tenemos 17 años en apariencia y 107 en realidad-

-no importa-

-exagerado-a veces Leo se pone insoportable

-liberalista-que ahora soy liberalista…solo quiero derecho a la expresión

-celo típico-

-ya basta me ponen nerviosa-dijo Anna cubriendo su cara con sus manos para después ver hacia las escaleras-Bella por fin bajas-

Ya era hora de que mi hermana bajara (por fin con lo último que escogió), pude ver que Leo observaba discretamente a Edward y se daba cuenta de la mirada que le dirigía a nuestra Bella, cosa que seguramente le confirmo lo que le había dicho

-_el la ama-_

_-no estamos seguros, tal vez solo le atraiga, Bella es muy hermosa-_

_-solo fíjate como la observa y lo entenderás-_

esa fue la última cosa que le dije a Leo para que se calmara con respecto a la cita y espero que al fin lo haya comprendido

* * *

bueno a mi este cap me parecio muy divertido

pero ya el siguiente es la cita mmm no lo veo muy romantico pero aun asi m pregunto ¡como demonios lo escribi!

jejeje bueno tambien m pregunto como he logrado escribir tanto, yo pensaba q a lo max q llegaria seria 15 y ya estamos en ese y todavia le falta

bueno m voy bye bye

Atte. LuFer Gosh

por favor dejen review owo w

* * *


	17. Capitulo 16: cita

se q no es necesario q todos lo saben pero lo dire ninguno d los personajes m pertenece, menos lo lugares o marcas nooo los unicos 3 q son mios nacieron xq tomo muuucho kf

hola!!! si!! xfin llego!!!! el cap de la cita!!!!, en serio sigo sin saber como lo escribi -w-, pero creo q acabo d escribir un peor owo!! bueno ya lo veran despues yo lo atribuyo al efecto de las medicinas (parece q uno d mis hobbies es enfermarme en serio -w-U) bueno quien sabe mejor dejo de delirar y los dejo leer

Capitulo 16: cita

Bella pov

-Bella por fin bajas-me dijo Anna en cuanto baje a la sala

Pude observar a mis hermanos, Anna y Vittoria parecían satisfechas y Leo parecía como resignado, aunque no se porque

Después centre mi mirada en Edward que se encontraba observándome, cuando me fije en su ropa supe el porque mis hermanas insistieron tanto en que mi ropa fuera de color azul, seguro se pusieron de acuerdo con Alice

-bueno chicos yo creo ya es hora de que se vayan, que les vaya bien-dijo Vittoria sonriéndonos

-nosotros ya nos vamos tu casa Edward, vamos a estar haya hasta que regresen pero no se apuren por eso-intervino Anna

-pero no por eso vayan a llegar muy tarde, no quiero tener que marcarte…..-Leo no termino su frase por que Vittoria le tapo la boca y se lo llevo a la cochera de donde escuche como se abría y cerraba una puerta en alguno de los carros para después arrancarlo

-bueno me voy que no quiero que Leo harte a Vittoria en el carro, adiós chicos-dijo Anna abrazándonos a cada uno

Edward me ofreció su brazo para que lo tomara antes de salir y así lo hice, pude observar como Anna subía en la camioneta con mis hermanos y arrancaban rumbo a la casa de los Cullen

Cuando llegamos al carro de Edward el me abrió la puerta y la sostuvo para cerrarla hasta que yo ya estaba acomodada para después darle la vuelta al carro por el frente y acomodarse en su lugar todo a velocidad vampírica

-¿A dónde vamos a ir?-le pregunte en cuanto arrancamos

-bien pues descubrí que no siempre las grandes películas son las mejores y que hay novatos prometedores-me contesto sonriendo

-¿Qué?-pregunte un tanto divertida

-cine experimental Bella-contesto volteando a verme, agradezco los reflejos vampíricos ya que sin ellos al hacer Edward eso de quitar la vista de la carretera ahora seriamos galleta de Volvo

Antes de que me diera cuenta ya nos encontrábamos a las afueras de Forks, Edward maneja más rápido que Vittoria que es quien por lo regular conduce y lo hace bastante rápido, como 20 minutos después ya nos encontrábamos en los inicios de Port Angeles y poco después estacionamos frente lo que parecía un pequeño café que se veía bastante agradable

Cuando gire mi cabeza hacia Edward me di cuenta que el ya había bajado del coche y que se encontraba girando hacia mi puerta para poder abrirla y que yo pudiera bajar, sin duda la única forma de encontrar a un hombre que fuera un caballero en estos tiempos era que fuera un vampiro de 108 años de edad

En cuanto entramos me di cuenta que se veía era un lugar agradable, pero lo que hubiera deseado no haberme dado cuenta era las miradas que le dirigían las mujeres a Edward, unas peores que otras, cuando voltee hacia Edward el tenia al seño un poco fruncido

-¿Qué te pasa Edward?-

-que hay algunas mentes indecentes por aquí-imagine que se dio cuenta de la mirada de las chicas, cuando me paso el brazo por los hombros acercándome a él lo mire con duda-te dije que había mentes indecentes no me gustan los pensamientos del tipo de la esquina, los demás puedo tolerarlos

-¿se puede saber que piensan?-

-el tipo de cosas que no se debería de pensar con una dama y el resto solo ve lo obvio de lo hermosa que eres-lo último que dijo lo hizo sonriéndome de una forma deslumbrante

Caminamos a una mesa que estaba un poco alejada de las demás pero desde donde podíamos apreciar claramente la pared donde se encontraba la pantalla para proyectar la película

-será interesante estar aquí sin consumir nada-me comento Edward

-si eso…-no termine ya que me distrajo mi celular-espera un momento Edward

Cuando revise era un mensaje de mis hermanas que me hizo reír

-¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿Leo termino el alguna lámpara de mi casa?-me pregunto riéndose y haciéndome reír mas imaginándome a mi hermano de esa forma

-no mira-dije entregándole mi celular para que viera el texto

_Bella olvide decirte que no hay problemas si quieren comer, para eso los abrase XD, solo absténganse de cosas muy pesadas…por cierto sabias que lo peor que le puede pasara a Emmett es que un chica le gane… que puedo decir solo que las estrategias de Vittoria fueron geniales_

_Atte. Anna_

_Hermana no puedo creer que Emmett viviendo con Jasper no sepa como escapar de una trampa, y eso que era fácil jeje si no me comprendes no te preocupes tengo un video (cortesía de Alice) mm tarda todo lo que quieras yo me encargo de el León enjaulado_

_Atte. Vi _

-sin duda tienes una familia muy especial-me dijo Edward devolviéndome mi celular

-si lo se, ellos son mi vida-conteste observando sus pupilas doradas

-¿solo ellos?-

-no, ahora hay más personas-lo pude evitar decirlo ya que era la verdad ahora Edward y su familia eran parte de mi existencia

-¿quieres tomar algo?-me pregunto cambiando de tema pero manteniendo su sonrisa

-claro-

-buenas tardes, ¿Qué les puedo ofrecer?-pregunto la mesera llegando a nosotros pero me di cuenta de que solo miraba a Edward

-¿Bella?-me pregunto sin dirigirle una mirada a la mesera haciendo que esta volteara a verme

-un capuchino está bien-

-que sean 2-

-está bien en un momento se los traigo-dicho esto la chica se fue de la mesa claramente enojada de que Edward no volteo a verla ni un segundo

-ahora por esto esa chica me va a odiar-

-mm a mi me odian muchos por estar contigo así que quedamos parejos-

-oye en la escuela también me odian-

-bien si quieres que te dejen de odiar, le hablo a la mesera y listo-me dijo dirigiéndome una sonrisa burlona

-¡no lo hagas!-la sonrisa de Edward no se borraba-si le hablas vas a dejar a la pobre chica hiperventilando

-¿y por qué le pasaría eso si solo voy a hablarle?-me pregunto fingiendo inocencia

-bueno, pues porque deslumbras a los humanos y no me digas que no te habías fijado-

-¿te he llegado a deslumbrar?-me pregunto en vez de responder

-no hagas trampa respóndeme-

-si me respondes tu-si le digo que ahora me está deslumbrando con esa sonrisa

-está bien, pero tu primero-

-si me doy cuenta pero simplemente lo ignoro ya que lo atribuyo al hecho de que somos vampiros y ahora tu respuesta-

-si lo haces, algunas veces-después de esto la sonrisa de Edward se hizo más grande

-aquí tienen su pedido-nos dijo la mesera dejando un capuchino frente de cada uno-no se les ofrece nada mas-esto fue más para Edward que para mí y puede distinguir todo el doble sentido de la frase

-no estamos bien por ahora-respondió Edward igual que antes, sin voltear a verla

-¿te gusta el lugar?-me pregunto iniciando la plática de nuevo

-si es muy agradable-

-me alegra-tras esto se quedo mirándome-parece que ya van a empezar-pero a pesar de esto no desviamos la mirada hasta que empezó a correr la cinta y eso fui yo quien volteo primero, pero durante todo el tiempo miraba a Edward en mi visión periférica

La cinta era muy buena, era de un chico que trataba de lograr sus metas pero que a veces se perdía en cosas sin sentido pero antes de llegar a un punto sin retorno logra ver la realidad y regresar a su camino con sus metas y las personas que le quieren

Al final solo pasaban su funeral, yo creía que murió joven al ver a la chica que hacia el papel de su amiga, pero me di cuenta que ahora en realidad interpretaba a la hija del chico, la verdad me pareció algo muy bueno para ser una cinta hecha para un simple calificación como lo dijo el joven que la dirigió después de que termino la película

En cuanto termino la película Edward pidió la cuenta y cuando pago solo metió un billete dentro de la pequeña carpeta y se paro para dirigirnos a la salida, en la calle me ofreció su brazo hasta al carro y se comporto igual de caballero que cuando llegamos

Subimos de nuevo al auto pero solo durante un breve tiempo para después detenernos cerca de la playa, el crepúsculo estaba en su fin dejando ver un cielo totalmente despejado y en su mayoría oscuro

-es hermoso-dije contemplando la playa frente a mi

-si lo es-me dijo Edward tras de mí para después colocarse a mi lado-¿te gustaría dar un pequeño paseo?-dijo ofreciéndome al igual que siempre su brazo, yo simplemente me limite a tomarlo para comenzar a caminar

Después de una breve caminata decidimos sentarnos en la arena para poder observar el final del maravillosos crepúsculo que se presentaba ante nosotros, cuando ya estábamos sentados yo no solté su brazo y coloque mi cabeza sobre su hombro para poder ver el horizonte mas cómodamente, puede sentir como Edward colocaba su cabeza sobre la mía

No sé bien cuanto tiempo permanecimos de ese modo pero no importaba, cuando decidimos irnos al carro para regresar a Forks el cielo ya estaba totalmente oscuro y se podían observar las estrellas, el transcurso a casa fue tranquilo solo hacíamos comentarios sobre la película y nos reíamos cuando él me decía sobre los pensamientos de las personas que estaban en el café cada vez que pasaba algo en la película según él, el más interesante fue el de una chica que parecía estudiar cine o algo así y lo más raro fue de un tipo que simplemente se quedo en blanco y empezó a recordar programas infantiles

No podía negar que junto a Edward me sentía bien, era una sensación diferente a cuando estaba sola con mi familia o cuando estábamos todos juntos y ya sabía muy bien que era, me había enamorado de Edward pero la pregunta era si era correspondida

* * *

se acabo!!!! bueno mi lok me dijo q quedo bonito pero ahora diganm ustedes si les gusto dandole al boton verde d abajo

ahhh bueno yo m voy a a tomar medicinas y a q m inyecten nwn (maldita tos ¬w¬)

ok bye bye mordida para ustedes

Atte. LuFer Gosh

* * *


	18. Capitulo 17: vistas

se q no necesito decirlo pero ya saben los personajes, marcas y lugares no son mios y los unicos 3 q si son nacieron xq tengo la extraña mania d tomar muuchoo kfe

hola!!! ehh pues como siempre les traigo su cap semanal!!! aah felicidad xq aca en mexico es 15 de septiembre dia d la independencia!!! y la fiesta y todos cantando jajajjaajajajaja ahhhh estoy mal jeje

pues este cap y el siguient son mas como d relleno mas el otro asi q posiblement la prox semana actualize 2 veces xq el cap 18 es pateticamente corto pero q puedo decir no tenia inspiracion y bueno sigo sin mucha inspiracion y no puedo terminar el cap q estoy escribiendo, talvez influya q estoy leyendo la saga d besos d vampiros esta buena jeje mejor lo dejo en paz para q puedan leer

* * *

Capitulo 17: vistas

Edward pov

El tiempo que pasamos en la playa fue sin duda el mejor que tuvimos todo el día, me pregunto si Bella se habrá dado cuenta que cuando yo dije hermoso no me refería al crepúsculo si no como se veía ella con este como fondo, para mí eso era la pintura más perfecta que podría existir y aun así aunque la copiara fielmente el más talentoso artista no sería más que una sombra de cómo era en realidad

En el camino mantuve una plática tranquila solo porque quería escucharla hablar y porque me encantaba como sonaba su voz al momento de reír

No mucho tiempo después estábamos frente a mi casa podía ver la camioneta plateada en la que se fueron sus hermanos, adentro de esta podía escuchar las voces de mi familia

En cuanto aparcamos me baje e hice lo mismo que he hecho desde que la vi, ser un caballero, caminamos juntos hasta la puerta de la casa, la visión antes mi era completamente nueva pero extrañamente familiar

Alice, Rose, Esme y Anna se encontraban en la cocina las 2 últimas cocinando y las otras 2 intentaban hacerlo me pareció divertido ver los pensamientos de Alice ya que no lograba que le quedara un mezcla, Leo jugaba ajedrez con Jasper, Carlisle y Vittoria leían bueno ella lo intentaba ya que cambiaba la vista de su a libro a Emmett que estaba viendo la televisión, tal parecía que Vi intentaba no estallar de la risa, aunque al final no resistió y empezó a reír a carcajadas

-¿Qué te pasa Vittoria?-le pregunto mi padre que se encontraba frente a ella

-es que…..Emmett-dijo como pudo señalando a mi hermano, haciendo que todos giráramos la vista hacia el

Y ahí estaba mi gran hermano sentado en el sillón frente al televisor viendo una telenovela….ok esto es demasiado, lo peor es que estaba diciendo los diálogos y tenia pañuelos desechables junto a el

-Emmett ¿Qué estás haciendo?-pregunte ganando la atención de todos que al parecer no nos habían visto

-¡oh Eddie!-me dijo ganándose una mirada de advertencia- ok Edward solo veo la televisión

-eso ya lo sé Emmett, a lo me refiero es que para que tienes los pañuelos no los necesitas-

-ohh eso, solo es decoración es que mira-dijo señalando a la televisión y comenzar a repetir los diálogos de la telenovela

_Manu: Matilde… No sabes cuánto de amo… Dime que tú también aunque no sea cierto… _

_Mati: Si… Te amo… _

_Manu: Hasta parece que lo dices de verdad. _

_Mati: Creo… Creo que es la verdad… _

_Manu: ¿Estás segura?... (Ella le sonríe) ¿Entonces ya no te arrepientes de haberte casado conmigo? _

_Mati: Ahora no… (Entre suspiros) _

_Manu: ¡Mi Matilde!... No sabes todo lo que siento… (Y otro beso más…)_

Decidí ignorar a Emmett (que seguía diciendo el dialogo de la telenovela) me gire para seguir viendo lo que había a mi alrededor mi familia junto con la familia de Bella, todos parecíamos haber estado juntos por mucho tiempo en lugar de llevar poco de conocernos, pero lo más importante para mí en este momento era la persona que seguía parada a mi lado tomando mi mano que al parecer veía lo mismo que yo y parecía feliz por ello

Los Swan pasaron otro rato más en la casa, incluso Anna logro arreglar lo que Alice había intentado preparar, mi hermana se encontraba un tanto frustrada ya que al parecer tener el don de poder ver el futuro no te asegura que puedas cocinar, Rosalie estaba orgullosa ya que si bien no cocinaba tan bien como la pequeña Anna o nuestra madre lo que preparo tuvo buen sabor

La cena paso normal, todos conviviendo en paz y con las tontas bromas de Emmett (gracias a dios no decía las peores en voz alta, lo malo es que yo podía escucharlas), después de la cena nos quedamos en la sala viendo la televisión, sorpresivamente había algo en lo que Vittoria y Alice podían hacer juntas criticar un concurso de modelos, Alice siempre se fijaba en los diseños y Vittoria juzgaba que tan falsas o ciertas eran sus respuestas, parecía un detector de mentiras andante cosa que no dudo en comentar Emmett

-ya lo sé es uno de mis dones-

-¿en serio Vittoria? y ¿Cómo lo puedes hacer?-

-Emmett recuerda robo dones-

-pero pensé que no te gustaba-

-y no me gusta Jasper pero los tomo cuando tenemos problemas con algún vampiro-

No preguntamos nada aunque la respuesta de Vittoria fue un tanto extraña, ¿Por qué ellos tendrían problemas con vampiros? Y ¿Por qué simplemente no dejaban que los Vulturius se hicieran cargo?, bueno ahora que lo pienso tal vez lo hicieran para evitarse una visita de ellos

-¿Qué mas haz robado Vittoria?-

-mm cosas interesantes Edward-

-¡oh vamos chica dinos!-

-nop-

-¿Por qué?-

-porque es algo que le molesta Emmett- aclaro Leo- por eso rara vez habla de ello, y más extraño es estarlos usando

-e incomodo-continuo Vittoria viendo distraídamente la televisión sentada en el piso- imagínense estar dándose cuenta cada vez que te mienten jajajaja pero si sonara como las maquinas de mentiras seria gracioso-

-jajajaja si tienes razón chica-contesto Emmett después de un extraño momento de silencio

-¿Qué te pasa Anna?-pregunto Bella a su hermana que se encontraba en su regazo

-ya tengo sueño Bells-dijo la pequeña Anna bostezando-¿podemos irnos?-

-está bien-contesto Bella mirando dulcemente a su hermana-chicos creo que ya nos retiramos-

-está bien Bells, vamos levántate Vittoria-dijo Leo tomando por los brazos a Vittoria para levantarla y ponerla después en su hombro

-hermano créeme yo puedo caminar sola, así que bájame –Vittoria una vez en el suelo se acerco para despedirse de cada uno de nosotros al igual que sus hermanos

-a veces dicen cosas algo extrañas no crees hermano-me comento Jasper después de un rato de que los Swan se habían ido

-lo dices por sus comentarios-asintió con la cabeza-si a veces sospecho que no nos dicen algo-

-¿crees que hayan tenido que ver con _ellos?_-

-ni idea Jasper-empezaba a pensar en cosas un tanto raras así que decidí parar

-lo siento si te incomode Edward mejor cambiemos de tema ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?-

-muy bien –conteste recordando mis momentos a solas con Bella-¿soy celoso?

-por lo regular no, pero cuando alguien ve o intenta acercarse a Bella das miedo ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-mm por las ganas de matar a un tipo que estaba en el café y no tenía los mejores pensamientos-

-vaya pues qué bueno que sabes controlarte-

-¿en qué sabe controlar?-pregunto Emmett entrando ya que había ido junto con las chicas para cazar algo rápido-no me digas que tenias malas intenciones con la pobre Bella-

-cállate Emmett claro que no-

-así es Emmett nuestro hermano no piensa solo en eso como tu-dijo Alice tras el-lo que no puede evitar son los celos aunque los controla mejor que Leo-

-ohh vaya Jajajajajaja nunca pensé ver a nuestro Eddie celoso-

-vamos Em no molestes a Edward-lo regaño Rose

-tienes razón amor voy a hacer que se le quiten las ganas de tener novia y eso que lleva mucho tiempo reprimido-

-Emmett-dije apretando los dientes

-ya déjalo en paz tonto-

-no me grites pixie-

-¿Cómo me llamaste oso tonto?-

-pixie

-ahora si morirás-

-Alice no mates a tu hermano, Emmett discúlpate con tus hermanos-dijo Esme entrando a la sala

-pero si solo insulte a Alice-

-me refiero a que también te disculpes con Edward-

-está bien siento decir lo que creo verdad-dijo Emmett tratando de disculparse-¿Qué?-pregunto viendo a nuestra madre

-estos niños no tienen remedio-

-¿esta Carlisle en su despacho mamá?-

-si Edward, si quieres sube-

Me levante del sillón en el que había estado sentado para dirigirme hacia Esme y darle un beso en la frente y después dirigirme escaleras arriba al despacho de mi padre, cuando llegue a la puerta no hubo necesidad de tocarla ya que antes escuche claramente como mi padre decía adelante

Cuando abrí mi puerta pude observar a Carlisle sentado detrás de su escritorio checando rápidamente, pero no desinteresadamente los documentos de algunos pacientes, en cuanto subió la vista y me vio me sonrió cálidamente para después indicarme que tomara asiento en uno de los sillones frente a el

-te veo feliz hijo-

-y los estoy Carlisle más de lo que creía capaz de ser estando en esta forma-

-¿sigues teniendo esos pensamientos Edward?_ ¿Sigues creyendo que no tienes alma?-_ esto último me lo dijo por sus pensamientos

-se que eso te hace infeliz a ti y a Esme pero no puedo evitar pensar en eso al recordar nuestra verdadera naturaleza-

-por eso escogimos este estilo de vida hijo-

-lo sé Carlisle y no sabes cuánto te agradezco por darme incluso más de lo que siento merecer-

-vamos Edward no sigas con esas ideas lo menos que deseo es que te sientas mal por esta existencia que te di-

-lo último que quiero es que te sientas así Carlisle, pero entiéndeme no había encontrado un razón para seguir con esta existencia-

-¿no habías acaso ya la encontraste hijo?-me pregunto mientras dirigía sus pensamientos hacia la persona correcta

-tus pensamientos están tomando la dirección correcta-le dije sorprendiéndole un poco

-aunque llevamos tanto tiempo así a veces siento que no me acostumbro al hecho de que leas mis pensamientos Edward, pero aun así prefiero que seas tu quien me diga la razón de su existencia ahora-

-pues…me enamore-dije soltando todo el aire que

-me alegro mucho por ti hijo y estoy seguro que todos en la familia se sienten de la misma manera por ti ¿se lo vas a decir a Bella?-

-aun no primero quiero convivir mas con ella, quiero saber si Bella siente lo mismo que yo por ella-

-veras que si hijo, estoy seguro que te corresponde-

-eso espero Carlisle, nada me gustaría más que saber que la persona que me dio una razón de existir me corresponda, aunque aun no sepa todo de ella-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

- es que a veces siento que todos ellos nos ocultan algo-

Bella pov

-_hola hijos ¿Cómo estás?-_

_-_estamos muy bien padre no te preocupes-

-_me alegro mi querida Vittoria pero ¿Dónde está mi hermosa princesa?-_

-aquí estoy papá- respondió alegremente Anna sentada junto a nuestra hermana

-_¿están tomando las medidas necesarias?-_

_-_si tío Marco, no te preocupes estamos teniendo cuidado sobre todo por el don de Alice-

-si incluso en este mismo momento estamos indecisos de seguir con la llamada o colgar-

-_así se hace mi preciosa Bella-_respondió nuevamente nuestro padre del otro lado del teléfono que se encontraba en la mesa con el altavoz activado-_¿no hay nada nuevo que contar?_

-bueno que nuestra "preciosa Bella" ya tiene novio-dijo Vittoria mirándome burlonamente

-_¡que! Mi niña tiene novio ¿Quién es?-_

_-_Edward Cullen-respondieron mis hermanas a la vez

-_bueno es un buen chico y con un magnifico don-_

-padre, es una persona no un don-dijo sorpresivamente Leo

-_vaya de verdad es alguien excepcional para que lo hayas aceptado Leo-_

-creo que no me queda de otra-

-_bien chicos bueno…pues quería preguntarles otra vez si están seguros de que no envié a nadie a la Push-_

_-_si padre no te preocupes no hay necesidad de ello-

_.pero ¿están seguros Leo? Podrían ser peligrosos para ustedes-_

-¿está ahí mi tío Cayo verdad?-pregunto Vittoria

_-si aquí esta-_

-querido tío, agradezco tu preocupación pero mientras no nos enfrentemos a ellos no hay problemas-

-_¿y cómo están seguros que el trato de hicieron esos hijos de la luna con el clan Cullen los protege a ustedes?-_

-tío no te preocupes además ellos no son como las criaturas que te inquietan-

-_¿a qué te refieres Bella?-_pregunto Marco

-ellos no son licántropos, más bien metaformos-

_-¿se han encontrado con ellos?-_

_-_no Cayo tranquilo pero según las descripciones que nos dieron los Cullen esa es la verdad, no son hijos de la luna-respondió tranquilamente Leo

-si además mientras sigamos las clausulas del tratado no hay porque atacarnos-

-_¿Cuáles son esas clausulas sobrina?-_

-no cruzar el límite impuesto y no morder a ningún humano-

-_¿Cómo se atreven a ponerles un límite?-_dijo otra vez exaltado Cayo

-solo quieren cuidar a los suyos-dijo alegremente Anna-mmm mas o menos como ustedes nos cuidan a nosotros

_-¡lo ven! ¡No se los dije! Mi princesa es tan inteligente, por eso quiero tanto a mi Anna-_

-yo también te quiero mucho papá-dijo para después bostezar

_-¡oh pequeña tienes sueño! Vayan a descansar hijos, pero no tarden tanto en volver a llamar-_

_-_lo prometemos padre, saluda a mamá por nosotros-dijo Vittoria

-y también a nuestra tía y tío Cayo tranquilo no pasara nada-

-_bien esperamos su próxima llamada Adiós-_ y tras esto la línea quedo muerta

Un silencio se formo entre todos que solo mirábamos el teléfono que se encontraba en la mesa, estoy segura que mis hermanos también se preguntaban por cuánto tiempo más podríamos seguir ocultándoles a los Cullen quienes éramos en verdad, cuanto duraríamos sin confesar que éramos en realidad Swan _Vulturius _hijos de uno de los reyes de los vampiros, las verdaderas joyas Vulturius

* * *

sii¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ siguen vivos y asi x los siglos d los siglos jajajajaja

sentia q dejaba abandonados a los Vulturius y como si ellos le ponen el drama a esto

ahh buenos ya saben dejenm su review dandole clic al botoncito verde q esta x aqui abajo

ok m largo bye bye mordida para todos

Gosh


	19. Capitulo 18: salidas

se q no necesitan leerlo pero lo pondre los personajes, lugares y cosas no son mias (ya quisiera los carros XD) los unicos personajes q cree fue x consumir mucha cafeina

hola, pues como dije esta semana voy actualizar 2 veces, xq sencillo este cap a mi parecer es corto x ser mero relleno (lo se, lo se pero lo necesitaba) entonces vuelvo actualizar el jueves o viernes

* * *

Capitulo 18: salidas

Bella pov

Ya había pasado una semana desde mi cita con Edward y puedo decir que las cosas no habían cambiado mucho a excepción de que los celos de Leo hacia Edward habían bajado considerablemente o mejor dicho los reprimía lo mejor que podía, aunque con los demás seguía (y seguirá) igual

-este fin de semana estará perfecto-decía con un tono algo soñador Ángela

-aun no nos has dicho si las cosas con Ben han mejorado después del baile-dijo Vittoria

-es verdad Ángela dinos ha habido algo-complete yo

-pues se podría decir que si, por lo menos podemos tener conversaciones mucho mas amenas cuando estamos solos, aun no sé ni cómo pude ir al baile con el-

-el destino Ángela, el destino-

-el destino o tu y tu hermano Vittoria-dijo Ángela mirando acusadoramente a mi hermana que abrió los ojos

-yo no sé de qué me hablas Ang, te juro que no se-

Mi hermana fingía demencia claro que sabía de que le hablaban ella y Leo habían estado platicando y convenciendo a Ben para que saliera con Ángela, ya que el hecho de que sus platicas no fueran muy largas cuando estaban solos era porque a Ben le gustaba Ángela y entonces se ponía nervioso y ya no sabía que mas decir, aunque Ángela no estaba mucho mejor en ese caso

-bueno no importa si fueron mis hermanos o el destino Ang dinos ¿vas a salir con el este fin de semana o porque esa cara soñadora?-dije yo

-no, no voy a salir con Ben pero estoy emocionada porque como va a haber buen día llevaremos a los gemelos a playa ¿no les gustaría venir?-

-no Ángela, además es un día familiar-

-está bien pero de verdad no habría problema Bella-

-bueno lo importante aquí es saber por qué Ángela no sale con Ben-dijo Vi

-es que no me ha invitado, a veces siento que quiere invitarme pero al final no dice nada-

-¿y por qué no lo invitas tu? No creo que lo rechacé-

-eso es una buena idea Bella, tu deberías invitar a Edward jajajaja-

-basta Vittoria-

-lo siento Bells, sabes que no lo digo para molestar a nadie solo lo digo para apoyarlas-

-ya chicas no hablen mas del tema los demás ya vienen-nos informo Ángela viendo hacia la puerta

-chicas ¿Cómo están?-saludo una entusiasta Alice llegando a la mesa

-nada nuevo Alice y si lo hubiera ya lo sabrías-

-así es Vittoria Alice Cullen se entera de todo-

-chicas-dijo Emmett como siempre abrazándonos para levantarnos en el aire aunque ya no lo hace con tanta fuerza

-buenos días Emmett-dijimos a la par Vittoria y yo

-buenos días-nos contesto poniéndonos en el suelo-¿ya puedo abrazarla?-nos pregunto señalando a Ángela que lo veía con cara de espanto

-mientras a ella no le moleste-dije yo

-y mientras no la aplastes contra ti porque si lo haces te las veras conmigo-completo Vittoria

-está bien-asintió con la cabeza Emmett-bueno Ángela ven-dijo para a continuación levantar de su asiento a una Ángela muy roja-mírenla que tierna esta roja

-es que… esto…no lo esperaba-contesto como pudo Ángela

-ehh pero lo hago porque te veo como una amiga, ya que eres amiga de ellas-dijo Emmett colocando a Ángela en su lugar y señalándonos

-bueno ya Emmett ven a sentarte-intervino Alice- y bien chicas no han hecho planes para este fin de semana-

-mmm ¿ir a molestarte a tu casa cuenta?-pregunto Vittoria

-no siempre lo haces Vittoria-

-demonios, entonces no Alice-dijo mi hermana para después poner su cabeza en la mesa

-¿Por qué no hacemos algo solo entre nosotras? Tú también podrías venir Ángela-

-Alice no creo que hacerle eso a Ángela como presentación sea bueno-dijo Rose

-si además Alice este fin de semana no puedo, tengo planes-

-está bien ¿Qué tal otro día? ¿Qué opinas Rose?-

-se lo que buscas Alice, supongo que podríamos ir de compras siempre y cuando ellas quiera-

-a mi me gustaría-dijo tímidamente Ángela

-acepto si los chicos van aunque no estén todo el tiempo con nosotros-dijo Vittoria con la cabeza aun en la mesa

-yo preferiría no ir-

-nada de eso hermana si yo sufro tú también-

-pero Vittoria y ¿Anna?-

-ella puede ir Bella-comento Jasper apoyando a Alice, aquí hay trampa

-y también tus hermanos Ángela así podrían convivir con los chicos aunque Emmett cuenta como un niño-dijo Alice con una sonrisa burlona

-además Jasper y yo podríamos cuidar a tus hermanos-propuso Edward

-sería interesante, nunca estuve con niños pequeños-comento Jasper

-y por supuesto también tu estas invitado Ben-le dijo Edward a Ben con una sonrisa cordial

-bueno pues por mí no hay problema solo digan cuando-le respondió Ben

-bueno pues este fin de semana no, que tal el próximo –dijo Alice mirando a Ángela para que diera su aprobación

-está bien-

-si ya verás que nos divertiremos mucho-dijo Alice brincando en su asiento

En cuanto quedamos de acuerdo sobre una próxima salida en grupo nos pusimos a almorzar, los Cullen ya almorzaban ya que con Anna cerca de ellos tanto tiempo podían digerir aunque preferían ingerir cosa no muy pesadas a excepción de Emmett que al parecer disfrutaba toda la experiencia, en lo que duro el almuerzo pude distinguir como Alice, Vittoria y Rose veían raro a Edward y a Ben, Emmett feliz comiendo y Jasper tratando de no reírse por suerte Ang y Ben no se daban cuenta de esto, pero estoy segura que aquí hay gato encerrado

Cuando salimos de la cafetería fue raro, los chicos iban con Ben y Edward en medio, las chicas con Ángela entre ellas y yo me quede con mi hermano

-Leo ¿tu sabes que pasa aquí?-

-lo sé, pero lo siento Bells no puedo decirte nada-

-¿Por qué?-le pregunte

-si alguna vez pensaste que Vittoria podría ser peligrosa no quieres saber cómo es cuando tiene de su lado a Rose y a Alice-me dijo aparentemente sereno, pero distinguí su miedo

-¿Qué te hicieron Leo?-

-nada, pero estoy amenazado y créeme no quiero ver si son capaces de realizar sus amenazas

Cuando llegamos al salón decidí que le preguntaría a Edward que pasaba aunque creo que él estaba en esto

-¿Edward que está pasando?- le pregunte en cuanto llego a su asiento

-nada solo que al parecer a las chicas les dio por ser Cupido y bueno nosotros solo queremos agradecerles a Ángela y Ben por ser buenas personas-

-ahh ¿y desde cuando te unes a esos planes?-

-mm me pareció una buena idea-me contesto encogiéndose de hombros

Le iba a seguir preguntando porque sentía que no me decía algo pero el profesor entro y llamo a la clase, y aunque en realidad ya sabíamos todo sobre los temas por lo menos fingíamos prestarle atención

Durante todo la clase podía ver a Edward por mi visión periférica y podía observar que él hacía lo mismo la única diferencia es que el debes en cuando giraba la cabeza para mirarme y cuando se fijaba que yo giraba la vista hacia el frente esbozaba una sonrisa

Cuando por fin toco el timbre guarde mis cosas y espere a que el salón se vaciara un poco para poder salir como siempre lo hacía con mi hermana y con Edward, pero cuando gire a buscarla ella simplemente ya no estaba

-¿vamos?-me llamo Edward para que saliéramos del salón, yo simplemente asentí y me dirigí hacia la puerta

El transcurso a gimnasia era silenciosa y prácticamente solo gire a mirarlo cuando el poso su brazo en mis hombros aunque eso no es muy raro ya que lo hace seguido lo raro fue que me acerco mas a él y miraba con el seño fruncido a unos chicos de ultimo grado

Cuando llegamos a la entrada del gimnasio me despedí de Edward para poder entrar pero él me detuvo de la mano

-Bella-me llamo haciendo que volteara a verlo-me preguntaba ¿si te gustaría salir conmigo el fin de semana? Hay un lugar que me gustaría mostrarte-

-pero Edward esos días va a haber sol-maldito sol

-lo sé pero no te preocupes a donde quiero llevarte nadie nos vera ¿aceptas?-

Solo asentí con la cabeza haciendo que la sonrisa de Edward creciera y despidiera de mi con un beso en la frente, cuando lo vi girar para irse por el pasillo no pude más que quedarme ahí parada hasta que desapareció de mi vista para después entrar y descubrir a mi hermana con su celular tomando fotos

-lo siento Bells pero tu cara es todo un poema no me resistí-me dijo encogiéndose de hombros para después tomarme de la mano y llevarme a los vestidores

Durante la clase de deportes estuve en trace y solo puede salir al estar respondiendo monosilábicos a las preguntas de Vittoria

No tenía dudas que Edward hacia las cosas a propósito, y que yo estaba lista para prácticamente ir con él a cualquier lugar

* * *

con esas amigas hasta yo tendria miedo

jejeje despues pondre que hicieron o x lo menos dare una idea

jeje bueno espero q les haya gustado, y xfavor dejenm un review xq m senti medio abandonada en el ultimo cap con pocos review, solo denle click al boton verde d abajito ;3

bueno m voy bye bye mordida para todos

Atte. LuFer Gosh

* * *


	20. Capitulo 19: prado

se q todos lo saben pero lo dire personajes, cosas y lugares no son mios solo 3 que nacieron por mi mania al kf XD

hola!!!! mmm pues ya s q les dije q la semana pasada serian 2 cap peeeeroooo.....no tuve imaginacion no podia escribir entonces no actualize jejeje lo siento, pero bueno lo importante esq aqui les traigo un cap creo muy esperado....seeee x fin se hacen novios jejejeje, en el cap pasado alguien m dejo un review d muxos bebes y tambien lei el fic q m recomendo la vdd me parecio interesante pero para ser sinceras eso no me cuadra en mi historia pero de todos modos gracias x la idea y ya saben si alguien tiene una puede decirmela, bueno los dejo para q lean mis delirios

* * *

Capitulo 19: prado

Edward pov

La reacción de Bella cuando la invite otra vez me había convencido de que era el momento de decirle cuales eran mis sentimientos hacia ella, no podía negar que estaba un tanto nervioso de cual sería su respuesta

Habíamos decido que al igual que la vez pasada pasaría por ella a su casa y que después mi familia iría hacia haya, la verdad mi familia quería venir junto conmigo pero me comprendieron cuando señale la causa del porque prefería irme yo solo y más cuando la causa responde al nombre de Emmett quien no podía parar de hacer bromas

Cuando llegue a casa de los Swan pude ver a Vittoria que me señalaba hacia la cochera así que me dirigí hacia haya, ya adentro pude ver los carros de la familia

-¿te gustan?-me pregunto Vittoria

-son buenos aunque solo conocía el tuyo-

-si bueno el opel insignia es de Leo, el seat Ibiza de Bella, la eco sport de todos aunque a mí me gusta mucho y la volvo también es de Bella bueno y ya conoces a mí amado audi-

-si ya lo conozco ¿Por qué me pediste que entrara aquí?-

-no quería que te diera la luz del sol ni a ti ni a Bella-

-pero aquí no hay problemas, no hay humanos cerca para que vean como brillamos-

-ella lo sabe-dijo Anna entrando y prácticamente saltando a la espalda de su hermana que la acomodo para poder cargarla

-bueno entonces ¿pueden explicarme?-

-queremos que sea sorpresa-me respondieron a la vez

-ahora si me confundieron chicas, saben cuánto las aprecio pero explíquenme-

-bueno Edward lo que queremos es que no se vean bajo el sol hasta que lleguen al lugar a donde van a ir- tras lo que me dijo Anna voltee a ver a Vittoria

-lo siento Edward sinceramente yo tampoco entiendo mucho así que solo me guio por la persona en mi espalda y por…-antes de que Vittoria acabara de hablar Anna le cubrió la boca con sus manos-

-perdón, secreto-dijo Anna bajando de la espalda de su hermana y yendo al interior de la casa

-ok ahora si está loca-dijo Vittoria-mejor entremos

-hola Edward, lamento si mis hermanas te confunden yo tampoco las entiendo mucho-me dijo Leo cuando entre a la sala pude darme que llevaba cargando a Anna en uno de sus brazos-Bella ya baja-

Me senté en uno de los sillones tal como la vez pasado solo que esta vez no tenía la mirada inquisidora de Leo sobre mí

-no te preocupes esta vez logre convencerla de no cambiarse no sé cuantas veces-me dijo Vittoria sentada en el suelo prendiendo el televisor y un videojuego-¿vienes Leo?-

-¿Qué vas a jugar?-

-mm no se escoge ¿zombies o carreras?-

-zombies

-muy bien, ya bajo tu cita Edward- me dijo Vittoria que había echado la cabeza hacia atrás

Pude ver a Bella al pie de la escalera usando unos shorts ajustados hasta sus rodillas con una chaqueta de manga corta de color azul con una blusa blanca al igual que los zapatos

-bien yo creo que ya se pueden ir-dijo Vittoria trayéndonos a la realidad y pude ver como ella y sus hermanos se reían disimuladamente

Una vez en el carro Anna abrió la puerta de la cochera y pudimos salir al momento que estábamos dando la vuelta vimos como Vittoria y Leo jugaban en la sala, pero al parecer algo paso ya que misteriosamente un jarrón voló hacia Vittoria y ella se lanzo contra Leo

-espero que no quemen la casa-dijo Bella con una sonrisa tranquila

-¿no te da miedo dejarlos así?-

-no, se que no se hacen cosas al propósito son costumbres que se nos quedaron de humanos pero ahora es poco peor-me respondió sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios

En cuanto llegamos a la carretera acérele para tomar la 101, esto hizo que Bella me mirara con curiosidad

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-es una sorpresa-

-vamos solo una pista-

-no ya verás cuando lleguemos-

El resto de transcurso lo pasamos hablando tranquilamente de cosas sin sentido o de poco importancia, pero que ahora era lo más interesante que había escuchado en toda mi existencia, seguí avanzando por la carretera hasta que se acabo el asfalto así que me estacione y me baje rápidamente del auto para abrirle la puerta a Bella y permitirle bajar, en estos momentos no había sol ya que algunas nubes lo habían cubierto pero seguramente ya no estarían para cuando llegáramos al prado

-¿y bien hacia a donde?-me pregunto Bella mirando el lugar en donde estábamos

-por acá-contesto señalando hacia el bosque

-¿vamos a caminar?

-¿te molesta?-

-ahora no, pero si fuera humana si me molestaría y mucho-

-de verdad ¿Por qué?-le pregunte muy curioso

-nunca te lo han dicho mis hermanos-negué con la cabeza- bueno pues cuando era humana era muy torpe, más que Leo que también era torpe, podía estar caminando en un piso perfectamente plano y caerme, si corría era peor, me sorprende que no te hayan dicho nada sobre todo Vittoria ya que ella pagaba las consecuencias-

-¿Por qué ella?-

-bueno pues con Leo no era lo mismo jugar y Anna nació cuando teníamos 6 años entonces pasábamos casi todo el tiempo juntas, literalmente si una caía la otra también-finalizo riendo seguramente al recordar lo vivido con su hermana

Cuando comenzamos a internarnos en el bosque lo hicimos lento considerando nuestra velocidad pero más aprisa que si fuéramos humanos, había veces que la ayudaba cuando teníamos que pasar un obstáculo aunque sabía que ella no necesita de mi ayuda, aun así ella no me rechazaba

Cuando casi llegábamos ella pudo distinguir el cambio de luz y deje que se adelantara, las nubes aun hacían acto de presencia pero eran más ligeras permitiendo que un poco de luz llegara a nosotros, Bella se encontraba al borde del circulo que formaba el prado

Con la ligera luz que había pude notar el leve brillo de mis brazos descubiertos al igual que los de Bella

-es muy lindo y silencioso-me comento después de unos instantes de haber observado

-si me gusta venir aquí solo para pensar o estar en calma de vez en cuando-conteste mientras me sentaba bajo la sombra de un árbol

-te entiendo- respondió sentándose junto a mi

Después de un rato de silencio me recosté sobre el césped desde mi posición podía observar como Bella tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando del viento que llegaba hasta nosotros y de los sonidos producidos por los animales cercanos pero que no se atrevían a entrar al claro por nuestra presencia

Cuando por fin las nubes se fueron observe el brillo en sus ojos cuando vio el prado bajo la total luz del sol, si bien la imagen no cambiaba mucho le daba al lugar un aire diferente difícil de explicar, Bella estiro un poco su mano hasta casi sacarla fuera de la sombra pero se mantuvo bajo esta, así que decidí ser yo el primero en mostrarse, pude sentir su mirada cuando me levante y me dirigí al centro del claro bajo la luz del sol haciendo que toda mi piel expuesta comenzara a reflejar los colores del arcoíris

-ven Bella-la llame levantando una mano hacia ella

Bella se levanto lentamente quedando a un paso de salir de la sombra mirándome, levanto primero una de sus manos dejándola en la luz haciendo que esta brillara a causa del sol después levanto su mirada viendo hacia mis ojos y sonrió dando por fin el paso para salir de las sombras

Siempre había odiado nuestra naturaleza al ser lo que somos, al tener este instinto de tomar la sangre de los humanos para alimentarlos, de tener una piel dura y fría, pero por Bella ahora agradezco ser lo que soy, si Carlisle nunca me hubiera salvado no la hubiera conocido y ella ahora estaría muerta por el tiempo y si nuestra piel no fuera como es no podría disfrutar del espectáculo de verla brillar bajo la luz del sol

Antes de seguir avanzando Bella se quito la chamarra que traía puesta dejando mas piel expuesta por la blusa sin mangas que estaba usando, camino hasta quedar frente a mí y me sonrió de nuevo después cerró los ojos y levanto su rostro disfrutando del momento

-siempre me parecido interesante, incluso divertido, el hecho poder brillar bajo la luz del sol ¿a ti no?-me pregunto abriendo sus ojos para verme

-la verdad no

-¿no?

-no-conteste desapareciendo de frente ella y quedar al borde bajo las sombras de grandes árboles-siempre lo considere la muestra más clara de que no éramos humanos

-¿tú no deseabas esto desde un principio verdad?-

-no, tu ya lo sabías yo ya te había platicado de cómo me sentí después de mi despertar-

-nunca fuiste un monstruo Edward, cuando tomaste sangre humana siempre cuidaste que fueran personas malvadas-

-eso no quita que eran humanos, tú nunca caíste en la tentación a diferencia de mí-

-somos lo mismo Edward no hay diferencia entre tu y yo-

-¡claro que la hay! Lo quiera o no un tiempo fui lo que siempre quise evitar ser-

-como vampiros estamos diseñados para ser los depredadores más peligrosos, pero es nuestra decisión de serlo o no y tú decidiste no serlo Edward-

-a veces me gustaría verlo como tu lo haces, considerar esto como un don pero no puedo-tras esto último no pude evitar tomar una raíz cercana y jalarla, arrojándola después hacia otro lado llevándose consigo prácticamente todo el árbol al que pertenecía

-si esa es nuestra verdadera naturaleza entonces ¿Carlisle, Esme, tus hermanos, los míos e incluso yo no seriamos unos asesinos?-como podía ella considerarse eso

-¡no! ¡Ni tu ni ellos son asesinos!-

-entonces ¿Cuál es la diferencia?- antes su pregunta solo cerré los ojos abriéndolos en el momento que sentí su mano sobre mi mejilla

-no la hay Edward, no voy a mentirte y decirte que hay veces que no extraño el ser humana pero soy feliz porque tengo a mis hermanos, ahora a tu familia y porque ahora también te tengo a ti Edward-termino diciendo mientras me abrazaba

Teniéndola así junto a mi no pude hacer más que corresponder a su abrazo y hundir mi rostro entre su cabello, si alguna vez dude de si la existencia de nuestra alma y de si existía un Dios para nosotros ahora estaba seguro de que existía ya que dejo a este Ángel para mi y ella me devolvió mi alma que creía perdida

-Bella gracias-pareció confundida por mi agradecimiento así que antes de que me preguntara decidí acabar

-gracias por darle un sentido a mi existencia, por existir un que no sea para mi, sabes ¿creo que me enamore de un Ángel?-

-¿de verdad?-

-si, y lo tengo justo a mi lado-si bien Bella no me respondió con palabras me hizo muy feliz ver la sonrisa en su rostro y el que volviera a abrazarme con más fuerza

Permanecimos un rato mas de esa forma para después regresar al lugar donde habíamos estado sentados en un principio, me recosté y ella se recostó junto conmigo colocando su cabeza sobre mi pecho, no sé bien cuanto tiempo permanecimos de eso modo pero pudieron haber sido siglos y no me importaría, decidimos que era tiempo de irnos cuando el crepúsculo empezaba su espectáculo en el cielo

Nos levantamos tomados de las manos y como pensábamos ya era tarde atravesamos todo el bosque de regreso corriendo pero sin soltarnos, cuando llegamos junto al carro jale de la mano de Bella para abrazarla otra vez

-Bella necesito intentar algo ¿puedo?-

-si- tras su respuesta tome delicadamente su rostro entre mis manos para acercarme lentamente a este hasta el momento en que pude sentir cuando mis labios tocaron delicadamente los de ella

Me separe lentamente de ella disfrutando hasta el último momento del contacto de nuestros labios, cuando por fin nos separemos junte mi frente con la suya sin soltar su rostro aspirando el dulce aroma que desprendía Bella

El transcurso de regreso a casa fue en silencio, Bella estaba sentada con su cuerpo girado hacia mí sosteniendo una de mis manos, yo giraba mi mirada hacia ella y agradecía el hecho de no tener que mantener la vista en la carretera

Cuando entramos a la casa de Bella seguíamos tomados de las manos, la primera que nos vio fue Vittoria que traía en su manos un vaso de agua, cuando nos miro lo hizo como si fuera un niña pequeña ya que inclino la cabeza para después mostrar un gran sonrisa y abrazarnos pero no hizo ningún escándalo a diferencia de Alice y de Emmett que gritaron en cuanto entramos a la sala

-¡si! ¡Si!- decía Alice dando saltitos-¡por fin tengo una nueva hermana!-dijo abrazando a Bella-¡bueno 4 nuevos hermanos contando a tu familia por supuesto Bella!

-¡siii Eddie lo logro!-empezó Emmett, juro que a veces me recuerda a una porrista

-Emmett agradece que vengo de buen humor y no tengo ganas de matarte-

-¿en serio?-pregunto cómo niño pequeño-Bella ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano? Auch... ok sigue siendo el mismo-

-eso te pasa por tonto-le respondí a mi gran hermano después de haberle pegado en la cabeza

Sinceramente no creo que en estos momentos hubiera algo que me hiciera enojar, ya que ahora sabia que Bella correspondía a mis sentimientos y no había que pudiera pedir en este mundo si ya le tenía a ella

* * *

ok.... eso fue lo q paso x mi alocada mentesita

diganm q tal les parecio dandole clic al botoncito verde d aqui abajito y comenten lo q quieran (si quieren q m mate nooopp)

bueno m voy bye bye mordida para todos

Gosh

* * *


	21. Capitulo 20: beisbol

se q no es necesario pero lo dire los personajes, lugares y marcas no m pertenecen solo 3 son mios y nacieron gracias al consumo d cafeina

hola!!! se q x lo regular actualizo mañana o pasado pero.... mi compu anda medio lok tiene un virus q no sale y voy a mandar a revisarla mañana (a cualquiera l harta q la maquina diga cd 30 seg "su sistema tiene un virus" -w-U) y bueno x eso actualizo hoy

bueno pues los nomadas llegan y despues van a empezar a dar lata, creo q m faltan como 7 cap talvez mas talvez menos...no s depende mi imaginacion, bueno los dejo leer

* * *

Capitulo 20: beisbol

Bella pov

Aunque Edward no me pidió textualmente que fuera su novia ahora estábamos juntos y eso era lo que me importaba, es chistoso recordar las caras de todos en la cafetería cuando nos besamos ahí un 90% de los alumnos tenia la boca abierta, 9% solo nos miraba y el 1% restante eran nuestros hermanos así que no se sorprendía mucho, aun así Emmett no perdía oportunidad de hacer alguna broma

Ahora mismo estábamos tranquilamente en casa de Edward con su familia, yo estaba sentada con él en el piano escuchando la melodía que él escribió para mi, era hermosa con tonos tranquilos y terminar con unas notas con algo de melancolía pero no importaba para mí era lo más hermoso que había escuchado, recuerdo que cuando Edward dijo que la había compuesto para mi tenía ganas de llorar

-¡ah!-escuchamos jadear a Alice

-¿Qué pasa Alice?-pregunto Jasper a su lado

-¡va a haber una tormenta mañana!-dijo con una gran sonrisa haciendo que los demás Cullen sonriera

-¿Por qué están tan felices por una tormenta Edward?-le pregunte a mi novio que volteo a mirarme

-porque eso quiere decir que podremos jugar beisbol-me respondió con una gran sonrisa

-así es hermanita-me dijo Emmett que nos decía así a mis hermanos y a mi desde que Edward y yo salimos- con la llegada de una gran tormenta es la llegada de una gran partido ¡Jasper la revancha!

-bueno pero tenemos que reorganizarnos porque ahora también están los chicos ¿tienen? Si, si tienen la ropa perfecta para la ocasión, aunque nunca esta demás-empezó a decir Alice aunque parecía más para ella

-¿Cómo es que han podido vivir en paz con ella tantos años?-pregunto Vittoria haciendo que todos los Cullen simplemente levantaran los hombros-es peor que Anna-dijo para volver a sentarse en el sillón para leer

-bueno ¡que hacen! ¡Tenemos que prepararnos para el juego! La tormenta es en 2 horas-dijo un tanto exasperada Alice

-Alice ni siquiera les haz preguntado si quieren ir-comento Edward

-pero si de todos modos van a ir-

-Alice invítalos como se debe hacer cariño-dijo Esme como siempre con su tono maternal

-está bien, chicos ¿les gustaría venir con nosotros a jugar beisbol?-nos pregunto a mis hermanos y a mi mientras hacia un puchero por haber sido regañada

-bien hermanas levanten la mano si están de acuerdo en ir con los Cullen-ante la petición de Leo mis hermanas y yo levantamos una manos-bien ahora no pueden echarse para atrás

-lo ven se los dije ellos iban a aceptar-dijo Alice sentada junto con Jasper aun haciendo un puchero-vayan a su casa chicos se tienen que preparar no se preocupen nosotros iremos por ustedes, vamos Jasper- a continuación toma la mano de su novio y desapareció escaleras arriba

-en serio me asusta, Anna no vuelvo a quejarme de ti-

-de verdad Vi, entonces ¿quieres ir de compras conmigo?-dijo Anna abrazando a Vittoria

-no es para tanto niña, pero si me prometes no torturarme tanto puedo acceder-

-ahh que lindo convivencia familiar-dijo Leo con una sonrisa burlona

-tu cállate que también vas a venir-dijo Vittoria

-y yo ¿Por qué?-

-convivencia familiar, querido hermano-respondieron mis hermanas abrazándose

-¿Qué? Bella por favor-

-lo siento Leo, las apoyo-

-mis condolencias chico-dijo Emmett yendo junto a mi hermano-eso pasa cuando solo tienes hermanas-

-lo sé pero no las puedo cambiar, ni las quiero cambiar-

-dios Leo es lo más tierno que no has dicho-

-no soy tierno Vittoria-

-bueno solo a veces hermanito-dijo Anna caminando hacia él y poniendo cara de perrito

-solo a veces-dijo Leo después de soltar un suspiro haciendo que Anna sonriera y el la cargara

-bueno si no quieren enfrentarse a la furia de Alice será mejor que se vayan a su casa-nos recomendó Rose

-creo que tienes razón nunca la he visto así y no quiero hacer-dije sonriendo

-y no sabes cuánta razón tienes Bella-dijo Edward junto a mi

-¿Qué tanto hace Alice enojada?-pregunte por su comentario

-no lo quieres saber de verdad y ruega que nunca se enoje-al ver la cara de susto Emmett y Rose y la de Esme como de resignación me pregunte ¿Qué demonios hará Alice?-

-ok sus caras son suficiente contestación, hermanos vámonos-dije a mis hermanos para darle un beso rápido a Edward y despedirme de los demás para irnos hacia mi casa

-lo ven se los dije yo no soy lo peor que les pudo haber pasado-decía Anna mientras íbamos en el carro rumbo a la casa

-ya nos dimos cuenta-respondimos todos a la vez

La verdad no entiendo porque nos fuimos tan rápido de casa de los Cullen, ya que llegamos pronto a nuestra casa y no tardamos prácticamente nada en cambiarnos de ropa para estar un tanto más cómodos

Pasamos una hora haciendo cualquier cosa que nos entretuviera en lo que los Cullen llegaban a nuestra casa, cuando llegaron esta vez venían todos los chicos en el enorme Jeep de Emmett y Carlisle y Esme en el mercedes así que les ofrecimos mi camioneta y nosotros iríamos en la camioneta que prácticamente es de Vittoria

Los seguimos por la carretera para después tomar la carretera secundaria seguir así hasta que llegamos un punto donde los arboles creaban un enorme muro verde que sin duda no dejaría pasar ninguna de las camionetas de modo que tendríamos que ir a pie

-muy bien pues ahora todos a correr-dijo Edward comenzando la carrera hacia el bosque

Edward iba a la cabeza seguido de Jasper y Vittoria, después Emmett, Rose, Leo, Alice y yo y al final venían Anna, Carlisle y Esme, unos 5 minutos después nos encontrábamos en un enorme espacio abierto del doble del tamaño de un campo de beisbol

-bueno y ¿cómo vamos a acomodar los equipos?-pregunto Rose

-bueno pues podemos estar divididos como siempre pero colocando a los chicos en los equipos-dijo Alice

-pero no somos número par-

-ya lo sé Emmett-

-yo solo quiero ver-dijo Anna-así ya pueden acomodar los equipos y yo puedo ser arbitro

-¿segura?-

-si Alice no hay problema, además sinceramente aunque ahora parezca de 11 me tendrían un poco de ventaja y sería injusto-

-está bien pues acomodemos los equipos-

Después de discutir un poco los equipos quedaron de la siguiente manera Alice, Edward, Emmett, Esme y Leo en un equipo y en el otro estábamos Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle, Vittoria y yo quedando Anna como árbitro para evitar que hiciéramos trampa incluso nos amenazo que cada vez que alguien intentara hacer trampa usaría su don para quitarle velocidad y agilidad antes esto el único que se quejo fue Emmett

Esperamos un rato mas platicando o jugando con los bates y las pelotas en lo que Carlisle marcaba las bases más lejos que en un juego humana y esperando a que Alice diera la voz de inicio que fue unos instantes antes de que es escuchara el primer trueno

La primera en lanzar fue Alice que se veía muy curiosa con su técnica de lanzamiento, Vittoria fue la primera en batear pero no lo hizo al primer intento dejando que Esme que estaba como cátcher tomara la bola, esto al perecer desconcentro un poco a Alice pero en el segundo lanzamiento Vittoria le dio de lleno a la pelota mandándola lejos, si bien mi hermana no tenía la fuerza de Leo, Emmett o Jasper sabía muy bien como incrementarla, aun así no logro robar la segunda base ya que Edward fue más rápido en regresar la bola

Las demás entradas pasaron un tanto parecidas el equipo de Edward nos ganaba por un punto pero si Rosalie golpeaba bien lograría que yo anotara carrera y muy seguramente Jasper también

-¡alto!-nos anuncio Alice con la mirada perdida

-¿Qué pasa Alice? ¿Qué viste?-pregunto Jasper llegando de inmediato a su lado

-unos nómadas se dirigen hacia acá-nos dijo Edward la ver la visión de su hermana

-¿tienen intenciones de atacar?-pregunto Carlisle

-no solo tienen curiosidad pasaban cerca y nos escucharon solo quieren echar un vistazo, llegaran aquí en unos 5 minutos-

-bien pues vamos a recibirlos-dijo animadamente Emmett

-no provoques una pelea por diversión Emmett-

-no te preocupes Alice que para eso tengo hermanos-le respondió con una gran sonrisa

Nos colocamos en dirección al bosque por donde ya podíamos escucharlos acercarse al frente de todos estaban Carlisle y Esme y tras ellos todos nosotros como en un medio circulo todos los Cullen junto y al igual que nosotros que habíamos colocado a Anna entre Vittoria y yo

Los vimos aparecer por un lindero del bosque colocándose frente a nosotros eras 3, 2 hombres y una mujer, el que parecía ser el líder tenía una piel con un tono oliváceo debajo de la palidez y el cabello negro y de complexión algo musculosa, el segundo era pálido y tenía el cabello castaño oscuro menos musculoso que el líder y la mujer tenía un aspecto sumamente felino y salvaje debido a su mirada y a su cabello rojo despeinado y con algunos restos de ramas y hojas en el, los 3 con los ojos carmesí no muy oscuros pero tampoco recién alimentados

-lamentamos venir sin invitación, pero escuchamos su juego y quisimos mirar yo soy Laurent y estos son James y Vittoria-dijo el vampiro de piel olivácea

-mucho gusto en conocerlos yo soy Carlisle y esta es mi familia, mi esposa Esme, mis hijos Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice y Edward y algunos amigos Leonardo, Isabella, Anna y Vittoria

-¿Vittoria? Escuchaste Victoria no es curioso, el mismo nombre pero en diferente idioma-dijo Laurente a la mujer mientras que James simplemente sonreía

-muy curioso, y más lo es encontrar un grupo tan grande cuando no habíamos visto a nadie-

-esta zona suele estar vacía a excepción de nuestras familias y algunos visitantes-respondió Carlisle-por lo que les pedimos no casen por el área no queremos tener problemas

-entiendo-respondió Laurent-y ¿Cuál es su área de caza específicamente?-

-aquí, los montes Olympic y a veces la Coast Ranges de una punta a otra. Tenemos una residencia aquí y hay un asentamiento parecido en Denali

-de verdad una residencia permanente ¿Cómo consiguieron algo así?-pregunto sumamente curioso Laurent

-si lo desean pueden venir con nosotros para que descansen un poco-

Tras la invitación de Carlisle, Laurent volteo a ver a sus acompañantes e intercambio algunos susurros con James pero solo fueron audibles para ellos

-lo siento tal vez en otra ocasión por el momento nos retiramos-dijo por primera vez James para después girar hacia y bosque y desaparecer

-hay que tener cuidado, a James le causo curiosidad nuestro modo de vida-

-¿un cazador? Edward-pregunto mi hermana mirando hacia el bosque

-y uno muy obsesionado Vittoria, no hizo nada aquí por estar es desventaja numérica-

-esperemos que salgan de nuestro territorio sin causar ningún problemas, lo menos que quiero es tener que cazarlos-dijo Jasper que se encontraba en la misma posición que Vittoria

-¡que vengan!-grito Emmett con una gran emoción-no hay nada mejor que un poco de accion para calmar los nervios-sus últimas palabras rompieron la tención y regresamos a nuestro juego

Continuamos en el campo por una hora más y terminamos el juego con el triunfo del equipo de Edward que gano en la última entrada gracias a que tenia casa llena y Emmett logro mandar la bola muy lejos y ninguno logro regresarla lo suficientemente rápido para impedir 3 carreras

Cuando llegamos a donde habíamos dejado las camionetas la lluvia comenzó a caer precipitadamente así que nos subimos rápidamente a los carros nos dirigimos a nuestra casa donde estuvimos un rato todos juntos como siempre con las bromas de Emmett acerca de que ahora pueden cenar

Yo me pase todo el rato con Edward en el piano, era algo que nos gustaba hacer cuando estábamos en alguna de las casas, en su casa el llegaba a pasar horas tocando música en su piano sobre todo la nana que me había compuesto, y en mi casa era prácticamente lo mismo solo que yo tacaba para el también había decidido escribir algo para el pero antes me asegure de hacer jurar a Alice que no diría nada acerca de eso

-no es lindo lo que hace el amor-dijo Leo en cuanto estuvimos solos en casa

-si que lindos se ven, solo se miran a los ojos y se olvidan de todo-dijo Vittoria

-¿Vittoria me sorprende de ti hermana?-dijo Anna con los ojos muy abiertos-

-a mi también Anna, pero simplemente no lo pude evitar, pero tienes que admitir que es verdad-

-eso si-dijo Anna empezando a dar vueltas como si estuviera bailando

-no exageren hermanos, además no es como si me fuera a casar-respondí sentándome en uno de los sillones

-pues como van ya me veo en tu boda-dijo Leo

-se imaginan que lindo seria chicos ver a Bella vestida de blanco-los ojos de Anna se iluminaron ante sus palabras

-si en el momento del baile con Edward dando vueltas en la pista al ritmo de la música-después de eso Vittoria comenzó a bailar y Leo se le unió dando vueltas elegantemente por toda la sala

-ustedes ya planean mi boda y yo todavía ni me decido-

-lo harás-respondieron mis 3 hermanos

* * *

se acabo!!!!

ahh q lindo son estos hermanos, en serio con hermanos asi....jeje

bueno espero q les haya gustado el cap, ya saben denle clic al botoncito verde d abajo para decirm q tal esta lo q escribi

en el prox cap pues van a aparecer los lobos y van a cazar a alguien jeje bueno m voy mordida para todos

Atte. LuFer Gosh


	22. Capitulo 21: jugando con lobos y noticia

se que no es para nada necesraio pero lo dire ningun personaje, lugar o marca me pertenece solo 3 y nacieron xq el kf exist y lo consumo....mucho

hola!!! bueno pues yo x aqui como simpre trayendoles su cap semanla, mi compu vive!!!!! (m dicen q la trato como a mi hija, asi q es mi hija) peroo mi cel cayo en coma y lo extraño TwT...bueno al reproductor dl cel, pero a lo importante, van a aparecer x primera vez lo lobos!!!! y van a matar a alguien!!!!! m sorprende no haber hecho algo muy loko bueno espero les guste nos vemos mas abajo  


* * *

Capitulo 21: jugando con lobos y noticias

Edward pov

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde nuestro encuentro con los nómadas, ahora nos encontrábamos todos juntos de caza cosa que era un tremendo descanso para mí ya que el baile de graduación se acercaba y varios chicos se les había ocurrido pedirle a Bella que fuera con ellos (por varios entiéndanse unos 10 pero los molestos fueron Mike, Tyler y Erick), aun así tenia suerte ya que Leo tuvo que aguantar a otros 8 que invitaron a Vittoria que sorprendentemente ese día tenia paciencia o estaba en otro mundo porque solo los miraba y se iba sin decir nada pero dejando un claro "no gracias" o "si no te vas te mato" según el chico que se acercaba

Al final habíamos quedado de acuerdo que todos iríamos al baile aunque más bien Alice nos amenazo con ir

Ya había terminado de cazar y ahora me encontraba viendo como Bella jugaba con sus hermanas, es fascinante verla correr entre los arboles a velocidad humana solo para divertirse, se me escapo un pequeña risa al ver como Bella caía al suelo llevándose con ella a Vittoria tal como me dijo que lo hacía cuando humana

-se parece a cuando eran niñas-dijo Leo tras de mi llamando mi atención-aunque ahora es diferente porque ahora esta Anna y somos vampiros

-¿jugaban así antes?-le pregunte, siempre me sorprendía que ellos mantenían muchas costumbres de cuando humanos

-¿quieres ver?-

-pero no puedo leer tu mente con claridad-respondí a su ofrecimiento

-si tú te concentras y yo también podrás ver algo-después de eso vi como Leo cerraba los ojos y parecía concentrarse así que hice lo mismo

Al principio era igual que siempre una imagen borrosa y frases cortadas, pero poco a poco la imagen se aclaro mostrándome una bosque parecido a este pero más iluminado por el sol, era asombroso este recuerdo tan vivo que incluso me perdí un poco en el pero llamo mi atención el sonido de unas risas infantiles, me concentre un poco mas y logre ver a 2 niñas idénticas a Bella y Vittoria pero con unos 6 años, llevaban el cabello suelto Bella con varios listones en este y Vittoria con un listón como diadema, sus vestidos eran parecidos por los colores y eso me llamo la atención porque eran los colores que aun seguían utilizando a menudo, eran tonos los que estaban usando

Estaban corriendo por el bosque, dando vueltas entre los árboles, tratando de atraparse en un momento pude ver como Bella tropezaba con aparentemente nada y empezaba a caer pero su hermana tomaba su mano y la jalaba hacia ella, esto hizo que Vittoria callera de espaldas con Bella sobre ella, tras esto ellas empezaron a reír, cuando al parecer voltearon hacia el bosque veían una sombra que al parecer llevaba una capa, se levantaron para ir con él, pero ya no pude observar mas ya que la conexión con Leo se había roto

-lo siento, no tengo tanto control con mi escudo como Bella-dijo Leo disculpándose

-no sabía que ella podía quitar su escudo-

-si puede, pero le gusta tener intimidad sobre todo por el hecho de que puedes leer el pensamiento-

-entiendo-

Seguimos observando a las chicas, al parecer Anna se había escondido y sus hermanas buscaban su rastro, yo también quise hacerlo pero la esencia que descubrí aparte de la de mi familia apestaba como perro mojado, ¿Qué hacían los lobos aquí? Antes de seguir con mis pensamientos me di cuenta que se encontraban muy cerca de Anna

Al parecer todos lo notaron ya que corrimos hacia la dirección de donde venían los aromas, pude ver como Vittoria iba a la cabeza seguida de cerca de sus hermanos y tras ellos iban Emmett y Jasper a los que rápidamente alcance, nos detuvimos cuando divisamos a la pequeña Anna parada frente a un gran lobo de pelaje gris oscuro

Antes de que pudiéramos hacer algo Vittoria se encontraba entre al lobo y su hermana en posición defensiva, el lobo levanto una de sus grandes manos para atacar pero esta fue detenida por Vittoria que tenía una mano en la pata y otra alejando el hocico del animal de ella

-¡alto!- se escucho una voz entre los árboles que hizo que el lobo gris se alejara de las hermanas

De inmediato todos nos pusimos frente a ellas para protegerlas, aunque esto fue por puro instinto, de entre los arboles vimos salir a 3 chicos, los lobos de la Push, pude reconocer a Sam Uley, el líder y a Jacob Black nieto de con quién habíamos hecho el pacto

-Paul después hablamos sobre esto-regaño Sam al lobo gris- por favor disculpen a Paul es un tanto explosivo con los vampiros, de verdad discúlpenos señoritas-dijo dirigiéndose a Anna y Vittoria

Vittoria se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y las manos en puños, abrió los ojos y respiro profundamente antes de responder-no hay problemas, bueno al menos se disculparon-pude ver como los ojos de Vittoria perdieron el dorado claro tornándose castaños

-vaya no esperaba verlos por aquí díganme ¿que se les ofrece?-pregunto mi padre para tratar de calmar las cosas

-buenas tardes doctor Cullen, lo que pasa es que a nuestro territorio entro un vampiro y antes de que lo matáramos dijo su apellido y al preguntarle si los conocía nos dijo que no muy bien pero necesitaba hablar con ustedes-dijo Jacob

-ya veo y ¿Dónde se encuentra él?-

-lo dejamos al cuidado de otros 2 lobos de la manada, si gusta podemos hacer que lo traigan aquí- contesto Sam

-¿Por qué no vamos a nuestra casa?-

-preferimos llegar hasta aquí, mis compañeros pueden escoltar al vampiro hasta aquí y después seria asunto suyo-

-entiendo esperaremos aquí hasta que lleguen-contesto mi padre dando por terminada la platica

Todos nos quedamos en el lugar, me di cuenta que tanto como Leo, Vittoria y Jasper habían desaparecido seguro para cazar mas, cosa que confirme al verlos regresar los 3 con ojos perfectamente dorados

Estuvimos quietos hasta que vimos aparecer de repente a dos lobos cafés, uno más oscuro que el otro, acompañados de Laurent, quien en cuanto vio a mi padre se acerco hacia el

-disculpe que me presente de nuevo sin invitación pero necesito hablar con usted-

-no te preocupes Laurent eres bienvenido vamos a nuestras casa para que platiquemos mejor, muchas gracias a ustedes-dijo Carlisle volteando hacia los quileutes, quienes simplemente hicieron una movimiento con la cabeza y después desaparecieron por el bosque

De inmediato nosotros emprendimos la carrera hacia nuestra casa llegando en poco segundos, en cuento todos estuvimos acomodados volteamos a ver a Laurent que se encontraba en medio de todos

-¿Dónde están tus compañeros Laurent?-pregunto amablemente mi padre

-sobre eso venia a hablarles, a James le pareció curioso el hecho de que tengan una residencia o como el dijo un territorio tan marcado así que le pereció divertido invadirlos-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Jasper

-escuchen yo no quiero participar en este estúpido juego por eso viene si he de intervenir lo hare a su favor, me canse de los juego de James, lo que él va a hacer es "tomar" presas de Port Angeles ya que esta cerca de aquí, para así incomodarlos-tras las palabras se Laurent todos nos tensamos

-sabes ¿Cuándo?-pregunto Carlisle

-cuando vine hacia acá dijo que lo harían hoy en la noche, les dije que regresaría pronto con ellos pero estoy seguro que saben que no lo hare, de cualquier forma no creo que cambie sus planes-

-¿no crees que el sepa que has venido aquí?-pregunte yo

-estoy seguro que lo sabe pero esto solo lo emocionara mas, el hecho de poderse burlar de ustedes solo hará las cosas peores-

-¿en qué sentido?-volví a preguntar

-tal vez ataque a mas humanos de los necesarios, algunos los matara y a otros no-

-si es capaz de hacer eso quiere decir que no le importa dejar neófitos sueltos, es peligroso debemos eliminarlo-sentencio Jasper que ya estaba trazando un plan en su mente

-no me agrada la idea pero supongo que es lo mejor-admitió mi padre-muchas gracias por tu ayuda Laurent ¿no hay algo que necesites?-

-solo quiero alejarme de aquí-

-porque no vas a Denali, le puedo decir a mis conocidos que te reciban- le sugiero Carlisle a lo que Laurent acepto, mi padre le dio las indicaciones necesarias en lo que nosotros empezábamos a prepararnos

-muchas gracias por esto-dijo Laurent-le he dado a Carlisle algunas ideas sobre lo que puede hacer James, pero tengan cuidado él es lo más peligroso que he visto en mis 300 años y a Vittoria no la subestimen

Ya todos nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo de cómo iríamos a Port Angeles nos separaríamos en grupos Alice, Emmett y Rosalie, Bella y Leo, Carlisle, Esme y Anna, Jasper, Vittoria y yo, nos llevamos las dos camionetas de los Swan, el Jeep de Emmett y mis padres junto con Anna tomaron mi Volvo

En cuanto llegamos a la ciudad nos separamos tomando caminos separados después de un rato decidimos bajar de la camioneta para recorrer espacio a pie

-_¿han tenido suerte?-_pregunto Bella en el teléfono de Vittoria

-_esperen…_-dijo Alice en el celular de Jasper-_diríjanse unos 200 metros al norte de ustedes el grupo de Bella los alcanzara dentro de poco, apúrense_

Aun no habíamos colgado cuando empezamos la correrá en la dirección que nos indico Alice, detectamos el aroma de James en un callejón que tenía solo 2 salidas rápidamente me dirigí a la salida del otro lado y Vittoria entro junto con Jasper por el lado más cercano, cuando me iba acercando pude ver a James acorralando a una chica al fondo pero no puedo atacarla ya que al sentirme volteo a verme cosa que aprovecho Jasper para alejarlo de la chica quien salió corriendo junto a mi

-vaya así que no tardaron, pensé que podría tener más diversión-dijo James viéndonos

-lamento terminar con tu "diversión" pero no podemos permitirlo-dijo Vittoria

-oh vamos princesita los humanos no son más que nuestro alimento-

-no me digas princesita, estoy segura que a Victoria no le gustara-

-además quien sabe que le pase ahora que ella también está siendo cazada-dije yo al ver lo pensamientos que tenia hacia ella, por lo que soltó un rugido bastante audible

Pude ver cómo pensaba atacar a Vittoria, la estaba subestimando, pensaba que sería más fácil ya que era mujer para su sorpresa en cuanto se dirigió para atacarla una ráfaga de viento lo aventó y le hirió el brazo por lo que soltó un quejido, todos estábamos mirándolo fijamente cuando Bella llego junto con Leo y el celular de Jasper sonó por una llamada de Alice

-_lo siento chicos la mujer escapo-_

-no hay problema amor, por ahora solo nos queda deshacernos de este-dijo Jasper

-_no lo hagan en la ciudad, puede haber curiosos hay que sacarlo a las afueras-_

-esta bien amor, adiós-dijo Jasper antes de terminar la llamada

-Bella llama a Anna, dile que la necesitamos-dijo Vittoria que no quitaba la mirada de James, Bella inmediatamente tomo su teléfono para llamar a su hermana

-¿Qué pasa no puedes hacerlo tu sola?-pregunto con sorna James-si no puedes también están ellos, para que meter a la pequeña-

-tu cállate, no te refieras a ella no lo mereces-dijo Leo acercando se a James para tomarlo del cuello y estrellarlo contra la pared

Estuvimos unos minutos rodeando a James que emitió gruñidos tratando de moverse pero no podía ya que estaba bajo la influencia de Leo, cuando pudimos ver las luces de mi Volvo y como bajaban de el mis padres y la pequeña Anna que le dirigió una mirada a sus hermanas y termino acercándose a Leo

-haz que se ponga a la altura Leo-

-lamento que tengas que hacer esto Anna, todos lo sentimos-dijo Leo cerrando los ojos y haciendo que James se hincara frente a Anna quedando a su altura, Leo se puso tras él y movió su cabeza exponiendo s cuello

La más pequeña de los Swan se acerco a James inclinando su boca al cuello descubierto para después morderlo haciendo que el dejara salir un quejido, Anna estuvo un buen rato y cuando lo soltó este cayó al suelo retorciéndose

-la ponzoña está haciendo efecto, ya perdió su fuerza se lo pueden llevar-

-Anna-llamo Vittoria-de verdad siento que lo tuvieras que hacer-

-no hay porque Vi-

-bien, Bella vete con ella a casa-Bella parecía querer reclamar algo pero se contuvo yéndose con su hermana

-bien vámonos-dijo Jasper yendo con Emmett al Jeep y meter a James que seguía retorciéndose en este

-nosotros vamos con ustedes-dijo Leo refiriéndose a él y a su hermana

-bien vamos-dije subiendo al asiento trasero

Durante todo el camino a las afueras James se iba quejando, yo estaba sentado en la parte trasera junto con Leo y Jasper, Emmett manejaba a toda velocidad y Vittoria miraba a su hermano por el espejo retrovisor, cuando llegamos al campo lejos de la ciudad bajamos a nuestro "pasajero"

-esperen-dijo Vi antes de que procediéramos a cortar a James-sé lo que pasa cuando matas a la pareja de un vampiro, Victoria va a regresar ¿verdad?-le pregunto a James

-si lo sabes para que lo preguntas-siseo James

-bien en ese caso te voy a decir algo, tu nos vas a ayudar a atraparla-ante el comentario de Vittoria, James la miro con los ojos abiertos-sabes yo siempre quise ser un cazador

Antes de que pudiéramos hacer algo Leo estaba ayudando a su hermana como lo hizo con Anna y Vittoria se inclinaba al cuello del nómada quien empezó a temblar en cuanto sintió la boca de Vi que permaneció unos 2 minutos así, cuando se separo sus ojos estaban nuevamente oscuros

-listo, ahora una parte de ti va a cazar a tu compañera-dijo antes de sentarse en el suelo

-bueno yo creo que es hora-dijo Jasper mientras prendía el fuego

Cuando terminamos de arrojar el cuerpo de James al fuego y el humo con el característico olor dulzón empezó a dispersarse, por fin nos relajamos

-hermana ¿estas bien?-pregunto Leo a Vittoria

-si solo necesito alimentarme-

-¿otra vez?-pregunto Jasper

-esta es una de las razones por las que no me gusta robar dones-

Cuando Vittoria se hubo alimentado con ayuda de su hermanos nos retiramos, esta vez le cambie lugar y por el retrovisor vi como parecía dormida en medio de Jasper y de Leo, incluso cuando llegamos a nuestra casa su hermano la cargo y ella no protesto, al entrar Bella miraba a sus hermanos pero Vittoria no abría los ojos

Después de un rato cuando todos estuvimos ya calmados decidimos que necesitábamos descansar, incluso invitamos a los chicos a quedarse en la casa para que no tuvieran que manejar, por primera vez todos dormimos después de muchos años

* * *

se acabo.....como todas mi lokuras jeje

bueno pues ya saben dejenm su review dandole clic al botoncito verde d abajo para saber si les gusto,

siento q el final s acerca aunq ni idea dq tanto bueno m largo

bye bye morida para todos

Atte. LuFer Gosh


	23. Capitulo 22: compras

se q no es necesario pero lo dire los personajes, marcas y lugares no son mios solo 3 lo son y nacieron por q tomo muxoo kfe

hola se q x lo regular actualizo martes perooo ayer no pude xq tuve mucha tarea y no termina hasta las 12 y pues lo unico q pensaba era en dormir, en fin tengo al maldito sindrome d bloqueo asi q espero poder terminar lo q estoy escribiendo jejeje

bueno los dejo es paz y nos vemos mas abajito

* * *

Capitulo 22: compras

Bella pov

El día de la graduación se acercaba cada vez más, en 2 semanas para ser exactos, y ahora que todos estábamos más calmados habíamos decidido tener nuestra salida grupal junto con Ángela y sus hermanos (que eran unos gemelos adorables) y Ben, venia en el Volvo junto con Edward, Jasper y Alice un poco más atrás venían Emmett, Rosalie, Leo y Ben en el convertible rojo de Rose y finalmente en el carro de Vittoria iba mi hermana con Ángela, Anna y los pequeños

Según los planes es que los chicos iban a entretener a los niños un rato en los que las chicas buscábamos vestidos para la graduación, al principio no estaba nada animada de hacerlo pero al ver a Ang entusiasmada por el hecho de que Ben por fin la había invitado a salir y en su cita le pidió que fuera con él al baile que me contagio, eso y el hecho de saber que iría con Edward

La idea de salir de compras tampoco era muy de mi agrado pero sabía que Vi necesitaba despejarse del todo, tomar dones la perturba, ella no me dijo nada pero al día siguiente de que cazamos a James ella estaba algo perdida y cuando entre a su cuarto estaba acostada en su cama sin moverse, me recordó a cuando murieron nuestros padre pero la diferencia de los sentimientos que tenia eran enormes

-nunca había tenido miedo de Alice cuando compraba pero ahora con Anna admito que tengo miedo-dijo Rose viendo a su hermana y a la mía prácticamente danzando por el centro comercial

-nosotras igual-dijimos mi hermana y yo

-chicas-nos llamo tímidamente Ángela-no sé si pueda comprar en alguna de estas tiendas son muy costosas-era verdad estábamos caminando entre las tiendas más caras de por aquí

-no te preocupes si te falta con mucho gusto te ayudamos-dije sonriéndole

-y no te quejes-dijo Vittoria anticipándose al reclamo de Ángela- considéralo un regalo de nuestra parte

-chicas vengan dense prisa esta es la tienda-nos llamo Alice dando brinquitos frente a una tienda de vestidos

-creo ya nos llego la hora-dijo mi hermana entrando a la tienda

Y yo que pensaba que ya lo había visto todo, ahora sí que estaba viendo algo totalmente imposible, Alice y Anna ya estaban escogiendo vestidos, yo creo que ya tenían unos 3 vestidos para cada quien

-eso fue rápido-dijo Ángela viendo a las chicas en la tienda

-vamos tenemos que apurarnos son 5 vestidos los que debemos encontrar y también los accesorios-dijo Alice poniendo más vestidos

-Alice para, por lo menos déjanos ver la tienda-dijo Rose

-para que si aquí están los vestidos perfectos-

-lo sé pero por lo solo déjanos ver, tal vez por primea vez se te escapo uno-

-haz lo que quieras Rose pero primero tienen que ver los que ya escogí-dijo la pequeña Alice cruzando sus brazos en el pecho

Nos tomo unos 8 minutos ver todos los vestidos que nos habían traído, hubiera sido menos tiempo pero intentábamos aparentar, cuando terminamos empezamos a ver lo que quedaba de la tienda pero para ser sinceras los mejores ya los habían escogido, cuando regresamos a los vestidores donde estaban Alice y Anna esperándonos pude ver sus caras de "te lo dije"

-muy bien ganaron-dijo Vittoria-bueno démonos prisa mientras más rápido mejor

Sin duda este era el mejor día de las vidas de nuestras pequeñas secuestradoras ya que tenían a 4 muñecas para poder vestir, estoy segura que nos probamos unos 10 vestidos cada una excepción de Ángela ya que al parecer habían tenido piedad de ella

Por fin después de tanto sufrimiento escogimos los vestidos, así que los pagamos y salimos a nuestra siguiente sesión de tortura: zapatos

Esta vez la autora principal de nuestro sufrimiento fue Anna quien llevaba a las 2 señoritas que nos estaban atendiendo de aquí para allá trayendo zapatos que según ella eran los mejores según nuestros vestidos

-¿así es siempre que salen con ellas?-nos pregunto Ángela probándose unas zapatillas y mostrármelas

-te quedan bien mmm y la verdad es la primera vez que salgo de compras con las 2 pero si más o menos así es siempre

-da miedo-me contesto con una sonrisa nerviosa

-ni que lo digas-

Después de un pequeña discusión entre mis hermanas ya que Anna quería comprar de mas y Vi decía que solo venían por lo necesario y no por toda una colección de zapatos salimos de la tienda gracias a que Rose accedió que ella llevaría una parte y las demás nos repartiríamos el resto, incluso Ang salió con mas zapatos de los que esperaba

-ya es hora de que vayamos con los chicos-dijo Rose

-pero aun faltan los accesorios-comento Alice

-¿Qué les parece un trato para liberarnos?-dijo Vittoria que ya se estaba aburriendo de comprar-les dijo a casi su libre albedrio los accesorios, solo piensen lo que compraríamos nosotras

-por mi está bien, porque ya sé exactamente lo que necesitan-dijo Anna muy sonriente-miren adelántense con los chicos y ahora los alcanzamos-dijo para después salir corriendo con Alice

-mmm creo que no le debimos de dar dulces de pequeña-dijo mi hermana viendo el pasillo del centro comercial

Cuando encontramos a los chicos los hermanos Ángela fueron inmediatamente con ella para mostrarle los videojuegos que les habían comprado

-dios que pena no debieron hacerlo-dijo Ángela roja a los Cullen-esto es demasiado

-no te preocupes-respondió Edward-la verdad fue un placer son unos niños muy buenos-

Los chicos tomaron las bolsas que llevábamos nosotras y nos dirigimos a la zona de las comidas para ordenar lo que queríamos

-dios mío-dijo mi hermano viendo hacia tras mío

-¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunte

-creo que ya se le murió lo último que quedaba en su cordura-dijo Vittoria sentada a su lado

-pues tu también lo perderás cuando veas eso-dijo señalando al pasillo frente a el por lo que todos volteamos para poder ver y vaya sorpresa eran las pequeñas de las familias cargadas de bolsas y muy sonrientes

-pensé que solo iban por accesorios-dijo Ángela

-pues yo creo que eso son los accesorios-dijo Edward viendo a su hermana que no paraba de sonreír

-chicos no lo van a creer pero vimos muchas cosas…-empezó a decir Alice

-si muchas cosas muy lindas y no lo van a creer pero…-continuo Anna

-no pudieron evitarlo-dijimos todos a excepción de Ben, Ángela y sus hermanos que tenían los ojos abiertos

-no se van a molestar sus padres-dijo Ben

-no-contestamos todos

-cierto chicos ¿Por qué nunca sabemos nada de sus padres?-pregunto Ben dirigiéndose hacia mis hermanos y a mí, todos sin poder evitarlo bajamos la mirada

-mas bien nuestros tutores Ben, y es porque ellos viajan mucho y serian muchos cambios para nosotros-contesto Leo por nosotros

-oh ya veo disculpen si los moleste-

-no hay problema-dijo Anna con una enorme sonrisa-no hubo ninguna mala intensión

Después de 3 horas y unos 50 bolsas después salimos del centro comercial, que bueno que éramos muchos y pudimos repartirnos las bolsas, ya que aunque pudiéramos con ellas se vería sospechoso, nos fuimos en los carros y pasamos a dejar a Ben y a Ángela y sus hermanos a sus respectivas casas, no fuimos directo a nuestra casa si no que fuimos a la de los Cullen, ahí Alice obligo a los chicos a irse porque quería mostrar los vestidos a sus padres y no quería que ellos vieran, así que los obligo a ir a cazar

-dios Alice esto no es necesario-dijo Vittoria que aun no se cambiaba

-claro que es necesario, quiero ver si lo que escogí está bien-

-hermana-la llamo Rose-tu sabes que lo que hayas escogido es perfecto-

-pero Rose yo quiero verlo-

-ya lo viste-respondimos las 3

-pero no es lo mismo, por favor-dijo poniendo cara de cachorrito abandonado a mi hermana

-está bien-suspiro resignada-no es bueno que se junte tanto con Anna de por si esa niña ya es manipuladora

-¡te escuche Vittoria!-dijo Anna desde el primer piso-verdad que no soy manipuladora Esme-

-claro que no querida-

-lo vez hermana-

-y dice que no-

Después de que por fin estuvimos todas cambiadas bajamos a modelar para Esme y Carlisle que hoy tenía su día libre, Esme en cuanto nos vio fue abrazarnos y prácticamente nos quería sacar fotos pero no lo hizo ya que dijo lo haría hasta el día de la graduación

-¿ya podemos entrar?-pregunto Edward en voz algo alta a unos 5 metros de la casa

-si ya pueden entrar-dijo Alice quien en cuanto vio a Jasper corrió a abrazarlo para después llevarlo a la sala y empezar a contarle como nos fue

-¿fue muy grave la tortura?-me pregunto Edward mientras me abrazaba

-ni te imaginas, pero creo que pudo ser peor-

-ahora que lo pienso, si ustedes van a ir con nosotras ¿Por qué no les toco sufrir también?-dijo mi hermana

-eso es fácil Vittoria, a ellos les toca mañana-contesto Alice

-ok, lo siento por ustedes-conteste con una sonrisa nerviosa

-gracias por el apoyo-me dijo Edward

Un rato después decidimos irnos a nuestra casa ya que al día siguiente los chicos junto con Alice irían a buscar los trajes que usarían en la graduación, fue divertido ver a Leo buscando una escusa para no ir de compras, escusa que no logro crear por lo que fue arrastrado con el resto de los chicos cuando vinieron por él a la mañana siguiente, nosotras decidimos que iríamos a casa de Cullen para esperarlos

-dios-dijo mi hermano en cuanto entro a la casa

-creo que ya regreso de la muerte-dijo Vittoria mordiendo una manzana

-pues lo dirás en broma-

-Alice ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano?-pregunto Vi en cuanto vio a Leo

-es que no quería cooperar y tuve que amenazarlo-respondió muy sonriente del brazo de Jasper quien solo negó con la cabeza mientras se reía

-pero Alice, ya traumaste a mi hermanito-contesto Vittoria mientras abrazaba a Leo, pero conociéndola por dentro estaba que moría de la risa

-bueno será mejor que vayamos a casa a curar a nuestro hermano de su trauma-dijo Anna para después levantarse e irse despidiendo

-vamos hermanito, en caza te esperan los zombies-le decía Vittoria a Leo

-bueno, espero que vayan la noche a cenar-le dije a Edward que aun me abrazaba

-claro entonces hasta la noche-me contesto para después darme un beso y soltarme

* * *

acabo!!!!! jeje

bueno pues estoy pasando 2 cosas muuuuyy malas

1) bloqueo d escritor

2) el peor d todos.......examenes!!!!!!!!!! ahhh dios

jejeje bueno m voy bye bye mordida para todos

Atte. LuFer Gosh


	24. Capitulo 23: baile

se que no es necesario pero lo dire los personajes, marcas y lugares no son mios solo 3 y fueron porq tomo muchoo kfe

hola!!!! no lo van a creer pero s m estaba olvidando q era martes!!!!! jejeje si aunq suene raro muchas veces no s ni en q dia vivo o si desayune o si guard mis llaves o algo parecido jejeje que puedo decir yo y mis lagunas mentales XD

jejej pero bueno aqui un cap q yo creo bonito

dios no puedo creer q ya l falta poco....no preguenten cuanto pero se q es poco XD bueno los dejo leer en paz

* * *

Capitulo 23: baile

Bella pov

-ya estas lista Bella-dijo Alice terminando de arreglar mi cabello que había acomodado en suaves rulos que caían por mi espalda

-muchas gracias Alice, pero supongo que Jasper te debe estar esperando-

-tienes razón Jazz me espera adiós-me dijo dándome un beso y saliendo de su habitación, ya que nos habíamos ido a la casa Cullen para arreglarnos

-¿ya se fue tu pequeño tormento?-me pregunto Vittoria entrando al cuarto

-si ¿Anna por fin te dejo en paz?-me pregunte con una sonrisa en los labios

-si, ahora está con Esme preparando las sesiones fotográficas-

-me imagino, te vez bien-dije viéndola con su vestido azul y su cabello perfectamente liso adornado con un broche sencillo de plata

-tu también, creo que debemos empezar a dejar de usar azul las 2-dijo riendo ya que mi vestido era de un tono de azul diferente

El de ella era azul strapless con un bordado en la parte superior de color plata por la forma en que estaba la tela de la falda había una abertura en la parte delantera, el mío también era azul strapless pero la falda estaba plisada y en mi cintura tenía un pequeña rosa del mismo color

-aquí estas Vittoria ya es hora de irnos-dijo Leo entrando a la habitación-se ven bien-

-tu igual-respondimos a la vez y era verdad el traje azul le quedaba muy bien a mi hermano, con su camisa y corbata de tonos azules pero sin verse descoordinado

-bueno Bella no hagas esperar a Edward, solo faltas tu-me dijo mi hermana sonriendo para después salir junto a Leo

Gire para verme en el espejo mientras oía en el piso inferior el sonido de una cámara siendo accionada varias veces para después dar paso al sonido de un carro, permanecí sentada un poco mas con los ojos cerrados, después de unos pocos minutos me levante y me dirigí a la puerta para salir al pasillo y bajar a las escaleras, al final de estas de estas pude ver a Esme y Carlisle que veían hacia mi

-¡Bella te vez hermosa!-me alabo Esme haciendo que Edward, que me daba la espalda, volteara

Nunca lo había visto vestido de negro pero le quedaba muy bien, su traje negro al igual que su corbata haciendo contraste con su camisa blanca, pero lo que se veía mejor en el eran la sonrisa que se extendió por su rostro cuando me vio, cuando casi llegaba al final de las escaleras me ofreció su mano y cuando le di la mía la llevo a sus labios para depositar un suave beso en mis nudillos

-te vez preciosa-me alago

-gracias-conteste y estoy segura que si fuera humana ya estará completamente ruborizada

Cuando llegue a su lado me tome de su brazo y ambos volteamos a ver hacia Carlisle y Esme quien ya tenía preparada la cámara y en cuanto estuvimos en posición nos comenzó a sacar fotos muy emocionada, cuando por fin paro de usar la cámara se acerco para abrazarnos y desearnos suerte al igual que Carlisle

Después de despedirnos nos dirigimos a la puerta al salir vi un Aston Martin negro, Edward me abrió la puerta del copiloto y en cuanto estuve acomodada cerro mi puerta y se dirigió rápidamente a mi lugar, encendió el motor y acelero rápidamente por el camino

El camino hacia el instituto, donde seria el baile, fue en silencio pero con una sonrisa de parte de ambos, al llegar estacionamos al lado del carro de Leo y del convertible de Rose, también estaba el recién adquirido Porsche amarillo de Alice, al bajar fue como siempre él se porto como un caballero y todos los que se encontraban a nuestro alrededor voltearon a vernos lo único diferente es que ya no empezaban los murmullos ya que nuestra relación está confirmada

El gimnasio estaba decorado con guirnaldas de papel y arcos de globos, todos los alumnos se encontraban ahí bailando o eso intentaban hacer comparados con las personas que tal parecían tenían sus propia pista casi al final de la cancha, eran nuestros hermanos

Al acercarnos los pude ver perfectamente, sin duda nadie podía compararse a ellos Rosalie con su perfecto vestido rojo que no hacía más que resaltar mas su belleza acompañada de Emmett que llevaba su traje negro con una camisa blanca y un corbatín negro

Tampoco se podía ignorar a la pequeña Alice con sus delicados movimientos que iban seguidos por el movimiento de su vestido negro con una cinta rosa en su cintura, Jasper se veía feliz con su compañera el usaba un traje completamente negro al igual que su camisa y corbata

Los más cercanos a comprarse eran mis hermanos pero Vittoria estaba con Ben que llevaba un traje negro acompañado de una camisa negra y una corbata negra con líneas rojas y Leo estaba con Ángela que usaba un lindo vestido rosa con una poco de pedrería bajo el busto y en los tirantes, los acompañantes de mis hermanos se veían un poco nerviosos con ellos ya que al parecer intentaban ayudarlos en el baile

En una de las vueltas hicieron intercambios de parejas por lo que mis hermanos quedaron juntos y nuestros amigos se quedaron un poco sorprendidos pero felices, en cuanto Leo y Vittoria estuvieron juntos comenzaron a moverse con la fluidez características en ellos al bailar, Ángela y Ben se separaron del grupo y se perdieron con el resto de los alumnos

-¿bailas?-me pregunto Edward ofreciéndome su mano

En cuanto tome su mano comenzamos a dar vueltas junto a los demás, ninguno llevaba el verdadero ritmo de la música teníamos el nuestro y era el que seguíamos, después de un rato de bailar dentro del gimnasio paramos un momento y Edward me llevo al exterior hasta un kiosco adornado con algunas luces ahí aun podía escucharse la música del interior

Caminamos hasta el centro del kiosco y nos pusimos en el medio para seguir con el baile

-Vi tomo su don ¿verdad?-le pregunte sin poder evitarlo

-si-me respondió en voz baja

-lo sabia no le gusta que nos enteremos porque nos preocupamos-

-no la culpo, ella los adora no los quiere ver sufrir-

-tenia miedo-admití

-no tenias porque, no le iba a pasar nada a tu hermana-me respondió viéndome a los ojos

-no solo lo tenía por ella la conozco, temía por ustedes, por tus hermanos sobre todo por ti, temía que te lastimaran-

-no me va pasar nada, siempre voy a estar aquí-

-lo sé pero aun así tengo miedo, si te pasara algo no se qué haría, no me gustaría seguir sin ti-confesé poniendo mi cabeza en su pecho

-siento lo mismo, si te llegara a pasar algo buscaría la forma de estar contigo-me respondió acercándome un poco mas a el

-no deberíamos decir esto-dije riéndome con algo de nervios-no quiero pensar lo que pasaría con nuestras familias pero igual buscaría seguirte-

-en mi caso seguro Esme y Alice serian las mas afectadas, después mi padre y mis hermanos pero se que podrían salir adelante-

-mis hermanos son muy necios-no pude evitar una risa al recordarlos-se pondrían tristes y Leo las cuidaría hasta que mis hermanas se sintieran mejor y después ellas lo cuidarían, son algo raros-

-ellos siempre me han dicho que nunca acepaste a nadie ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-supongo que por la misma razón que tu, no te había encontrado-respondí con una sonrisa sincera

-108 años de vida y nunca aceptamos a nadie-me contesto pero se notaba la felicidad en su voz

-espera yo aun tengo 107-

-ok, bueno 108 recién cumplido y 107 casi 108 años después encontramos a la persona que esperábamos-

-Edward si te ocultara algo de mi pasado ¿te enojarías?-

-no creo, lo que siento por ti es más fuerte que otra cosa, ya lo dije prefiero la muerte antes de alejarme de ti-me respondió con una gran sonrisa

Yo solo me limite a asentir con mi cabeza sin quitar la sonrisa en mi cara igual a la de Edward, no sé si de verdad Edward me perdone cuando le diga la realidad sobre quién soy y de de donde vengo pero por ahora lo único importante es que estoy con él y lo disfrutare todo el tiempo que pueda, esperando en que todo llegue a su fin pero si ese fin es la eternidad seré sumamente feliz porque yo sé que es lo que quiero y es estar junto a él para siempre

* * *

acabo!!!!!! jejeje pues bueno sigo diciendo y preguntandom d donde sale tanta imaginacion?????

hay dios ya s acerca el estreno d Luna Nueva, aun no se si voy a ir a la premiere pero es muy posible

ya resolvi mi bloqueo d escritor pero ahora esta el problema d la tarea -.- jeje bueno pues ahora en los momentos q no tengo mi compu escribo en una libreta una historia q no s d dond salio.....creo q debo dejar d usar quimicos en arte XD

ok bueno ya saben denle clic al botncito verd d abajo para saber si les gusto, m largo bye bye mordida para todos

Atte. LuFer Gosh


	25. Capitulo 24: Cumpleaños

se que no lo necesito pero lo dire los personajes, cosas y lugares no son mios los unicos q cree fue x una sobredosis de cafeina

hola!!!! bueno pues no tengo muxo q contar, x ahora todo tranquilo pero pronto vendran los malditos examenes TwT, jeje bueno pues tambien estoy esperando el estreno d luna nueva, no ire al estreno pero si voy a ir con mis amigas y como siempre 2 chavos casi en contra d su voluntad (remanrco el casi) jejeje bueno pues les dejo el cap semanal

antes d irme les digo d una vez o haya abajo s m olvida, tanto para este como para el cap pasado hay un link para ver las imagenes de la ropa y demas cosas, bueno los dejo leer en paz

* * *

Capitulo 24: Cumpleaños

Bella pov

13 de septiembre, el día del cumpleaños de mí hermana y mío, hubiera sido capaz de olvidarlo si Leo y Anna no hubieran entrado gritando y cantando a mi habitación para mi sorpresa habían llevado a Vittoria medio dormida que término persiguiéndolos porque si hay algo que ella realmente odie es que la despierten de esa forma

Una vez que nos dirigimos a la escuela fuimos literalmente asaltadas por una muy entusiasta Alice y una feliz Ángela al igual que Ben y los demás Cullen, nuestros amigos nos dieron unos regalos sencillos y se disculparon como 100 veces de no poder ir a la fiesta que nos habían preparado en casa de los Cullen ya que habían planeado una cita antes de saber cuando era nuestro cumpleaños y no podían cancelar

Alice simplemente parecía no poder ser más feliz ya que todo el día se la pasó diciendo lo divertido que nos la pasaríamos en su casa y que todo saldría perfecto, claro ella ya lo había visto, lo malo es que por ella todo el instituto se entero de "la especial fecha" y no sé cuantas felicitaciones recibimos Vittoria y yo, por lo regular simplemente decíamos gracias y dábamos una sonrisa (según la persona era falsa o sincera), en todo el día tal parecía que teníamos escolta personalizada Edward y Leo la encabezaban estando siempre fuera de nuestros salones cuando terminaba la clase y bueno Jasper y Emmett eran un muy buen bono y no hablar de las miradas de Alice y Rose pero ellas en realidad lo hacían más para divertirse

La hora de la salida me recordó algo a nuestros primeros días, porque en el momento en que abrimos nuestros casilleros cayeron varias notas (muchas notas) al piso Vittoria se puso a ver de quien eran y se quedo como con 5 ya que según ella eran de buenas personas, me pregunto si me quedaba con algunas y tome unas 6 las demás las tomo e hizo lo mismo que la ultima vez, las hecho a un bote de basura afuera y las quemo

Como fuimos las primeras en salir estábamos solas junto al carro de mi hermana y ella estaba leyendo una carta cuando escuchamos algo así como un jadeo, al levantar la vista vimos a un chico que estaba como escondiéndose pero lo reconocimos, era el chico que se sentaba detrás de Vittoria en clase de Literatura, es simpático y nunca ha sido de esos que nos persiguen a todas partes por eso a Vittoria no le molestaba y no lo miraba como si lo quisiera matar, el pobre chico casi se desmaya cuando mi hermana levanto la carta con una mano y con la otra lo saludaba

-creo que fue mucho para el Vi-le dije a mi hermana

-tu crees, bueno de todos modos le agradezco mañana-me respondió sonriendo y guardando las cartas en su mochila

-¡chicas!-oímos el grito de Alice que venía rápido hacia nosotros-dios estoy tan emocionada, hace mucho que no organizo un cumpleaños para alguien más-

-que bueno que te alegre esto Alice-le respondí

-lo malo es que por tu entusiasmo toda la escuela se entero-le dijo Vittoria

-bueno chicas que tiene de malo, unos cuantos regalos mas, algo de atención no me digan ¿que no les gusta?-

-no-respondimos a la vez

-¿Qué estás haciendo Alice?-pregunto Edward en cuanto llego a mi lado para abrazarme

-intentando que ellas se emocionen-respondió señalándonos-vamos ayúdame hermano, un cumpleaños no es todo los días

-pero si todos los años-dijo Vittoria

-y 108 ya son suficientes-complete yo abrazando un poco más a Edward que depósito un beso en mi cabeza

-pero nunca han tenido una fiesta organizada por mi-dijo Alice empezando a hacer un puchero

-no les va a importar-dijo Leo que venía con Jasper, Emmett y Rose-les puedes prometer una función exclusiva del circo chino sobre hielo y no les va a importar-

-¿y los regalos?-le pregunto Alice a nuestro hermano

-a Vittoria le gustan pero sin exagerar y Bella…bueno es un poco más difícil, le gustan las cosas sencillas-

-¿Qué clase de chicas son ustedes?-nos pregunto Alice

-normales-le respondimos sonriendo Vittoria y yo

Después de eso nos fuimos a nuestra casa para hacer nuestras tareas y alguna otra cosa en lo que daban las 7 de la noche para empezar a arreglarnos, como siempre que son ocasiones especiales todos escogimos ropa en colores azules, lo hacemos porque desde niños a nuestros padres biológicos les gustaba ese color y cuando fuimos con los Vulturius ellos respetaban esa costumbre que trajimos de nuestras humanidad

Anna se veía muy linda con su vestido de tela escocesa azul con blanco, tenía un listón azul cielo en su cintura y se veía un poco de un fondo de tul azul, el vestido de Vittoria era un strapless corto de color azul oscuro igual con una cinta en su cintura pero del mismo color que el vestido, Leo usaba un traje negro con saco y chaleco con una camisa azul y sin corbata, y yo usaba un vestido azul hasta la rodilla de varias capas que se amarra al cuello

Una vez listos subimos al carro de mi hermano y partimos a casa de los Cullen, yo estaba más nerviosa que Vittoria ya que nunca me ha gustado tener mucha atención y conociendo a Alice podría esperar cualquier cosa, mi hermana aunque no tan nerviosa como yo tenía miedo a lo que podría encontrarse

-¿Qué puede ser lo peor que puede pasar?-pregunto Anna pero nadie le contesto, creo que más bien nadie quiera hacerlo

Para nuestra suerte al llegar no encontramos ni una bomba atómica ni el circo chino de Pekín, lo cual ya fue todo un logro para nosotras, en cuanto entramos vimos a todos los Cullen con una gran sonrisa en su cara

-¡chicas felicidades!-dijo Emmett abrazándonos de tal forma que nos quedábamos sin aire

-Emmett aire-dije difícilmente por su abrazo

-¡oso tonto bájalas! les arruinas vestido-grito Alice a Emmett que nos puso en el suelo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-¡felicidades chicas!-nos dijo la pequeña Alice que usaba un vestido gris strapless que la hacían ver aun mas como un duendecillo

-gracias Alice-le respondí sonriendo

-también a ti Emmett-dijo Vittoria a Emmett que solo ensancho su sonrisa, de alguna forma se veía un poco más grande con su traje negro y esa camisa negra, tal vez solo sea mi imaginación

A su lado estaba Rosalie asombrosa como siempre con un vestido ajustado de lentejuelas negras-muchas felicidades Bella, Vittoria-nos dijo abrazándonos

-felicidades queridas-dijo Esme dándonos un abrazo y acariciarnos una mejilla a cada una, se veía tan bien con el vestido verde que usaba, tan joven y a la vez tan maternal

-chicas disfruten mucho su día-nos deseo Carlisle tomando la mano de su esposa, el usaba un traje con saco y chaleco negro al igual que su corbata con algunas líneas en blanco y una camisa blanca

-muchas felicidades y disculpen si Alice ha exagerado-el comentario de Jasper nos hizo reír a todos excepto a la acusada, era raro ver a Jasper tan relajado, se veía bien usando un traje negro con un suéter de cuello v gris bajo el saco y bajo de este una camisa blanca pero más allá de su ropa se veía sumamente feliz

-felicidades Vittoria-dijo Edward abrazando a mi hermana

-muchas gracias hermanito-le respondió con una sonrisa en sus labios

-muchas felicidades mi Bella-me dijo abrazándome y dándome una suave beso en mis labios, juro que nunca me cansare de él se veía tan irreal con su cabello cobre como siempre desordenado y con un traje de chaleco negro igual que su corbata que no estaba bien colocada en el cuello de la camisa blanca a la cual le había subido un poco las mangas dándole un aspecto relajado

-bien hora de los regalos-anuncio una entusiasta Alice que traía 3 bolsas en cada mano, trague en seco

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Vittoria

-sus regalos-respondió simplemente Alice extendiéndonos lo que traía-o vamos quiten la cara de susto juro que intente no sobre pasarme

Tomamos las cosas con cierta precaución y las abrimos para encontrar todo lo que esperábamos encontrar, vestidos, blusas y faldas muy delicadas que sinceramente casi no usaríamos por 2 razones, una casi no nos gustan este tipo de cosas y 2 con 2 usos que le hubiéramos dado Alice se desharía de ellas diciendo que están pasadas de moda

-al menos no es rosa-comento mi hermana

-aquí tienen chicas, es de parte de Emmett y mía-nos dijo Rose dándonos una caja a cada quien

-muchas gracias son hermosos-dije viendo la pequeña figura de cristal en forma de cisne que tenía en mi mano-pero nunca me digas cuánto ha costado

-muy linda-dijo mi hermana observando el tulipán de cristal que ella tenia

-esto es de mi parte-dijo Jasper entregándonos unos paquetes-para compensar el susto de Alice-cuando quitamos el papel pude ver un pequeño cuadro era un hermoso prado bañado por la luz del sol y el de mi hermana era parecido pero de noche

-bueno antes de que todos nos ganen-comenzó a decir Leo-es hora de nuestros regalos

-lo siento Edward te gane por varios años así que tengo derecho a ir primero-le dijo mi pequeña hermana a mi novio

-está bien Anna adelante-

A continuación cada uno de mis hermanos nos entregaron un paquete a cada quien envueltos en un lindo papel que al momento de ser retirados nos revelaron las portadas de unos libros

-¿Rome y Julieta y Cumbres borrascosas?-dije al ver lo libros que tenia

-¿La divina comedia y cuentos extraordinarios de Allan Poe?-dijo Vittoria viendo a nuestros hermanos

-no se quejen se que les gustan-dijo Leo

-además sinceramente sus versiones ya son inelegibles después de tantas veces que los han usado-completo Anna, que bueno que ya no podemos sonrojarnos sino no quiero saber cómo estaríamos ahora

-bueno supongo que ya puedo entregar mis regalos-dijo Edward sonriendo-primero Vittoria-dijo extendiendo una pequeña caja a mi hermana

-gracias Ed-respondió Vi tomando la caja para abrirla-ahh, dios este disco lo había estado esperando gracias Edward, dios hermana no pudiste conseguirte mejor novio-me dijo abrazando el nuevo disco de su música favorita, un tanto escandalosa pero era su música y tenían buenas canciones para ser sinceras

-bueno y esto es para ti, pensé en comprarte algo pero supuse que te gustaría más esto-me dijo entregándome una caja un poco más grande que la de mi hermana

Cuando la abrí descubrí la caja de un disco hecho en casa y tras este un porta retrato con una de las fotos que nos habíamos tomado hace poco

-el disco tiene algunas canciones que he escrito y por su puesto tu nana, pero si no te gusta dime qué quieres y te lo daré-se apresuro a decir Edward que se veía un poco nervioso

-me encanta es perfecto, porque lo has hecho tu-le respondí abrazándolo y después depositar un ligero beso en sus labios que se extendió un poco más cuando él me abrazo

-¡bravo!-escuchamos a alguien gritar mientras aplaudía y cuando volteamos a ver era Emmett quien hacia tanto ruido

-¡Emmett!-gritaron todas viéndolo feo a excepción de Esme que reía divertida

-¿Qué? Eso merecía festejo-intento defenderse el hermano mayor de los Cullen

-pero arruinaste todo-dijo Anna viéndolo raro, haciendo que Emmett pusiera cara de susto

-bueno antes de que alguien termine matando a otro aquí será mejor darles nuestros regalos-dijo Carlisle que llevaba una caja un poco grande en sus manos

-si es lo mejor, muchas felicidades queridas-dijo Esme entregándome una caja más pequeña que la que Carlisle le dio a mi hermana

-madre mía-exclamo Vittoria-¿esto no es mucho?-dijo señalando la cámara profesional que sostenía en sus manos

-para nada Vittoria ahora ustedes son de la familia-le respondió Carlisle por lo que mi hermana lo abrazo, recordándome como lo hacía con nuestro padre

-bueno Bella ¿Por qué no abres tu regalo?-me animo Esme, cuando abrí mi paquete encontré una pequeña cámara de video-ni se te ocurra reclamar algo-se me adelanto sonriendo

-muy bien, muchas gracias Esme-le respondí abrazándola

-¡bueno ya es hora del pastel!-anuncio feliz Anna mientras los chicos traían cargando un hermoso pastel de cuatro niveles con unas cintas verdes y azules y un pequeño arreglo de flores al final

-¿de qué es?-pregunto mi hermana

-chocolate-dijo mi hermana

-con vainilla-completo Leo

-perfecto-dijimos mi hermana y yo después de habernos mirado ya que la vainilla era lo que más me gustaba junto con la fresa y Vittoria simplemente amaba el chocolate y el café

Después de que cortamos y comimos un poco de pastel fuimos rápidamente atacados por Vi y su nueva cámara cuando comenzó a tomar fotos de todos, prácticamente como nos encontrara pero ya después nos dio la oportunidad de acomodarnos

Ya para finalizar la noche todos nos acomodamos en la sala mientras Vittoria preparaba la cámara para tomar la foto, la programo con apenas un segundo, tiempo más que suficiente para llegar al sillón y sentarse junto a mí que estaba abrazando a Edward

Sin duda este era un cumpleaños que recordaría para siempre, y que disfrute como hace mucho no lo hacía, no solo por estar con mis hermanos sino también porque ahora teníamos a los Cullen con nosotros y sobre todo ahora tenía a Edward conmigo

* * *

muy se acabo!!!!1

dios siento q le hago muxo d emocion XD, pero juro q ya casi, esq estoy teniendo problemas para llevar bien todo al final y decidirme x fin si acaba en 29, 30 o 31, seee esq no s como repartir las cosas

bueno igual mi bloqueo quiere regresar no !!!! vere q hago

bueno m largo y los dejo en paz

mordida para todos

Atte. LuFer Gosh


	26. Capitulo 25: visitas

se que es q todos los saben pero lo dire los personajes, lugares y cosas existen yo solo cometi la locura d crear 3 despues d tomar muchooo kfe

hola!!!! bueno pues la vdd hoy no pondre muchas tarugadas aqui, xq m estoy muriendo d sueño apesar de no ser todavia ni las 11 (see suelo dormirm tarde aunq tenga clases) x eso nd mas vengo y les dejo su cap antes d terminar dormida en el teclado, bueno los dejo leer en paz  


* * *

Capitulo 25: visitas

Vittoria pov

No podía creer lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo desde nuestra llegada, como conocimos a los Cullen (sin mencionar el pequeño incidente con Rose), el inicio de nuestra amistad, cuando mi hermana empezó a salir con Edward, nuestro cumpleaños, las navidades las cuales las pasamos divirtiéndonos y jugando con la nieve, sin mencionar el día de la cena y cuando entregamos lo regalos, o cuando fue el cumpleaños de la pequeña Anna, en abril, y estaba sumamente emocionada abriendo todas las cosas que le dimos y disfrutando de los dulces que tanto adora que estaban incluidos en sus regalos, también estuvo el cumpleaños de Leonardo, en mayo, que según el disfruto mucho al no tener que estar solo con nosotras, antes de que le hiciéramos algo completo la frase diciendo que ahora era mejor porque tenía más personas a su alrededor

Ahora estábamos "ocupados" preparándonos para nuestros exámenes finales y después nos graduaríamos de la preparatoria para ingresar a la universidad, cuando Leo decidió esperar para ingresar con nosotros Forks hizo todo un revuelo, con que poco se alarman

Ahora estábamos viendo nuestras opciones pero muy seguramente terminaríamos en Dartmouth o en Alaska, para ser sincera me sentía un tanto mal por seguir con Bella ahora que ella tenía pareja e incluso se lo dije a Edward pero me contesto que no había problema ya que estaba seguro que mi hermana estaría muy triste si nos fuéramos lejos de ella

Yo me estaba decidiendo entre historia del arte y estudios de cine y medios de comunicación, Bella y Edward entrarían juntos a medicina, Leo y Jasper a filosofía, Alice psicología o sociología y Rose y Emmett aun discutían si entraban a la universidad o se volvían a casar y se iban de luna de miel, aun recuerdo cuando descubrí su necesidad de demostrarse su amor, solo escuche y doy gracias a Dios por eso y porque mi pequeña hermana se había ido con Esme a ver cosas de decoración

-Vittoria ¿puedo pasar?-escuche a Bella tocando mi puerta

-si Bells-conteste sentándome en mi cama donde estaba acostada

-ya es hora-

-eh ¿de qué?-pregunte un poco desorientada, parece que mi regresión de los momentos vividos me hizo olvidar algo

-hoy viene el clan de Denali ¿lo olvidaste?-

-¿Qué hora es? Y por cierto no lo olvide-era verdad solo perdí la noción del tiempo

-bueno digamos que tienes 10 minutos como máximo antes de que Anna venga a prepararte

-ok espera afuera ahora salgo-le dije a Bella y en lo que ella salía me levante y arregle para salir ni pasados 5 minutos, cuando salí vi que venía Anna-¡te gane!

-ahh no es justo-dijo haciendo un mohín-como sea ya vámonos no podemos dejar a la "prácticamente imposible rival de Bella" llegue primero que nosotros

Es verdad cuando Alice nos hablo del clan de Denali dijo que daba gracias que ahora estaba Bella con Edward ya que así una tal Tanya no se podría acercar a él, ya que ni aunque él le había dicho muchas veces caballerosamente que no habría nada entre ellos ella insistía, no sabía si reconocer su perseverancia o lamentar su falta de orgullo

-tienes razón pequeña Anna, ¿Cómo crees que se ponga si su pelo se empieza a quemar?

-no lo sé pero será divertido-me contesto riéndose

-ah no, ustedes no harán nada, Vittoria Swan Vulture mantén lejos de tu mente el fuego, las corrientes de aire, demasiada fuerza o velocidad y tu Anna Swan Vulture ni siquiera imagines como seria como humana, por favor recuerden que ellos son algo así como primos de los Cullen-dijo Bella

-está bien-respondimos las dos

-ok vámonos Leo ya nos espera-

-¿Qué ya las regañaron por sus planes maquiavélicos?-pregunto mi hermano en cuanto subimos al carro

-tu qué crees-volvimos a hablar a la par Anna y yo

-jeje jeje ok-

-espero que tu no hagas nada Leonardo-dijo Bella sentada junto a el

-lo juro, no hare nada….que tu no quieras-respondió con una sonrisa

Todo el camino a casa de los Cullen me fui mentalizando para no hacer nada que molestara a mi hermana o a los demás, ya que, si ella me lo pedía estaría lo más tranquila que pudiera, cuando llegamos a casa de nuestros amigos no había ningún desconocido a la vista para nosotros

-llegaron, llegaron-dijo Alice saliendo de su casa en cuanto nosotros bajamos del carro

-si Alice te lo prometimos-respondí mirándola

-bueno no importa vamos ya no tardan en llegar y quiero que todo este perfecto-dijo tomando la mano de Anna y entrando corriendo a casa

Cuando entramos a la sala todos estaban ahí, Bella se fue de inmediato junto a Edward en el piano y en cuanto estuvieron juntos se dieron un beso, espero que se den besos frente a Tanya

-bueno prepárense los Denali entraran en el camino en 3 minutos, así que prepárense-dijo Alice yendo al lado de Jasper y tomarlo del brazo sin dejar de dar saltitos

-¿Por qué esta tan feliz tu hermana?-pregunto Leo a Rose

-es verdad hasta a mi me está asustando-dijo Anna al lado de Leo

-es que ahora que Bella esta con Edward, Tanya no podrá acercarse-contestó Rose negando con la cabeza pero con una gran sonrisa en los labios- Bella ¿te he dicho cuanto te quiero?

-no les cae muy bien ¿verdad?-le pregunte a Emmett

-no habría problemas si ella no acosara tanto a mi pobre y puro hermano -dijo Emmett poniendo cara de mártir mientras Edward lo mataba con la mirada-mira que era capaz de insinuarle cosas indecentes a mi hermano

-ok no quiero saber más-dije sabiendo que él era capaz de sacar algún libro ilustrativo

-¿en serio? Porque ya tenía toda una explicación preparada-

-en serio Emmett por mi bien mental y por tu salud física porque si sigues Edward te matara, y mis hermanos y yo te golpearemos por decir eso frente a Anna

-o vamos no me digas que ella no sabe-

-si sabe pero no tan explicito y quiero que así se quede-

-Emmett tranquilo-dijo Jasper abrazando (sosteniendo) a Alice que tenía intenciones de ir hacia el- no creo que sea lo mejor que nuestros invitados vean tus restos quemándose en el patio

-ya basta, están llegando-anuncio Alice

Por estar peleando con Emmett no había puesto atención y era verdad frente a la casa había estacionado una camioneta familiar de la cual bajaban 6 vampiros, un hombre con el pelo negro carbón y la piel ligeramente olivácea al igual que la mujer que se había colocado rápidamente a su lado tomando su mano, también había 3 mujeres con el cabello rubio y completamente blancas para mi sorpresa con ellos continuaba Laurent que ya poseía unos ojos castaños no muy lejos del dorado a diferencia de los demás que los tenían de un perfecto dorado

La chica que tenía el cabello rubio rojizo camino rápidamente hacia Edward cuando todos salimos pero se detuvo al ver que él había abrazado más fuerte a mi hermana

-Eleazar amigo que gusto volver a verte-dijo Carlisle al hombre de cabello oscuro

-muchas gracias por recibirnos-respondió Eleazar para después mirarnos a nosotros-¿supongo que son la familia de la pareja de tu hijo verdad?-

-así es ellos son el clan Swan-respondió Carlisle

-mucho gusto son Leonardo Swan, pero si gustan me pueden llamar Leo y ellas son mis hermanas-dijo Leo presentándose

-mucho gusto yo soy Eleazar y ella es Carmen-dijo Eleazar dijo señalando a la mujer a su lado

-un placer-dijo Carmen-ellas son las chicas Kate, Irina y Tanya y bueno ustedes ya conocen a Laurent-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-si ya lo conocemos-le respondí con una sonrisa-mucho gusto yo soy Vittoria Swan, ehh disculpen Anna presentante-le pedí a mi hermana que estaba tímida como siempre que conocía a alguien

-hola soy Anna Swan-se presento parándose con un pose muy tierna

-ah hola querida-dijo Carmen abrazándola y hablando en un perfecto español

-hola-dijo Anna igual que ella en español perfecto pero no tan natural, a lo que la mujer sonrió

-bueno solo faltas tu-le dije a Bella

-cierto, mucho gusto soy Bella Swan-dijo mi hermana cortésmente pero sin soltarse del brazo de Edward

-veo que Edward escogió a una muy buena persona-alago Carmen a mi hermana

-ni modo Tanya perdiste-dijo la que chica que identifique como Kate a su hermana con algo de burla

-oh vamos no la molestes tanto-dijo riéndose la otra chica del brazo de Laurent, ella sin duda era Irina

-¡ya basta!-dijo Tanya molesta por las burlas

-chicas dejen en paz a su hermana-pidió Eleazar haciendo que las risas pararan

-bueno ¿por qué no mejor pasamos para estar más cómodos?-comento Esme señalando al interior de la casa a lo que todos pasamos a la sala

-vaya esto es interesante todo un clan con dones-dijo Eleazar mirándonos

-¿a qué se refiere?-le pregunte sorprendida por su observación

-disculpa querida, creo que mi esposo va muy rápido y apenas nos conocemos-se disculpo Carmen

-yo tengo curiosidad ¿me explican?-pidió Anna con su tierna imagen de 5 años yendo hacia ellos

-claro-dijo Eleazar mientras su pareja la tomaba y la sentaba en sus piernas

-bueno verán yo era originario de España pero los Vulturius me encontraron y notaron que tenía un don por lo que me unieron a ellos-

-¿Cuál es su don?-pregunto Bella controlándose lo mejor que podía ante la mención de nuestra familia

-pues puedo ver cuando un vampiro tiene un don, por eso me reclutaron-

-ya veo ¿y por qué no siguió con ellos?-pregunto Leo, espero que no haya estado en la época que nosotros lo estuvimos

-bueno para ser sinceros no me gustaba mucho su forma de vida y aparte conocí a Carmen por lo que me fui aproximadamente en 1910-

Alivio eso fue lo que sentí al escuchar que eso fue 3 años antes de nuestra llegada a Volterra

-interesante-dije sonriéndole cordialmente

-gracias disculpa ¿podría saber sus dones?-pregunto cortésmente

-eh claro, bueno yo puedo cortar con el viento-

-¿Por qué siempre excluyes lo más genial?-dijo Emmett escandalosamente-también roba poderes y eso es genial

-demonios Emmett ¡cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me gusta decirlo es incomodo!-le grite cuando de repente el mismo se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

-eso es por molestar a mi hermana-dijo Leo-bueno pues yo puedo controlar movimientos de seres vivos y mover objetos-

-muy interesante-comento Carme viendo el florero frente a ella levantarse-y ¿tu Anna querida?-

-yo cambio mi imagen-respondió Anna desde sus piernas-en realidad tengo 11 años pero me gusta mas de esta forma, y puedo…ahh ¿Cómo es?... así si humanizo a los vampiros y puedo curar

-eso es asombros pequeña-dijo Eleazar acariciando la cabeza de mi hermana-¿y tu Bella?

-bueno pues solo tengo un escudo físico y mental y una forma de atacar que prefiero no usar-dijo mi hermana del brazo de Edward

-¿de verdad?-pregunto Kate ¿emocionada?

-Kate por favor no lo intentes-pidió Edward con un ligero gruñido que nos tomo por sorpresa

-vaya que eres protector-dijo Kate mirándolo-¿Bella podría intentar algo contigo?-

-supongo-dijo Bella con algo de pánico o curiosidad-¿Qué debo hacer?-

-solo dame tus manos, suelta a Edward y activa tus escudos-

-está bien-contesto Bella tomando las manos de Kate y mirándose a los ojos

Kate parecía concentrada en mi hermana, pero yo notaba ningún cambio aparte de la sonrisa en los labios de Edward y los demás Cullen, al igual que en los Denali a excepción de Tanya que parecía celosa

-¿no sientes nada?-pregunto Kate

-no-respondió sencillamente mi hermana

-sorprendente, en serio Edward escogiste a alguien asombroso-

-ya lo sé-dijo Ed abrazando a Bella y dándole un beso en la sien

-ok, creo que nos perdimos de algo-dijo Leo

-disculpen a mi hermana-dijo Irina-lo que pasa es que ella es capaz de crear una corriente eléctrica y al parecer Bella es inmune-

-oh vaya-

-eso no es gran cosa-dijo Tanya tajante

-¿disculpa?-dije yo, ella no iba a subestimar a mi hermana

-que eso no es gran cosa, ni eso ni poder cortar cosas-ok esto ya era personal

-¿¡que dijiste?!-grite enojada-por rubias como tu las demás tienen mala reputación

-¿¡como te atreves!?-dijo ella-estoy segura que puedo ganarte con todo y tu maravilloso don

-ok esto es guerra-dije saliendo de la casa-¿vienes? O ¿tengo que ir por ti?-

Ya afuera todos tardaron en salir muy poco tiempo, quedando Tanya frente a mí que se puso en posición de ataque

-¿no se preocupan por esto?-escuche preguntar a Carmen

-solo espero que no se pase-dijo Leo sonriendo

-es verdad-dijeron mis hermanas

-¿Qué comenzamos o ya te dio miedo?-bien Tanya estaba tentando a su suerte

-ya quisieras-dije corriendo rápido hacia ella y lanzándola lejos antes de que pudiera reaccionar

-¿Qué demonios?-dijo levantándose

A continuación corrió hacia mí pero tenía que cambiar de dirección continuamente por el viento que le lanzaba mientras movía mi mano, ya se me habían pasado las ganas de cortarle la cabeza pero no dejaría que me tocara, iba a aprender que con mi familia y conmigo nadie se metía

De un momento a otro ella dio un salto sorprendiéndome pero antes de que llegara a tocarme lancé una corriente de aire empujándola lejos para después ir hacia ella e inmovilizarla

-¿paz?-le pregunte con una mano en su cuello

-paz-respondió a lo que me levante con una sonrisa y le ayude a ponerse de pie

-¡gano!, paguen-escuche a Emmett mientras extendía su mano hacia las hermanas de Tanya que le dieron unos billetes-Vittoria gracias-me dijo con una gran sonrisa

-bueno supongo que lo siento-dijo Tanya llamando la atención de todos-puedo decir que fueron los celos, pero me doy cuenta que si Bella tiene una familia así es porque es buena-dijo con sinceridad-muchas felicidades a ambos-dijo dirigiéndose a mi hermana y a Edward

-muchas gracias-respondió Bella

El resto de la tarde la pasamos conociéndolos mejor, Kate era genial y nos habíamos hecho muy buenas amigas pronto, Irina también era muy buena y ahora que Laurent era vegetariano y lo podía conocer me di cuenta que era buena persona, ni que decir de Eleazar y Carmen que ya nos veían como parte de la familia y cuando Tanya no molestaba era agradable

-fue un placer haberlos conocido-dijo Carmen sonriendo

-igualmente-le respondí con una sonrisa

-bueno ya es hora de irnos amigo, espero que nos veamos pronto-dijo Eleazar dándole la mano a Carlisle

-yo también lo espero, saben que esta es su casa y son bienvenidos siempre-le respondió Carlisle

-bien hora de irnos-dijo Eleazar

-esperen-dijo Laurent-con tanto entretenimiento había olvidado decirles algo importante-dijo con la voz fría

Oí un respingo de parte de Alice y cuando voltee a ver ella y Edward tenían cara de sorpresa, espero que no sea lo que me imagino

-Victoria va a regresa-dijo directo confirmando mis peores sospechas

* * *

se acabo!!!!

cha cha cha chan!! jajajajaja si ya va a regresar

bueno la vdd m esta costando un poco escribir ya lo ultimo xq x alguna razon m imagine el principio y el final de la historia, entoces ahorita tengo q ver q todo vaya conectado pero bueno es casi tan dificil como evitar cortarl la cabeza a Tanya XD

jajajajaja bueno pues espero acabar el cap q estoy escribiendo ahorita y no como el otro q escribi 2 paginas en una semana y el viernes escribi 5!! ok se q estoy loka

bueno pues m voy xq m estoy durmiendo bye bye se cuidan y mordida para todos

Atte. LuFer Gosh


	27. Capitulo 26: ataque

se q todos lo saben y no necesito decirlo pero lo pondre los personajes, lugares o cosas no son mias excepto 3 q nacieron x mi querido kfe

hola!! ehhhh se q m tarde un poquito mas d lo normal pero tengo una razon lo juro, bueno pues el curso ya va a acabar y los profesores se encargan d acabar los programas d las materias traduccion tarea a lo loko y pues no m dio tiempo de actualizar el martes y miercoles sinceramente m caia de sueño como para actualizar por hacer tareas hasta muy noche asi q lo siento jeje pero bueno lo importante esq aqui ya esta el cap, la tension aunmenta un poquito mas

* * *

Capitulo 26:ataque

Leo pov

3 meses, ya habían pasado 3 meses desde que Laurent nos dijo que Victoria lo había buscado y le había pedido que viniera a vigilarnos, Vi había usado uno de sus dones para saber si era verdad que estaba de nuestro lado

-es verdad-sentencio Vittoria-él se negó a ayudarle, está de nuestro lado

-se los dije, ahora tengo una familia y una pareja, porque abandonarlos por su venganza-

Eso fue lo último que nos dijo Laurent antes de que mi hermana le pidiera disculpas por haber desconfiado

En todo este tiempo hemos estado rastreándola pero no podemos, las visiones de Alice cambian mucho por lo que no podemos saber que planea y el don que Vi robo a ese James no le ayuda mucho porque aun no lo domina y aunque con esfuerzos la puede localizar no nos puede decir donde está ya que la mujer se mueve tan rápido que no le da tiempo de saber el lugar exacto

A los lobos de la Push les habíamos dicho que tal vez un vampiro enemigo rondaría los alrededores que mejor no se alejaran y patrullaran su zona para proteger a las personas de la reserva, nosotros prácticamente todos nuestro momentos libres los usábamos para vigilar o alimentarnos, de seguir así terminaríamos paranoicos y mucho me temo que esa era la meta

-no puedo creer cuanto ha aumentado la delincuencia en Seattle-comento Ben viendo el periódico en sus manos

Hoy habíamos decidido relajarnos un poco para no terminar totalmente locos, así que fuimos a Port Angeles a tomar un café ya que no había nada bueno en los cines y teatros

-¿me lo prestas Ben?-pregunto Alice junto a Jasper

-claro toma Alice-

-dios miren estas cifras, son muchos desaparecidos-dijo Alice volteando el periódico para que todos lo viéramos

-que lastima, yo quería ir para escoger un vestido para nuestra graduación ¿van a ir este año chicos?-nos pregunto Ángela

-no lo creo Ángela, pero no te preocupes hay muchas tiendas que tienen páginas de internet o mejor porque no dejas que mi hermana lo haga es muy buena y tiene algo de practica-dijo Rose

-¿no será molestia?-

-para nada Ang, es mas tengo algunas ideas que estoy segura te quedarían geniales-dijo Alice

-además podemos ir a Portland o venir aquí, aunque sea solo para darte apoyo-sugirió Vi con la mirada un tanto perdida

-me gustaría, ¿ustedes ya prepararon sus tarjetas?-pregunto Ángela

-para nada, dejaremos de Alice se encargue de eso-respondió Edward

-y ¿ustedes?-

-aun no sabemos, pero no creo que vayamos a pedirlas-le respondí

-tienen suerte, mi mamá tiene miles de primos y espera que las etiquete una por una, después de eso me quedare sin mano-

-si quieres te podemos ayudar-dijo Bella-verdad Vi

-es lo que me encanta de mi hermana, siempre somos 2-dijo Vittoria sonriendo

-de verdad me ayudarían chicas-mis hermanas asintieron-muchas gracias, ¿prefieren que sea en su casa o en la mía?-

-supongo que en tu casa está bien, así no tendrás que transportar todas esas tarjetas-dijo Bella

-tienen razón-contesto Ángela sonriendo

-en ese caso después pasamos por tu casa Ang- dijo Vittoria

-ya se está haciendo lo mejor es que nos vayamos-dijo Alice viendo por la ventana del local

Todos salimos del pequeño restaurant donde habíamos pasado la tarde, mis hermanas se fueron en el carro de Bella con Ángela para empezar a ayudarle, los yo me fui con Edward, Alice y Jasper en el volvo a su casa mientras Emmett y Rose llevaban a Ben a su casa

El camino a Forks fue algo silencioso, al llegar a casa de los Cullen pude ver a Esme con Anna como siempre en la cocina, a mi pequeña hermana preferíamos dejarla al margen de todo esto y Esme siempre estaba con ella para cuidarla y entretenerla

Para pasar el tiempo e intentar distraernos los chicos comenzamos a jugar un videojuego de carreras mientras que las Rose y Alice se iban a la cocina, tal parecía que Alice no se resignaba con el hecho de que ella simplemente no sabía cocinar, llevaba no sé cuantos intentos y trastes echados a perder porque por alguna razón ella lograba que quedaran inservibles

Nuestras actividades nos ayudaron a relajarnos un poco, sobre todo cuando Emmett, en un intento de que Edward no le ganara, intento empujarlo pero Edward se quito y Emmett cayo de lado haciendo que todos en casa estalláramos en risas y que el hiciera un berrinche para después unirse a las risas

-en serio Ángela no mentía-dijo Vittoria al momento que regresaron

-¿Por qué lo dicen?-pregunto Emmett viendo la televisión

-etiquetamos como 40 tarjetas, lo juro-respondió Bella-si no fuéramos vampiros dudo que ahora podríamos escribir

-si pero lo siento por Ang ella sello todo los sobres-dijo Vittoria llegando al sillón

-entonces ¿Qué hicieron ustedes?-les pregunte a mis hermanas

-bueno pues nosotras membretamos los sobres porque a Ángela le gusto nuestra letra y nos pidió que los escribiéramos todos-me contesto Vittoria junto a mi

-¿no ha pasado nada?-pregunto Bella yendo hacia Edward

-aparte de que Alice acaba de echar a perder otra hoya nada nuevo-le respondió sonriéndole

-¡Edward!-dijo Alice saliendo de la cocina-porque dices eso-

-porque es la verdad, ya has arruinado 5 baterías completas-

-no lo que pasa es que eran de mala calidad-

-que no se supone que siempre las repones con las mejores que encuentras en el mercado-dijo Emmett con cara de inocente

Por la cara de Alice que solo atino hacer un berrinche e ir con Jasper para esconderse en su pecho todos empezamos a reírnos, incluso Jasper que solo tenía una leve sonrisa en sus labios que su esposo no podía ver

Sin duda nuestra vida aquí era mucho más alegre que en Volterra, porque aunque teníamos una familia a la que queríamos mucho y nos querían ellos seguían siendo los Vulturius, la realeza vampírica, y tenían que seguir manteniendo su imagen de seguidores y cumplidores implacables de las leyes de nuestro mundo

Una de las pocas veces que hablamos con los Cullen sobre ellos me sorprendió un poco saber los deseos de nuestro padre por añadir a Alice, Jasper y Edward a la guardia debido a sus dones

-me sorprende que no hayan ido por ustedes-dijo Edward cuando termino de contarnos la historia sobre cómo se conocieron su padre y el mío aunque él no sabía eso ultimo

Yo mismo me pregunto cuánto tiempo más duraremos con este anonimato, pero me estoy segura que quien se siente peor con esto es Bells que ama profundamente a Edward, pero ahora nuestro peor problema eran las misteriosas desapariciones y asesinatos que se estaban llevando cerca de aquí

Todo entorno a estos nos dejaba mas en claro que no podía ser otra cosa que un vampiro neófito suelto atacando sin ninguna supervisión o en el peor de los casos que lo que había pasado en la frontera con México se estuviera repitiendo, un vampiro creando un ejército para destruir a otro clan que mucho me temía éramos nosotros

Cuando llego Carlisle todos pasamos a cenar, no sin que antes Carlisle viera la nueva hoya ahora imposible de usar y no pudiera reírse haciendo que Alice hiciera un nuevo mohín y todos estalláramos en risas

-la cena esta deliciosa chicas felicidades-dijo Carlisle cuando termino de comer

-sobre todo el postre que hizo mi Rose-dijo Emmett mientras abrazaba a su pareja

-no es tan difícil si tienes paciencia y no intentas echarle nada para que no tarde-dijo Rose viendo a su hermana que se limitaba a ver de un lado a otro

-así que eso era lo que pasaba-dijeron mis hermanas como si fueran pequeñas y después rompieron en risas sosteniéndose el estomago

-vamos ustedes ni que ustedes fueran excelentes cocineras-replico –Alice algo enojada

-bueno pues muchas veces lo que comes lo hicimos nosotras-dijo Bella

-y que recuerde nunca hemos roto o quemado algo de metal-completo Vittoria

Por el bien de la autoestima de Alice y para evitar una futura venganza de su parte decidimos que lo mejor era parar nuestros comentarios acerca de sus nulos dotes culinarios, pasamos el resto de tarde con ellos como lo hacíamos la mayoría de la veces Alice con Anna viendo tiendas en línea, Rose y Vittoria platicando de cualquier cosa que se los ocurriera, Bella y Edward en piano tocando diferentes melodías, los Jasper, Emmett y yo con algún juego de mesa y Carlisle con Esme en el despacho de la casa

Salimos de casa de los Cullen ya entrada la noche y ellos nos despidieron como siempre afuera de su casa, cuando subimos al coche aunque seguíamos preocupados estábamos más relajados y nos sentíamos mucho mejor, pase todo el camino bromeando con mis hermanas hasta el momento en que entramos en el camino a la casa momento en el cual Vittoria se tenso

-acelera Leo-me dijo sentándose en el borde del asiento y colocando las manos en la parte trasera del mío

-¿Qué pasa hermana?-pregunto Bella junto a mí

-hay 2 vampiros en la casa, ninguno es Vittoria pero presiento que vienen de parte de ella-

Tras las palabras de mi hermana acelere todo lo que pude, cuando llegamos a la casa lo primero que vimos fue la puerta de nuestra casa rota

-Bella extiende tu escudo para que ellos no puedan escapara y mantén protegida a Anna-dijo Vittoria antes de bajar del auto que aun no estaba totalmente detenido, en cuanto el auto estuvo quieto me baje inmediatamente para ayudar a mi hermana que estaba ya dentro de casa frente de dos vampiros neófitos, una mujer y un hombre de piel blanca y ojos rojos, que inmediatamente desviaron la mirada hacia mí y después la paseaban de mi hermana a mi manteniendo una posición agazapada

Lo primero que paso fue que la mujer se lanzo a mi hermana y ella para evitar el golpe se hizo a un lado para después darle una fuerte patada en la espalda y saliera volando rompiendo el vidrio tras ellas y saliendo de la casa

El hombre intento lanzarse contra Vittoria pero lo intercepté y lance por la misma ventana que la vampiresa, pero el cayo sobre sus manos y pies colocándose junto a la mujer que ya estaba de pie

Su actitud era extraña eran cuidadosos y se mantenían unidos, ¿desde cuándo unos neófitos hacían eso? Si mis hermanas y yo nunca tuvimos peleas más allá de las clásicas entre hermanos era porque nuestros padres y tíos siempre estaban cuidando de nosotros, eso no podía significar otra cosa más que estos vampiros estaban bajo el cuidado de alguien y estaban educados

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-

Les pregunte a los vampiros frente a nosotros que en lugar de respondernos se limitaron a darse vuelta e intentar escapar por el bosque pero no lograron su cometido ya que chocaron contra el escudo extendido de Bella que aparecía tras nosotros con Anna

Los vampiros inmediatamente se giraron hacia ellas, mis hermanas no eran las mejores en la pelea pero estábamos tranquilos con sus dones no las podrían tocar, si algún vampiro se acercaba demasiado seria lastimado por el escudo o mente de Bella o quedaría indefenso por la habilidad de Anna, un así Vittoria y yo nos pusimos frente a ellas protegiéndolas

Los neófitos volvieron a lanzarse sobre nosotros pero esta vez me lance por la mujer dejando que el hombre fuera hacia mi hermana que en ese mismo momento ya estaba atacándolo después de haber incrementado su fuerza y velocidad, siempre me había parecido un acierto el que haya tomado ese don de un vampiro que había sido traído de Alemania por los Vulturius

Aunque en ese primer golpe obtuvimos la ventaja no podíamos confiarnos eran neófitos, recién nacidos y sumamente fuertes cosa que demostró el hombre de cabello castaño que logro sorprender a mi hermana lanzándola contra un árbol que se rompió a la mitad, ese acto me distrajo logrando que la mujer me arrojara a mi también dejándome a los pies de mis hermanas, Anna se acerco a mí para ver cómo me encontraba pero tuve de empujarla un poco porque la vampiresa se acerco de nuevo dejándome contra el suelo y solo pude alejarla colocando mi pie entre nosotros y empujándola lo más lejos que pude

Cuando vi que Vittoria se había puesto de pie me di cuenta de que ella estaba furiosa y harta de todo eso, era momento de que todo esto acabara por lo que necesitaríamos la ayuda de Bella y de Anna, quienes entendieron el mensaje sin necesidad de explicarlo

Anna comenzó a enfocarse en los neófitos para humanizarlos solo a ellos, la ayudaba deteniendo sus movimientos lo mas que podía ya que al ser su mente aun un caos eran más difíciles de manipular, cuando estuvieron más indefensos Bella comenzó a usar su otro don por lo que ellos comenzaron a quejarse del dolor que seguramente sentían en las partes donde mi hermana se concentraba

Sus mentes ya estaban más suavizadas por el dolor por lo que faltaba seria más sencillo de llevar a cabo, me coloque tras la mujer y comencé a ingresar a su mente y adueñarme de su cuerpo mientras Vittoria se acercaba al hombre mirándolo con sus ojos casi completamente negros

-escucha, quiero su cabeza-comenzó a decir mi hermana tomando el rostro del vampiro en sus manos

-dámela, la quiero-

El vampiro lo único que hacía era negar con la cabeza mientras mi hermana seguía susurrando palabras manipulándolo poco a poco tal como las sirenas de las antiguas leyendas hacían con los marineros, eso lo tomo de una loca vampiresa en la misma Grecia, el vampiro simplemente no pudo luchar más contra la voz de Vittoria y se rindió por fin mirándola a los ojos y yendo hacia su nueva víctima al igual que lo hacia la mujer manejada por mi

Mi hermana y yo nos quitamos del miedo y nos colocamos junto a nuestras hermanas, ella nunca dejo de susurrar palabras y yo no deje de concentrarme en los movimientos, todo para no perder el control de nuestros títeres, la pelea entre los vampiros era fuerte y peligrosa

Justo en el momento en que se quitaron un brazo el uno al otro, Bella se adelanto y tras ella Vittoria, inmediatamente se tomaron de las manos esperando el momento para actuar

-Leo no dejes que Anna vea-me pidió Bella con una voz dulce y suave así que inmediatamente abrace a mi pequeña hermana escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho

Apenas un segundo después los vampiros que luchaban volvieron a acercarse pero después cayeron al suelo con partes de sus cuerpos lastimadas, esos habían sido los escudos de Bella que se habían cerrado entorno a ellos dejándolos muy lastimados y antes de que se pudieran curar Vittoria levantaba una mano para después hacer sonar sus dedos y que los cuerpos de nuestros atacantes empezaran a consumirse en fuertes y constantes llamas alzando un humo de olor dulzón

Unos momentos después de entre los arboles aparecieron todos los Cullen preocupados y sorprendidos observando la escena que se llevaba a cabo frente a nuestra casa más específicamente la hoguera de altas llamas y humo denso

* * *

acabo!!!! a q lindo regalo pedia Vittoria vdd?? jajajajajajaja

seee no puedo creer q ya este escribiendo los ultimos cap d este fic

no s si vuelvo a escribir otro pero estoy escribiendo una historia propia, dios yo decia q nunca podria hacer algo con lio d amores pero me equivoq jajajajaja

lo interesante esq m puse la meta de 11 cap pero apenas llevo 3 y medio con un prologo y prefacio pero bueno la mas clara muestradq estoy loka XD

jeje ok m voy bye bye mordida para todos

Atte. LuFer Gosh


	28. Capitulo 27: graduación

se q no lo necesito pero lo pondre ninguno d los personajes, lugares o marcas es mio solo 3 y es x mi loko consumo d kfe....q m tratan d quitar (nooooo TwT)

hola ahora si actualize a tiempo, como voy un poco adelantada con los cap ya estoy como en el ante penultimo y dios no puedo creerlo ahhh, bueno ahorita m es mas facil escribir xq ya casi acaba el curso y practicament no hago nd y pues x alguna razon m imagino los primeros y los ultimos cap asi q solo los estoy pasando d mi loka imaginacion a una compu, ahh bueno los dejo con el cap un poco d humor antes dl drama XD

* * *

Capitulo 27: graduación

Edward pov

Tras el incidente en la casa de los Swan hubo un gran revuelo en Forks ya que las personas del pueblo se enteraron por la columna de humo que causaron los cuerpos de los vampiros, la versión oficial fue que algún drogadicto, ladrón o borracho había llegado a la casa y había entrado a la fuerza quemando un cuadro que encontró adentro, para que fuera creíble tuvimos que quemar un cuadro no muy importante para la familia antes de que algún humano llegara

Cuando llego la policía nosotros nos tuvimos que esconder mientras Emmett y Alice regresaban por los coches para que fingiéramos llegar 15 minutos después de que Leo nos llamara ya que sus hermanas estaban muy conmocionadas como para hablar, al "llegar" vimos a Bella y a Vittoria tratando de explicarle a los policías entre "sollozos" a la vez que trataban de tranquilizar a su hermana Anna

Después se quedaron con nuestra familia mientras arreglaban los imperfectos de su casa, aunque en realidad lo que hacíamos era estar juntos para aumentar nuestra vigilancia tanto en Victoria como en Vittoria que ese día nos preocupo mucho ya que tenía sus ojos negros y cuando la acompañamos a cazar los primeros 3 tragos que le dio a su ciervo los vomito violentamente

Ya cuando se calmo no logro terminar de comer y nos pidió nos fuéramos no sin antes prometernos una explicación en casa, pero al parecer en casa Alice había tenido una visión y le dijo a Carlisle ya que al llegar comenzó a hacerle una chequeo a Vittoria

-es algo así como el precio al usar los dones-comenzó a explicar Vi mientras mi padre la checaba

-cuando lo robo siento una ligera molestia y sed, igual que cuando uso solo unos o 2 a la vez solo que se suma el cansancio, pero cuando uso más corro el peligro de entrar en colapso o algo así, como habrán visto en primera instancia mi cuerpo rechaza la sangre por mucha sed que tenga-

-¿Cuál es el límite de esto?-pregunto Carlisle como un doctor haría con su paciente tomando notas

-no lo sé, nunca he intentado llegar a mi límite, la última vez tuve que dormir todo un día y fue un ataque peor que este-

-Vittoria querida toma-le dijo Esme extendiéndole un vaso repleto de sangre de un venado que mis hermanos había atrapado

Nos sorprendió ver que Vi podía beberla aunque no estuviera caliente y le faltara poco para comenzar a coagularse, pero ella prácticamente vacío el liquido de un solo trago

-a diferencia de lo que piensan no soy indestructible o algo así, Bella podría vencerme porque ninguno de los dones que tengo la lastimarían, si un vampiro lograra burlar todos mis dones y me obligara a pelear mucho tiempo me derrotaría, mi fortaleza es mi debilidad, mi punto débil es mi límite de tiempo y alcance-dijo después de haber bebido

Para cualquier vampiro que ella nos digiera eso eran una completa tontería porque dejaba al descubierto lo más importante para todos, su punto débil, pero para nosotros era importante ya que era la clara muestra de que ellos confiaban en nosotros

Aun con todos estos acontecimientos teníamos que seguir fingiendo antes la población de Forks, razón por la cual Alice, Vittoria, Bella y yo ahora estábamos atrapados en la ceremonia de graduación de la preparatoria Forks metidos en una toga de un extraño color amarillo

-a las personas de la escuela les hace falta una lección de moda-se quejaba Alice mientras esperábamos nos dieran el tan "ansiado" diploma que nos permitiría ir a la universidad…otra vez

Como era de esperarse mi hermana y yo al igual que Bella y Vittoria obtuvimos los mejores promedios, la verdad ya estábamos hartos y moríamos por salir de ahí, lo bueno es que hicimos desistir a Alice de realizar una fiesta aun que esta vez no fue tan difícil ya que ella sabía que estábamos en momentos críticos pero no desistió de llevar por lo menos a Ángela y a Ben

-chicos-nos llamo Ben-tengo que disculparme de verdad lo siento

-no entiendo a que te refieres Ben, explícate-le pedí viendo que en su rostro comenzaba a acumularse un poco de sangre

-bueno recuerdan que nos pidieron que no comentáramos nada de la reunión en su casa, pero estaba platicando con Ángela sobre eso pero no nos dimos cuenta que atrás de nosotros estaba Jesica y pues escucho y le dijo a todo el grupo-

-ok, esto no esta gustándome-dijo Bella

-bueno el asunto es que varios decidieron ir a su casa, no son tantos como creí porque la verdad tienen miedo-

-si esto no es bueno-dijo Vittoria colocando su mano en su frente

-está bien que vallan-dijo Alice con una sonrisa-yo m encargo de todo, no permitiré que algo organizado por Alice Cullen no sea perfecto

Tras esto mi hermana se fue con celular en mano, creo que traería un poco atareado al pobre de Jasper algunos minutos

-¿las vas a dejar hacer una fiesta?-me pregunto Vittoria mientras veía por donde si había ido mi hermana

-no te preocupes ya verás que habrá alguna manera de que se vayan pronto-le respondí mientras ella me miraba con un poco de duda

-si tú lo dices-respondió al fin levantando los hombros y yendo a donde estaban sus hermanos

Ya cuando nos íbamos a ir Alice estaba reuniendo a todos los que se suponía irían a nuestra casa entre ellos no podían faltar Newton, Tyler, Erick, Jessica y Lauren, además de unos 15 mas que querían probar eran lo suficientemente valientes como para ir a nuestra casa, así que mi hermana les pidió que por favor siguieran a nuestros carros para que no se fueran a perder

Al llegar a la entrada de la casa pude ver que mis sospechas de que Jasper haría los encargos de Alice eran ciertas, y también Emmett y Rose, que supuestamente solo estaban de visita, estaban ayudándolo a bajar bolsas del Jeep

-nota no volver a subestimar a Alice-dijo Vittoria mientras iba a la camioneta y les ayudaba a mis hermanos

Cuando voltee a ver todos los que se habían atrevido a venir incluidos Ángela y Ben estaban parados viendo la gran casa, nuestros amigos fueron los primeros en reaccionar y dirigirse hacia nosotros que los dirigimos al interior y tras nosotros despacio venían los demás que se quedaron viendo la decoración que teníamos

-Edward-me llamo Alice-que opinas ¿Deberíamos poner melodías conocidas y agradables o educar los paladares de los invitados con la buena música?-

-no te salgas de la agradable-le respondí a mi hermana

Ella asintió y guardo los Cd`s educativos en una bolsa para después poner otro en el sistema de sonido y que empezara a sonar la música logrando que los inesperados invitados comenzaran a relajarse yendo a ver qué clase de comida había o concentrándose en la sala para comenzar a bailar

La fiesta era animada y divertida pero Bella y yo preferimos permanecer sentados en la escalera mientras los demás se divertían, Vittoria para evitar a los hombres se hacía cargo de la música y fingía que no los escuchaba por los audífonos que se había puesto, a diferencia de ella Leo si había aceptado bailar con algunas chicas que prácticamente sufrían el infarto en ese momento causando una risa discreta de nuestra parte

-casi lo olvidaba-dijo Bella recargada en mi pecho

-¿Qué olvidabas amor?-pregunte besando su cabello

-que te tengo un regalo, espera frente a tu piano-me pidió antes de levantarse e ir hacia Vittoria

Mientras caminaba al piano pude ver como Bella le decía algo a su hermana en el oído a lo que ella asentía con la cabeza, cuando Bella venia hacia el piano la música que se estaba escuchando comenzó a disminuir poco a poco el volumen manteniéndolo de ese modo hasta que Bella estaba sentada frente a mi piano colocando sus dedos en las teclas y paro definitivamente a la vez que comenzaban a sonar las notas de una especie de nana

-tu me diste una canción, ahora yo te doy una esto es tuyo Edward-dijo Bella sin dejar de mover sus delicados dedos por el teclado

Las notas que se escuchaban eran hermosas, sobre todo porque provenían de la única mujer a la que he amado y me dedicaba a mí, ahora más que nunca estaba seguro que Bella es el ángel que poseía mi alma y corazón

Cuando la canción dejo de escucharse los invitados aplaudieron por la interpretación y regresaron a divertirse, fui al lado de Bella y la abrase con todo el amor y ternura que podía expresar de mis sentimientos hacia ella

-muchas gracias mi Bella-dije antes de depositar un corto beso en sus labios-supongo que es un buen momento para darte mi regalo-

-pero te pedí que no me compraras nada-me reclamo haciendo un ligero puchero

-y no lo compre es una cosa usada-le dije mientras sacaba un pequeña caja de la bolsa de mi chaqueta y se la entregaba

-me prometes que no lo compraste-dijo sosteniendo la caja con una mano sin abrirla

-lo prometo-respondí a lo que ella soltó un suspiro y abrió la caja descubriendo una cadena plateada con un pequeño corazón de diamantes

-supuse que iría bien ya que es como yo duro, frio, brilla a luz del sol y es completamente tuyo-después de mis palabras Bella me abrazo y me dio otro beso cargado de ternura y emoción

Cuando nos separamos junte mi frente con la de ella y la observe con sus ojos cerrados y el cabello creando un marco alrededor de su rostro haciéndola realmente hermosa

La fiesta continuo normalmente hasta que empezó a ver como Emmett, Leo y Vittoria estaban sospechosamente juntos mirando fijamente a la pareja de Jessica y Mike que estaban bailando juntos, muy juntos, en el medio de la sala, vi como Vittoria comenzaba a mover los labios provocando susurros apenas audibles y que Leo también parecía muy concentrado en Mike mientras mi hermano luchaba para no partirse de la risa

De repente Newton planto una rondilla en el suelo mientras tomaba la mano de su pareja y la veía a los ojos como si la amara con toda su alma

-Jessica-comenzó a decir Mike-sé que he tardado mucho pero por favor quiero pedirte que seas mi novia-

No podía creer que tipo de confesión acaba de hacer Newton y al parecer Jessica tampoco porque su mente era un caos total y era incapaz de decir algo coherente por lo que se limitaba a abrir y cerrar la boca hasta que al final grito en si emocionada y se le echo encima a su nuevo novio

-bueno esto es digno de festejarse en otra parte-dijo extrañamente Tyler que iba seguido de Lauren-¿Por qué no vamos a otra parte?-

Ante la invitación todos, excepto mi familia, aceptaron y comenzaron a irse mientras se despedían de nosotros y nos daban las gracias por la atención y todo lo demás, cuando al fin todos los invitados se fueron Leonardo, Vittoria y Emmett comenzaron a soltar carcajadas hasta el punto que tuvieron que mantenerse de pie

-¡fueron ustedes!-los acuso Bella señalándonos

-tengo que admitir que el autor intelectual de todo esto fue Emmett-dijo Vi como pudo en medio de sus risas

-Emmett ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-le pregunto Rose mirando a su esposo tirado en el suelo

-no te molestes amor, es solo que ya estaban tardándose en ir y estábamos aburridos-argumento mi hermano

-no te molestes Rose, solo los impulsamos un poco, además acaso no son una linda pareja- dijo Leo para después voltear a ver a sus cómplices y estallar en carcajadas

-bueno a pesar de que por ustedes se acabo la fiesta pronto tengo que admitir que fue una idea muy buena-dijo Alice cruzando sus brazos

-agradécele a tu esposo que nos confirmo que esos dos necesitaban un empujoncito-ante las palabras de Leo volteamos a ver a Jasper

-esos dos son un líos de sentimientos-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-u hormonas, ustedes escogen-

Cuando los chicos por fin lograron parar de reírse (20 minutos aproximadamente) comenzamos nuestra propia reunión acompañada de platicas, música y bromas entre nosotros en una de esas Emmett termino siendo perseguido por Rose, Alice y Jasper este ultimo en apoyo a su pareja mientras de Anna y Leo hacían de cronistas de carreas y Vittoria tomaba fotos mientras su hermana simplemente negaba con la cabeza sonriendo al igual que mis padres

Aunque todos sabíamos que estábamos en un punto en el cual no deberíamos de relajarnos tanto nos sentó bien este breve descanso y a mi parecer que mejor que disfrutarlo al lado de la única mujer que amo, solo espero que esta paz no acabe pronto

* * *

se acabo!!!!

jeje bueno espero q les haya gustado t q x eso m dejen un review nwn

bueno pues ya m voy pero antes aqui dejo el link de la cancion q segun yo escribio Bella a Edward http : // www .youtube .com /watch ?v = ahtPzD8jBAc

la cancion no es mia ni nd solo la encontre cuando vagabundeaba x you tube y a mi parecer es muy linda

bueno pues los dejo y m largo

bye bye morida para todos

Atte. LuFer Gosh


	29. Capitulo 28: esperado, inesperado

se q todos lo saben pero lo dire los personajes, lugares y cosas no son mias solo 3 personajes q nacieron grax al maravilloso kfe

hola!!! bueno pues les traigo su cap semanal, y ya tengo decidido cuantos cap seran, 32 cap y un epilogo (aunq el 32 podria ser epilogo -w-) jeje, una pregunta para las q vieron ya luna nueva ¿cuantas suspiraron? y ¿¡xq suspiran?! ok eran 2 preguntas XD, bueno pues ya no tengo nd mas q decirles jeje los dejo leer en paz

* * *

Capitulo 28: esperado, inesperado

Vittoria pov

Si alguna vez pensé que había estado estresada ahora me arrepiento porque en estos momentos de verdad que sabía que era estar estresada, después del pequeño incidente en nuestras casa los ataques habían disminuido pero hace 2 semanas comenzaron de nuevo, pero eso no era lo peor no, lo peor era que nuestros padre ya había tomado medidas enviara a la guardia para que hicieran cargo del asunto en Seattle, nos costó mucho tranquilizar a nuestra familia cuando nos comunicamos por teléfono nuestro padre estaba tan alterado cuando supo del ataque que juro por algún milagro divino no dio la orden de que regresáramos a Volterra a la seguridad de sus murallas

Las cosas se pusieron un poco más tensas cuando Alice tuvo la visión de la visita de los Vulturius y más aun cuando dijo que ellos se comunicaban con alguien pero no sabía quién era, gracias a Dios todos estábamos tan tensos que no nos veíamos extraños

-¿no encuentran nada?-nos pregunto Carlisle a Alice y a mí que habíamos estado concentradas buscando cualquier rastro de Victoria

-nada esa mujer es rápido-le dije recostándome en el suelo donde estaba sentada, había estado usando casi todo el día mi don y estaba muy cansada

-no solo eso es astuta, mira cómo cambia de decisiones, apenas y puedo ver algo, lo último que vi fueron muchos vampiros…eso no es bueno-dijo Alice completamente exasperada seguro en este punto ya sentía alguna molestia en su cabeza

-descansen un momento chicas lo merecen-solo asentimos ante la sugerencia de Carlisle y nos recostamos mas en nuestros lugares

-tomen chicas necesitan algo-dijo Esme entrando con una charola con 2 emparedados y dos vasos térmicos llenos de sangre

Desde el día en que atacaron nuestra casa y en vista de que nosotras éramos mas útiles en la casa vigilando que en los alrededores patrullando en ambas casas habíamos puesto una pequeña cava eléctrica para mantener la sangre caliente y que no se coagulara, de esta manera no teníamos necesidad de salir mucho para alimentarnos y permanecíamos mas vigilando pero yo necesitaba parar más que Alice y alimentarme al usar un don de no era mío

-¿aun no encuentras nada hermanita?-me pregunto Anna apareciendo en la sala con un dulce en sus manos el cual me extendió

-nada, ya me estoy hartando tal vez sería mejor si saliera a recorrer un poco-

-no creo que sea seguro Vittoria-me dijo Carlisle- hace poco te recuperaste y aun no dominas por completo este don, solo nos queda tener paciencia-

-además los otros chicos están haciendo rondas cariño solo no queda esperar-dijo Esme yendo al lado de Carlisle y recargarse en su hombro

-lo sé-respondí cerrando los ojos-la llegan-dije al sentir las presencia de los demás ya que eran las que más fácilmente reconocía

-¿nada?-pregunto Edward entrando junto con Bella

-nada-respondió Alice

-¿ustedes como están?-pregunto mi hermana

-sin dudas hemos estado mejor-respondí esta vez yo

-ni un rastro en los alrededores-informo Jasper al momento de entrar

-solo de nosotros y los locos vampiros que atacaron nuestra casa pero prácticamente ya no se notan-completo Leo junto a el

-ahora solo faltan Rose y Emmett-dijo Edward que abrazaba a mi hermana

-pues lamentamos decirles que no hay nada-dijo Rose entrando y sentándose en un sillón

-aparte de osos que ni siquiera están molestos nada-dijo Emmett sentándose con su esposa

-debemos calmarnos no nos servirá de nada desesperarnos-dijo Carlisle-Alice ¿algún cambio en los Vulturius?-

-ninguno la guardia llegara dentro de poco, mañana a las 8 estarán en Seattle solo nos queda esperar que no vengan a Forks-dijo Alice mientras se apoyaba en Jasper que se había sentado junto a ella

-y si vienen esperemos que solo sea una visita de cortesía-no podía estar más de acuerdo con Carlisle porque si llegaban a venir en otro plan sería muy raro que se negaran a atacarnos y eso nos descubriría

-creo que lo mejor será ir un rato a nuestra casa-dijo Leo mirando por una ventana

-pero estamos mejor aquí todos juntos-comento Jasper

-lo sé pero necesitamos relajarnos un poco, sería bueno que ustedes también lo hicieran, solo iremos a cambiarnos de ropa y por algunas cosas no nos tardaremos

Sabía que quería decir mi hermano con eso, quería decir que íbamos a llamar a Volterra para ver cómo estaban las cosas, sería bueno pedir que se le ordenara a la guardia que hicieran su trabajo y regresaran sin venir a donde estábamos

El camino en el carro fue silencioso, solo interrumpido por la música proveniente del radio, cada uno de nosotros estábamos perdidos en nuestro mundo, podía ver por el espejo retrovisor a mis hermanas con la mirada un tanto perdida recargada la una en la otra, Bella acariciando la cabeza de Anna y ella tomando la mano de nuestra hermana, Leo mantenía la mirada fija en la carretera y se veía un poco tenso yo simplemente me recargue en el asiento y voltee a ver por la ventanilla observando los arboles pasar rápidamente como un manchón verde

Cuando llegamos cada uno se fue a su cuarto, yo al entrar me recosté en mi cama y observe el techo como si no hubiera nada más interesante, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve de esa forma pero cuando me levante fui a mi baño y me metí bajo el chorro de agua dejando que me relajara al máximo posible, cuando salí simplemente seque mi cuerpo y mi cabello y me puse prácticamente lo primero que encontré en mi ropero, al menos cuidando que se viera decente

Al terminar salí de mi cuarto baje a la sala encontrando a mis hermanos, también cambiados, rodeando la pequeña mesa donde se encontraba el teléfono, me senté en un sillón junto a Anna que esta vez tenía su verdadera apariencia y se veía extrañamente seria, Leo tecleo la marcación rápida y comenzó a sonar el tono de espera

_-si ¿digan en que les puedo ayudar?-_se escucho la voz de Gianna al otro lado de la línea

-contáctanos con nuestros padre Gianna-pidió Leo

-_claro en un momento-_respondió y se escucho el tono de espera 2 segundos antes de ser atendidos nuevamente

-_no esperaba que llamaran tan pronto hijos-_ hablo nuestro padre

-solo queríamos preguntar acerca de sus planes-le pregunte mirando fijamente el teléfono

-_lo que ya saben la guardia ira a Seattle para acabar con los vampiros que se encuentren allí-_respondió tranquilo nuestro padre

-¿vendrán a Forks?-pregunto Bella que mantenía sus manos sobre sus piernas

-_¿quieren que vayamos?-_no pregunto un tanto ansioso

-no, al contrario queremos que le digan a la guardia que no se acerquen a menos que sea necesario-respondí haciendo la petición de todos

-_está bien-_nos respondió a lo que todos soltamos un suspiro-_pero no quiero que ninguno de ustedes se este en peligro, si los vampiros llegan a estar cerca de ustedes se deben de alejar-_

-está bien-contestamos todos al mismo tiempo

-_no se alteren chicos, no haríamos nada que los lastimara, tanto física como emocionalmente-_

-gracias padre-dijo Bella mostrando una sonrisa tierna y relajándose un poco

-_no hay de que, cuídense hijos, su madre y tíos les mandan saludos, adiós-_ y tras esto la comunicación se corto a lo que todos suspiramos y nos recostamos en los sillones

-debimos de haber encontrado a esa mujer ese momento-dije viendo la lámpara del techo

-no sabíamos que estaba tan loca-me dijo Leo

-regresemos con los Cullen-dijo Anna-me siento más tranquila ahí-

Todos nos paramos fuimos al coche y emprendimos el camino a la casa de los Cullen, cuando llegamos todos estaban un poco tensos pero aun así nos recibieron con una cálida sonrisa, decidimos descansar un rato así que comenzamos a armar estructuras con cartas, teníamos unos 50 paquetes de cartas y habíamos empezado la estructura en el suelo cuando empezamos eran alrededor de las 9 de la noche y habían pasado 2 horas cuando logramos terminarla antes de que Emmett se lanzara contra la torre y decidimos comenzar otras, estuvimos de esa forma haciendo diversas estructuras por horas hasta que ya al amanecer decidimos que era hora de continuar con la vigilancia

Cerca de las 10 de la mañana logre enfocar a Victoria pero no estaba sola, me abrume de la cantidad de vampiros que estaban con ella por lo que no fui capaz de saber con exactitud cuántos eran, abrí mis ojos y observe a Alice que estaba sentada frente a mí en el sillón, ella tenía la mirada perdida señal de que estaba teniendo una visión

-Carlisle-llamo en voz más alta de la necesaria

Antes de que Carlisle llegara decidí marcar a los demás por lo que cuando llego a la sala ya había empezado a escribir un mensaje y lo mande a todos los demás

-¿Qué pasa Alice?-pregunto Carlisle cuando llego con Alice pero ella estaba como en shock

-espera a que los demás lleguen-respondió sosteniendo su cabeza en sus pequeñas manos así que la acerque a mí y la abrace tratando de tranquilizarla

Cuando todos llegaron todos empezaron a entrar a la sala, Jasper rápidamente se dirigió a su pareja y la sostuvo de los hombros, Edward que había observado un poco a su hermana soltó un respingo y abrazo a mi hermana como si quisiera protegerla de algo o más bien de alguien

-Alice amor ¿Qué viste?-le pregunto suavemente Jasper a Alice

-Victoria va llegar hoy-dijo aun medio ausente

-¿Cuánto tiempo? Y ¿Dónde?-pregunto Carlisle

-alrededor de las 7 en la noche, lo mejor sería detenerlos en el campo donde jugamos para que no se acerquen más-dijo Alice

-¿Cuántos son?-pregunto Emmett

-no lo sé-dijo Alice negando con la cabeza-no logre verlos a todos pero son bastantes-

-Vittoria ¿sabes cuantos son?-me pregunto Edward que no soltaba a mi hermana

-no-le respondí viendo mis manos-me abrume con la cantidad, localizar es nuevo para mí y eran muchos-

-un ejército de neófitos no es fácil de atacar, pero si hacemos los movimientos correctos lo lograremos-dijo Jasper

-Vittoria necesitas salir un momento te acompañare-dijo Leo junto a mí a lo que simplemente asentí

-voy con ustedes-dijo Bella soltándose del abrazo de Edward y Anna fue junto a ella rápidamente

Salimos de la casa y comenzamos a correr al interior del bosque, cuando creímos que estábamos a una distancia en la que ellos ya no nos escucharían paramos y Leo saco su teléfono y realizo una llamada

-comunícanos con nuestro padre-dijo mi hermano en cuanto Gianna descolgó sin darle tiempo de hablar

-_¿ha pasado algo?-_pregunto inmediatamente mi padre

-apresura a la guardia-dijo Leo

-_¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?-_pregunto con un tono de preocupación de la voz, camine hacia mi hermano y le pedí su teléfono el cual me dio de inmediato

-los neófitos van a llegar hoy una hora antes de que llegue la guardia-dije en cuanto tome el teléfono

-padre nos queda poco tiempo por favor llama y apresura la guardia, no creo que podamos entretenerlos mucho tiempo-

-_¿entretenerlos? ¿A qué hora llegaran los neófitos?-_ pregunto nuestro padre

-según las visiones de Alice a las 7 de la noche, llama a la guardia y diles que se dirijan de inmediato a Forks y busquen el rastro en el bosque, estoy segura que no será difícil encontrarnos-

-¿_encontrarlos? ¿Luchar?-_dijo nuestro padre-_¿creen que permitiré eso?-_ ante las palabras de mi padre me quede helada-_ustedes tienen que irse de ahí antes de que los vampiros lleguen a ese lugar y si los hace sentirse mejor ordenare que se apresure la guardia-_

-padre ¿te das cuenta de lo que nos pides?-dije asombrada por lo que oía-nos pides que huyamos y abandonemos a los Cullen nosotros no… no podemos hacer eso

-_Vittoria hija, siento tener que hacer esto pero no es una sugerencia te lo ordeno-_se instalo un breve silencio en el que me dedique a ver a mis hermanos_-lo siento, adiós-_y la línea se corto

-Vitto-me llamo Anna quitándome el teléfono de la mano

Cuando se lo di pude ver a mi hermana, Bella era quien mas sufría, nosotros solo nos enamoramos una vez, un solo cambio permanente y listo, ella estaba enamorada de Edward y ahora por orden de nuestro padre se tenía que ir y en último de los casos o nos lo llevamos, que lo dudo ya que el no abandonaría a su familia, o me llevaba a rastras a mi hermana, no sé en qué momento una lagrima bajo por mi rostro pero ya no podía hacer nada

-podemos ir a despedirnos, claro sin que ellos lo sepan o nos vamos a casa y decimos que necesitamos relajarnos para estar preparados y rezar porque la guardia llegue primero-propuse lo más calmada que podía

-es mejor irnos a casa-dijo Leo abrazando a Bella

-una ruptura limpia-asentí yo y comenzamos a correr

-vayan a sus cuartos y tomen solo dinero, un cambio de ropa, los pasaportes y las cajas de música-dije llegando a casa

Todos nos fuimos a nuestros cuartos y en cuanto entre al mío tome mi mochila y metí en ella todas las cosas que había mencionado, cuando tome mi caja de música vi un porta retrato con una foto que nos tomamos en navidad, todos juntos bajo la nieve, decidí que la llevaría conmigo y la guarde en mi mochila, mi celular comenzó a sonar anunciando un mensaje, era de Jasper _–en media hora los vemos en el campo de juego-_me fije en la hora, había pasado más de lo que creía eran 5:45 pm, lamentablemente hora de irnos

Al bajar a la sala mis hermanos ya estaban ahí con sus mochilas, al salir volteamos a ver por última vez nuestra casa y corrimos por el bosque para alejarnos de ese lugar

Edward pov

Los Swan ya se habían ido hace un buen rato, estaba preocupado pero Alice me aseguraba que estaban bien aunque no los podía ver bien por alguna extraña razón, Jasper ya les había mandado un mensaje de que los encontraríamos en el campo y nosotros acabamos de llegar pero no los sentía acercarse y eso me preocupaba

-Alice ¿Qué pasa?-escuche preguntar a Rose

Cuando voltee vi a mi hermana con la mirada perdida, estaba teniendo una visión, pero después cambio a una mirada nostálgica ¿acaso vio algo malo?

-se han ido-murmuro tristemente dejándonos confundidos-los Swan se ha ido

Y fue cuando sentí que todo simplemente perdió sentido


	30. Capitulo 29: luchas y verdades

se que no es necesario pero lo dire ninguno d los personajes, marcas o lugares son mios, solo 3 que cree despues d tomar mi querido kf

hola!!! creo q en el cap pasado deje a algunas en un poco de suspenso XD, pero entiendan a la pobre voz retorcida de mi mente (q no la mencion no quiere decir q se haya ido) asi se planeo, asi lo vi cuando empeze a idear el fic, pero bueno todo eso les traera lo q ustedes estuvieron esperando toda la historia y x lo q m preguntaban en almenos 1 review en cd cap!! jeje bueno los dejo leer bye bye

* * *

Capitulo 29: luchas y verdades

Edward pov

Simplemente no podía creer o mejor no quería creer que ellos hayan huido, y sobre todo mi Bella, porque lo habían hecho, no encontraba sentido para ello, faltaban 15 minutos para que los vampiros llegaran pero no importaba que me pasara si peleaba era esperando que no le pasara nada a mi familia y después ya nada importaba

Bella pov

Corríamos por los bosques, delante de mi veía las espaldas de Vittoria y Leo y junto a mi estaba Anna con su apariencia normal, no podía creer que estuviéramos haciendo esto, yo no podía hacer esto, amaba a mi familia y no podía abandonarla pero mi amor por Edward era diferente y yo lo estaba traicionando, en un momento Vittoria dejo de correr y yo pare junto a ella

-Vi ¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunte sacudiéndola un poco

-son demasiados, no podrán con tantos-me dijo un poco perdida

-¿Qué dices?-

-Bella, Victoria casi llega a ellos y la guardia esta algo lejos, los puedo sentir, no llegaran a tiempo-

-no-no podía creer eso-tengo que regresar-tenía intenciones de dar vuelta pero mi hermana me tomo del brazo

-Bella, por Dios que piensas hacer-me dijo un poco alterada

-ir con ellos y ayudarlos-

-no podrás hacer mucho, además tenemos órdenes-

-no me importa si no puedo hacer mucho, ni si tenemos ordenes, Vittoria cuando un hijo obedece eternamente a sus padres-le respondí dejándola sorprendida ya que yo nunca era así

-Vi-le llame soltándome y tomando su rostro- tu no eres así, nuestra familia es bueno pero no te vuelvas como ellos que solo sigues las leyes y ordenes, haz honor a tu nombre-

-la que siempre triunfa sobre el mal-dijo Leo que al parecer estaba de mi lado

-Vitto, por favor-dijo Anna cerca de nosotras

Mi hermana se quedo un momento pensando sin mirarme a los ojos, pero en cuanto nuestras miradas se encontraron me dedico una sonrisa y comenzó a correr en dirección contraria a la que íbamos, nos dirigíamos a ayudar a los Cullen

Edward pov

Todos estábamos tensos, si con la ayuda de los Swan iba a ser difícil ganar esta batalla sin ellos era muy seguro que al menos uno de nosotros moriría, estaba sentado en una piedra cuando los sentí, todos los neófitos se acercaban, me puse de pie junto a mis hermanos viendo hacia el bosque por donde se acercaban, la primero en aparecer fue Victoria seguida de un vampiro rubio y tras ellos varios mas

-¿solo son ustedes?-pregunto Victoria viéndonos- no me digan que sus amigos escaparon, que lastima bueno nos podremos entretener un rato con ustedes

Victoria hizo una señal con su mano haciendo que varios vampiros se empezaran a acercar a nosotros, nos colocamos inmediatamente en posición de ataque esperando que se acercaran mas, cuando estaban a una distancia aun alejada 5 de los vampiros saltaron sobre nosotros pero para nuestra sorpresa chocaron contra algo invisible lastimándose, de repente del bosque tras nosotros pasaron corrientes de aire muy fuertes cortando a otros vampiros y otros 2 mas se atacaron entre ellos

-les dije que aun llegábamos-escuchamos la voz de Anna a lo que todos volteamos

Saliendo a la carrera del bosque aparecieron los Swan, Vittoria y Leo fueron al frente y tomaron a una de los vampiros heridos, cada uno de un brazo

-disculpen lo que íbamos a hacer, se que estuvo mal y si después de esto alguno quiere mi cabeza la puede tomar-dijo en forma de disculpa Vittoria

-chica que dices, lo importante es que regresaron para que les pateemos el trasero-respondió Emmett y por los pensamientos de todos supe que mi hermano tenía la razón

-que tiernos-hablo Victoria llamando nuestra atención-vienen a ayudar a sus amigos, lastima pudieron haber sobrevivido-

-no te confíes Victoria, tú serás la que pudo haber sobrevivido-

Y tras las palabras de Vi, ella y su hermano jalaron de los brazos del vampiro desprendiéndolos de su cuerpo haciendo que gritara del dolor, el vampiro cayó al suelo y ellos le lanzaron sus brazos, cuando creímos que le darían la oportunidad de curarse Vi levanto su mano derecha y tras hacer sonar sus dedos el cuerpo del vampiro frente a ellos ardió en llamas

-eso también, ¿tienes alguna otra sorpresita?-dijo Emmett al ver otro de los dones de Vittoria

-Calma Em, estoy segura que hoy podrás verlos todos-le respondió Vi sonriendo

La cara de Victoria mostraba que estaba furiosa, el pelo rojo flotaba alrededor de su cara de cierta forma enmarcando sus ojos carmesí que brillaban con odio, cuando volvió a levantar su mano todos nos pusimos en guardia esperando por el nuevo ataque que comenzó después de que la vampiresa frente a nosotros bajo su mano

La pelea iba cargada me golpes, mordidas, cortes y fuego los últimos causados principalmente por nosotros, los vampiros llegaban por lo menos de a 3 para atacar a cada uno, al ser tanto no podíamos asegurarnos de que se tardaría en recuperarse, por lo que los que tenían heridas leves se podían curar rápidamente y atacarnos de nuevo

Gracias al don de Vi había varias hoguera en el campo donde podíamos echar partes o incluso todo el cuerpo de nuestros enemigos, ya casi llevábamos una hora peleando y habíamos acabado con una buena parte de los neófitos pero seguían siendo demasiados y empezábamos a cansarnos pero debíamos de seguir para que lograran hacernos nada

Lamentablemente podía ver que Vittoria ya se había cansado y continuamente la teníamos que ayudar, pero no la podía culpar ella había usado varios de sus dones, nos sorprendió mucho ver que podía aumentar sus capacidades físicas y el control que podía ejercer con su voz, pero al haber estado usando esos dones y su don original había perdido fuerza y sus cortes cada vez perdían mas alcance

Rose y Alice peleaban juntas siempre cerca de la fogatas, cuando su atacante menos lo esperaba mi pequeña hermana estaba sobre su espalda y entre las dos se encargaban de él, Emmett y Jasper se las arreglaban prácticamente solos, Emmett con su asombrosa fuerza y Jasper con su experiencia en este tipo de situaciones, Esme y Carlisle también hacían ataques sincronizados ayudados de Anna que humanizaba a todos los vampiros que podía sin afectarnos a nosotros, Bella y Leo también estaban juntos algunas veces, Leo era un gran peleador y aprovechaba el escudo de su hermana de vez en cuando arrojando a sus enemigos contra este, Bella por sus escudos no era tocada, cuando su hermano lanzaba a algún enemigo contra su escudo y se lastimaban ella muchas veces se acercaba y lo atacaba mas para después ponerlos en el fuego, yo por mi parte me las arreglaba haciendo uso de mi don leyendo sus pensamientos y evitando sus ataques para después acabar con ellos

Esto ya se estaba acabando quedaban muy pocos de los vampiros que iniciaron el ataque contra nosotros y podía ver como Victoria estaba furiosa por este hecho, de repente un sonido llamo nuestra atención, el vampiro rubio que al principio estaba con Victoria había atacado a una Vi ya debil por lo que ella se quedo sin fuerzas, lamentablemente todos teníamos a algún enemigo y no podíamos ayudarle

-muy bien Riley, mantenla así ella es mía-tras la palabras de Victoria Riley sostuvo la cabeza de Vi como preparándola para un ataque

Cuando Victoria estuvo lo suficientemente cerca levanto una de sus manos pero antes de que pudiera dar el golpe final unos gritos tras ella la alertaron, en el bosque frente a nosotros aparecían varias figuras cubiertas por capas grises dos de ella sostenían a los vampiros que se habían quejado, cuando nos dimos cuenta ellos formaban un círculo alrededor de nosotros

-Vulturius-susurro Alice viendo a los recién aparecidos

-así que tu eres la que estuvo a punto de descubrirnos-escuche la voz infantil de Jane cargada de tanta inocencia como mortalidad, junto a ella distinguí a Demetri que miraba con furia al vampiro que sostenía a Vittoria

-bueno es hora de cumplir nuestra ley-anuncio Alec al otro lado de su hermana y tras un segundo de sus palabras cada Vulturius había tomado a un neófito y se hacía cargo de el

-ahora su eres tan amable de soltar a la chica-dijo Jane a Riley a lo que él se negó-como quieras será peor para ti

—Ella no te quiere, Riley —le hable de manera era persuasiva—. Nunca te ha amado. Victoria amó una vez a alguien que se llamaba James y tú no eres más que un instrumento para ella.

Cuando dije el nombre de James, los labios de Victoria se retrajeron en una mueca que mostraba todos sus dientes.

-no lo escuches trata de confundirte-hablo Victoria con su voz fría sin ninguna emoción

El vampiro estaba totalmente confundido y no sabía qué hacer, algunos de los demás neófitos estaban escapando y me sorprendió ver que solo unos pocos de la guarida iban tras ellos, era como si lo mas importante estuviera en este claro, en un momento Riley soltó a Vittoria y tan pronto eso paso Félix ya estaba tras él para después partirle el cuello

Victoria ante esto trato de atacar a Vi pero cayó al suelo presa del dolor que le infligía Jane con su don, mientras esto pasaba Demetri se acerco a Vittoria y nos preocupamos que le fuera a hacer daño pero nunca no esperamos que el clavaria un rodilla frente a ella y después la tomaría en sus brazos sentándola sobre su pierna flexionada para que pudiera descansar, Vi se acomodo rápidamente ahí respirando profundamente para recuperarse

-no lsolo infringiste nuestras leyes si no que también te atreves a atacar a una de las hijas de nuestro señor Aro-y juro que sentí que todo mi ser se congelaba en ese momento por las palabras de Jane, cuando voltee a ver a los demás estaban igual de asombrados y los Swan tenían la mirada fija en el suelo, esto no podía ser

-como sea es hora de acabar contigo-Jane y los demás guardias se preparaban para acabar con sus victimas

-alto-escuchamos la voz cansada de Vittoria haciendo que toda la guardia parara- Alec tráeme a esa chica-le pidió a Alec que trajo frente a ella a una joven neófita

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto Vi

-Bree-le respondió la neófita

-¿Por qué hacías esto?-

-ella nos lo pidió-

-¿y por que la obedecías?-

-no lo sé-dudo la vampiro- solo recuerdo mucho dolor y después a ella-

-ven a cércate-ante la petición de Vittoria la chica se acerco a ella lo suficiente para que pudiera tomar del rostro

Vi cerró los ojos y pareció concentrarse al igual que lo hacia la chica que de un momento a otro cayó al suelo dando sollozos sin lagrimas

-te das cuenta de lo que hizo-dijo Vittoria-se alimento de tu familia y después de utilizo sé que no es consuelo pero si quieres su vida tómala

Bree se puso de pie y camino los pocos pasos que la alejaban de una Victoria retorciéndose del dolor, tomo su cuello y antes de que acabase con ella Victoria recupero sus sentidos solo para sentir su partida de este mundo, la chica tomo el cuerpo y comenzó a partirlo para después lanzarlo al fuego

-¿quieres seguir viviendo así?-pregunto Leo acercándose a ella por lo que la chica negó con su cabeza

-¿te gustaría no alimentarte de humanos y alejarte de aquí?-la chica asintió- bien, Heidi-llamo Leo y un segundo después ella estaba junto a él- llévense a la chica con ustedes, terminen el trabajo y regresen a Volterra cuiden que no tome sangre que no sea animal-

-como ordene- respondió Heidi y levanto a la chica

-bien ya pueden retirarse-hablo mi Bella sorprendiéndonos a todos

-lo sentimos señorita pero no podemos hasta asegurarnos que están bien-

-estamos bien Félix se pueden ir-

-vayan e informe a nuestro padre y tíos que todo está bien-dijo Vittoria levantándose del regazo de Demetri que de inmediato se puso de pie

-ustedes…son…Vulturius-dijo Alice saliendo de su shock

-Aro Vulturius era el amigo de nuestros padres que nos cuido por 5 años antes de convertirnos-dijo Anna-5 años antes de que enfermara y casi muriera

-señorita-dijo Demetri sosteniendo a Vittoria que al parecer su había desmayado- vayamos a su casa y ahí sabrán todo-dijo mientras cargaba a Vi y se dirigía a nosotros

Esto era totalmente increíble, solo espero que no hayan más sorpresas como esta

* * *

se acabo!!!! see x fin lo saben

jejejeje ya era hora no???

bueno pues en el proximo vamos a conocer un poquito mas del pasado de los chico

dejenm un review para ver q les parecion el cap, denle click al lindo botoncito con letras verde d abajo nwn

jejeje bueno m voy bye bye, mordida para todos

Atte. LuFer Gosh


	31. Capitulo 30: revelando el pasado

se q todos lo saben pero lo dire los personajes, cosas y lugares no son mios (no tengo tanta imaginacion) solo 3 si lo son y nacieron xq amo el kfe!!

hola!!!! ya ven como soy tan mala (al menos como escritora XD) jeje ya saben la vdd y los Swan no se fueron!!!! bueno entedenran q tenia q darles a los Vulturius una entrada dramatica, en muchos reviews m decian s los aceptan o no, no se hize mucho rollo sobre eso, me parecia inecesario, pero ya lo veran ahorita en el cap asi q los dejo en paz nwn

* * *

Capitulo 30: revelando el pasado

Bella pov

Mi hermana llevaba 4 días dormida, Anna tenía que morderla 2 veces por día para humanizarla y que el shock que su cuerpo había sufrido no causara un daño permanente, Carlisle le había conectado un suero para que no se debilitara y por la misma intravenosa le inyectaba medicinas para que se recuperara, Vittoria había sufrido tal daño por usar los dones que estaba más segura permaneciendo lo más humana posible, prácticamente ahora olía igual que cuando era humana y sus mejillas estaban menos pálidas

La relación con los Cullen no había cambiado, en cuanto estuvimos a salvo después de la pelea Edward me abrazo y me dio un beso, los demás estaban felices que hayamos regresados y se portaban prácticamente igual con nosotros, no nos habían presionado para que habláramos sobre nuestra relación con los Vulturius después de que les pedimos esperáramos que Vittoria despertara

Lo único que los ponía un poco nerviosos era el hecho que no toda la guardia había regresado a Volterra, lo que se podía decir era la guardia encargada de nuestra protección había permanecido aquí en Forks

Alec y Jane se la pasaban con Anna, ellos eran los mejores para permanecer con ella porque la diferencia de edad no era mucha 1 o 2 años a lo mucho, Félix se supone que se encargaba de mi protección pero Edward sinceramente no lo dejaba acercarse mucho por lo que prácticamente dejaba que Anna y los otros dos le hicieran casi de todo, Heidi era la guardia de mi hermano, ella era una buena distracción pero no menos peligrosa, ese caso siempre me había parecido curioso ya que Heidi parecía colegiada junto a Leo y el admitia que ella era interesante , pero más curioso que ella era Demetri, el guardia de Vittoria, desde que mi hermana se había desmayado él no se separaba de ella

El siempre la había visto de una manera muy especial, ahora que lo pienso de una forma similar a la que Edward me miraba a mí, y mi hermana no le era indiferente del todo, Demetri le tenía respeto y devoción a Vi ya que por ella fue que él se unió a la guardia, el casi rompía la reglas cuando nosotras teníamos alrededor de 5 años, el juicio fue en una de las pocas veces que fuimos a Volterra, Vittoria lo vio y le pidió a nuestro padre le diera una oportunidad a lo que Aro accedió y fue totalmente integrado cuando se descubrió su don

Ahora no sabía que tan difícil era para Demetri estar junto a ella que prácticamente olía igual que antes, al parecer su aroma era la perdición para Demetri pero él se negaba a alejarse

-no se va a ir ¿verdad?-me pregunto Edward abrazándome por la espalda y depositando un beso en mi cabeza

-no, el la quiere, la respeta pero también le quiere-le respondí

-me doy cuenta por sus pensamientos, la esta recordando, recuerda su aroma y como ha cambiado, por cierto-me dijo aspirando mi olor- recuerda también tu olor, era delicioso, si fueras humana serías demasiado tentadora para mí no sé si podría resistirme y eso que es solo un recuerdo-

-la tua cantante-le dije caminando por el pasillo de su mano- tal vez yo sería tu tua cantante, tal como Vittoria lo fue para Demetri

-¿Qué es eso?-me pregunto Edward

-así se le denomina a un humano cuando su sangre canta para un vampiro, cuando huele irresistiblemente bien y sabe mucho mejor, no habrá sangre mas deliciosa para un vampiro que la de su cantante-le respondí con una sonrisa en mis labios

-entonces ¿no es peligroso?-me pregunto señalando con la cabeza el cuarto de mi hermana

-para nada-respondí levantando mis hombros- no lo fue cuando era humana menos ahora-

Fuimos a la sala y nos pusimos a tocar el piano, sin duda toda la familia eran grandes personas, tal parecía que no nos guardaban ningún rencor, pensé de Rose sería la más difícil pero no fue así

-señorita Bella-me llamo Demetri junto a mi-la señorita Vittoria acaba de despertar-

Inmediatamente todos nos dirigimos al cuarto de mi hermana, ella estaba tratando de sentarse en la cama, Esme se acerco a ella y le ayudo a sentarse acomodando su almohada en su espalda, Carlisle llego un segundo después con su equipo para revisarla

-¿estas bien Vittoria?-le pregunto sentándose en la cama

-un poco mareada y entumecida-le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa

-es normal, creo que ya sabemos cual es tu limite, quedaste en tal shock que fue necesario humanizarte para no causarte un daño permanente además de que llevas 4 días durmiendo-le respondió Carlisle mientras se colocaba el estetoscopio y escuchaba sus pulmones

-muy bien parece que ya todo está bien-dijo Carlisle sonriendo cuando termino de revisarla

-genial-dijo Vittoria acostándose otra vez en la cama

-vamos Vittoria necesitas tomar un baño vamos, Rose ayúdame-dijo Alice yendo hacia mi hermana

-hay no, no te aproveches Alice, Bells ayúdame-me pido mi hermana sosteniéndose de la cama

-lo siento Vi, pero dudo que puedas sola, Alice no abuses de mi hermana-

-no te preocupes Bella yo cuido que no se sobrepase-me dijo Rose sonriendo-

-está bien, bueno vamos, vamos todos fuera, tu también-dijo refiriéndose a Demetri

-no te preocupes no la van a matar-dijo Leo sacando a Demetri del cuarto pero no se lo pudo llevar del pasillo

-que bueno que ya haya despertado-dijo Esme abrazando a su esposo

-si es un alivio-afirmo Carlisle

-señorita Bella joven Leo-nos llamo Heidi-lamento interrumpir pero debo recordarles que sus padres pidieron su presencia tan pronto como su hermana despertara-

-Heidi-llamo Carlisle-lo siento pero como doctor debo pedir que ella repose por lo menos 3 días mas, supongo que es tiempo suficiente para que todo este preparado-

-pero…-comenzó Heidi

-ustedes van a regresar hoy a Volterra-la interrumpió Leo-vayan llamando al aeropuerto para que puedan partir e informen a nuestros padres y tíos que pronto estaremos haya-

-como ustedes digan-dijo Heidi yendo hacia Félix y los gemelos para comenzar a preparar todo para partir a Volterra

-chica-escuche a Emmett-que bueno que estas despierta, oye tu no necesitas verme así…ni tocarla tanto-dijo dirigiendo se a Demetri que cargaba a Vittoria

-solo hago mi trabajo-le respondió totalmente serio

-como sea-dijo Emmett dirigiéndose a él y tomando a Vi para darle vueltas en el aire-juro que creía que tu nuevo estado seria estar dormida-

-ya quisieras-le dijo Vi abrazando a mi gran hermano

-Vittoria-dijo Jasper dándole un abrazo simple cuando estuvo de pie y por alguna razón mostro una sonrisa como de burla en su rostro y Edward también lo hizo

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunte para que solo él pudiera escucharme

-Jasper me dijo que nunca pensó que un guardia Vulturius fuera tan emocionante-me respondió de la misma forma

-niña tonta-la llamo Leo yendo hacia ella y abrazarla-juro que yo mismo me encargare de ponerte en coma si se te vuelve a ocurrir algo así-

-lo siento celo típico-

-hmp tonta-dijo Leo y luego suspiro-bueno supongo que les debemos una explicación, siéntense-

-chicos ¿Cuál es su relación con los Vulturius?-pregunto Carlisle- y ¿Por qué nunca se supo nada de ustedes en la guardia?-

-bueno pues como dijo Jane-dije observando a la aludida que bajo la mirada-somos hijos adoptivos de Aro, ustedes recuerdan que al principio les contamos que un amigo de nuestros padres nos cuido antes de transformarnos, pues fue el-

-y sobre lo de la guardia-comenzó Anna-bueno nosotros no somos parte de ella, y pues estuvimos algo así como escondidos por unos…45 años, pocos fuera de la guardia nos veían, jeje muchos de ellos no sobrevivían-ante las palabras de Anna todos la vimos sorprendidos y sus hermanos tenían cara de que ella hablo de mas

-ehh bueno pues él nos cuido por 5 años después de la muerte de nuestros padre biológicos cuando teníamos 14, 12 y 6 años respectivamente-dijo Vittoria-pero decidimos convertirnos ya que Anna enfermo y estaba en peligro-

-pero ¿y su dieta?-pregunto Rose

-bueno antes de convertirnos le comentamos a nuestro padre que no nos gustaría matar humanos, a pesar de saber que ellos lo hacían-dije -fue cuando nos comento acerca de la dieta vegetariana que había creado Carlisle-

-así que de esa forma supieron de mi-afirmo Carlisle

-exacto-contesto Leo

-sigo sin entender algo-dijo Emmett- ¿Cómo es que Aro conocía a sus papás?-

-exactamente no lo sabemos-dijo Leo-solo sabemos que primero le tenía aprecio a mi madre a quien conoció cuando ella tenía 14 años, era su protegida de cierta forma, después mi mamá conoció a mi papá y pues Aro lo aprobó-

-creo que incluso asistió a su boda-continuo Leo con una sonrisa en su rostro-bueno eso no importa, continuo procurando de ellos, mas adelante nacimos nosotros y Aro y Sulpicia fueron nuestros padrinos, nuestros nombres fueron escogidos por ellos-

-¿entonces?-pregunto Esme

-ellos nos visitaban-dijo Vi que tenía una mirada triste- nos encantaba cuando iban, pero alguien del pueblo los descubrió, y descubrió que eran, alboroto a un grupo de personas a las que nunca les caímos muy bien, decían que nos deberíamos de ir al país de nuestro padre, Inglaterra, decidieron terminar con los que llevaban la muerte al pueblo y atacaron nuestra casa-dijo y parecía que iba a llorar

-fue horrible-continúe abrazando a mi hermana-fueron a nuestra casa y primero quisieron tirar la puerta, papá se quedo abajo tratando de contenerlos mientras mamá nos preparaba para escapar cuando fue a decirle que estábamos listos quienes habían ido a atacarnos entraron y los atraparon, estábamos escondidos y yo no vi nada pero…-

-pero nosotros si-le interrumpió Vittoria-yo cubría a Anna y Leo a Bella, esas personas comenzaron a decir una sarta de tonterías y después los mataron, cuando subieron a buscarnos aprovechamos y salimos corriendo por una puerta trasera que ellos no habían visto-

-yo no recuerdo mucho-dijo Anna-solo recuerdo que mi mamá me había estado contando un cuento y que poco después Leo corría por el bosque conmigo en brazos ahí fue donde Aro nos encontró unas horas después y nos llevo a Volterra y bueno ya lo demás se los dijimos-

Por la cara de los Cullen se veía que trataban de comprender todo lo que les estábamos contando

-y ¿Cómo es vivir con los Vulturius?-pregunto Emmett como quien pregunta por el clima

-mmm, se podría decir que serio, pero es muy divertido cuando no tienen que estar exterminando vampiros-le respondí con una sonrisa

-o cuando no te invitan a patearle el trasero a un vampiro-dijo Vittoria

-¿los llevaban a matar vampiros?-pregunto Edward al parecer sorprendido

-llevarnos no-dijo Leo-pero si necesitábamos practicar nuestros dones, mas Vittoria-

-anda dime problemática-reclamo mi hermana-pero es verdad de Volterra conseguí mis primeros 3 dones-

-bueno chica ¿por fin me vas a decir cuáles son tus dones?-volvió a preguntar Emmett

-está bien-dijo suspirando Vi-ok en Volterra tome 3 dones control de mi fuerza y velocidad, el saber si me mienten y ver los recuerdos-

-¿fue lo que le hiciste a la chica del prado? Porque después la sentí confundida-pregunto Jasper

-aja, eso es interesante ya que puedes crearle una fisura mental, bueno sigo los 2 siguientes fue mi manía pirotécnica y lo de la voz, pero solo funciona con hombres y por último el que le quite a James-

-eso es o muy raro o muy interesante-dijo Emmett viendo a mi hermana fijamente

-muy raro-dijo Leo lo que hizo que lo vieran feo mis hermanas

-y ¿Cómo es crecer con ellos?-pregunto esta vez Alice más animada

-bastante educativo-le respondí sonriendo-ellos admiran mucho las artes y la ciencias por eso siempre cuidaban que nos educáramos mejor, cuando ya éramos vampiros fue interesante ya que aprendíamos más rápido y no necesitábamos dormir-

-vaya ¿y por qué no mantienen el apellido Vulturius?-pregunto Jasper al parecer bastante confundido

-¿ustedes hubieran reaccionado igual si hubieran sabido que éramos Vulturius?-pregunto Vittoria-eso pensé-dijo mientras veía la mirada de duda en los Cullen

-por eso lo hicimos-continuo Leo-fue idea inicial de nuestro padre, pero nos pareció bien ya que lo queríamos era vivir tranquilos tanto con los humanos como con los vampiros

-¿pero no era más fácil siendo Vulturius?-pregunto Rose-digo todos los respetan

-pero ¿cuantos se les acercan sin buscar poder? Nosotros no queríamos eso, que nos siguieran por el poder, si no poder convivir como iguales con otros-les dije mirándolos-son los primeros con lo que tenemos lazos tan fuertes pero tenemos algunos conocidos-

-si como Garrett, toma sangre humana y está medio loco pero es buena persona-dijo Anna levantando sus manos-es un nómada y le gustan las aventuras extremas pero es bueno-

-jóvenes-llamo Félix a lo que todos volteamos-si nos disculpan nos retiramos a Volterra-

-bien-dijo Leo-los veremos en una semana-y tras esas palabras la guardia desapareció

En 7 días estaríamos de regreso en nuestra casa

* * *

se acabo!!!!!

ahora a Voleterra!!!!! se habran fijado q logre ponerle parejas a 2 d los hermanos

bueno mi ardilla, inspiracion, musa, voz maniaca d mi cabeza (como quieran llamarla) se ha ido d vacaciones y no puedo terminar lo ultimo!!! estoy algo frustrada x eso, y ruego x poder escribir otra vez TwT

jeje bueno ya saben denle al botoncito verde d abajo y diganme q les parecio

ya m voy mordida para todos

Atte. LuFer Gosh


	32. Capitulo 31: Volterra

se q no es necesario pero lo dire casi nd de esto es mio solo tres personajes q nacieron despues de una buena dosis de kfe

hola!!!! jeje se supone q ayer actualizaria pero las reuniones familiares inesperadas pueden distraerte facilmente nwnU jejeje bueno como sea ya les traigo su cap semanal asi q los dejo leer en paz

* * *

Capitulo 31: Volterra

Edward pov

Eran las 6 de la mañana en Seattle cuando llegamos al aeropuerto y bajamos de los carros, habíamos decidido que acompañaríamos a los chicos a Volterra aun cuando ellos se negaban pero se resignaron al darse cuenta que de cualquier forma iríamos, todos estábamos preocupados por ellos ya que por muy hijos que fueran de Aro temíamos que los reprendiera por desobedecerle, pero igual yo tenía una razón para ir

Subimos al avión que nos llevaría a Atlanta cuando empezaba a clarear al cielo, los planes estaban hechos para que 30 minutos después de llegar ahí abordáramos para llegar a Roma y 35 minutos tomáramos un avión a Florencia, durante todo el tiempo que pasamos en los aviones estuvimos despiertos, Bella iba a mi lado y tomaba mi mano mientras recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro, intercambiábamos palabras en tono bajo simplemente disfrutando el estar junto al otro

Cuando bajamos del avión en Volterra los chicos nos dirigieron hacia el estacionamiento, cuando llegamos pude observar a algunos miembros de la guardia frente a varios carros, un BMW m3 plateado, un Audi a6 plateado, una chevrolet captiva blanco y un maserati negro

-jóvenes-saludaron los 4 miembros de la guardia

-bien-dijo Vittoria suspirando- Carlisle, Esme tomen en BMW de Bella, Leo tu vete con Anna, Rose y Emmett en tu camioneta y Jasper, Alice y Edward vienen con nosotras en el Audi-y tal como dijo Vittoria subimos en los carros

Vi iba manejando tranquilamente, tomando consideración la velocidad con la que manejamos, siguiendo al carro negro donde iban los guardias, tras nosotros venia la camioneta blanca de Leo y al final mis padres

Llegamos rápidamente a Volterra y podía ver como pasaban las personas entre las angostas calles, pronto llegamos frente a un castillo un poco tétrico pero los carros no pararon ahí si no que lo rodearon llegando a un callejón el cual al fondo tenía una enorme puerta de hierro que comenzó a abrirse llevándonos al interior del castillo lejos de todos los ojos curiosos que pudieran observarnos, los autos se detuvieron y comenzamos a bajar

Los miembros de la guardia nos guiaron a una puerta de madera, al cruzarla pude observar el interior del lugar iluminado por la luz del sol que entraba por los vitrales y se reflejaba en las paredes de color arena, los chicos comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos con una completa naturalidad, como si se tratase de su propia casa, así que los seguimos, llegamos a unas puertas de madera que al abrirse mostraron el interior de un elevador, los primeros en entrar fuimos Bella, Vittoria, Alice, Jasper y yo

-según yo aquí había unas escaleras-dijo Vittoria

-conoces a papá, le gustan las cosas nuevas-le respondió Bella tomando mi mano y sonriéndome

Cuando salimos del elevador llegamos a lo que parecía una recepción llena de cuadros que compensaba la falta de luz ya que las ventanas eran muy pequeñas, había unos sillones de color claro y unas mesas relucientes sobre las cuales había jarrones de cristal llenos de flores, esperamos a que bajaran los demás para seguir nuestro recorrido en cuanto llegaron a bajo observaron el lugar con mucha atención y algo asombrados

-creí que le entrada de los Vulturius seria mas tétrica-dijo Emmett- no se con antorchas o algo así-

-ahh si-dijo Anna-es que esa es la otra entrada, digamos que por aquí pasan los que son bien recibidos-

-los otros pasan por las antorchas-dijo Leo- creo que les gusta causarles un poco de terror psicológico-completo levantando los hombros

Había un mostrador alto de caoba pulida en el centro de la habitación detrás del cual había una mujer alta, de tez oscura y ojos verdes. No comprendía qué hacia una mujer, rodeada de vampiros y a sus anchas.

Esbozó una amable sonrisa de bienvenida.

—Buenas tardes, jóvenes-saludo la mujer

-buenas tardes Gianna-respondió el saludo Leo

-los esperaban, en un momentos pueden pasar-

-¿ella sabe?-pregunto Rose

-si lo sabe-le respondí viendo los pensamientos de la recepcionista

-pero que no eso es contra las leyes-dijo Jasper viendo a los chicos

-eso es algo que no nos gusta-dijo Vittoria-la ley dice que si un humano se entera debe ser exterminado o convertido-

-no podemos hacer mucho por eso-dijo Bella-excepto pedir que la conviertan

-seguro lo hacen-dijo Anna- a Félix le gusta-

-hablando de el-dijo Vi-prepárense chicos

Gianna nos hizo una pequeña señal con la mano señalando unas grandes puertas de metal, al traspasarlas apenas y nos dio tiempo de ver el interior cuando Leo ya estaba deteniendo a Demetri, Bella había extendido sus escudos, Anna estaba frente a nosotros y Vittoria sostenía el cuello de Félix detrás de él de tal forma que si los giraba le rompería el cuello, Vittoria lo soltó y le dio una ligera patada en la parte baja de la espalda

-resígnate, te volví a patear el trasero-le dijo Vittoria con una enorme sonrisa

-lo tenía que intentar señorita-le respondió Félix también con una sonrisa y después hizo una reverencia

-joven Leo ¿Por qué no suelta a Demetri?-pregunto Jane-de todos modos el no iba a hacer nada

-eso no es justo-dijo su hermano Alec junto a ella mientras Leo soltaba a Demetri que hacia una reverencia pero nunca apartaba la mirada de Vi

-hijos míos-se escucho la voz de Aro haciendo que todos volteáramos a verlo-bienvenidos a casa-

-esta ha sido de sus mejores recepciones-

-no mi querida Vittoria, no fue idea mía, fueron ellos-respondió Aro señalando a la guardia y los chicos murmuraron algo parecido a clásico

-Carlisle amigo bienvenido seas-saludo Aro- veo que toda tu familia vino, es un placer verlos a todos-

-no deberías ser tan complaciente Aro-hablo Cayo-después de todo los chicos desobedecieron tus órdenes-

-pero lo importante es que han regresado, ¿no es así Marco?-pregunto Aro al tercer Vulturius

-es verdad, después de todo tu también estabas preocupado-respondió Marco

-hijos-se escucho una voz desde las sombras seguidos de 2 pares de pasos

-madre-saludaron los chicos mientras se mostraba Sulpicia la esposa de Aro seguida de Athenodora la pareja de Cayo-Tía-

-niños-dijo la mujer caminando rápidamente hacia ellos para abrazarlos y darles un beso a cada uno-Dios estaba tan preocupada por ustedes, no vuelvan a hacerme esto-

-lo siento mamá, pero no podíamos irnos-dijo Anna por lo que Sulpicia nos miro

-lo sé y los entiendo pero no vuelvan a asustarnos tanto, sobre todo tu Vittoria-

-lo siento madre-se disculpo Vittoria

-bueno eso no importa por ahora-intervino Aro-chicos por favor déjennos con los Cullen un momento-los chicos parecían reacios a aceptar-por favor-ellos solo asintieron y salieron de la sala

-ustedes también pueden marcharse-señalo Sulpicia dirigiéndose a la guardia que rápidamente salió

-bien necesitamos hablar con ustedes-dijo la mujer mirándonos fijamente

Vittoria pov

En cuanto salimos de la sala, Leo misteriosamente desapareció así que mis hermanas y yo nos dirigimos al piso superior para esperar que terminara la plática que se llevaba a cabo, mientras caminábamos por uno de los pasillos llenos de ventanas pude ver reflejos afuera, por lo que vi atreves de una de las ventanas y poder descubrir de donde venia, mis hermanas me imitaron y nos llevamos una buena sorpresa

-y dice que no le gusta-dijo Anna

-no le gusta, le parece interesante-dijimos Bella y yo

-es lo mismo-nos respondió Anna mientras veíamos a nuestro hermano muy entretenido paseando por el jardín del castillo de la mano de Heidi, lo dos parecían auténticos adolescentes recién enamorados

-que raros-dije pero cuando me di cuenta mis hermanas ya se habían ido

-que raras-dije para mí misma

-no creo que debiera hablar así de sus hermanas señorita-me sorprendió la voz de Demetri

-y tu deberías de dejar un poco lo de señorita Demetri, después de todo te sabes mi nombre-

-seria una falta de respeto-me respondió bajando su mirada

-si tú lo dices-dije sentándome en el espacio que había frente a la ventana para seguir viendo a mi hermano y a su novia no oficial

-estuve muy preocupado por ti Vittoria-me dijo Demetri haciendo que volteara a verlo, tenia dolor en su mirada

-lo siento, no quería preocupar a nadie pero tenía que hacerlo-

-ya casi estábamos ahí-replico a mis palabras

-al casi es el problema, por ese casi pudieron haber muerto los Cullen y no podía permitir eso, ahora son una parte de mi-le respondí esperando que me entendiera

- lo entiendo, por favor no vuelvas a hacerlo-me pidió mientras se acercaba a mí y me acariciaba el cabello

-no prometo nada me conoces-respondí sonriéndole

-disculpen-se escucho la voz de Alec-su padre la llama señorita

-gracias Alec, ya voy-le respondí comenzando a caminar por el pasillo-por cierto a ti también te pedí que me llamaras Vittoria-

-lo sé pero es más divertido así-me dijo con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios

-clásico-dije y seguí caminando por el pasillo

Cuando llegue a la puerta mis hermanos ya estaban ahí así que abrimos inmediatamente la puerta y entramos a la sala

Edward pov

-bien, primero que nada debo pedirles una disculpa por haberles pedido a mis hijos que los abandonaran pero entiendan solo quería protegerlos-dijo Aro sorprendiéndonos a todos

-también permítanme darles las gracias, porque hicieron muy felices a mis hijos y no tengo como pagarle eso-dijo Sulpicia

-no hay de qué y a mi parecer los entiendo, sus hijos son maravillosos-dijo Esme que había entendido rápidamente los sentimientos de Aro y Sulpicia

-bueno supongo que ellos ya les contaron toda lo que saben de su historia ¿verdad?-nos pregunto Marco

-¿lo que saben?-dijo mi padre-hay mas

-lo que hay antes de ellos, la razón por la que sus padres biológicos fueron protegidos por Aro-respondió Cayo

-les explicare yo ya que mis hermanos fueron como espectadores en esa parte de la historia-dijo Aro sentándose en su silla

-yo conocí a la madre de los chicos cuando fuimos a exterminar vampiros cerca de San Gimignano, cuando acabamos con ese trabajo nos internamos en los bosques buscando a algún incauto que se hubiera perdido y sirviera como nuestro alimento, pero me lleve una gran sorpresa al encontrarme con una joven que me pareció muy interesante, converse con ella y cuando logre tomar su mano estuve aun mas sorprendido su mente me estaba prohibida, pero sus palabras fueron lo que acabaron de cautivarme, ella me dijo que era un vampiro pero lejos de estar asustada estaba fascinada, comenzó a hacerme preguntas y se las respondí, antes de que saliera el sol me marche, pero ya estaba intrigado por esa niña

-después regrese, pero no lo hice solo, lleve conmigo a Sulpicia y a Eleazar quien solo me confirmo que ella era especial-

-Catalina era una joven especial, no por su don, era muy madura e inteligente, platique con ella y le tome cariño, era lo todo lo que me hubiera gustado si hubiera tenido una hija-dijo Sulpicia al lado de su esposo que le tomo la mano

-la protegimos y procuramos, cuidamos que su vida no tuviera muchas complicaciones y nos encargábamos de alejar de ella a los que creíamos una mala influencia-continuo Aro-hasta que llego Robert, tenían 23 años cuando se conocieron, el era un joven inteligente que buscaba conocer más y tenía una mente abierta para el mundo, él era el apropiado para Catalina y no pudimos ser más felices cuando decidieron unirse y formar una familia y fuimos a un más felices cuando nos pidieron que nombráramos a cada hijo que se concibiera de esa unión-mientras Aro hablaba su esposa se había acercado a un guardia y le pidió algo en voz baja a lo que este asintió y salió de la sala

-cada unos de sus hijos fue especial, todos silenciosos en sus mentes, una más que los otros, pero con la misma mente brillante e inteligente que sus padres, no tenían problemas de convivir con nosotros y no dudaban en demostrarnos afectos, unas autenticas joyas-

-las joyas Vulturius-dijo mi padre-tu no te referías a la guardia cuando referías eso te referías a tus hijos-

-así es amigo mío-le respondió Aro al tiempo que la puerta se abría dejando pasar a los chicos- mis mas grandes joyas y mis tesoros más preciados, no me equivoque al darles sus nombres-

- Leonardo aquel hombre con la fuerza de un león-dijo Sulpicia sonriéndole a su hijo

- Vittoria aquella que es victoriosa frente el mal-dijo Marco viendo a su sobrina

- Isabella aquella a quien Dios da la salud o ha ayudado-dijo Cayo viéndola-al menos la que más tranquila es-comento provocando una sonrisa en todos

-y la más pequeña e igual de importante, Anna aquella con gracia y compasión-dijo Aro caminando hacia ella para abrazarla-si bien perdí a sus padres tuve el regalo de poderlos mantener junto a mí y también gracias a ustedes-dijo dirigiéndose a nosotros-muchas gracias

Aro fue dándonos la mano a cada unos, sus pensamientos no me mostraban ninguna doble intención pero preferí ser el último, cuando tomo mi mano me observo sorprendido al parecer había encontrado algo interesante y yo ya me imaginaba que era

-vaya parece que tenemos mas sorpresas aquí-dijo hacia los demás haciendo que me pusiera nervioso-no te preocupes Edward tienes mi permiso, dile lo que quieres decir-

-está bien, gracias-le respondí y camine hacia Bella que me veía con curiosidad mientras metía mi mano en unos de mis bolsillos

Al llegar frente a ella Alice ya había empezado a dar brinquitos y trataba de controlar su emoción y no gritar, mi hermana ya sabía mis planes, tome la mano de Bella y la bese antes de hablar

-se que tal vez te parezca precipitado, pero después de lo ocurrido me di cuenta de algo-miraba a Bella a los ojos que se abrieron mas al ver que clavaba una rodilla en el suelo- que no soporto la idea de estar lejos de ti por eso quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo-

Y al terminar de hablar abrí la caja de satín negro frente a ella donde se encontraba el anillo que había sido de mi madre, mi hermana no pudo contenerse más y dio más saltos y grititos de alegría, mientras Bella me miraba a los ojos totalmente sorprendida

* * *

se acabo!!!!!!

ya m faltan solo 2!!! ahh no puedo creerlo XD

x cierto si alguien ha visto a un ser medio extraño, bastant piromaniaco, q salta cuando l ponen un capuchino en frente o cualquier cosa con cafeina, le dan ataques d saltar x las calles cual niña pequeña, no deja la musica en paz y parece Alice cuando entra en una tienda de telas tratando de decorar cuanto espacio se le pone enfrente favor de llamarme es mi musa, ardilla, inspiracion, vos maniaca de cabeza que lleva 2 malditas semanas desaparecidas!!!!!! pero tendra q volver lo juro òwo!!!!

jejej disculpen ese momento de debilidad, pero si espero q eso q m ayuda a escribir regrese para q pueda seguir y no nd mas m deje provaditas XD, bueno pues despues d eso les deseo una feliz navidad nwn y q sean felices, jeje una mordida muy navideña para todos bye bye

Atte. LuFer Gosh


	33. Capitulo 32: boda

se q todo lo saben y nadie necesita q s lo diga pero lo pondre los personajes, lugares y cosas no son mias, solo 3 personajes q nacieron gracias al bendito kf!!

hola!!! bueno pues les traigo su cap semanal, solo falta uno!!! ahh sigo sin creerlo, tal vez lo suba el viernes o el sabado no se, otra cosa bueno es que mi ardilla-inpiracion-voz maniaca d mi cabeza se digno a aparecer y m dejo terminar ya el fic y me dejo escribir un poco mas, ahh pero eso no importa los dejo en paz para puedan leer

* * *

Capitulo 32: boda

Bella pov

No podía creer esto estaba a minutos de bajar para casarme con la única persona con la que podría hacerlo, para mí todo era completamente increíble desde que Edward me hubiera pedido matrimonio frente a todos en Volterra hasta como Alice había organizado la boda prácticamente arrastrando a los demás de aquí para haya

Ahora me encontraba encerrada en el cuarto de Alice maquillándome y Rose peinándome, podía escuchar los sonidos de cómo cargaban cosas abajo, hasta donde sabia Vittoria y Esme se estaban haciendo cargo de los últimos detalles.

La boda iba a ser todo un suceso ya que estarían aquí nuestra familia de Volterra, la familia Cullen, los Denali y algunos conocidos mas, también habíamos invitado a Ángela y Ben y aun en contra de mis expectativas Alice les envió invitaciones a Mike, Jessica, Tyler y Lauren, según ella para que ya no molestaran mas, y aun más sorprendente habían enviado invitaciones para el alfa de los lobos Sam Uley y el descendiente principal Jacob Black cada uno podía traer a su pareja y otras 2 personas, hasta donde sabia aceptaron venir para ver que se cumpliera el tratado

Cuando llegue de mi casa a casa de los Cullen pude ver que todo el camino estaba adornado con pequeñas luces titilantes y lazos blancos de satín, supongo para que los invitados encontraran el camino, apenas y pude ver la decoración interior ya que Alice me arrastro a su habitación, pero lo que pude ver fue había guirnaldas de flores blancas colgadas de cualquier cosa que no estuviera viva, pendiendo de las largas líneas de vaporosos lazos

-¿Lista para la tortura?-me pregunto Vittoria entrando a la habitación

-¿por qué Alice me trajo aquí desde temprano?-me queje ya que llevaba cerca de 2 horas encerrada en la habitación

-creo que quería crearte una clase de terror psicológico-me respondió con una extraña sonrisa

-¡Vittoria yo nunca le haría eso a Bella!-escuche la voz de Alice tras mi hermana que se hizo a un lado dejándola pasar a ella y a Rose-bien Rose tu su cabello yo su rostro

-yo me quedo con el privilegio de los últimos detalle-dijo mi hermana-mientras acaban voy a cambiarme, veré que mis hermanos están listos y preparare sus vestidos-

-está bien ve, ve-la apresuro Alice que ya estaba frente a mí con su equipo de maquillaje-muy bien Bella haremos que Edward se desmaye cuando te vea-

-Alice si haces eso no podrá decir acepto-dijo Rose que había comenzado a cepillar mi cabello

No se tardaron mucho tiempo cuando Rose termino de trenzar mi cabello y Alice termino con el suave maquillaje que me había aplicado me pusieron de pie para poder ponerme el vestido que tenía un delicado encaje y una aplicación de pedrería realmente hermosa

-oh Dios-exclamo Alice-ya llegaron tus padres-y ni bien termino de decir eso la puerta del cuarto se abrió dejando ver a mi madre con un hermoso vestido gris de 2 tonos y a mi padre con un traje de saco y chaleco negro con camisa y corbata blanca

-Bella querida te vez hermosa- me abrazo mi madre- y Alice todo quedo espectacular, ¿ya lo has visto querida?-me pregunto

-eso quisiera solo vi un poco y reconozco el olor a lilas, azahar, fresias y rosas-le respondí soltando un suspiro-

-bueno pues es hora de darte un regalo-hablo mi padre sacando un caja de unos de sus bolsillos que al momento de abrir revelo 2 hermosas peinetas de plata que en medio del intrincado diseño de flores se encontraban 2 oscuros zafiros-íbamos a traerte algo más grande pero tu hermana nos lo impidió-

-cuando van a dejar de delatarme-dijo Vittoria entrando mientras traía en sus manos 3 ramos sencillos de flores blancas y azules y otro ramo sencillo pero un poco más grande de tulipanes blancos y nazarenos azules, al parecer iba a ver muchas cosas azules

-no me culpes es tu color favorito-me dijo mi hermana después de ver como observaba los ramos-bueno yo le doy los últimos detalles-dijo tomando las peinetas e incrustándolas en los bordes de las gruesas tranzas

-bueno nosotras vamos a cambiarnos-dijo Alice arrastrando a Rose fuera de la habitación

-Vittoria hija estas hermosa-dijo papá viendo a mi hermana que traía un vestido de un azul grisáceo con un listo azul claro

-gracias pero aquí el centro de atención es mi hermana-dijo abrazándome-bueno ya esta lo azul, toma lo usado-dijo colocándome unas pulseras plateadas- y lo prestado-dijo colocándome un collar que había heredado de nuestra madre

-pensé que lo usarías tu, es tuyo-dije tratando de quitármelo pero ella me detuvo

-me lo devuelves después, quiero que tengas algo de mamá este día-y sin esperar más nos volvimos a abrazar

-eso es trampa-dijo Alice entrando con un vestido del mismo color que el de mi hermana pero con un bordado de pedrería y su cabello en rulos perfectamente formados-yo le iba a dar lo prestado

-ninguna ley dice que no se puedan dos Alice-dijo Rose entrando con un vestido igual al de Alice y su cabello rubio recogido en una corona sobre su cabeza-solo dáselo-

-está bien-dijo acercándose a mí y agachándome para después tomar mi tobillo y deslizarme una liga por la pierna-es mía la quiero de vuelta

-bien-respondí apenada por lo que había hecho Alice

-no te preocupes querida Bella, de cualquier forma te he visto desde que eras una bebe-dijo mi padre

-bueno es hora-dijo mi madre-estaré abajo no tarden- y tras esto salió del cuarto

-bien vamos-dijo Vittoria

Salimos por el pasillo y mi hermana me dio mi ramo al igual que le daba los suyos a Alice y a Rose, ellas bajaron primero por las escaleras, Vittoria las siguió y después de contar hasta 5 empecé a bajar del brazo de mi padre

Al llegar abajo vi a todos, Anna usaba un vestido igual al de nuestra hermana pero de azul claro y el listón rosa llevaba en sus manos una canasta con pétalos blancos y azules que iba dejando a su paso creando un camino frente a mí, estaba nerviosa ya que todas las mirada de las personas ahí presentes estaban sobre mi

Cuando comencé a caminar entre las sillas cubiertas de satén fije mi mirada al frente y solo lo pude ver a él, a Edward bajo un arco de flores blancas apenas era consciente de que junto a él se encontraba Carlisle y el padre de Ángela detrás de ellos. No vi a mi madre donde ella debe haber estado sentada, o a mi nueva familia, o a cualquiera de los invitados, todo que yo veía era a Edward. Sus ojos eran de oro fundido. Cuando sus ojos encontraron los míos, el sonrió mientras tomaba aire.

A mi parecer la marcha era muy lenta y mi padre sonrió disimuladamente junto a mi cuando sintió mi impaciencia, todo desapareció completamente cuando Aro coloco mi mano sobre la de Edward y le pedía que me cuidara

No puse mucha atención a las palabras del señor Weber, solo me hice presente mentalmente cuando dijimos nuestros sencillos votos y cuando dimos el si acepto, Edward tomo mi rostro entre sus manos como si fuera de la más fina porcelana y acerco nuestros labios, a lo que todos dieron aplausos de emoción

Los primeros en acercarse a nosotros fueron Carlisle y Esme que nos abrazaron y nos desearon los mejores deseos, después fueron mis hermanos que también nos abrazaron y Leo le advirtió que nada de hacerme sufrir pero no pudo continuar porque Vittoria se lo llevo y lo dejo con Heidi que se dispuso a entretenerlo

Mis tíos también nos dieron sus bendiciones y a mi parecer los más entusiastas fueron Emmett y Alice, ella daba saltitos de alegría y él me había abrazado y dado vueltas en el aire, la familia Denali también nos felicitaron y me sorprendí mucho cuando vi a Garrett de la mano de Kate, al parecer había encontrado su nuevo reto, lo que menos me esperaba eran las felicitaciones de los licántropos, habían venido Sam, Jacob, Paul (que se disculpo por nuestro primer encuentro), Jared, Leah y Emily la prometida de Sam que parecía ser una muy buena persona

La recepción fue convirtiéndose lentamente en la fiesta sin que nadie se diera cuenta y todos parecían disfrutarlo

-Bella Edward vengan-nos llamaba Alice-bueno pues es hora de su baile así que a la pista-termino yéndose con Jasper

-¿Qué pasa Bella?-me pregunto Edward viendo como me acercaba mas a el

-Es que todo van a estar viéndonos-le respondí con pena- no me gusta tanta atención-

-no le prestes importancia a eso-me dijo abrazándome-solo piense en que estás conmigo, como esa vez en mi cuarto con claro de luna-

Inmediatamente recordé la primera vez que entre a su habitación y me puse a revisar que tenia entre las repisas con Cd`s y al activar el cuarto comenzó a inundarse con las notas de Claro de Luna, Edward me había pedido que bailáramos y cuando menos lo sentí eso estábamos haciendo

Podía sentir los ligeros movimientos de Edward y al darme cuenta estábamos en medio de la pista bailando a la vista de todos, unos instantes después mi padre estaban pidiéndole permiso a Edward para bailar conmigo, al entregarme con Aro él se fue a bailar con Esme, después baile con Carlisle y Edward bailo con mi madre

La persona con quien fue más divertido bailar fue Emmett porque se la paso diciendo que por fin alguien había amarrado a su hermano y que ya era hora que sentara cabeza después de tantos años

-no puedo creer que Emmett te haya dicho tantas tonterías-me dijo Edward cuando por fin regreso conmigo-estuve a punto de azotarlo con la pared-

-estoy segura que a casi nadie le iba a sorprender, pero iba a ser difícil explicarle a nuestros compañeros de la escuela como lograste romper una pared con tu hermano-le respondí sonriéndole

-hablando de ellos, no sabes lo difícil que me resulta no sacar a patadas a Newton de aquí, como puede tener ese tipo de pensamientos sobre una mujer casada-

-¿de verdad?, no quisiera ser tu en este momento-le dije sonriéndole-pero estoy segura que debe hacer pasamientos así sobre ti-

-¿en serio quieres saberlo?-me pregunto dedicándome su sonrisa torcida

-la verdad no-le respondí riendo y recostando mi cabeza en su hombro

Después del baile vino la parte del ramo que cayó misteriosamente en las manos de Alice que de inmediato fue con Jasper colgándose de s cuello, lo más vergonzoso fue cuando Edward me quito la liga usando sus dientes pero colocando su cuerpo de tal forma que nadie podía verme las piernas cuando la lanzo le cayó a mi hermano que estaba totalmente distraído y se termino sonrojando por culpa de Anna que misteriosamente esteba junto a el

Para suerte de todos los vampiros presentes ahí, Anna pudo humanizarlos a todos el tiempo suficiente para que pudieran comer el pastel, que sinceramente estaba delicioso y era lo suficientemente grande para que todos pudieran comer de el, Emmett incluso comió 3 porciones y los lobos llegaron a comer hasta 4 porciones

Para mi nada podía arruinar este momento, estaba con el hombre que amaba con todo mi alma, rodeada de toda mi familia y amigos e incluso podíamos convivir en paz con los que se suponían eran nuestros enemigos naturales, que mas podía pedir más que esta paz durara para toda la eternidad

* * *

acabo!!! bueno cuando vuelva a actualizar ahora si podre decir se acabo -w-

ahh sigo sin creer q llegue a los 32 cap yo decia q no pasaba de los 15 o 20 pero parece q m inpire XD bueno espero q hayan disfruta en cap y x favor denle click al botoncito verde d abajo para decirme que tal les parecio

los dejo en paz bye bye una mordida para todos

Atte. LuFer Gosh


	34. Prologo: Eternidad

se q todos lo saben y no necesito decirlo pero lo pondre los personajes, lugares y cosas no son mias solo tres y fue xq amo el kfe nwn!!

hola!! see x fin tienen el ultimo cap, ahh no puedo creer q ya termine, encontre una forma de meter a Charlie y a Renne ya veran como, bueno pues gracias x leer y disfruten el cap

* * *

Prologo: Eternidad

Carlisle pov

Habían pasado 6 años desde que Edward y Bella se habían casado y ahora vivíamos en Canadá, todos los chicos ya habían terminado la Universidad en Alaska y estaban cursando nuevamente el bachillerato esta vez acompañados de Anna que supuestamente era un año menor que sus hermanas, debo decir que su habilidad para cambiar de aspecto era bastante útil

No podía estar más feliz por el hecho de que nuestra familia había crecido, y no me refería solo al hecho de que ahora contábamos con los Swan que eran como hijos para Esme y para mí, sino también por la inesperada llegada de Nessie como la llamamos de cariño

En una viaje de vacaciones que hicieron los chicos a Sudamérica se encontraron con un vampiro que tenía nada más y nada menos que un bebe en sus brazos, no tuvieron mucho tiempo para platicar pero se enteraron de que él se había enamorado de una humana y habían logrado procrear una hija, lamentablemente Raneé, la pareja del vampiro, había muerto en el parto hace apenas unas horas antes de que se encontraran, el vampiro se llamaba Charlie y ahora estaba escapando de unas vampiros curiosos que querían a su hija a la cual en ese momento ni siquiera le había podido dar un nombre

Los chicos decidieron ayudarlos pero antes de salir de la selva se encontraron con los vampiros y comenzaron una lucha, en medio de todo el alboroto un vampiro se lanzo contra la bebe que habían colocado en un lugar para protegerla pero Charlie se interpuso siendo herido y muerto en ese mismo instante, cuando el atacante quiso dañar a la niña tuvo que enfrentarse a unas Rose y Bella realmente molestas

Cuando termino toda la batalla Bella tomo a la niña que estaba llorando y esta se calmo al verla, reconociendo cierto parecido con sus padres que también tenían el cabello castaño, Bella y Edward decidieron quedarse con la niña y se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando descubrieron que ella crecía y aprendía a una velocidad sorprendente y que poseía el don de transmitir sus pensamientos al tocar a las personas, decidieron llamarla Renesmee Carlie

Después regresaron a Forks sin que nadie del pueblo se enterara pero los lobos de la Push lo supieron y habían decidido que Nessie era peligrosa y querían exterminarla, cuando llegaron todos estábamos dispuestos a pelear de ser necesario para defenderla ya que ahora era parte de nuestra familia pero para nuestra sorpresa Jacob Black termino imprimándose de la pequeña y los lobos no pudieron dañarla, además de que resulto que el más joven de todos Seath Clearwater se imprimo de Anna, cosa de no hizo muy feliz a Leonardo pero termino por aceptarlo

Los padres de Bella primero estaban un poco conmocionados ya que nunca habían conocido a un ser así y temían que fuera a permanecer como un neófito pero cuando conocieron mas de ella terminaron adorando completamente a la niña como si fuera su nieta, al igual que aceptaron a Jacob y a Seath, aunque Aro como buen padre tuvo una plática un poco extensa con Seath

-que descanse doctor Cullen-me dijo una de las enfermeras cuando salía de mi consulta

Acababa de terminar mi turno en el hospital donde ahora trabajaba y no podía esperar más llegar a casa y estar con mi familia, tal vez también tuviéramos visitas podrían ser los lobos o Heidi y Demetri o ambos ya que después de un tiempo podían verse de una manera pacifica

Podía escuchar algunos ruidos y también podía oler el aroma de lobos aun estando lejos en el camino rumbo a la casa, como sospechaba los lobos no pudieron estar mucho tiempo lejos, era fascinante ver la unión que ellos creaban aunque Leo y Edward no lo encuentra tan fascinante

-abuelo-escuche a la pequeña Nessie en cuanto baje del auto y la pude ver caminando hacia mí, aunque solo había pasado un año desde que estaba con nosotros podía pasar fácilmente por una niña de 7 u 8 años

-¿Cómo has estado Nessie?-le pregunte mientras entraba a la casa con ella en brazos

-muy bien porque Jake vino a verme-respondió señalando a los lobos-y me trajo un regalo-me dijo mostrándome una linda pulsera plateada con un pequeño pero muy bien detallado lobo tallado

-que bueno Nessie ¿y ya le diste las gracias?-

-le ha dicho gracias, te quiero mucho, abrazado y besado tantas veces que ciento dentro de poco Edward la va a querer mandar a Italia "para que conozca más a su familia"-dijo Vittoria que estaba sentada checando una de sus cámaras

-pues sería buena idea y Anna la podría llevar-dijo Leo viendo como su hermana pequeña estaba entretenida platicando con Seath

-lo que pasa es que no soportas que tu hermanita haya crecido-respondió Vittoria haciendo que su hermano se enojara

-ya cálmense-intervino Bella que entraba a la sala acompañada de Edward-que bueno que ya estás aquí Carlisle, Esme te esperaba para ir a cazar-

-cierto-le respondí pero me fije que faltaban los demás chicos-¿Dónde están los demás?-

-están atrás, vamos-me respondió Edward, caminamos hacia la parte trasera de la casa, saliendo al jardín, y ahí estaban todos, Emmett y Jasper estaban en una especie de lucha, Rose y Alice animaban a sus respectivas parejas y Esme estaba sentada en la banca que había ahí mirando a los chicos con un gesto maternal, cuando me vio se levanto de su lugar y un segundo después estaba a mi lado tomando mi mano

-bienvenido a casa-me dijo abrazándome y dándome un ligero beso en los labios

-estoy en casa-le respondí viéndola a los ojos

Y es que no podía estar más en lo cierto, estaba en casa con todos mis hijos, que nos hicieron voltear cuando comenzaron a reírse, al parecer Jasper le había ganado a Emmett y este le pedía la revancha, Edward y Leo conversaban viendo a sus hermanos, Bella estaba junto a su hermana que ahora estaba tomando fotos a todos con la cámara que había estado checando y Anna y Nessie estaban sentados en el suelo observándolos mientras reían, cuando fui convertido en vampiro nunca pensé que podría formar un hogar, me bastaba la idea de ir por el mundo recolectando conocimiento y viendo el tiempo pasar para los humanos, pero ahora me alegro de haber salvado a Rose y a Edward, de no haber dudado con Esme, de haber recibido a Jasper y Alice y de haber aceptado a los Swan y que gracias a todo esto ahora incluso podía tener una nieta y mantener alianzas con los que nunca creía posibles, no podía encontrar un mejor manera de vivir, de pasar toda la eternidad

* * *

se acabo!!! y ahora su puedo decir se acabo

ahh m gusto hacer un pov d Carlisle nwn y no tengo idea dl xq como la mayoria d las veces q escribo algo XD, bueno pues les quiero dar las gracias a todos los q m leyeron, me dejaron review o m pusieron en alerta, tambien a los q hayan leido pero s quedaron en el anonimato

la vdd este fic fue como hola y adios mio como escritora aqui en la pagina (bueno d fics en general) x ahora estoy escribiendo unas historias propias y ya despues vere hasta dond llevo lo d escribir, xq mi meta no es ser escritora es ser arquitecta, pero arte es arte y m encantan las artes, si quieren mas o menos dq s trata lo q escribo en mi perfil dejo un link, no planeo subir nada ahi, al menos hasta q tenga los derecho d autor propiamente dicho

bueno pues en serio muxas gracias x leer!!!! una mordida con toda mi felicidad nwn

Atte. LuFer Gosh


End file.
